Mac & Stephen: Problems
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Teil I meiner Mac&Stephen Reihe Dr. Stephen Connors arbeitet als Chefarzt im Forest-Hills Hospital in Queens in New York. Er hat zwei Söhne im Teenageralter und führt eine Beziehung mit dem CSI Detective Mac Taylor! Mac hat ebenfalls einen Sohn und beide Väter versuchen den Job, die Kinder und ihre Beziehung unter einen Hut zu bringen ... Warning: mm slash/spanking in chapters!
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Problems

**Reihe:** Mac&Stephen

**Fandom:** CSI NY

**Rating:** P-16 Slash

**Genre:** m/m SLASH/General/Drama/Romance/Action

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor!

Detective Mac Taylor gehört natürlich CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

Ich mache kein Geld damit, auch wenn ich es gut gebrauchen kann!

**Warning: **

Dies ist eine m/m SLASH-Story! Wer slash nicht leiden kann, sollte jetzt nicht weiter lesen!

Außerdem wird es in dieser, wie auch in allen anderen Stories, die noch folgen werden Spanking-Szenen von Teenagern geben … oder es wird drüber geredet! Also nicht weiterlesen, wem es nicht gefällt! Viel Spass allen Anderen!

**Summary:**

[Teil I meiner Mac&Stephen Reihe] Dr. Stephen Connors arbeitet als Unfallchirurg in dem renommierten Forest-Hills-Hospital in Queens in der Nähe von New York City. Er hat zwei Söhne und ist seit ungefähr drei Monaten mit dem Leiter des CSI: NY, Detective Mac Taylor zusammen. Mac hat ebenfalls einen Sohn und beide versuchen den unverzichtbaren Job, die pubertierenden Kinder und ihre frische Beziehung, möglichst unkompliziert unter einen Hut zu bringen ... Was manchmal gar nicht so einfach ist … Warning: mm slash and spanking / corporal punishment in chapters!

**AN:** Hallo!

Schön, dass ihr diese Story gefunden habt! Ich muss vielleicht vorab etwas erklären! Meine deutschen Stories wurden auf einer anderen Seite gesperrt und leider bald gelöscht, deshalb habe ich mich jetzt dafür entschieden, sie komplett hier nochmals zu posten, damit sie online bleiben. Da ich diese Geschichte vom Zeitpunkt her, früher geschrieben habe als zB meine andere Reihe _Black Knights_ oder überhaupt alle anderen Stories, habe ich mich hier noch nicht wirklich getraut Spanking-Szenen detailliert zu schreiben! Ich weiss nicht warum, aber es ist so! Und ich möchte das hier auch nicht "nachholen", sondern die Geschichte einfach so belassen! Für meine "alten" Fans, möchte ich noch klar stellen, dass ich inhaltlich hier nichts ändern werde, außer Formatierungsfehler oder vielleicht wird mal ein besseres Wort eingesetzt oder aber ich werde mir einen neuen Kapitelnamen überlegen, aber das sehe ich dann, bevor ich das Kapitel poste :) Bedenkt bitte, dass die Story schon älter ist und sich mein Schreibstil sehr verbessert hat in den letzten Jahren ...

Ich hoffe, dass ihr so viel Spass beim Lesen habt, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte ... Viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

Zum Kapitel:

Mac und Stephen fahren ohne die Kids in den Urlaub, doch vorher gibt es am Bahnhof noch ein paar Schwierigkeiten ...

Detective Mac Taylor und Dr. Stephen Connors saßen zusammen in einem Gebäude des Bahnhofs in New York. Das beiden hatte sich vor drei Monaten in einem Cafe im Süden kennen gelernt und sich sofort ineinander verliebt. Stephen, dunkelbraune, kurze Haare, braune Augen, etwa so groß wie Mac, sah auf die Armbanduhr und dann schweifte sein Blick die Schienen entlang bis er ein grelles Scheinwerferlicht am Ende des Tunnels erkannte.

„Die Bahn kommt," raunte er seinem Freund zu, der immer wenn er lange warten musste, in seiner Zeitung las. Jetzt faltete er diese zusammen, steckte sie in seine schwarze Reisetasche und stand auf. Dr. Connors tat es ihm gleich, schwang sich die kleine Tasche über die Schulter und das Paar schlenderte auf den einfahrenden Zug zu. Als die Bahn hielt, staunten beide nicht schlecht, sie war sehr voll, eigentlich zu voll für einen Samstagmorgen.

Der braunhaarige Stephen wollte gerade die drei Stufen des Abteils betreten, als er sich umdrehte, um nach Mac zu sehen. Sein Freund war auf dem Bahnsteig stehen geblieben und sah irritiert links an der Bahn vorbei, wo ein kleiner Pulk von Reisenden stand. „Ohne dich fahre ich nicht," rief der Arzt grinsend, doch alles was Mac tat, war, seine Tasche fallen zu lassen und auf die Ansammlung von Menschen zu zurennen. Stephen drehte sich ganz herum und stieg die wenigen Stufen wieder hinunter, so dass die Bahn abfahren konnte und sah Mac hinter her. „Showtime."

Inzwischen hatte Detective Mac Taylor die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht und sein Ziel anvisiert: Ein junger Kerl, vielleicht Mitte 20, braune Haare, Turnschuhe, blaue Jeans, einen roten Kapuzenpullover und in der Hand ein etwa 15 cm langes Messer. Stephen stand bei einem Sicherheitsbeamten der Bahn, der nicht die Anstalten machte, seinem Freund in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen, stattdessen sagte er immer wieder: „Was für ein Skandal! Armes Mädchen! Und das bei uns. Können sie sich das vorstellen?"

Der Arzt hatte lange nicht mehr zu gehört und starrte stattdessen sorgenvoll auf die Stelle, an der er Mac das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Taylor rannte immer noch hinter dem Flüchtenden her, der immer wieder hinter sich sah und versuchte seinen Verfolger durch einen Zickzack-Lauf in der Bahnhofshalle ab zu schütteln. Während des Laufens spürte Mac wieder sein schmerzendes Knie, das er sich beim Footballspielen einst verdreht hatte und er wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender. _Verdammt_, stöhnte er, _ich bin wirklich__urlaubsreif._ Als sie um eine Ecke eines Kiosk bogen und er fast über einige Kisten gestolpert war, schrie Mac dem Verbrecher hinter her. „Bleib sofort stehen oder es passiert was! Ich bin von der Polizei!"

Doch er hatte sich nur einmal kurz umgedreht und lief jetzt weiter auf einen anderen Bahnsteig zu. _Auch das noch ..._ dachte der Cop. _Wenn er jetzt einsteigt und die Türen zu gehen, dann bin ich doch nicht der Profi für den ich mich gehalten habe ... _Doch Mac hatte Glück, die Bahn schloss gerade die Türen und fuhr mit einem lauten Brummen und Quietschen los. _Na Gott sei Dank!_

Dr. Stephen Connors hatte in der Zwischenzeit den aufdringlichen Beamten der Bahn abwimmeln können und war nun zu Fuß mit seiner und der Reisetasche seines Freundes auf dem Weg zu einem der vielen Schließfächer, die auf dem gesamten Gelände verteilt waren. Als er dort ankam, stellte er die Taschen hinein und schloss ab. Er wollte sich auf die Suche nach Mac machen und bei dieser Aktion, wären ihm die Taschen nur hinderlich.

„Was für ein Stress," sagte er zu sich selber und lief los, doch in welche Richtung waren Mac und der Flüchtende verschwunden?

Der Detective hatte den jungen Mann in der Ankunftshalle der _Pennsylvania-Station_ gestellt und sich vor ihm aufgebaut, so dass dem jungen Mann nur noch der Weg über die Gleise blieb.

„He, beruhige dich," redete Mac auf ihn ein. „Gib einfach auf, dann können wir darüber reden, okay?" Doch der Verbrecher war äußerst aggressiv und ließ das auch den Cop spüren. „Verschwinden sie! Sie sind doch nur so ein Besserwisser, wie alle andern auch! Die sind mir alle scheiß egal! Dieser Mistkerl hat sich einfach an meine Freundin rangemacht ... da musste ich doch was tun!"

Mac war froh, dass er jetzt über die Situation Bescheid wusste.

„Wir werden das klären, okay! Jetzt und Hier. Ich helfe dir, ich-."

Doch der Junge wurde noch wütender. „Diese blöde Kuh! Sie bricht mir das Herz wegen so einem alten Kerl! Als ob der was besseres ist als ich!"

„Sie war also die wahre Liebe, ja? Lass ... lass einfach das Messer fallen, wir kriegen das wieder hin. Wir-." Doch er wurde wieder unsanft von dem fremden, jungen Mann unterbrochen.

„Nein, verstehen sie das nicht. Hier gibt's nichts mehr hin zu kriegen. Und die Tussi kann mich mal! Ich komme ins Gefängnis. Das ist alles dumm gelaufen und ..."

Während Mac dem Verdächtigen aufmerksam zu hörte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus plötzlich seinen Freund, der sich langsam und leise seitlich angeschlichen hatte, unbemerkt von dem Jungen mit dem Messer. Fast alle Reisende und Besucher hatten vor lauter Schreck die Halle fluchtartig verlassen und mehr hatte Stephen nicht gebraucht. Die Ablenkung hatte gereicht. _Oh nein,_ dachte Mac. _Stephen_ _mach das nicht! Nicht, bitte!_ Doch Stephen war gut, er schlich sich leise von hinten an den Jungen heran und stand jetzt drei Meter entfernt lautlos hinter ihm.

Sie bauten kurz Blickkontakt auf und Stephen konnte an Macs dunkler Mine erkennen, dass er ihn, wenn das hier vorbei war, wahrscheinlich umbringen würde. Der Cop kramte inzwischen in seiner Jackentasche, um alle Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes auf sich zu lenken. Als seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt er eine weiße Visitenkarte vor das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Hier," sagte Mac und reichte ihm die Karte. „Ruf mal an! Ich werde jetzt gehen und ich will dich nie wieder sehen, verstanden!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Taylor sich einfach auf dem Absatz um und entfernte sich ganz langsam. Der Junge war so verstört, dass er verblüfft auf die Karte in seiner Hand sah und dabei das Messer sinken ließ. Doch mehr Zeit brauchte Stephen nicht. Er schnellte nach vorn, packte die Arme des Verdächtigen, der das Messer vor Schreck fallen ließ und warf sich mit ihm zu Boden. Mac sprang sofort zurück, als er den Aufschrei des Jungen hörte, nahm das am Boden liegende Messer an sich, während sein Freund auf dem Jungen saß und seine Hände festhielt.

„Das Leben ist zu kurz für solche Aktionen, Schatz," flüsterte er Stephen zu, während er dem Jungen grob auf die Beine zog. Stephen stand auf und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seinem Mantel. „Das sagt gerade der Richtige. Wer hat denn hier den gefährlicheren Job von uns beiden?"

Mac packte seinen Mörder am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit sich. „Danke! Ich bin der Cop und du der Arzt. Das heißt: Ich darf Leute erschießen und du flickst sie wieder zusammen. So einfach ist das. Und keinesfalls anders herum, dafür bist du mir zu wichtig."

Nachdem die Beiden ihren Verdächtigen bei der Bahnpolizei abgegeben und Mac seinen Bericht verfasst hatte, standen sie wieder auf dem besagten Bahnsteig. Stephen sah wieder auf die Uhr. „Wie die Zeit vergeht. Schon Mittag. Meinst du wir kriegen den Anschlusszug noch, Mac?"

„Ja, ja," erwiderte sein Freund und lächelte den Arzt grinsend an. Ein paar Minuten später kam die Bahn und öffnete erneut ihre Türen. Mac nahm seine Tasche und Stephen folgte ihm zu einer der vielen Türen. Plötzlich hörten sie lautes Geschrei und Rufe von Polizisten. Mac drehte instinktiv den Kopf, um zu sehen was da vor sich ging, doch sein Freund schubste ihn sanft durch die Tür in den wartenden Zug.

„Komm, Mac. Lass deine Kollegen das erledigen. Du hast Urlaub," sagte Connors. „Nichts wie weg hier!"

Die Männer setzten sich nebeneinander in ihr Abteil und sahen hinaus, während die Bahn langsam den Bahnhof verließ. Als sie schon einige Meilen hinter sich gebracht hatten, kuschelte sich der Polizist an seinen Freund und flüsterte. „Meinst du die Kinder sind stolz auf ihre Väter?"

„Ganz bestimmt," erwiderte Stephen leise. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht in der Zwischenzeit das Haus auseinander genommen haben oder von den Cops ins Gefängnis gesteckt worden sind."

„Ich denke, dass du dich bei unserer Abfahrt klar ausgedrückt hast," versuchte der Ermittler des

CSI: NY seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Also, wenn ich an Alex und Davids Stelle wäre, würde ich keine Party in eurem Haus veranstalten. Ich würde ja noch nicht mal deine Autozeitschriften an einen anderen Platz räumen ... ohne dich vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Mac lächelte ihn an.

Stephen musste lachen. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

Tbc ...

**AN2:**

So, das wäre also der Prolog! Oh, ihr wisst gar nicht wie komisch das für mich ist, diese Story jetzt komplett noch mal zu posten und noch mal drüber zu lesen und so weiter ... Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und macht Lust auf mehr *zwinker* Mac war hier der knallharte Cop und Stephen hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen zu helfen, lol ... was Mac nicht wirklich gepasst hat. Haben ja beide gefährliche Berufe - auf eine gewisse Art! Hm, was wohl die Kinder in der Zeit zu Hause machen? Wenn ihr dran bleibt, dann erfahrt ihr es bald :) Danke fürs Lesen! Bis dahin ... eure Vanessa


	2. Verfrühte Heimkehr

**AN:** So, ich mache jetzt einfach mal hier fröhlich weiter und hoffe es stört niemanden :) Ein großes Danke, geht an meinen ersten Reviewer und an alle, die mir in den letzten beiden Tagen so liebe Nachrichten geschickt und versucht haben mich etwas aufzumuntern. Es hat ein wenig geklappt :) Ok, wo waren wir?

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!

Zum Kapitel:

Stephen und Mac kommen aus dem Wochenendtrip zurück und sitzen im Zug ... und in der Jefferson Street, in dem Haus von Dr. Connors steigt eine Party!

Etwa drei Tage später saßen die beiden Männer wieder allein in einem Zugabteil und langweilten sich zu Tode. Draußen flog die Landschaft an ihnen vorbei und der grelle Mond war bereits zu sehen und schien durch das Fenster des Amtrak-Zuges. Auf dem Gang war es still und der schwarzhaarige Mac lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an seinen Freund, um noch eine halbe Stunde zu schlafen. Stephen streckte seine Beine aus und gähnte, dann legte er seinen linken Arm auf den seines Freundes und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

„Weißt du was blöd ist," flüsterte er und atmete tief durch, während der Zug um eine Kurve bog.

„Dass wir den Urlaub vorzeitig abbrechen mussten, weil ich mir eine Erkältung eingefangen und den Hotelportier fast erschossen hätte," riet Mac nachdenklich und dachte an den gestrigen Tag zurück.

Stephen musste grinsen. „Das mit dem Portier war wirklich blöd," erwiderte der Arzt und öffnete kurz die Augen. „Du musst geduldiger werden, Schatz. Woher sollte der Typ denn wissen, dass du diese eine Sondersendung über dein Team sofort sehen willst und nicht erst die Wiederholung am nächsten Tag? ... Ich meinte eigentlich, dass wir die Sehenswürdigkeiten auslassen mussten, weil du mit Grippe und 40°C Fieber im Bett gelegen hast."

Auf diesen Kommentar fing sich Stephen einen harten Schlag gegen sein Knie ein und zuckte mit einem kleinen Aufschrei zusammen.

„Du, Arschloch," raunte der Cop ihm zu und fing wieder an zu husten. „Und alles nur, weil ich diesen Mistkerl vor drei Tagen durch den ganzen Bahnhof gejagt habe." Als der Zug um die nächste Kurve bog und dann ruhig immer weiter gerade aus fuhr, waren der Arzt des Forest-Hills-Hospital und der Leiter des CSI: New York schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Während der Amtrak dann mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über eine Gerade raste, drang um die gleiche Zeit aus einem Haus in dem kleinen Stadtteil Queens laute, aufdringliche Rockmusik. Einige Autos standen in der Auffahrt und am Rand der Strasse. Es war ein nicht mehr ganz weißes Haus mit einem gleichfarbigen Dach und einer großen Garage, die an das Haus angrenzte. In dem geräumigen Wohnzimmer waren einige Jugendliche versammelt, die Bier und Bowle tranken. Der Fernseher lief, einige Bilder lagen kaputt auf dem Boden, vier Pizzaschachteln waren auf dem braunen Coachtisch verteilt und es stank nach Essensresten, Rauch und natürlich Alkohol. Plötzlich kam ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge mit dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haaren und einer schwarzen Kapuzenjacke die geschwungene weiße Holztreppe herunter gelaufen. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und sah sich kurz suchend um. Dann hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

„Alex!" Er ging auf den beigen Stoffsessel zu, auf dem sein großer Bruder saß. Er trug kurze schwarze Haare, die mit Gel in Form gebracht worden waren. Eine Flasche Bier ruhte in seiner linken Hand und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. David schlug ihm auf die Schulter, um ihn auf zu wecken.

„He, was soll das," rief Alex und ließ vor Schreck die halb volle Flasche auf den Teppich fallen.

Einige Gäste starrten herüber und vertieften sich dann aber wieder in ihre Gespräche und ihre Drinks. Alex setzte sich auf, nahm die jetzt leere Flasche vom Teppichboden und stellte sie auf den randvollen Tisch. Dann sah er wieder seinen Bruder an. „Was ist denn? Genieß die Party! Dad und Mac kommen erst Übermorgen wieder und bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit."

„Ehm, hast du mal ins Schlafzimmer gesehen," fragte David sichtlich nervös und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des beigen Sofas. „Das ganze Bett ist voll mit Bier und Pizzaresten. Dad bringt uns um, wenn er das sieht." Alex grinste nur, stand auf und trank den Rest seines Biers aus. „Wir haben noch viel Zeit, okay? Aber wenn du so ein Schisser bist, beenden wir die Party jetzt und räumen Morgen auf, in Ordnung? Außerdem wird er uns so oder so umbringen, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir hier ne kleine Fete veranstaltet haben. Sag Jason Bescheid, dass wir alle rauswerfen! Und er soll hier helfen!"

David nickte knapp und lief die Treppe hinauf, um die zehn Gäste, die es sich oben bequem gemacht hatten, nach Hause zu schicken. Außerdem musste er Jason Taylor, den siebzehnjährigen Sohn von Mac Taylor finden, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie die Party auflösten. Im Wohnzimmer war Alex in der Zwischenzeit auf das Sofa gestiegen und gab einen lauten Pfiff von sich. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass er alle Aufmerksamkeit des unteren Stockwerks hatte, rief er. „Die Party ist vorbei! Ihr könnt alle gehen! Wir ... wir müssen noch aufräumen und so ..." Dann sah er sich kurz in dem, was mal ihr Wohnzimmer war, um. _Und das wird sicher einige Stunden oder Tage dauern_, dachte er und sprang von dem Sofa herunter.

Der Amtrak-Zug fuhr langsam in die Pennsylvania-Station ein und kam mit einem lauten Quietschen zum Stillstand. Als sich die Türen öffneten und der laute Lärm der Ankunftshalle in den Zug und ihr Abteil drang, stupste Stephen seinen Freund mit einem Finger sanft an und streckte sich gähnend.

„Guten Morgen," sagte Mac müde und sah durch das Fenster auf den Bahnsteig. Dann stand er auf, um nach seiner schwarzen Reisetasche zu greifen, die über ihnen auf der Gepäckablage deponiert war.

„Guten Morgen ist gut. Es ist," sagte Stephen, sah auf seine Armbanduhr und dann wieder Mac an. „Viertel nach elf und stockdunkel. Wird Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst, mit der Erkältung ist nicht zu spaßen."

Draußen gingen andere Fahrgäste an ihrem Abteil vorbei und es wurde lauter. Connors hatte sich inzwischen auch seine Tasche geholt und die Männer traten auf den Flur hinaus in die, sich langsam vorwärts bewegende, Menschenmenge. Während sie langsam auf den Ausgang zu steuerten, musste der Cop einige Male laut husten und niesen. Stephen legte beschwichtigend seinen Arm um die Schulter von Mac und stützte ihn. Doch Taylor schob ihn zur Seite und schwang sich die Tasche über die Schultern.

„Schon gut," sagte er leise, aber etwas gereizt. „Mir geht's gut."

Dr. Connors musterte ihn kurz, als ob er einen seiner Patienten vor sich hätte, dem er jetzt die Risiken der Vollnarkose erläutern würde. „Dir geht es _nicht_ gut. Willst du diese Nacht nicht bei mir schlafen, damit ich dich im Auge hab?" Die Menschenschlange bewegte sich vorwärts und sie standen an der Tür.

Mac hustete erneut und keuchte. „Na, schön, wenn du meinst. Wenn wir bei dir sind, muss ich nur noch kurz Jason Bescheid sagen."

„Die rechnen doch eh nicht damit, dass wir jetzt schon auf der Matte stehen. Eigentlich war geplant, dass wir Übermorgen ankommen," entgegnete der Arzt und sie stiegen beide die drei Stufen hinunter auf den Bahnsteig. Dort wandten sie sich nach links und liefen auf das Bahnhofsgebäude zu, dann traten sie durch die Tür und steuerten den Ausgang an. Nach ein paar Metern drehte sich Stephen nach seinem Freund um. Er entdeckte ihn etwa zehn Meter hinter sich, über einen Wasserspender gebeugt, die Tasche vor sich auf dem Boden liegend. Dr. Connors lief zurück und kam neben Mac zum Stehen. Stephen brauchte nicht lange, um die Situation richtig einschätzen zu können. Er setzte vorsichtig seine Tasche ab und kramte in einem kleinen Seitenfach herum. Dann kam seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein und er hielt sich eine Tablettenpackung vor die Nase. Er öffnete sie und holte zwei der weissen Pillen heraus, die er Mac in die Hand drückte.

„Nimm sie," befahl er, stand auf und füllte einen der blauen Plastikbecher, die neben dem Spender zu einem Turm aufgebaut waren, halb voll mit Wasser. Taylor steckte sich die Pillen wiederwillig in den Mund, nahm den Becher von seinem Freund entgegen und spülte sie mit einem großzügigen Schluck lauwarmen Wasser hinunter. _Ich hasse lauwarmes Wasser!_

„Gib mir die Tasche und wir gehen," sagte Stephen in einem Befehlston, der absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, nahm das Gepäck und ging mit Mac im Schlepptau durch die große Glastür der Pennsylvania-Station auf den Parkplatz und seinen Wagen zu, den er vor ihrer Reise dort zurückgelassen hatte. Nachdem er aufgeschlossen und seinen Freund auf den Beifahrersitz des grauen 7er BMW verfrachtet hatte, packte er die beiden Reisetaschen in den Kofferraum, schlug den Deckel zu und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein.

„Ich stell die Heizung mal auf Maximum," sagte er und drehte sich zu dem Cop um, der frierend in seinem Sitz saß und versuchte nicht all zu krank auszusehen. Stephen gab ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte dann den Zündschlüssel und lenkte den Wagen von dem Parkplatz auf den Freeway.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Ja, der arme Mac ist krank und hat im Hotel schon rumgeblafft :) Jetzt sind sie auf dem Weg nach Hause und die Jungs räumen die Bude auf und denken sie haben noch viel Zeit ... Mal sehen! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	3. Überraschungen

**AN:** Hi Ihr! Danke für die Reviews! Ich poste mal weiter :)

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY und Detective Mac Taylor gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten und Machern der Serie!

Zum Kapitel:

Im Hause Connors wird aufgeräumt und plötzlich stehen die Väter in der Tür!

Inzwischen hatten alle Party-Gäste das Haus in der Jefferson-Street verlassen und es war bis auf die beiden Brüder und dem Sohn von Detective Mac Taylor leer. Das Trio stand im Wohnzimmer und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Alex fand als erster die Sprache wieder.

„So schlimm hat es vorher aber nicht ausgesehen, oder doch?"

Jason, der Sohn des Polizisten, musste lachen. „Oh, Mann. Ihr sitzt ganz schön in der Scheisse. Wir haben Glück, dass die Beiden erst am Montag zurück kommen. Stellt euch mal vor, wenn jetzt die Tür aufgehen und die zwei dieses Schlachtfeld sehen würden. Stephen würde euch sofort ... Ihr wisst ja. "

„Da hat er recht," erwiderte David unsicher, sah Alex an und ging in die Küche um Müllsäcke zu holen.

Sein großer Bruder öffnete alle Fenster und die Hintertür der Küche, um für Durchzug zu sorgen, damit der Alkohol- und Tabakgestank abziehen konnte. Als nächstes ging er zum Wandschrank, der im Flur unter der Treppe war, um einen Besen und ein Kehrblech zu holen und fing an den Müll auf einen Haufen zu kehren. Jason beobachtete ihn. „Das kannst du vergessen," sagte er grinsend.

„Der Haufen hier ist etwas größer, da wäre ein Bagger wohl hilfreicher und-."

„MANN, JASON, FANG ENDLICH AN MIT ZU HELFEN. DEIN DAD WIRD DICH JA WOHL AUCH NICHT DAFÜR LOBEN, DASS DU HIER MIT GEMACHT HAST, ODER," schrie David und hielt einen der großen schwarzen Müllsäcke für seinen Bruder auf. Langsam wurde es kalt im Haus und der Alkoholgeruch war immer noch nicht ganz abgezogen. Etwa eine viertel Stunde später hatten sie zwei große Säcke voller Essensreste, Verpackungen, Bierflaschen, Papier und irgendeinem roten, klebrigen Zeug, was nach Wackelpudding roch, bis zum Rand gefüllt. Alex und David brachten die beiden Müllsäcke nach Draußen und versteckten sie so gut es ging hinter der großen Mülltonne. Als sie wieder hereinkamen, schloss David die Fenster, holte den Staubsauger und nahm sich den Boden des Wohnzimmers vor. Sein Bruder stellte die restlichen Bier- und Schnapsflaschen zusammen, die er aus dem Schrank seines Vaters hatte und packte die leeren in den letzten Müllsack. Plötzlich horchte Alex auf, er hörte ein Auto, das in die Auffahrt einbog. Sofort rannte er ans Fenster, um nach zu sehen. Dann, als er sich wieder umdrehte, war er etwas blasser als sonst. Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu, der in Mitten von Abfall stand und flüsterte. „Ähhh, rate mal wer gekommen ist?"

Doch David musste nicht lange raten, er wusste es und dann hörten sie auch schon Schritte und den Haustürschlüssel im Schloss.

Alex lächelte seinen Bruder an. „Verstecken ist jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"

Doch der jüngere David fand die Situation überhaupt nicht lustig und trat einige Schritte weiter in das Wohnzimmer hinein. Als die Haustür aufflog, waren nur noch die beiden Brüder in dem Raum, Jason hatte sich wohl wissend verdrückt. Stephen war als erster in sein Haus getreten und ihm blieb beim Anblick der Lobby ein fröhliches _Hallo, wir sind schon wieder da_ buchstäblich im Halse stecken.

„Was ... ist denn hier passiert," rief Mac hinter ihm und drängte sich an seinem Freund vorbei, bis er drei Meter vor ihm in der Lobby stand. Stephens Blick wanderte von dem zerstörten Sekretär, der an der Treppe gestanden hatte, über den verschmutzten Laminatboden, hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, wo das Chaos am Gewaltigsten war. Verblüfft und schockiert zugleich ließ er seine Tasche fallen und ging drei große Schritte durch die weiße, weit offen stehende Schiebetür ins Wohnzimmer. Seine beiden Söhne waren zurück gewichen und standen nun hinter dem Coachtisch. Mac folgte ihm.

Dr. Connors Blick verdüsterte sich von Minute zu Minute und wechselte zwischen Alex und David und dem Chaos. David fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder. „He, Dad. Wieso seid ihr denn schon wieder zurück?"

Stephen hatte wirklich zwei Sekunden überlegt, ob er ihm auf diese Frage antworten sollte, doch er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen trat Mac neben ihn, sah sich kurz um und fragte dann Alex. „Ist Jason auch hier?" Doch der Cop wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern rief so laut es ihm mit der Erkältung möglich war in Richtung Küche. „JASON, KOMM SOFORT HER!"

Dieser kleine Ausbruch zog eine heftige Hustenattacke nach sich und Mac musste sich mit der Hand an der Schulter von Stephen abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Einige Sekunden später hörten sie die Schiebetür der Küche und Jason kam langsam in die Lobby, baute sich vor seinem Vater auf und sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden. Stephen hatte inzwischen das ganze Chaos begutachtet und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er seine Kinder nie wieder alleine lassen konnte.

„Ihr habt also ... eine Party veranstaltet, sehe ich das richtig," sagte er in einem auffallend ruhigen Ton. „Obwohl ich euch verboten hatte, Freunde ein zu laden oder irgendwelchen anderen Mist zu veranstalten, ja?"

Seine Söhne nickten.

„Das glaub ich alles nicht."

Der Mann fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar.

Alex sprach als Erster. „Wir hätten alles wieder aufgeräumt! Wenn ihr erst Übermorgen zurück gekommen wärt, dann hättest du davon überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Wir-."

„WAS," unterbrach Dr. Connors seinen Sohn schroff, trat schnell um den kleinen Tisch herum und holte mit der rechten Hand aus. Es gab ein lautes Klatschen. Alex hielt sich die linke Wange und schluckte. Die Ohrfeige hatte gesessen. Plötzlich kam Stephen ein böser Gedanke, blitzschnell drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine kleine Praxis zu, die in das Wohnzimmer mündete. Als er vor der weißen Glastür stand, kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ja vergessen hatte, seinen Behandlungsraum ab zuschließen. Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er die weiße Schiebetür und lugte in den sterilen Raum hinein. Alles war noch an dem selben Platz: die weiße Liege stand in der Mitte, die Glasvitrinen mit den vielen Medikamenten standen an den Wänden und waren intakt. Er wollte trotzdem auf Nummer sicher gehen und versuchte einen der vier Schränke zu öffnen, doch sie waren verschlossen.

„Na, wenigstens waren sie nicht hier drin," sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Augen suchten nach seinem Freund, dann fand er ihn. Mac saß auf der untersten Stufe der breiten Wendeltreppe, hielt sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund und fixierte mit seinen grünen Augen seinen Sohn, der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand, wie vor fünf Minuten.

Der Arzt ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Komm, Schatz," sagte er mitfühlend. „Ich bring dich erst mal ins Bett, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst."

Daraufhin packte er Mac am Arm, zog ihn hoch und stolperte mit ihm langsam in den ersten Stock hinauf. _Hoffentlich sieht es oben besser aus als unten ..._Im Wohnzimmer war die Stimmung immer noch sehr angespannt, obwohl die beiden Väter jetzt ein Stockwerk über ihnen waren. Jason hatte sich von der Stelle bewegt und war zu seinen Freunden gestoßen.

„Hab ich ein Glück, dass Dad krank ist, sonst hätte er mir auch schon eine verpasst," verkündete Jason grinsend und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

Alex sah ihn wütend an. „Pass auf, dass ich dir nicht eine verpasse, Blödmann."

Der Sohn des Polizisten ging zwei Schritte rückwärts und trat in einen am Boden klebenden Rest Pizza.

„Ach, Scheiße," rief er, während er klägliche Versuche unternahm, sich von dem Käse, der jetzt an seinem Schuh klebte, zu befreien.

„Was meinst du, Alex," fragte David seinen großen Bruder unsicher, „hat er das Bett schon gesehen?"

„Ich denke nicht, ich-."

Plötzlich hörten sie ein äußerst wütendes _WAS IST DENN DAS?_ von oben und die Brüder nickten sich zu.

„Jetzt schon," flüsterte David und spähte vorsichtig in die Lobby.

Im ersten Stock des großen Hauses standen Mac und Stephen vor dem ehelichen zwei mal ein Meter sechzig Bett und konnten es nicht fassen. Die grauen Kissen und die gleichfarbige Decke waren zerwühlt und die Nachttischlampen lagen kaputt auf dem Boden. In dem Schlafzimmer roch es bestialisch nach Alkohol jeglicher Art, aber am meisten nach Bier. Auf dem Bett war eine riesige Bierpfütze und das Gebräu tropfte von der Matratze auf das große weisse Schaaffell, das als Fußabtreter daneben lag. Mac trat einen Schritt zurück, er war auf einmal ganz blass geworden.

„Ich glaube ich-," doch dann war er schon aus dem Zimmer gestürzt und auf dem Flur verschwunden. Stephen lief besorgt auf den Flur hinaus und steuerte dann zielstrebig das Badezimmer an, welches schräg gegenüber lag. Er öffnete die Tür und fand seinen Freund über der Toilette wieder. Der Cop übergab sich drei mal hintereinander, klatschte sich dann einige Hände kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und nahm sich ein kleine graue Handtuch von einem Stapel, der auf der Fensterbank deponiert war. Dann sah er Stephen an, der besorgt im Türrahmen stand.

„Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus," bemerkte der Arzt und nahm Mac in den Arm. „Ich geb dir gleich was gegen die Übelkeit und das Fieber, okay?"

Mac löste die Umarmung, nickte und folgte Connors wieder nach unten, wo die Kinder noch immer im Wohnzimmer standen und warteten.

Tbc ...

**AN2: **Mac muss kotzen, wegen dem Bier ... Und hier klebt Stephen Alex das erste Mal eine! Ist mir die Jahre über echt entgangen, lol ... also hat dieses erneute Hochladen irgendwie auch seine kleinen Vorteile :) Ich kann noch mal lesen, was ich hier fabriziert habe! Hehe ... Ich glaube, wenn die Partygäste auch in Stephens Praxis gewesen wären, dann würden jetzt Köpfe rollen, was? Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich einige Dinge entdecken, die in dem Teil II oder aber in den One-Shots anders beschrieben sind. Das kann wirklich sein! Also seht bitte darüber hinweg, denn hier etwas zu ändern, ist etwas komplizierter als auf der deutschen Seite :) Please forgive me! Ich werde beim Noch-mal-drüber-lesen, versuchen Fehler zu finden und die _vor_ dem Posten heraus zu nehmen. Zum Beispiel hatte Stephens BMW hier ganz am Anfang noch die Farbe Schwarz, lol ... ich habe das jetzt in grau geändert, so wie es später beschrieben ist :) Ok, dann bedanke ich mich jetzt schon bei euch für die Reviews und wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spass! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Eure Vanessa

I would like to thank all my international fans on this page for the support and reviews in this long time! I don't know if there will be a translation of this story :( but if you are really interested, we will see :) Love, Vanessa


	4. Bad Feelings

**AN:** Hier das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten und nicht mir :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Wir befinden uns immer noch in Tag eins! Mac beginnt seinen Sohn auszufragen, doch wird dann von einem Hustenanfall überrascht! Stephen kümmert sich um ihn ...

* * *

Unten angekommen zog Mac seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus, ging in die Küche, die von den Gästen einigermaßen verschont geblieben war, nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem silbernen, großen Kühlschrank und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Junior? Kommst du mal," rief er in Richtung Wohnzimmer und trank dann die halbe Flasche Wasser aus. Als sein Sohn in der Tür stand, stellte er die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und deutete Jason mit einer Handbewegung, sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen. Dann saßen die beiden schweigend da, niemand sagte ein Wort, bis es dem Polizisten zu bunt wurde. „Los, Jason! Red endlich. Ich bin krank, ich bin müde und ich will in mein Bett! Also fang endlich an!"

„Okay, ich," begann der Junge zögernd. „Sie haben mich angerufen. Heute Nachmittag, ob ich nicht Lust hätte mit zu feiern und so weiter."

Mac seufzte und strich sich durch die kalten, schwarzen Haare.

„Und du hast dir natürlich nichts dabei gedacht, weil ich ja in Urlaub war, richtig," unterbrach Mac ihn und setzte die Flasche erneut an, doch dieses Mal musste er so stark husten, dass das Trinken für ihn unmöglich war.

Jason stand auf. „Dad, ist alles okay?"

Doch Taylor hörte nicht auf zu husten. Jason überlegte kurz.

„STEPHEN," rief er ins Wohnzimmer und kniete sich neben seinen Vater, der seinen Kopf auf die Arme gestützt hatte und versuchte ganz ruhig und tief zu atmen. Stephen kam in die Küche gelaufen, machte sich schnell ein Bild von der Situation und holte seinen schwarzen Arztkoffer aus dem Flur.

Als er zurück in das Zimmer kam, hatte Mac das Husten unter Kontrolle gebracht und lehnte sich auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück. Der Arzt legte eine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes und zog sie nach ein paar Sekunden wieder weg.

„Sag David und Alex, dass sie aufräumen sollen. Ich brauche das Sofa! Jetzt," befahl Connors Jason. Dieser stand sofort auf und verschwand nebenan.

Als die beiden Männer einige Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer kamen, war der Tisch zur Seite gerückt worden und das Sofa aufgeräumt. Vorsichtig ließ sich Mac Taylor auf dem Sofa nieder, schwang die Beine hoch und legte sich müde auf die rechte Seite. Inzwischen hatte Stephen seinen Koffer auf den Tisch gestellt und aufgeklappt.

„Geht nach oben und räumt auf," sagte er zu seinen Jungs und widmete sich wieder seinem Patienten. Seine Söhne und Jason nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten die Treppe hinauf, bloß weg von ihren miesgelaunten Vätern. Stephen wühlte unterdessen konzentriert in seinem schwarzen Lederkoffer herum, holte ein Medikament heraus, sah es sich an und steckte es wieder an seinen Platz. Dann, nach einigen Minuten, hatte er das richtige gefunden, eine kleine, grün-weiße Packung mit der Aufschrift _Tetra-Gelomyrtol_. Er stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch und griff dann nach dem digitalen Fieberthermometer, das in einer kleinen Innentasche steckte.

„Mund auf," sagte er zu seinem Freund und steckte ihm das Gerät unter die Zunge.

„Und nicht ausspucken," fügte der Arzt lächerlicherweise hinzu. Mac schob das Thermometer in seinem Mund hin und her und fügte sich dann in sein Schicksal. Er war zu müde und zu angeschlagen, um sich mit Stephen heute Abend noch zu streiten. Nach einer Minute drang ein permanenter Piepton an Connors Ohr und er verglich die Temperatur von Mac mit den 37°C eines gesunden Menschen. Es waren knapp vier Grad Unterschied. Plötzlich fing sein Patient wieder unkontrolliert an zu Husten.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da," sagte Stephen und ging in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Dort angekommen atmete er tief durch und hielt sich am Kühlschrank fest. _Vielleicht sollten wir doch ins Krankenhaus fahren_, dachte er. _Aber ich werde es erst mal mit dem versuchen, was ich hier habe. Außerdem hasst er Krankenhäuser. Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann geht es nicht anders._ Er nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es mit Sprudelwasser, nahm die Flasche an sich und trug beides ins Wohnzimmer. Dort stellte er die Flasche auf den Tisch und reichte das Glas seinem Freund, der unruhig auf dem Sofa hin- und herrutschte. Mac trank einen großen Schluck und stellte das Glas eigenhändig auf den Tisch zurück. Der Arzt nahm die dunkelrote Decke vom Boden, faltete sie auseinander und legte sie über die Lehne des Sofas.

„Ich hol dir von oben deine Trainingshose, okay," sagte er zu Mac, stand auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen warf er erst mal einen kritischen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer, in dem seine Söhne gerade dabei waren die Matratze zu reinigen. Als sie ihren Vater sahen, hielten die Brüder kurz mit ihrer Arbeit inne und sahen Stephen fragend an. Doch dieser sagte kein Wort, nickte nur und ging dann zu dem Kleiderschrank seines Freundes. Er zog eine schwarze Jogginghose heraus und verließ damit wieder den ersten Stock seines Hauses.

„Er hat gar nichts gesagt," stellte David verblüfft und unsicher fest und versuchte den letzten Rest Bier von der Matratze zu wischen. Alex warf seinen Schwamm in den Eimer mit warmen Wasser zurück. „Ja, wenn das kein schlechtes Zeichen ist, Bruderherz," sagte er ernst und legte die wenigen Kissen aufeinander, die von dem Alkohol verschont geblieben waren. Jason packte die verschmutzte Wäsche in den braunen Wäschekorb und stellte ihn auf den Flur hinaus.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen half Stephen Mac dabei, die Hosen zu tauschen und deckte ihn dann mit der warmen Wolldecke zu. Dann griff er nach den Tabletten, öffnete die Packung, nahm zwei heraus und drückte sie Mac in die Hand. Nachdem der Cop die Pillen im Mund hatte, spülte er sie mit einem halben Glas Wasser hinunter. Stephen beugte sich über seinen Freund.

„Schatz, versuch etwas zu schlafen, es ist spät. Ich bleibe hier neben dir," flüsterte Connors, räumte seinen Lieblingssessel frei und ließ sich müde hineinfallen. Mac schloss die Augen und sein Atem wurde von Minute zu Minute ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Stephen zog sich die unbequemen Schuhe aus und stellte sie in den Flur. Dann ging er zur Haustür, schloss ab, legte den Schlüsselbund neben seine Schuhe und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er überlegte, ob er sich ein Bier gönnen sollte, aber wenn sie doch noch ins Forest-Hills-Hospital mussten, durfte er nichts trinken. Müde setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel, nahm ein großes Kissen vom Boden, legte es hinter seinen Kopf und schwang die Beine auf die Kante des Tisches. Kurze Zeit später war der Arzt ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Jemand rüttelte an seinem Arm und rief seinen Namen. Stephen wachte verschreckt aus seinem Tiefschlaf auf und seine Augen fielen sofort auf Mac, der friedlich auf dem Sofa lag und schlief. Erst dann war ihm bewusst, dass Jason neben ihm stand.

„Jason, was ist," fragte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich ... nach Hause kann," flüsterte er und sah dann auf seinen Vater. „Du kümmerst dich um Dad, ich meine, was soll ich noch hier?"

Dr. Connors überlegte eine Sekunde und stand dann auf.

„Okay, aber ich fahr dich," antwortete er und ging mit Jason im Schlepptau in den Flur. Dort zog er sich die Schuhe und die Jacke an und nahm seine Schlüssel vom Boden.

„Geh und sag den Beiden Bescheid, dass ich dich fahre und dass sie ein Auge auf deinen Vater haben sollen," sagte Stephen und öffnete die Tür. Jason rannte nach oben und kam nach wenigen Sekunden zu Connors ins Auto. Dieser startete den Motor, stieß rückwärts aus der Einfahrt und fuhr die Jefferson-Street bis zum Ende durch, dort bog er rechts ab, fuhr die zweite links und dann etwa drei Kilometer geradeaus bis er die Point-Road erreichte.

Er fuhr auf ein beiges Haus zu und hielt auf dem Bürgersteig. Jason bedankte sich, sagte, dass es ihm leid täte wegen der Party und stieg aus. Dann ging er über den geschnittenen Rasen auf die dunkelbraune Haustür zu, schloss auf und verschwand einige Sekunden später im Inneren. Stephen gähnte und sah auf die Uhr, die auf dem Armaturenbrett angebracht war: 01 Uhr 18. Eigentlich zu spät für ihn. Er startete wieder seine 7er Limousine und fuhr den kurzen Weg zurück zu seinem Haus.

Dort angekommen ging er sofort ins Wohnzimmer, doch die Sorge war unbegründet. Sein Freund schlief immer noch und neben ihm saß, auf seinem Lieblingssessel, sein Ältester und döste vor sich hin. Stephen weckte ihn und schickte ihn nach oben ins Bett. Nachdem er seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus- und sich eine bequeme Hose angezogen hatte, setzte er sich wieder neben Mac auf seinen Sessel, der gerade aufwachte.

„He," sagte Taylor stöhnend und gähnte. Stephen beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne, um seinem Partner in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Gesicht sah etwas rot aus.

„He, Schatz," erwiderte er grinsend und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Darf ich dir sagen, dass man auf deinem Sofa beschissen schläft, eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen," meckerte der Cop und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Nach einem kurzen Moment stand er auf, legte die Decke auf das Sofa und strich sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach oben gehen," fragte Mac und nahm die Hand seines Freundes in seine. Dann zog er Stephen hinter sich her durch die Lobby und die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen gingen sie zuerst in die Zimmer der beiden Jungs. Sie schliefen tief und fest.

„Wo ist eigentlich _meiner_," fragte Mac besorgt.

„Ich hab ihn vor einer viertel Stunde nach Hause gefahren," erwiderte Connors. „Ich hab gedacht das ist in deinem Sinne, dann ist hier nicht all zu viel Trubel Morgen."

Stephen schloss die Tür zu Davids Zimmer wieder und schob seinen Freund vor sich her in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das erste was Mac auffiel, war das kein Biergeruch mehr da war, stattdessen roch es nach irgendeinem Spray, das den Geruch von Blumen hatte. _Auch nicht so mein Geschmack, aber egal_, dachte er und kramte eine seiner Boxershorts und ein graues T-Shirt aus seinem Schrank. Stephen hatte sich schon umgezogen und war noch mal im Bad verschwunden. Als er die Badezimmertür hörte, legte sich Mac ins Bett und wartete auf Stephen. Doch er kam nicht. Erst nach fünf Minuten kam sein Freund in das Zimmer, in der einen Hand Medikamente und in der anderen einen blauen Plastikeimer. Mac sah ihn an.

„Was? Schatz, ich brauch das nicht, wirklich. Mir geht's besser," versuchte er Stephen davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Eimer nicht nötig war, doch er wusste, dass er verlieren würde. Connors kam um das Bett herum auf die Seite von Taylor und stellte den Eimer demonstrativ vor den Nachttisch. Er sah ihn noch einmal streng an und kletterte dann über ihn auf seine Seite des Bettes. Dort legte er die Tabletten und die anderen Medikamente auf seinen Nachttisch und deckte sich zu. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Mac um, der auf dem Rücken lag. Stephen kam ganz nah an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm leise aber bestimmt ins Ohr.

„Ob du den brauchst oder nicht, das entscheidet dein Arzt und das bin ich, verstanden? Also sei nicht kindisch und sei froh, dass ich dir die Tabletten, anstatt einer Spritze verpasst habe. Die hätte ich nämlich auch noch da gehabt."

Der Polizist schluckte. Er hasste Nadeln und das wusste natürlich auch Stephen. Diese kleine Phobie war wohl auf seine Kindheit zurück zu führen.

„Okay, okay, schon gut," flüsterte er und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an Stephen. Dieser schlang seine Arme um ihn, dann atmeten beide gleichmäßig und ruhig. Kein Geräusch war mehr zu hören. Das Haus in der Jefferson-Street lag still da, es war 01 Uhr 42 ...

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Armer Mac :( Eine Grippe ist echt nicht toll! Jason hat also noch mal die Kurve gekriegt. Ob das bei Stephens Söhnen genau so unkompliziert abläuft, sehen wir später! Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	5. Bazillen und Verhöre

**AN:** Hi Ihr! Es geht weiter mit der tollen Patchworkfamilie! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten der Serie!

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac geht es noch nicht besser. Stephen verhört seine Kinder und sorgt sich um seine bessere Hälfte ...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Mac einigermaßen frisch und ausgeruht. Er drehte sich auf die linke Seite und öffnete die Augen. Das Bett war leer. Er sah schnell auf die Uhr und erschrak. Es war schon später Vormittag. Normalerweise schlief der Detective nicht so lange. Normalerweise fand er, wegen seines stressigen Jobs, fast gar keinen Schlaf. Mac stand langsam auf, hatte keine Schwindelgefühle, wie gestern und die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen waren auch beinahe verschwunden. Er ging zu seinem Schrank, an seiner Seite des Bettes, zog seinen weißen Bademantel vom Bügel und schlüpfte hinein. Er hustete kurz, zog sich die Hausschuhe an und trat aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus in den Flur. Dort traf er auf Alex, der auf der Türschwelle in seinem Zimmer stand und sehr deprimiert aussah. Taylor ging auf ihn zu.

„He, Alex," sagte er. „Wie sieht es aus?"

Der Junge sah kurz argwöhnisch nach links und dann nach rechts, als ob er befürchtete sein Vater könnte auf einmal vorbei kommen. „Ich hab Arrest, so sieht es aus. Und David auch. So eine Scheiße."

Alexander ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Hast du schon gegessen," fragte der Cop und sein Blick fiel kurz in das Zimmer des Jungen.

„Ja, hab ich ... Dad hat uns was hoch gebracht, weil wir ja hier nicht raus dürfen und-."

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte, die sich hastig der Treppe näherten. Blitzschnell schlug Alex die Tür zu. Mac ging auf die Treppe zu und traf auf den ersten vier Stufen auf Stephen, der ein Tablett in den Händen trug.

„Guten Morgen, Liebling," flüsterte der Polizist, umschlang Stephens Kopf mit der rechten Hand und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Stephen wollte noch einen Nachschlag, aber Macs Augen waren auf das gut gefüllte Tablett gerichtet.

„Morgen, Schatz," sagte der Arzt. „Ich wollte dir grade das Frühstück ans Bett bringen. Geht es dir besser?" In diesem Moment musste Mac wieder anfangen zu husten und wandte sich von seinem Freund ab. Stephen musterte ihn eindringlich und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ja, ja," keuchte er und schob Stephen die Stufen hinunter in die Lobby. Dort gingen sie in die Küche und setzten sich an den kleinen Tisch, der an der Wand stand. Connors stellte einfach das Tablett ab, holte aus dem Schrank noch eine zweite Tasse und füllte beide mit Kaffee. Die eine reichte er Mac, aus der anderen trank er einen großen Schluck, stellte sie auf den Küchentisch zurück und machte sich eine Scheibe Brot zu recht. Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend da und frühstückten.

„Wir sollten vielleicht gleich noch mal Fieber messen," bemerkte Stephen plötzlich und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch zurück. „Du siehst immer noch etwas rot im Gesicht aus."

Mac hatte die letzte viertel Stunde krampfhaft versucht, ein Husten oder Niesen zu unterdrücken, denn er wollte Übermorgen unbedingt wieder zur Arbeit. Jetzt musste er nur noch seinen Partner davon überzeugen, ihn am Dienstagmorgen gehen zu lassen. Er sah über Stephens Schulter durch das geschlossene Küchenfenster in den Garten. Die meisten Bäume hatten schon ihre Blätter verloren und der Wind fegte über die frisch geschnittene Hecke hinweg. Alles Anzeichen für eine unter zehn Grad liegende Außentemperatur und damit eindeutig zu kalt um spazieren zu gehen oder eine Runde Fußball zu spielen. Noch dazu würde Connors ihn nicht einen Meter aus dem Haus lassen, nicht heute und nicht Morgen. Taylor verwarf also den Gedanken, ihn nach einem Fußballspiel zu fragen und trank statt dessen den Rest Kaffee. Stephen stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Packte das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und die Lebensmittel wieder in den Kühlschrank zurück. Dann ging er ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ins Wohnzimmer, nahm das Thermometer, das seit gestern Abend dort gelegen hatte und setzte sich wieder Mac gegenüber.

„Hier, nur zur Kontrolle," sagte er und reichte Mac das Instrument über den Tisch. „Wenn die Temperatur noch über 40 Grad anzeigt, fahren wir ins Forest Hills. Nur für alle Fälle."

Mac stöhnte, er nahm das Thermometer von Stephen entgegen und studierte es einen Moment.

„War da nicht gerade das Telefon? Ich meine, ich hab was gehört," sagte er dann plötzlich und sah in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo das Gerät eigentlich auf dem Hocker liegen müsste. Stephen grinste. Diese Ablenkungsmanöver kannte er nur all zu gut, jedoch ging es sonst immer darum, das Thermometer so zu manipulieren, dass es eine höhere Gradzahl anzeigte, als es eigentlich der Fall war. Es wurde von seinen Söhnen gerne an heiße Glühbirnen gehalten, um die Schule zu schwänzen oder nicht zu irgendeiner langweiligen Veranstaltung mit gehen zu müssen. Doch dieses Mal, war es Mac, der diesen Trick versuchte, um Übermorgen wieder auf der Arbeit erscheinen zu können.

Stephen sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Mac? ... Da war kein Telefon! Ich weiss was du vor hast. Los! Mund auf!"

Dr. Connors nahm ihm das Instrument aus der Hand und steckte es ihm in den Mund.

„Eine Minute," sagte Stephen und machte sich an einer Kanne, einem Wasserkocher und einigen Teebeuteln, die in einer eckigen Dose lagen, zu schaffen. Der Cop sah ihm dabei zu. „La ... lalille."

Hörte der Arzt hinter sich und drehte sich um.

„Was?" Taylor verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Das Thermometer begann nun endlich zu piepen. Mac nahm es erleichtert aus dem Mund und gab es Stephen.

„Kamille," flüsterte Mac jetzt deutlicher, stand auf, ging zu Stephen an die Arbeitsplatte und wühlte in den verschiedenen Teesorten herum. Dann nahm er den richtigen Beutel aus dem Stapel und legte ihn in die bereit gestellte Tasse. Stephen sah auf das Thermometer und dann wieder Taylor an.

„Okay, zieh dich an, wir fahren," sagte der Arzt knapp, stellte den Wasserkocher an und ging in die Lobby des Hauses. Mac sah ihm erschrocken nach und trat dann ebenfalls aus der Küche hinaus. In der Lobby hatte er seinen Freund dann eingeholt und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Warte mal, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder," fragte Mac überrascht und musterte Stephen für einen kurzen Moment. Dieser fing an zu grinsen und gab ihm das Thermometer. Das Display zeigte einen Wert von 38,5 Grad. Mac stöhnte erleichtert, schlug Stephen auf die Schulter, murmelte ein _Arschloch_ in sich hinein und ging wieder in die Küche, um nach seinem Tee zu sehen. Dort angekommen goss er das kochende Wasser in die Tasse, rührte einmal darin herum und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte die Tasse vorsichtig auf den kleinen Tisch, nahm das Telefon von der Ladestation und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Das Teepulver vermischte sich langsam mit dem Wasser und der wohlriechende Duft von Kamille stieg ihm in die Nase. _Darauf hab ich mich schon den ganzen Morgen gefreut_ dachte er und wählte eine Nummer.

„Schatz," rief er, während das Telefon wählte und er es an sein Ohr hielt. „Ich ruf grad zu Hause an, ob bei Jason alles in Ordnung ist."

„Ja, mach das," rief Stephen vom ersten Stock aus, klopfte an die Zimmertür von David und trat ein.

Der Raum war ca. 25 m² groß, hatte ein Fenster, das gegenüber der Tür lag und einen grauen Teppichboden. Das Bett aus Buche stand unter dem Fenster in der Ecke, daneben stand ein großzügiger Wandschrank und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ein Schreibtisch aus Metall aufgesellt. Einige Plakate von Musikern und Filmen schmückten die Wände und gaben dem Raum den typischen Jungen-Stil. David hielt sofort inne mit dem, was er an dem Tisch tat und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl zu seinem Vater um.

„Hi, Dad," sagte er etwas verunsichert und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Stephen sah sich kurz in dem Zimmer um, das außergewöhnlich sauber war und setzte sich dann auf den blauen Hocker, der in der Mitte stand. Dann drehte er sich zu der, noch offen stehenden Tür um und rief in den Flur hinaus nach seinem anderen Sohn. Eine Sekunde später hörten sie eine Zimmertür, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Dann kam Alex um die Ecke, schloss Davids Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante neben seinen Bruder. Stephen wandte sich zuerst an seinen Ältesten.

„Okay, wo ... wo fang ich am Besten an ... Ja! Wessen Idee war es, eine Party zu veranstalten oder noch besser ... mein ausdrückliches _Verbot_ zu missachten?"

Seine braunen Augen fixierten Alex, der seinen Bruder an sah und zu flüstern begann.

„He," rief Stephen und beide Jugendlichen sahen wieder nach vorn. „Ihr sollt euch nicht absprechen. Ihr sollt mir einfach nur sagen, wessen Idee das Ganze hier war."

David schielte kurz zu seinem großen Bruder hinüber und schluckte.

„Ehm, meine," gab Alex dann leise zu und fummelte sichtlich nervös an seinen Händen herum.

Stephen seufzte. „Klar, das wusste ich, wer sonst könnte auf so was Blödes kommen?"

Sein kalter Blick wanderte von Alex zu David. „Und du? Hast du eine Ausrede dafür, dass du hier mitgemacht hast?"

„Wie wär's mit: Er hat mich gezwungen oder erpresst," versuchte es David und erntete nur einen ungläubigen Blick seines Bruders.

Dr. Connors schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ganz schlecht, David."

Er hatte für den ersten Moment genug gehört. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich seine Söhne gegen ihn verschworen, doch noch viel weniger mochte er es, wenn einer versuchte sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Nein, das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Stephen ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete.

„Ich denke es ist klar, dass ihr in euren Zimmern bleibt, bis ich euch was anderes sage!"

Die beiden Jungen nickten einstimmig. Connors trat auf den Flur hinaus, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um.

„Ach so," begann er grinsend. „Der Müllsack, den ihr so perfekt hinter der großen Tonne versteckt habt, damit ich ihn nicht sehe, ist durch den Wind umgefallen. ... Macht das sauber!"

Er hörte von seinen beiden Söhnen nur ein klägliches _Ja, Sir_ .. Dann gingen sie an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hinunter und waren in der Garage verschwunden. Stephen inspizierte kurz Alex' Zimmer, doch das war genau so sauber und aufgeräumt wie das seines Bruders. Er schloss die Tür, ging ins Schlafzimmer schlug die Kissen aus und machte das Bett. Dann ging er ins Bad, nahm eine kurze erfrischende Dusche, zog sich an und ging wieder die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo er auf seinen Freund stieß.

„He! Was sagt dein Kind," fragte Stephen, als er sich neben Mac in das Sofa kuschelte. Mac schaltete das Fernsehgerät, in dem grade eine Nachrichtensendung lief, ab und drehte sich zu dem Arzt um.

„Er fragt, wann ich nach Hause komme. Vielleicht will er vorher noch eine Party schmeißen, wer weiß das schon," sagte Mac und grinste.

„Find ich nicht lustig," erwiderte Stephen mit ernster Stimme und lugte in die Tasse Tee, die noch auf dem Tisch stand. Sie war leer.

„Braver Junge," lobte er, stieß Mac auf das Sofa und legte sich auf ihn. Dann legte er die Decke über sich und seinen Freund und atmete zufrieden und entspannt ein und aus.

Mac überlegte kurz.

„Ich hab den ganzen Vormittag nicht gehustet. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder Schatz," fragte er Connors, der mit seinem Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Mhmh," erwiderte Stephen. „Aber deine Atmung und das Rasseln in deiner Brust sagen mir was anderes, Mac."

Der Cop sah Stephen verdutzt an. „Das kannst du hören? Ohne ... ohne ... wie heißt das Ding?"

Mac griff nach der Wasserflasche, die neben dem Sofa stand.

„Stethoskop," sagte Stephen und drehte sich so, dass er Mac ansehen konnte. „Ja, wenn ich so nah bei dir bin, dann höre und spüre ich alles."

Taylor setzte die Flasche wieder neben sich auf dem Boden ab und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann küsste Stephen ihn, diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher. „Pass auf, dass du-."

Doch ein weiterer Kuss von Stephen unterbrach Macs Aussage. „Du nicht auch noch krank wirst," vollendete er den Satz und begann dann wieder zu husten.

„Na toll," flüsterte Stephen und setzte sich auf recht hin, um den Bazillen und Bakterien möglichst viel Platz zu schaffen.

„Willst du nicht noch eine Tablette nehmen," fragte Stephen und stand nun ganz von dem beigen Sofa auf. „Das war keine Frage, oder," sagte Mac etwas heiser und verschnupft. Stephen ging durch das Wohnzimmer in die Lobby und stieg dann die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

„NEIN," rief er als er den Flur erreichte. Dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer, griff nach der kleinen Packung mit den Tabletten und war keine fünfzehn Sekunden später wieder bei seinem Freund auf dem Sofa. Der Detective nahm widerwillig zwei der Tabletten und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Stephen schmeißt wieder mit Medikamenten um sich :) Mal sehen, wann Mac wieder gesund ist! ... Und der Müllsack ist umgefallen, lol ... Dumm gelaufen, Jungs! Die haben jetzt erstmal noch ne Schonfrist und nur Stubenarrest! Ich weiss gar nicht mehr genau, ob da jetzt schon was kommt oder nicht, also lassen wir uns überraschen oder? Ist schon lustig, ich weiss nicht mehr genau ob in dieser Story wirklich on-screen spanking vorkommt, weil ich hier gar nicht mehr reingeguckt habe :) Egal, wir werden es ja sehen! Wir lesen uns, Freunde! Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


	6. Viel Rauch um nichts!

**AN:** Huhu :) Und wieder ein neues Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten und ich mache kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Zum Kapitel:

Mac fühlt sich ein klein wenig besser und Stephen fährt ihn nach Hause. Und David verfällt wieder seinem Laster!

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten David und Alex den großen Müllsack wieder gefüllt und ihn in dem Container verstaut. Hier draußen war es windig und kalt, doch die Sonne schien durch die Bäume, die das Haus umgaben, hindurch. Alex schloss die Garage von innen und beide gingen durch die Zwischentür wieder ins Haus zurück. Dort trafen sie auf ihren Dad, der in der Küche stand und eine selbstgemachte Pizza mit Käse belegte. David ging an den Kühlschrank, nahm eine Flasche Wasser heraus, ging an seinem Vater vorbei und in die Lobby. Der Ältere sah Stephen über die Schulter, dann wartete er einen kurzen Moment, schnappte sich eine Scheibe Käse, die sowie so fast von der Pizza gefallen wär und rannte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Stephen war zu langsam gewesen und er konnte ihm nur noch hinter her sehen. Dann ging er kurz in die Lobby, sah die Treppe hinauf und rief seinen Söhnen hinter her. „He, Mac badet, also lasst ihn in Ruhe, okay!"

Nachdem er ein lautes _Ja_ von oben vernommen hatte, ging Stephen wieder in die Küche, belegte die Pizza fertig und schob sie in den Ofen. Er sah kurz auf seine Uhr. Es war viertel nach zwei. Dann nahm er die _New York Times_ von gestern aus dem Zeitungsständer und begann zu lesen.

Oben im ersten Stock lag der Detective in der heißen Badewanne und döste vor sich hin. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten seit zehn Minuten wieder angefangen, doch er wollte Stephen nicht unnötig aufregen und hatte noch nichts gesagt. Das Wasser fing langsam an auszukühlen und Mac zog den Stöpsel des Abflusses um das Wasser ablaufen zu lassen. Er stieg aus der Wanne, sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf der Fensterbank lag und trocknete sich ab. Dann öffnete er das Fenster einen Spalt und zog sich an. Mac schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, machte die Badezimmertür ganz auf, um Durchzug zu schaffen und stieg die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby. Dort stieg ihm der Pizzageruch in die Nase und er ging in die Küche, wo Stephen am Küchentisch saß und in einer Zeitung las. Stephen sah auf.

„Hallo, Schatz," sagte er lächelnd. „Wie war das Bad? Ich hab den Kids gesagt, dass sie dich nicht stören sollen. Außerdem hab ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich, sieh mal."

Er stand auf und öffnete den Backofen einen Spalt, damit Mac hinein sehen konnte. Dieser schnüffelte kurz an der Pizza, lächelte und gab Stephen einen Kuss.

„Danke. Du weißt wie du mich glücklich machen kannst," sagte der Cop des CSI und holte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank. Dann ging er zur Schublade, nahm zwei Messer und zwei Gabeln heraus und deckte den Tisch. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, räumte Mac das Geschirr zur Seite und putzte den Tisch ab. Connors ließ seinen Freund machen, denn er wusste, dass Taylor verrückt wurde, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte. Seine Arbeit war sein Leben. Und er liebte seinen Job. Natürlich waren da noch er und die Kinder, aber er war ein Workaholic. Der Arzt hatte schon einige Male die Notbremse gezogen und ihm geraten, ja sehr eindringlich geraten, doch etwas kürzer zu treten und sich auch mal hinter den Schreibtisch zu setzten. Doch Mac Taylor wäre nicht Mac Taylor, wenn er sich hinter dem Schreibtisch verkriechen und die anderen Leute seines Teams die bösen Jungs fangen lassen würde.

Zu ihrem fünftägigen Urlaub nach Cleveland, von dem sie einen ganzen Tag im Zug gesessen hatten, hatte Stephen auch einige Überredungsversuche benötigt. Doch schließlich waren sie doch gefahren und es war ein einigermaßen schöner Urlaub gewesen, bis auf die kleine Tatsache, dass Mac am dritten Tag im Bett gelegen hatte, mit 40 Grad hohem Fieber. Als er sich dann auch noch übergeben hatte, war es Stephen zu bunt geworden und sie waren schon früher gefahren. Und jetzt waren sie wieder im ruhigen Queens, nicht weit von New York City entfernt ...

Im ersten Geschoss lag David auf seinem Bett und spielte ein Videospiel, das gleiche Spiel was er auch sonst immer spielte. Und er verlor kurz nach dem zweiten Level - wie jedes Mal. Frustriert warf er den Controller neben die Konsole und legte sich auf den Rücken. Plötzlich stieß Jemand die Tür auf und David sah erschrocken auf. Er hatte fest mit seinem Dad gerechnet, doch es war zu seiner großen Überraschung sein Bruder.

„He," flüsterte Alex und schloss schnell die Zimmertür. Dann ging er auf David zu und setzte sich auf den stabilen, blauen Plastikhocker, auf dem vor drei Stunden auch schon sein Vater gesessen hatte. Der jüngere Connors setzte sich aufrecht auf das Bett, sah einmal zu der geschlossenen Tür und dann wieder seinen Bruder an.

„Du weißt, was Dad mit dir macht, wenn er dich hier erwischt, oder," fragte David, stand auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um mit seinen Hausaufgaben weiter zu machen. Alex drehte sich auf dem Hocker zu ihm herum.

„Ja," antwortete er und sah seinem Bruder dabei zu, wie er etwas in sein Matheheft schrieb. „Ich wollte mir nur ein Geodreieck und einen Zirkel von dir ausleihen. Hast du so was?"

„Doofe Frage," erwiderte der Junge und fing an, in seiner Schublade herum zu kramen. Dann hielt er ein durchsichtiges Plastikgeodreieck und einen Zirkel aus silbernem Metall vor die Augen seines Bruders. Alex stand auf und ging zu David an den Tisch.

„Danke," sagte er, nahm die Hilfsmittel zum Lösen der schwierigen Geometrieaufgabe entgegen und verschwand auf dem Flur. David stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt, um hinaus zu sehen. Der Flur war leer. Er schloss die Tür wieder und öffnete das Fenster ein Stück. Dann ging er wieder an die Schublade, die gleiche Schublade, aus der er vor einer Minute das Geodreieck und den Zirkel für Alex heraus gesucht hatte und fischte unter einem Stapel DIN A 4 Bögen eine Packung Zigaretten heraus. Er nahm die Packung in die rechte Hand, drehte sie einmal herum und sah argwöhnisch zu seiner Zimmertür. Doch er hörte nichts.

Stephen saß auf der Kante der Arbeitsplatte und beobachtete seinen Freund dabei, wie er den Tisch abwischte. Mac machte das sehr gründlich. Er arbeitete schließlich in einem kriminaltechnischen Labor und dort hielt er die Reinlichkeitsgebote strikt ein und zu Hause machte er es genau so. Als er gerade den Lappen in die Spüle werfen wollte, hörte er ein Räuspern von Stephen.

„Da hast du noch was vergessen," bemerkte Connors und wies mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle des weißen Holztisches. Macs Augen huschten über die Platte und er ging erneut mit dem Putzlappen über die angewiesene Stelle. Nach dem dritten Mal, untersuchte er den Ort, wo vorher ein Rest Salami geklebt hatte, noch mal akribisch und legte dann den Lappen in das Waschbecken. Nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit voll zufrieden war, drehte er sich zu Stephen um.

„Jetzt ist es hier ja noch sauberer als in deinem Labor," sagte der Arzt grinsend und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser, das in einem Glas zwischen ihm und dem großen, silbernen Kühlschrank stand. Mac warf die leere Pepsi-Dose in den Mülleimer unter der Arbeitsplatte, schnappte sich den erst besten Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum, seinem Freund gegenüber. Nachdem sie sich eine halbe Minute liebevoll angelächelt hatten, reckte Stephen sich so weit nach vorn, dass er Mac einen langen Kuss geben konnte.

„Kannst du mich gleich nach Hause bringen," fragte der Polizist auf einmal, packte Stephen mit einer Hand am Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes und zog ihn langsam zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließ Mac von ihm ab und stand auf. Stephen sprang von der glatten, hellbraunen Arbeitsplatte.

„Das ist Bestechung. ... Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen," sagte der Arzt und folgte Mac in die Lobby, wo sein Gepäck von gestern stand. Mac kniete sich zu seiner Reisetasche hinunter, öffnete sie und sah kurz hinein. Dann stand er auf, nahm hustend seinen grauen Schal, der an der Garderobe hing und stopfte ihn zu seiner anderen Kleidung hinein. Stephen reichte ihm seine schwarzen Schuhe, die Mac auf der Treppe sitzend anzog. Danach warf er sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über den linken Arm und griff nach seiner Tasche. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Stephen gemacht. Er schnappte sich den Mantel, noch bevor Mac sich zu Tür drehen konnte und hielt ihn für seinen Freund auf, damit er hinein schlüpfen konnte. Da der Cop keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte, zog er den Mantel an und öffnete für Stephen die weiße Eingangstür. Als er hinter Stephen aus dem Haus trat, schlug ihm eisiger Wind entgegen und er klappte den Kragen hoch. Dr. Connors öffnete den Wagen durch Druck auf die kleine Fernbedienung, die er aus seiner Jacke gekramt hatte. Es gab ein kurzes, akustisches Signal. Mac lief einmal um das Fahrzeug herum, warf die Tasche auf den Rücksitz und stieg neben seinem Freund auf den Beifahrersitz. Als der Wagen rückwärts aus der Einfahrt stieß und sie die Jefferson-Street bis zum Ende durch fuhren, fing es an zu schneien.

Das Mathematikheft lag auf dem Schreibtisch, darauf ein Taschenrechner und daneben ein Bleistift und ein Kugelschreiber. Der Drehstuhl davor war leer. In dem Zimmer roch es nach Rauch und das Fenster war gekippt. An dem Fenster stand David und zog zum wiederholten Mal an der Lucky Strike. Dann blies er den Rauch aus dem Fensterspalt und klopfte die Asche in den kleinen Aschenbecher, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und er ließ erschrocken die Zigarette fallen.

„Ich bin's nur," sagte Alex grinsend und schloss die Tür hinter sich, damit der Rauch nicht durch das ganze Haus ziehen konnte.

„Scheiße," rief David und machte sich daran, die heruntergefallene Zigarette vom Teppichboden zu kratzen. Dann nahm er ein Stück Papier, nahm damit die Asche und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Die Lucky Strike drückte er im Aschenbecher aus und stellte ihn auf die Fensterbank unter den Spalt. Dann drehte er sich wütend zu Alex um.

„Was soll das," fragte er verärgert. „Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Ich hab gedacht, dass-."

Alex hob die Hände.

„He, nur die Ruhe," unterbrach er David und wedelte mit der flachen Hand den Rauch in Richtung Fenster. „Wenn ich Dad gewesen wär, dann wärst du jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er leise hinzu. „Er hat dir doch verboten zu rauchen. Wieso machst du das? ... Außerdem, wenn ich du wär, würd ich mir in der Nähe des Hauses keine Kippe anzünden. Geschweige denn _im_ Haus selbst."

David ging wieder zur Tür, wo an einem Haken, seine schwarze Jacke hing. Er durchsuchte kurz die Taschen und fischte dann eine kleine Spraydose heraus. Dann zog er den Deckel ab, öffnete den Mund und sprühte sich etwas von dem Mittel hinein. Alex ging auf ihn zu. „Los, hauch mich an."

David tat es und stopfte dann die Flasche wieder in seine linke Jackentasche.

„Stinkt immer noch," gab Alex, wie beiläufig, zurück und ging zur Tür. Als er öffnete blieb er noch kurz auf der Schwelle stehen.

„Rauch draußen," sagte er ruhig ohne sich um zu drehen. „Ist gesünder für dich."

Sein Bruder ging auf ihn zu. „Kümmer dich um deine Sachen, du Arsch!" Damit hatte Alex nicht gerechnet, er drehte kurz seinen Kopf, um David anzusehen, dann trat er ganz aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. David nahm den Aschenbecher von der Fensterbank, öffnete das Fenster ganz und warf den Inhalt hinunter auf den kleinen Gehweg.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** So es gab wieder Pizza ... Ich glaube bei denen gibt es nie was Gesundes, außer einmal bei Vanessa in der Story, da hat Stephen mal Gemüseauflauf gemacht, weil Beth zu Besuch war, lol ... David raucht schön weiter, wie immer :) Richtig gut können sich die zwei Brüder jetzt gerade nicht leiden. Mal sehen was sonst noch so passiert! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	7. All Alone

**AN:** So, ein neuer Morgen - ein neues Update! Danke an alle, die mir bis jetzt reviewed haben, ihr seid klasse! Ich freu mich wirklich sehr, dass ihr mit mir "umgezogen" seid ... Und jetzt viel Spass mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Wir machen in der Mitte einen Zeitsprung!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!

Zum Kapitel:  
Ich habe die Abschiedsszene am Anfang hier noch ein wenig erweitert! Stephen lässt Mac allein und dieser versucht sich zu entspannen.

* * *

Stephen bog in die Einfahrt von Nummer 15 ein und stellte den Motor ab. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus, Mac nahm seine Tasche vom Rücksitz und sie gingen auf das Haus zu. Nachdem Mac seinen Schlüssel heraus gesucht und die Tür geöffnet hatte, warf er seine Tasche in die dunkele Lobby und drehte sich zu Stephen um. Der Arzt hatte die Hände in die tiefen Taschen seines Mantels geschoben.

„Ich hab hier noch was für dich," sagte Stephen dann und hielt ihm eine Pillendose, die bis zur Hälfte mit orange gefärbten, kleinen Tabletten gefüllt war, vor die Augen.

„Hier," sagte er und drückte ihm das Döschen in die Hand. „Falls es schlimmer wird. Aber wenn es schlimmer wird, meldest du dich ja bei mir, richtig?"

Der Cop nickte. „Klar!"

Stephen nickte knapp und drückte Mac einen langen Kuss auf den Mund. Er schloss seine braunen Augen, um sich ganz dem tiefen Kuss hinzugeben. Sein Verlobter schnaubte tief, packte Stephen mit der rechten Hand im Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Zwar hatte sich Stephen gegen die Grippe impfen lassen, doch ganz geheuer war ihm dieser Austausch von Bazillen dann doch nicht. Bevor Mac zu gierig wurde, löste sich der Arzt wieder langsam von ihm und öffnete die Augen. Er nahm seine linke Hand hoch und streichelte sanft und liebevoll Macs Wange mit den Fingern. Mac lächelte und trat noch einen Schritt auf seinen Partner zu, der aber leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich muss los, Schätzchen," sagte der Arzt leise und nahm seine Hand zurück. "Bis Morgen. Ich liebe dich. Bye!"

Taylor lächelte. "Bye! Ich liebe dich auch ..."

Dann drehte er sich um, ging über den Gehweg zu seinem Wagen und stieg ein. Als der Wagen zum Leben erwachte, drehte sich der Arzt nach rechts und sah Mac hinter her, der inzwischen in die warme Lobby getreten war und gerade die Tür schloss.

Stephen seufzte, drehte dann mitten auf der Point-Road und gab etwas Gas. Inzwischen hatte sich eine dünne Schneeschicht auf den Straßen, den Häusern und den Autos, die draußen standen, verteilt. Das Thermometer in Stephens BMW zeigte eine Temperatur von minus ein Grad an. Den Winter mochte Stephen von den vier Jahreszeiten am Wenigsten. Es war kalt, es fiel Schnee, die Straßen wurden glatt, so kam es zu mehr Unfällen und er hatte im Krankenhaus eine stressige Zeit. Er wollte im Moment nicht über seinen Job nachdenken. Er liebte seine Arbeit, das stand außer Frage, aber Stress ... den konnte er nicht leiden. Doch er hatte Heute und Morgen noch Urlaub und würde erst am Dienstag wieder arbeiten gehen. Er lächelte. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Haus überlegte er sich, was er mit dem angebrochenen Sonntag noch anstellen konnte.

Im Haus der Taylors sass Mac in seinem grauen Jogginganzug auf dem dunkelblauen Sofa, hatte eine Decke um sich geschlungen und eine heiße Tasse Kamillentee vor sich. Er hustete jetzt schon drei Minuten am Stück und es wollte nicht besser werden. Er nahm die Tasse hoch, trank einen Schluck und spuckte alles wieder aus. „Scheiße," murmelte er, stellte die Tasse wieder ab, stand auf und zog den Pullover aus, von dem noch einige Tropfen Tee auf den hellgrauen Teppich fielen. Genervt legte er den Pullover zusammen und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. In diesem Augenblick kam sein Sohn die Treppenstufen herunter gelaufen und wandte sich in Richtung Küche.

„Jason," rief Mac und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Jason machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„He, du bist schon wieder da," sagte er und musterte seinen Vater kurz, ob er nur mies oder richtig mies gelaunt war. Mac nahm das schmutzige Oberteil vom Hocker und reichte es Jason.

„Hier! Wirf den in die Wäsche und hol mir von oben den schwarzen Pullover."

„Okay," sagte der Junge, nahm den Pullover entgegen, ging zur Kellertür, öffnete und warf ihn die Treppenstufen hinunter. Dann ging er wieder in den ersten Stock und kam wenige Minuten mit einem frischen Oberteil seines Dads ins Wohnzimmer. Mac zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und deckte sich wieder zu. Dann schaltete er den Fernseher ein und sah zu wie sich eine Gruppe von Cops und eine Verbrecherbande eine Straßenschlacht lieferten.

Irgendwo her kannte er den Hauptdarsteller der Polizisten, doch der Name wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Mac überlegte. _Breston? Brenson? Bronson_. _Charles Bronson_. Dieser markante Mann mit Schnurrbart und Falten im Gesicht. Genau das war er! Nach fünf Minuten Geballere hatte der Typ schon die Hälfte der Gang durchlöchert. Na ja, Fernsehen war halt nicht die Realität, richtig? Als der Film eine viertel Stunde später in die Endphase ging und nur noch Charles Bronson und der Anführer der Gang übrig waren, war Mac auf dem Sofa zur Seite gefallen und eingeschlafen.

Als Stephen nach Hause gekommen war, hatte er den Wagen in die Garage gefahren und die Winterreifen aufgezogen. Jetzt saß er in der Küche, hatte die Heizung höher gedreht, sich eine Pepsi gegönnt und arbeitete an seinem Notebook. Die Krankenschwester mit den dunklen, schulterlangen Locken und dem hübschen Gesicht hatte ihm die neusten Krankenakten per E-Mail geschickt. Er überflog die Frau, die vom Fahrrad gestürzt war und sich das Handgelenk gebrochen hatte. Und das sieben-jährige Kind, das versucht hatte mit verbundenen Augen Fahrrad zu fahren. Stephen stöhnte. _Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?_ Nach einer Stunde hatte er sich alle Neuzugänge notiert und sich darunter einige Besonderheiten aufgeschrieben.

Während er das Notebook ausschaltete und wieder sicher in die Tasche verstaute, wiederstand er dem Drang Mac anzurufen und sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Es war schließlich erst zwei Stunden her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Mac dachte, er würde ihn kontrollieren. Also ging er _nicht_ zum Telefon, das auf der Ladestation lag, sondern überlegte was er sich und seinen Kindern zu Abend kochen würde. Nachdem die Wahl der Kids auf Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße gefallen war, hatte Stephen mit seiner Hühnerbrust und Brokkoli den Kürzeren gezogen. Also stand er in der Küche am Herd und sah zu, wie die Nudeln langsam im siedenden Wasser untergingen. Nachdem er das Tomatenmark aus der Packung gequetscht, es mit Wasser verdünnt und verrührt hatte, schaltete er die Platte mit den Nudeln kleiner und nahm sich wieder die _New-York-Times_ vor, um sie endlich zu Ende zu lesen. Stephens Laune besserte sich langsam. Er hatte die Jungs mit am Tisch essen lassen. Sie hatten dafür abgeräumt und die letzten Reste der Party beseitigt.

Etwa zwei Stunden später waren sie schnell wieder in ihren Zimmern verschwunden. Die Hausaufgaben waren fertig und es konnte Morgen wieder in die Schule gehen. Was bei Alex und David auf wenig Freude, aber dafür auf viel mehr Übelkeit und Aggressionen stieß. Auch untereinander, wie Stephen bemerkte ...

Am nächsten Morgen gegen 6 Uhr 30 hatten zwei Wecker äußerst unangenehme und durchgehende Pieptöne von sich gegeben. Jetzt standen die Connors Brüder gemeinsam im kleinen Badezimmer und machten sich für die Schule fertig. Während Alex sich die Zähne putzte, machte David sich seine dunkelbraunen Haare mit Schaum, Gel und allem anderen Haarstylern, die er finden konnte, zu recht.

Alex spuckte gerade den letzten Rest Zahnpasta in das weiße Waschbecken und trocknete sich dann das Gesicht ab. Das Handtuch hängte er wieder sorgfältig auf die Stange neben dem Becken.

„Wo ist Dad eigentlich," fragte er, während er nach dem Gel und Schaum für die Haare griff.

„Der hat doch heute noch frei," antwortete sein Bruder und versuchte eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu verbannen. „Ich denke, er schläft noch. Würde ich auch so machen."

„Los, wir müssen uns beeilen," erwiderte Alex, öffnete die Tür und verschwand kurz in seinem Zimmer.

David stieg die Treppe hinunter, zog die schwarze Jacke und die gleichfarbigen Turnschuhe an. Kaum eine Minute später erschien Alex im Untergeschoss. Er trug braune Schuhe, eine blaue Jeans und einen armeegrünen Pullover. Seinen schwarzen Rucksack stellte er an die unterste Stufe und zog seine ebenfalls grüne Jacke an. Dann schwang er sich den Rucksack über die Schulter, steckte das Handy in die Innentasche und die Hausschlüssel in die rechte Hosentasche. David sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, es war viertel nach sieben. Dann nahm er seinen Rucksack und beide traten aus dem wohlig warmen Haus in die Kälte des amerikanischen Winters hinaus. Der Weg zur Haltestelle war nicht sehr weit und zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden Brüder nebeneinander in einem der gelben Busse, die sich durch den dichten, morgendlichen Verkehr schlängelten.

Mac Taylor hatte die letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Er hatte fast die ganze Zeit wach gelegen und war einmal aufgestanden, um sich zu übergeben. Nachdem er zwei Tabletten eingenommen hatte, war er wieder ins Bett gefallen, nur um sich dann von einer auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Gegen, er glaubte es war zwei Uhr morgens, hatte seine Hand nach dem schnurlosen Telefon gegriffen, doch er hatte es sich anders überlegt. Jetzt seinen Freund anzurufen, damit er ihm ein Schlafmittel geben konnte, war auch keine Lösung. Außerdem wollte er Stephen wegen so einer Kleinigkeit nicht wecken, denn er brauchte auch seinen Schlaf. Also hatte der Cop sich noch einige Male hin und her gewälzt, etwas Wasser getrunken und war schließlich gegen halb fünf morgens eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Etwas lautes ... aufdringliches ... extrem nervendes ... - der Radiowecker neben seinem Bett!

Mit der linken Hand schlug er auf den großen Knopf, um _U2_ mit _Beautiful Day_ zum Schweigen zu bringen. Bono verstummte augenblicklich. Mac stellte den Wecker ganz aus, legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Er dachte nach. Sein Sohn war in der Schule. Und er?

_Was mach ich heute? Außer mich noch ein paar Mal zu übergeben. Ich werde jetzt aufstehen und duschen. Danach mache ich mir was zu Essen und hoffe, dass es drin bleibt …_

Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Ihm war nicht schwindelig. Das war gut! Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf, ging über den Flur ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Als er aus der Dusche trat, fühlte er sich besser. Nachdem er sich angezogen und die Zähne geputzt hatte, ging er in die Küche.

Er warf zwei Toast in den Toaster, deckte den Tisch und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. Dort stand er ein paar Sekunden und entschied sich dann doch für Tee. Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, schnappte er sich das Telefon und wählte Stephens Nummer. Nach dem fünften Klingeln wurde am anderen Ende der Leitung der Hörer abgenommen.

„He, Schatz," begrüßte Mac seinen Freund.

„_He,"_ sagte Stephen am anderen Ende. _„Wie geht's dir? Wie hast du geschlafen?"_

Mac überlegte für zwei Sekunden, ob er ihn belügen sollte. „Es ging so. Ich ... ich hab mich übergeben." Dann fügte er schnell hinzu. „Aber nur ein Mal. Ich hab zwei Tabletten genommen und die sind drin geblieben."

„_Das hört sich nicht gut an,"_ erwiderte der Arzt besorgt _„Ich komme gleich vorbei, okay?"_

Mac zögerte. „Ja, ist gut. Aber das musst du nicht, Stephen! Mir ist nicht mehr übel!"

„_Hast du was gegessen,"_ fragte Stephen weiter.

„Ja, hab ich. Du, mein Tee ist fertig. Wir sehen uns ja gleich."

„_Ja, bis dann,"_ antwortete Stephen besorgt und legte auf.

Mac hatte den Hörer ebenfalls aufgelegt und goss das heiße Wasser in die Tasse. Dann ließ er den Tee stehen, zog seine Hausschuhe an und trat, durch die Eingangstür, nach draußen in die kalte Winterluft. Er atmete einige Male ein und aus, bückte sich und nahm die Zeitung in die Hand, die der Zeitungsjunge heute Morgen auf die Wiese geworfen hatte. Er überflog kurz mit den Augen die erste Seite der _New-York-Times_ und trat wieder ins Haus zurück. Dort setzte er sich an den Küchentisch, trank seinen Kamillentee und begann zu lesen.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Ein Abend und ein Morgen bei den Connors bzw Taylors! Mal sehen was dieser Morgen noch so bringt ... Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	8. Unerwarteter Besuch

**AN:** Und weiter geht es mit Stephen und Co.!

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY gehört den Produzenten und CBS! Die Fliegenden Ärzte und Dr. Tom Callaghan gehören mit auch nicht :(

Special Guest Star: Dr. Tom Callaghan von den Flying Doctors Australia

Zum Kapitel: Stephen muss seinen freien Tag opfern, weil er eine Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus bekommt ... Und in der Schule der Jungs gibt es auch Besuch!

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach diesem Telefonat, also gegen zehn Uhr, klingelte das Handy von

Dr. Connors. Doch er hörte es nicht. Eigentlich hörte er _gar nichts_, denn die laute Musik, die durch das Haus drang, war fast bis zur vollen Lautstärke aufgedreht. Stephen stand singend unter der Dusche. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet, eine schwarze Jeans und ein gleichfarbiges Langarmshirt angezogen hatte, sah er kurz in die Zimmer seiner beiden Kinder_. Oh! Alles sauber. Na dann. _Er stieg die Treppe hinunter, gönnte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Croissant. Er trat in die Lobby, griff nach seinem Mantel, der an der Garderobe hing und nahm dann seinen Arztkoffer in die Hand. In diesem Augenblick piepte sein Funkrufempfänger. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, stellte den Koffer ab, nahm das Gerät vom Tisch und drückte eine Taste. Kurz darauf las er die Nachricht des Krankenhauses:

_Sofortige Anwesenheit erwünscht. Neuer Arzt schon eingetroffen. Susan._

_Verdammt! _Stephen fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die noch feuchten Haare und warf den Pieper zurück auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er das Telefon von der Ladestation und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses. Einige Sekunden später wurde der Hörer abgenommen und eine Frau meldete sich.

„Forest-Hills-Hospital, Oberschwester Susan Manning?"

„Susan, hier ist Stephen. Was ist los?"

„Ah ... Hi, Stephen. Entschuldige, dass wir deinen Urlaub stören. Aber ... der Austauscharzt aus Australien ist schon hier. Er hat einen früheren Flieger bekommen und sitzt jetzt in unserer Cafeteria."

Stephen stöhnte. „Okay, ich beeile mich," sagte der Arzt und sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich bin in etwa einer halben Stunde da."

„Stephen ... danke. Bis gleich," antwortete die Oberschwester freundlich und gleichzeitig erleichtert und legte auf. Connors sah kurz den Telefonhörer an und drückte dann die Nummer eins mit der Schnellwahlfunktion. Er musste Mac Bescheid geben, dass sie sich heute nicht treffen konnten. Der Cop verstand es, versprach seinem Freund im Haus zu bleiben, viel zu trinken und ihn sofort anzurufen, wenn die Erkältung schlimmer wurde. Dann nahm Stephen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Koffer, verließ das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Arbeitsstelle.

Genau wie er es vorher gesagt hatte, fuhr Stephen eine halbe Stunde später auf den großen Parkplatz des Krankenhauses. Er stieg aus, schloss den Wagen ab und trat durch die elektronische Schiebetür in die Eingangshalle. Dort ging er auf den Empfangstresen zu, stellte seinen Koffer neben sich und wartete bis die Schwester in dem weißen Kittel zu Ende telefoniert hatte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit legte sie auf und gab Stephen mit einem Lächeln seinen Clip und einige Unterlagen.

„Hi, Stephen," sagte die Schwester und reichte ihm noch ein Formular über den Tresen.

„Stella! Wie geht's," fragte er im Plauderton, während er auf dem Blatt seine Unterschrift hinterließ.

„Gut, danke. Wie war es in Cleveland," fragte die rothaarige Stella und nahm das Anwesenheitsformular zurück, welches der Chefarzt unterschrieben hatte.

Stephen nahm den Ausweis in die eine und den Koffer und die Unterlagen in die andere Hand. Er hatte keine wirkliche Lust auf eine Unterhaltung. Schon gar nicht mit der Krankenschwester, die er am wenigsten leiden konnte. Also antwortete er nur mit einem kurzen `ganz gut´, drehte sich dann um und ging in sein Büro. Dort angekommen zog er sich den weißen Kittel, der in seinem Schrank hing über und steckte den Clip mit seinem Namen und dem Foto an die Außentasche des Kittels. Seine Arzttasche stellte er in den Schrank und schloss diesen ab. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging er hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria um den neuen Arzt zu treffen.

Der Mann war etwa in Stephens Alter, hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein helles Jeanshemd. Es saß an einem der kleinen, runden Tische und trank eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch. Vor ihm lag ein Formular des Krankenhauses, welches er routiniert und konzentriert ausfüllte.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Glastür der Cafeteria geöffnet und Stephen trat ein. Er blieb stehen, sah sich kurz suchend um und entdeckte dann den fremden Mann am Ende des Raumes. _Er sieht gut aus. _Stephen ging durch die Tische und Stühle hindurch und blieb dann an dem letzten Tisch stehen.

„Hallo," sagte Connors. „Mein Name ist Dr. Stephen Connors. Ich bin der Chefarzt von dieser Abteilung."

Er streckte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung entgegen, die der andere Mann lächelnd ergriff und schüttelte. Dann stand er auf.

„Ich bin Dr. Tom Callaghan von den Flying Doctors aus Australien," stellte Tom sich vor und beide nahmen wieder an dem kleine Tisch Platz.

Stephen, der gegenüber saß, ergriff das Wort. „Ja, ihr Chef, Dr. Standish, hat mich bereits informiert. Tja, ich hatte gerade Urlaub und muss erst mal sehen welche Neuzugänge wir haben. Am besten gehen wir erst mal zu Oberschwester Manning, meiner rechten Hand. Die wird sie einmal herumführen und ihnen alles notwendige zeigen. ... Und dann werde ich sehen, welchen meiner Patienten ich ihnen aufs Auge drücken kann."

Die Männer lachten. Nachdem Tom Callaghan seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, spazierten die beiden Ärzte durch die Unfallchirurgie und suchten Susan, damit sie den fliegenden Arzt einweisen konnte.

An der Forest Hills High School waren die ersten drei Unterrichtsstunden ohne Komplikationen vergangen. In Mathematik hatten sie die Hausaufgaben verglichen und waren in die tieferen Abgründe der Geometrie eingetaucht. Was bei allen Schülern der Klasse Kopfzerbrechen ausgelöst hatte. Die zweite Stunde, Englisch, war gut verlaufen. Sie hatten das Buch, welches _L. A. Rex _hieß und von einem Frischling im Polizeigeschäft handelte, der nach Dienstantritt in Los Angeles jedoch schnell in die tiefen und dunklen Machenschaften zwischen korrupten Kollegen, Drogen und Gewalt hineingezogen wird, heute zu Ende gelesen. Der Roman war bei den Schülern sehr gut angekommen. Als Hausaufgabe hatten sie einen passenden Fragebogen bekommen, der zwei Seiten umfasste.

Die vierte Stunde, Spanisch, lief gerade, als die Tür des Klassenzimmers aufgerissen wurde ...

Alle Augen waren auf den jungen Mann gerichtet, der einen Revolver in der rechten Hand hielt.

„He, was soll das," fragte der Lehrer wütend und ging auf den Fremden zu.

„SOFORT STEHEN BLEIBEN," schrie er und fuchtelte mit der Waffe vor den Augen des Lehrers herum, der sich an dem Pult festhielt, um nicht um zu fallen. „KEINER RÜHRT SICH, VERSTANDEN!"

In der letzten Reihe saßen David, Alex und Jason nebeneinander und glaubten ihren Augen nicht zu trauen. Nein! Das war doch nicht möglich! Nicht in ihrer Schule! Nicht in ihrem Klassenzimmer!

David beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinüber und flüsterte so leise wie möglich. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Träum ich das nur, oder-"

Doch er wurde von dem jungen Mann, der vorne am Pult stand, schroff unterbrochen. „Klappe halten! Niemand sagt ein Wort, ist das klar? Sonst knall ich einen von euch ab! Oder euch alle. ... Das schwöre ich euch."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge warf kurz einen Blick durch die Fensterreihe, die gegenüber der Tür angebracht war und sah eine kleine Gruppe Schüler, die aufgeregt in seine Richtung zeigten und dann weg liefen. _Ja, geht ruhig. Und sagt allen Bescheid, was hier passiert. Ihr werdet es doch nicht verhindern können. Niemand kann das! _Der Lehrer, Mr. Dansfield, hieß er, beobachtete den Schüler und drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn anzusprechen. Doch dieser richtete sofort den glänzenden Revolver auf ihn.

„GEHEN SIE IN DIE ECKE DA," schrie er und zeigte mit der freien Hand auf die angewiesene Stelle. „ALLE ANDEREN BLEIBEN AUF IHREN PLÄTZEN!"

Kaum ein paar Minuten später wurde die Tür des Direktorats aufgestoßen und drei Mädchen und ein Junge rannten an der verschreckten Sekretärin vorbei. Dann stürmten sie ohne anzuklopfen in das Zimmer des Direktors. Mr. Frey war gerade damit beschäftigt einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren und den Lehrplan für den nächsten Tag fertig zu stellen, als die kleine Gruppe plötzlich schreiend und wild gestikulierend vor ihm stand.

„Was? ... Was soll das," fragte er, während er von seinem Stuhl aufstand. „Beruhigt euch. Was ist denn los?" Die Schüler verstummten und die Älteste der Gruppe, ein Mädchen namens Rebecca Barton, ergriff das Wort. „Mr. Frey, da ... da ist so ein Kerl, der ... der hat alle Schüler ihrer Klasse als Geisel genommen. Ich glaube, er hat eine Pistole. Und ... Mr. Dansfield ist auch da."

Mr. Frey wurde ganz blass im Gesicht. Er schluckte und musste sich wieder setzen. _Und das passiert hier? In meiner Schule! Ich kann das nicht glauben!_ Dann griff er entschlossen zum Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer. Nur nach ein paar Sekunden, hatte er Jemanden in der Leitung.

„Ja ... Mr. Frey hier ...Ich bin Direktor der Forest Hills High School in Queens. Ich glaube ... wir haben hier eine Geiselnahme."

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Tom ist da :) Mal sehen ob er Stephen eine Hilfe ist oder ob er nur im Weg steht, lol ... Und in der Schule gibt es Ärger! Ob die Jungs ruhig bleiben bei der Sache? Und vor allem, wie Stephen und Mac reagieren werden, wenn sie das herausfinden, lest ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


	9. Bad News

**AN:** Es geht weiter mit der Geiselnahme! Ich merke gerade, die Kapitel waren hier am Anfang wirklich eher kurz geraten, lol ... na ja, aber ihr wisst ja, dass sich das im Laufe der Zeit gebessert hat! Also haltet durch! ... Viel Spass beim Lesen wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY und ihre Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!  
Und Tom und die Flying Docs natürlich auch nicht :(

Special Guest Starring: Dr. Tom Callaghan vom Royal Flying Doctor Service

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac hört als erster von der Geiselnahme und rast zu der Schule! Dort versucht er das Kommando an sich zu reißen und auch Stephen bekommt mit, in welch großer Gefahr seine Söhne schweben ...

* * *

Kaum fünfzehn Minuten nachdem der Notruf bei der Polizei von New York eingegangen war, saß Mac Taylor bereits in seinem Dienstwagen und raste die Straßen von Queens entlang. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper und er war hoch konzentriert. Alle anderen Menschen in ihren Fahrzeugen, denen er begegnete, machten ihm augenblicklich Platz, als sie die Sirene hörten. An den Kreuzungen musste er das Gas leicht zurück nehmen um nicht mit Passanten oder Autos zusammen zu stoßen. Doch es gab keine Zwischenfälle. Er manövrierte den Cadillac Escalade Ext in hohem Tempo durch den dichten Verkehr und stand kaum zwei Minuten später neben einem Wagen der New Yorker Polizei auf dem abgeriegelten Parkplatz der Schule.

Nachdem er ausgestiegen war und seine Dienstwaffe in das schwarze Lederhohlster an seinem Gürtel geschoben hatte, sah er sich kurz auf dem Gelände um. Einige Polizeibeamte liefen herum und ein Krankenwagen des Forest-Hills Hospital stand vor dem Haupteingang. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Mac gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte, einen Polizisten in Uniform, der sich mit einem roten Megaphon und einer gezückten Sig-Sauer bewaffnet, auf den Haupteingang zu bewegte.

„He, Officer," rief Mac, während er auf den Cop zu rannte. Der Polizist blieb abrupt stehen, sah sich um und wartete bis der CSI-Chef ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Detective Taylor," rief er erstaunt und setzte dann seinen Weg durch die Tür fort. „Was hat das CSI hier zu suchen? Es gibt keine Leiche. Ich werde jetzt das S.W.A.T. rufen, die sollen sich um diesen Verrückten kümmern. Entschuldigen sie mich."

_Nein, noch nicht ..._ Mac sah sich konzentriert um, während sie durch das untere Geschoss der Schule gingen. Überall waren Polizisten aufgestellt, die jeden Winkel und jede Ecke im Blick hatten. Einige Uniformierte nickten Mac zu, als sie ihn erkannten. Doch Taylor grüßte nicht zurück. Nachdem sie um eine andere Ecke gebogen waren, sah er auf der linken Seite einen verschlossenen Raum, vor dem in gebührendem Abstand, mehrere Polizisten mit kugelsicheren Westen und Schutzschildern knieten. Mac schluckte und versuchte, die Angst, die sich langsam in ihm aufbaute zu verdrängen oder wenigstens unter Kontrolle zu halten. In diesem Zimmer war sein ein und alles, sein Sohn. Und nicht nur er sondern auch Stephens Kinder und 23 weitere unschuldige Personen.

Die Polizisten mit den durchsichtigen Schutzschildern standen im Flur der High School und sahen sich nach den Ankömmlingen um. Mac ging einen Schritt auf die Türe des Klassenzimmers zu, blieb dann stehen und atmete tief durch. _Ich muss versuchen ruhig zu bleiben ... _Er ließ sich schnell von dem Officer auf den neusten Stand bringen. Der _Verrückte_, wie ihn Phil Allister zu nennen pflegte, hatte noch keine Forderungen gestellt und er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. Seit circa einer halben Stunde war es in dem Raum völlig still.

"Hören Sie, Phil," sagte Taylor, während sie wieder ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter gingen, vorbei an den Polizeibeamten, die mit ihren Maschinengewehren auf der Lauer lagen, sofort bereit einzugreifen. "Mein Sohn, Jason, ist da drin und die beiden Kinder von Stephen. Das was ich jetzt tue, fällt mir nicht leicht, aber ich muss es tun. Ich enthebe sie hiermit ihres Kommandos."

Mit diesen Worten ging der Cop langsam weiter den Flur hinunter und ließ einen sprachlosen Phil Allister zurück. Doch dieser verkraftete den Schreck sehr schnell.

"TAYLOR," rief Phil. "Das können sie nicht machen! Das-"

Das was Mac dann tat, war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Doch in diesem Moment wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen. Er ging auf seinen Kollegen zu, packte ihn am Kragen, riss ihn von der Mitte des Flures weg und warf ihn gegen die grünen Schulspinde, die an der Wand standen. Phil war so überrascht von dieser Attacke, dass er keinen Wiederstand leistete. Mac drückte sich auf ihn und hielt ihn in dieser Position gefangen. Dann näherte er sich langsam Allisters Gesicht und dessen Ohr.

"Phil," flüsterte Taylor leise und bedrohlich. "Ich übernehme hiermit das Kommando. _Ich _bin der jenige, der alle Entscheidungen trifft und _ich _bin der jenige, der das S.W.A.T. ruft, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass wir es brauchen. Ist das klar?"

Der Polizist schluckte, ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte dann. Doch Mac lockerte weder seinen Griff, noch hielt er es für nötig sich von dem Officer zu entfernen. Stattdessen beugte er sich noch näher zu Phil hinunter.

"OB DAS KLAR IST, OFFICER?"

Phil zuckte verängstigt zusammen, als Mac in sein Ohr brüllte. Dann sah er dem dienstälteren Polizisten in die Augen und wusste, dass er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machen sollte.

"Ja, Sir," flüsterte er dann.

Mac trat zwei Schritte zurück. Allister wandte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes an seinen Kollegen vorbei, die ihm irritiert und hilflos hinter her blickten. Als er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, sah Mac sich kurz um und griff in die Innentasche seines schwarzen Mantels. Einige Sekunden später lag das Motorola Handy in seiner Hand. Doch er zögerte.

_Was passiert, wenn ich Stephen jetzt anrufe? Genau! Er wird sich Sorgen machen und sich sofort in sein Auto setzen. Er wird hier her kommen und ... _

Der CSI-Chef stellte sein Telefon auf Vibrationsalarm um und steckte es zurück in seine Tasche.

Dr. Stephen Connors stand mit seinem neuen Kollegen, Dr. Tom Callaghan, in einem der vielen Krankenzimmer des Forest-Hills-Hospital. Die Visite lief seit ein paar Minuten. Der Patient, Mr. Mallard, lag in seinem Bett und sah von einem Arzt zum anderen. Oben an der Decke, gegenüber des Bettes, war ein TV-Gerät angebracht, auf dem gerade die Nachrichten liefen. Der Ton war abgestellt. Tom stand an der Kopfseite des Bettes, hatte ein Klemmbrett in der rechten Hand und las darin.

"Wir werden dann die Dosis erhöhen und sehen wie das Medikament anschlägt," sagte Stephen, der mit dem Rücken zum Fernseher stand. "Fünf Milligramm, abends."

Tom nickte und notierte alles auf dem Formular, welches er dann an Connors weiter reichte. In diesem Augenblick lief eine Sondersendung über den Bildschirm. Mr. Mallard sah interessiert auf und griff dann zur Fernbedienung. Tom sah ebenfalls, an Stephen vorbei, zum Fernseher. Dort wurden einige Polizisten gezeigt und im Hintergrund ein großes Gebäude. _Sieht aus wie eine Schule ..._

"... die seit genau zwei Stunden von einem Unbekannten festgehalten werden ..."

Dann wurde die blond gelockte Reporterin ausgeblendet und das Gebäude in Großaufnahme gezeigt.

"Schon wieder so ein Amoklauf irgend eines Verrückten," murmelte Tom, während er seinem Patienten den Puls maß. Er begann die Manschette auf zu pumpen und ließ dann die Luft heraus.

"Was," fragte Stephen verdutzt und drehte sich zu dem Fernseher um. Doch was er dann sah, verschlug ihm augenblicklich die Sprache. Er wurde blass im Gesicht und hielt sich am Ende des Bettes fest. Tom bemerkte den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bei seinem Kollegen. Er legte das Pulsmessgerät auf das Bett und stellte sich neben Stephen.

"Stephen," fragte Callaghan. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst etwas blass aus. Was ist denn an dieser Schule und dem Verrückten da, so besonders?"

Connors drehte sich zu Tom um. "Auf dieser Schule ... sind meine Kinder."

Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, war Stephen Connors auch schon aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden und ließ einen äußerst irritierten Tom Callaghan zurück.

In dem Klassenraum war die Situation noch immer äußerst angespannt. Die Schüler saßen im hinteren Teil des Zimmers, in den sie der junge Mann getrieben hatte und verhielten sich still. Die beiden Connors Brüder und Jason hockten, an die Wand gelehnt, auf dem grauen Linoleumboden. Alex warf kurz einen kritischen Blick auf ihren Geiselnehmer, der vorne an dem Lehrerpult saß und mit seiner Waffe herum spielte. Einen Augenblick später drehte Alex sich wieder zu David, der neben ihm hockte und begann leise zu flüstern.

"Wir müssen den Kerl irgendwie überwältigen," sagte er. "Wenn wir ihn ablenken könnten, dann stürzen sich die Anderen auf ihn. Das müsste funktionieren. Im Fernsehn klappt das immer."

"Du spinnst, Bruderherz," flüsterte David. "Du hast vergessen, dass er eine Knarre hat. Der knallt uns doch alle ab, sobald wir nur ans Aufstehen denken."

Jason mischte sich jetzt in ihre Diskussion ein. "Wir könnten auch nur einfach auf meinen Dad warten. Der kommt hier rein und ..."

David sah kurz an die Decke und stieß dann einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Ja und dann? Vielleicht hat er auch keine Ahnung, dass wir hier sind und was hier überhaupt los ist."

In diesem Moment hörten sie durch die Tür ein lautes Piepen und dann eine Stimme.

"Mein Name ist Taylor. CSI von New York. Können Sie mich hören?"

Jasons dunkele Miene erhellte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Gebannt sah er zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der er die Stimme seines Vaters gehört hatte. Es gab wieder Hoffnung ... Der Fremde im Raum war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen und auf die Tür zu gegangen. Seinen kalten Blick ließ er kurz über seine Geiseln schweifen und wandte sich dann an die fremde Stimme, die ihn soeben angesprochen hatte.

"Verschwinden Sie! Ich will mit dem sprechen, der hier das Sagen hat," schrie der junge Mann. „Ich rede nicht mit Unterhändlern! Und schon gar nicht mit irgendwelchen CSI Cops! HABEN SIE VERSTANDEN, TAYLOR!"

Auf der anderen Seite der Holztür stand Mac Taylor und schluckte. _Verdammt! Was mach ich jetzt? Wenn ich ihm sage, was CSI wirklich bedeutet, dann wird er mit mir nicht mehr reden wollen. _Mac überlegte angestrengt. _Ich muss mir jetzt was einfallen lassen. Ich muss ... _Nach zwei Minuten Bedenkzeit trat der _CSI Cop_ wieder an die Tür, das Megaphon hatte er inzwischen weg gelegt. Er sah sich kurz nach beiden Seiten um, ob die Polizisten, die ihm Deckung geben sollten, bereit waren. Dann hob er die Hand und klopfte.

„HAUEN SIE AB!" Ertöte wieder von drinnen die Stimme des Mannes.

„Verraten sie mir ihren Namen. Ich muss doch wissen, wie ich sie ansprechen soll, da wir anscheinend noch viel Zeit zusammen verbringen werden," forderte Mac ruhig.

Doch Mac hörte nicht auf die Forderung des Mannes, der ihm befohlen hatte zu gehen, sondern öffnete plötzlich ruckartig die Tür und trat ein. Das erste was Detective Taylor sah, war der Lauf einer Pistole, eines silbernen Revolvers, um genau zu sein. Zu der Waffe gehörte ein junger Mann, vielleicht Mitte oder Ende zwanzig, mittel groß, grüne Augen und pechschwarzes Haar. Mehr konnte der Polizist im Moment nicht erkennen, denn die Mündung der Waffe, die genau auf seine Nase zielte, war nur fünf Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Hi," sagte Mac ruhig und leise, ohne seinen Täter aus den Augen zu lassen.. „Ich bin der _CSI Cop_ von eben."

Er drehte kurz seinen Kopf, um einen Blick auf die Geiseln zu werfen. Ganz hinten an der Wand entdeckte er seinen Sohn und die zwei Söhne seines Freundes. Jason sah seinen Vater an und Mac nickte knapp. Dann richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Geiselnehmer, der vor ihm stand und ihn mit einem sechs-schüssigen Revolver bedrohte.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** So, jetzt haben wir Mac vor Ort und er verhandelt Auge in Auge mit dem Geiselnehmer! Ob er was erreichen wird? Und wenn ja, was? Stephen hat natürlich so reagiert, wie wir es von ihm gewohnt sind! Wenn es um seine Kinder geht, dann wird der zum Tier und alle sollten in Deckung gehen :) Tom wird jetzt den Laden schmeißen, während Stephen sich auf den Weg zur Schule macht ... Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Ich wollte noch Danke sagen, an alle, die mich zu Author Alerts, Favorite Story und Favorite Author hinzugefügt haben! Danke für eure Unterstützung! Alles Liebe, Eure Vanessa


	10. Angriff!

**AN:** Es geht weiter ...

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen rast zur High School und trifft dort auf Mac ...

* * *

Die 7er Limousine raste über die Kreuzungen, vorbei an wütenden Passanten, die dem Auto gerade rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten, Wohnhäusern und Geschäften. Nach der kurzen Strecke, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam, bremste er den Wagen ruckartig auf dem Parkplatz ab und parkte ihn unter einem großen Baum. Während er auf den Haupteingang und das Absperrband der Polizei zu lief, sah er sich nervös nach allen Seiten um. Der große, schwarze Wagen, der anscheinend hektisch geparkt worden war, war ihm bereits bei der Einfahrt auf den Parkplatz aufgefallen. Nach wenigen Sekunden stand er vor dem gelben Absperrband und wurde, wie er es eigentlich vermutet und erwartet hatte, von einem Polizeibeamten in Uniform aufgehalten.

Der junge, braunhaarige Streifenbeamte hob die Hand, so als wollte er den Fremden bereits drei Meter vorher aufhalten. Stephen blieb stehen und sah dem Polizisten ruhig, aber ernst in die Augen.

„Sir? Sie können hier nicht durch, tut mir leid," sagte der Beamte freundlich und kam einen Schritt auf Stephen zu.

Dieser rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck, sondern kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Ausweis, um sich als Arzt des Krankenhauses in Queens zu erkennen zu geben.

„Hören sie, Officer. Ich bin Arzt des Forest-Hills. Lassen sie mich bitte durch," erwiderte Stephen und hielt dem Polizist, auf dessen Namensschild _Officer Matt Houston_ stand, eine Karte vor das Gesicht.

Matt beugte sich vor und las die Karte genau durch. Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Aber ich kann sie nicht durch lassen. Ich habe meine Anweisungen."

Stephen glaubte jeden Moment zu explodieren, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, _wessen_ Auto hier auf dem Parkplatz stand. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn noch rasender vor Wut. Er atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder Houston an, der immer noch abwartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Stephen überlegte kurz.

„Ist Detective Mac Taylor zu sprechen," fragte der Arzt dann wieder in einem sehr ruhigen, gelassenen Ton. „Ich bin sein-„ _Ja, was denn? Freund? Lebensgefährte? Partner? Du Idiot! Aber ... Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Mac es ja schon dem ganzen Department erzählt?_

„Ich bin sein Freund," sagte Stephen dann endlich und wartete die Reaktion des Officers ab.

Dieser schluckte kurz, nahm Stephen den Ausweis aus der Hand und drehte sich um. Dann ging Matt auf das Gebäude zu und verschwand in der Schule. Der Doc knöpfte seinen Mantel auf, ihm war seit zehn Minuten unglaublich heiß, obwohl das Außenthermometer eine Temperatur von minus ein Grad anzeigte. Er ging ein paar Schritte von dem Absperrband weg, auf die geparkten Streifenwagen zu.

In den Fluren der Schule war es still. Die Polizisten mit den Schutzschildern hockten immer noch vor der geschlossenen Tür des Klassenzimmers und warteten. Vereinzelt hörte man ein Husten oder das Rascheln der Kleidung. Sonst hörte man nichts. Plötzlich wurde die Tür langsam von innen geöffnet. Zwei der Cops, die dem Raum am nächsten waren, zielten mit ihren Maschinengewehren auf den vermeintlichen Feind. Doch dann zogen sie ihre Waffen sofort zurück. Detective Taylor schloss das Zimmer wieder und führte ein Mädchen, das nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen, durch den langen Flur des Untergeschosses. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht.

„Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung," versuchte er die sie zu beruhigen, doch es funktionierte nicht wirklich, denn das Mädchen weinte immer noch. „Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit. Wie heißen sie?"

„Carol. Carol March," schluchzte sie unter Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.

„Okay, Carol. Sind sie verletzt? Geht es ihnen gut?"

Das blonde Mädchen mit den blauen Jeans und dem dunkelbraunen Pullover nickte.

Mac fuhr fort. „ Ich werde sie jetzt an eine Beamtin übergeben, die sie ein paar Sachen fragen wird, ist das okay für sie?"

Taylor stoppte hinter einer Ecke, wo ein Raum für Befragungen eingerichtet war.

Wieder nickte Carol. Mac winkte eine Polizistin zu sich, in deren Obhut er Carol übergab. Er sah ihr hinter her. _Sie hat es hinter sich. Eine weniger. _Plötzlich rief Jemand seinen Namen und Mac drehte sich um. Officer Houston kam auf ihn zu gelaufen. Als er bei ihm ankam, hielt er Mac eine weiße Karte unter die Augen. Mac erkannte sie sofort. _Oh Mist ... Auch das noch! Er ist bestimmt wütend._

„Detective. Er steht da draußen und wünscht sie zu sehen. Er sagt, er wäre ihr-"

„Freund," vollendete Mac den Satz und setzte sich ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben in Bewegung.

„Ja, genau," rief Houston aufgeregt und verdutzt, doch ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, ging Taylor an ihm vorbei und den Flur hinunter.

Dort bog er ab und überlegte, was er zu Stephen sagen würde.

Als er draußen am Haupteingang angekommen war, sah er Stephen an einem der Polizeiwagen des NYPD stehen. Und auch auf diese größere Entfernung konnte Mac eins sicher sagen: Sein Freund war wütend. Sehr wütend. Stephen sah auf. Er war mit seinen Gedanken wohl auch gerade wo anders gewesen. Er nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und kam schnellen Schrittes auf Mac zu, der auf der Treppe stehen geblieben war.

Als sie nur noch drei Meter von einander entfernt waren, packte Stephen ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich in das Gebäude. Der Cop war nicht überrascht. Er hatte diese Reaktion vermutet. Deshalb wehrte er sich auch nicht, als sein Freund ihn in einen leeren Gang zog. Nachdem Stephen sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden und hier ungestört waren, warf er Mac hart und mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand.

_Genau so muss sich Allister gefühlt haben, _dachte der Cop.

„Stephen, hör zu, okay," sagte Mac leise. „Versuch dich zu beruhigen. Ganz ruhig."

Doch sein Freund war _nicht_ ruhig. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, sah er einen Polizisten, der sich ihnen von rechts näherte. Er hatte anscheinend etwas mitbekommen.

Stephens Kopf schwang nach rechts und er starrte den Polizeibeamten wütend an. „VERSCHWINDEN SIE! ... SOFORT!"

Der Polizist sah Mac an, der so aussah, als ob er Hilfe brauchen würde. Dieser hatte inzwischen die Handgelenke seines Freundes umklammert und sah ebenfalls seinen Kollegen an, der noch einen Schritt auf sie zu gemacht hatte.

„Gehen sie, Officer," sagte Mac und nickte ihm zu. Dieser erwiderte die Geste und entfernte sich kopfschüttelnd von den beiden Männern. Mac atmete jetzt wieder regelmäßig. Er drehte sich zu Stephen, der seinen Griff gelockert hatte und ihn immer noch wütend ansah.

„Schatz. ... ich ... ich wollte dir nichts sagen, weil ich wollte, dass du im Krankenhaus bist, wenn was ist," sagte Taylor. „Aber ich habe alles im Griff. Ihnen wird nichts passieren. Weder David, noch Alex oder Jason." Dann endlich nach ein paar Sekunden begann Stephen zu sprechen.

„Wieso ... hast du mir nichts gesagt? Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Mac, das sind meine Kinder da drin. _Unsere Kinder_! Ich musste von dieser Geiselnahme aus dem Fernsehen erfahren, obwohl mein Freund bei der Polizei arbeitet. Wie lange bist du hier? Eine Stunde? Zwei Stunden? Oder noch länger? WIE LANGE?"

„Stephen ...," versuchte Taylor seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

Connors ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann sah er auf die tristen, grauen Linoleumplatten hinunter. Er schluckte und sein Atem ging schneller. Er fühlte sich so, als ob er gerade einen 100-Meter-Lauf absolviert und verloren hätte.

Taylor nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann legte er sein Kinn auf Stephens Schulter und streichelte ihm mit der rechten Hand sanft durch die Haare. Connors Herzschlag verlangsamte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde und er wurde ruhiger. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens ergriff Stephen das Wort.

„Mmhhh, ich mag es, wenn du das machst. Du weißt wie du mich rumkriegst," flüsterte er, befreite sich aus Macs Umarmung und sah in die schönsten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Schatz," sagte Mac. „Wir kriegen das hin. Dieser Kerl da drin, aber ..." Er sah in die Richtung, in der das Klassenzimmer lag. „Er wird niemandem was tun. Deinen Söhnen nicht und Jason nicht. ... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht angerufen habe. Ehrlich."

Ein hartnäckiges, lautes Räuspern unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Männer. Mac sah auf und machte, fast am Ende des Ganges, einen seiner Beamten aus, der zu ihnen hinüber sah.

Mac seufzte. „Ich glaube der meint mich. Ich geh mal schnell fragen, was los ist."

Er lächelte. „Ich hab hier schließlich noch einen Job zu machen."

Stephen sah zu dem Polizisten, der da stand und wartete. „Ja, geh ruhig. Ich ... werde wieder ins Krankenhaus fahren und auf deinen Anruf warten, dass du ihn geschnappt hast."

Der Cop nickte.

„Außerdem," fuhr Stephen leise fort. „Wer soll das Ganze hier denn ohne Blutvergießen beenden, wenn nicht der beste Polizist von New York."

Mac grinste und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Plötzlich war ein lauter Knall zu hören. Die drei Männer, die im Gang standen, drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Stephen sah schockiert Mac an, der den Flur hinunter starrte. Der Streifenpolizist war schon los gelaufen und um die Ecke verschwunden. Mac löste sich auf einmal ganz von seinem Freund und rannte los.

„Stephen! Bleib wo du bist," rief Mac ihm zu, während er seine Waffe zog und den Flur hinunter lief.

War es der Schock, der eingesetzt hatte oder Macs Befehl? Stephen wusste es nicht. Er starrte auf eine Stelle auf dem grauen Fußboden, dann sah er wieder den Flur entlang und rannte los – in die Richtung aus der, der Schuss gekommen und in die Mac vor einigen Sekunden verschwunden war. Stephen nahm seine Umwelt nur noch durch einen dichten Schleier wahr. Er sah Polizisten, die aufgeregt hin und her liefen. Er hörte Menschen schreien. Teenager!

Dann hörte er Mac rufen. „KEINE BEWEGUNG! Stehen bleiben! Hände hinter den Kopf und umdrehen!"

Stephen wurde plötzlich übel. Er schwankte etwas. Er hatte Angst das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte, bog er um die nächste Ecke und sah etwa zehn Polizisten auf dem Gang stehen. Einige mit Schutzwesten und Pistolen. Wieder andere mit durchsichtigen Schutzschildern in den Händen. Menschen wurden aus dem Raum geführt. Einige liefen so schnell sie konnten an ihm vorbei.

Stephen ging langsam weiter. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge und kam dann vor dem Klassenzimmer seiner Söhne und Jason zum Stehen.

Stephen stand im Türrahmen und suchte mit den Augen, die wenigen Schüler ab, die noch im Raum waren. Er entdeckte Jason, der an der Fensterfront stand und auf den Boden blickte. Stephen folgte seinem Blick. Dann spürte er wieder die Übelkeit, die in ihm aufstieg und die Hitze. Er konnte das Blut in seinen Adern spüren und sein Herz raste. Alex, sein Ältester, kniete auf den kalten Platten. Vor ihm, von drei anderen Schülern umringt, lag David auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Stephen war zu recht sauer, dass Mac ihn so lange im Ungewissen gelassen hat, oder? Er hätte ja wenigstens einen Anruf machen können! Natürlich wollte Mac nicht, dass sein Freund sich aufregt, aber ... na ja Ansichtssache! Jetzt ist David angeschossen worden und im nächsten Kapitel werden wir deshalb ins Krankenhaus gehen und sehen, ob der Junge noch zu retten ist ... Wir lesen uns! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


	11. My Family

**AN:** Noch ein Update heute und dann geht es Morgen fröhlich weiter ... Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!  
Tom und die Flying Doctors gehören auch anderen ...

Special Guest Starring: Dr. Tom Callaghan von den Fliegenden Ärzten

Zum Kapitel:  
Unser Doc kümmert sich um den verletzten David und dann fahren alle ins Krankenhaus!

* * *

Das erste was Stephen auffiel, war eine Schusswunde im Bauchbereich. Blut sickerte langsam heraus. Stephen sprang auf David zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Er griff an seine Halsschlagader um zu sehen, ob er noch einen Puls fand. _Oh Gott! Er lebt noch! _Der Puls war da. Schwach, aber er war da. Stephen schielte kurz zu Mac hinüber, der im vorderen Teil des Zimmers stand, den Geiselnehmer mit Handschellen auf dem Boden kniend gesichert hatte und ihn voller Hass nieder starrte.

„SANITÄTER," brüllte der Arzt in Richtung Tür, während er seinen Pullover auszog.

Er faltete ihn sporadisch zu einem Knäuel zusammen und drückte den schwarzen Stoff auf die Wunde. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Alex, der ihm gegenüber kniete und regungslos auf seinen Bruder starrte. Stephen drückte den Pullover noch fester auf die Verletzung.

„Alex," versuchte Stephen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch erst beim zweiten Versuch sah Alex auf. Seine Augen waren glasig. Er schluckte und war blass im Gesicht. Connors konnte jedoch auf den Schock jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Alex, drück das auf die Wunde, okay? So fest du kannst! Den Druck beibehalten, nicht nachlassen."

Der Junge tat was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Er presste den Pullover auf den Bauch seines Bruders. Stephen ließ los, stand auf und trat aus dem Zimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass zwei Sanitäter mit einer Trage auf ihn zu gerannt kamen. _Na endlich!_

Stephen ging wieder in den Raum und die Sanitäter folgten ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie stellten die Trage genau neben David ab. Stephen ging zu dem silbernen Koffer, der jetzt auf dem Boden lag und kramte darin herum. Keine zwei Sekunden später, stülpte er eine durchsichtige Sauerstoffmaske über Davids Nase und Mund. Die Krankenpfleger hoben ihn vorsichtig auf die Trage.

„Ganz vorsichtig, Jungs," ermahnte er die Pfleger unnötigerweise, sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Mac hinüber, der so aus sah, als ob er den Geiselnehmer jeden Moment erschießen würde und lief dann neben der Trage her. Alex folgte ihnen langsam in angemessenen Abstand. Sie liefen den Flur hinunter und waren kurze Zeit später im Krankenwagen und auf dem Weg ins Forest-Hills-Hospital.

Detective Taylor packte seinen Täter grob am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Füße. Dann führte er ihn hinaus auf den Flur und übergab ihn an zwei seiner Beamten, die ihn zum Verhör in das Department bringen sollten. Jetzt endlich konnte Mac seinen Sohn, der immer noch an der Fensterbank stand, in die Arme schließen. Jason zitterte etwas, obwohl es in den Raum warm war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung," fragte Mac leise und sah seinem Jungen in die Augen.

„Ja ... ja mir geht es gut, Dad," antwortete Jason und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Der Cop wich einen Schritt zurück, um seinen Sohn eingehend zu mustern. Er konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen. Zu mindest keine, die man mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen konnte. _Er hat Glück gehabt!_

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht," sagte Jason etwas nachdrücklicher und sah sich in dem Klassenzimmer um. Sein Blick fiel auf die umgeworfenen Stühle, das Pult, die Tafel; auf der einige spanische Vokabeln zu lesen waren; und auf den Blutfleck zwischen der ersten Reihe und dem Pult. Jason schluckte. Es hätte auch genau so gut ihn treffen können. Wieso hatte David das gemacht? Warum? _Das war eine wirklich doofe Idee gewesen! Er hatte Held spielen wollen ..._

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich um. Es war sein Dad, der ihn besorgt an sah. Dann führte Mac ihn langsam aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Draußen standen viele aufgebrachte Eltern mit ihren Kindern. Einige weinten. Andere standen vermutlich noch unter Schock, denn sie standen einfach nur da und starrten ins Leere. Wieder andere wurden von Sanitätern behandelt. Als Vater und Sohn aus dem Gebäude traten, schien die Sonne so hell wie noch nie, in diesem trüben Winter. Der Schnee glänzte und knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Einige Vögel waren zu hören. Mac sah sich kurz nach dem Krankenwagen um, der vor einer Stunde noch in der Nähe des Gebäudes geparkt hatte – er war Zeit später saßen beide in Mac Taylors Dienstwagen und fuhren Richtung Krankenhaus.

Das Forest-Hills war bereits über die Ankunft eines Verletzten durch Schusswaffe informiert worden. Als der Krankenwagen mit Blaulicht die Einfahrt hinauf raste, hatten sich die gläsernen Schiebetüren der Notaufnahme geöffnet. Der Wagen stoppte vor dem Eingang und die Türen wurden aufgestoßen.

Stephen sprang als Erster heraus, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Sanitätern, die seinen Sohn trugen. Das kleine Sauerstoffgerät lag auf Davids Beinen. Die durchsichtige Maske beschlug auf seinem Gesicht. Er atmete. Der Patient wurde auf eine Rollbahre umgebettet und durch die Türen des Krankenhauses geschoben. Stephen war die ganze Zeit neben seinem Sohn.

Während sie auf den Gang hinunter liefen, kam ihnen ein Assistentsarzt entgegen, der ein Klemmbrett mit einigen gelben Din A 4 Blättern in der linken Hand hielt.

"Stephen! Ich hab`s grade gehört. Was ist passiert? Wie geht es ihm?"

Der junge, braunhaarige Mediziner, sah kurz auf seine Notizen, dann beugte er sich über den Jungen und öffnete vorsichtig die Augenlider und warf wieder einen konzentrierten Blick auf sein Klemmbrett.

"Ed," entgegnete Connors etwas gereizt. "Er hat eine Schusswunde. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Ist der OP vorbereitet? Wir brauchen vielleicht eine Bluttransfusion."

"Ja. Aber Stephen hör mal. Du weißt doch, dass ...!"

Doch Stephen wandte sich wieder an die beiden Sanitäter. "Los weiter! Zum OP!"

Nach dem kurzen Aufenthalt im Krankenhausflur, bewegte sich das Quintett nun schnell und zielstrebig auf einen großen Aufzug zu, der am Ende des Ganges zu finden war. Alex hatte sich inzwischen in den Wartesaal gesetzt und wartete auf seinen Vater. Stephen betätigte hektisch den Aufzugsknopf und sah besorgt auf David herab. Plötzlich öffnete David die Augen und starrte seinen Vater an. Stephen konnte in seinem Blick viel Angst und Schmerz erkennen.

"Alles okay. Wir bekommen das wieder hin. ... David, hörst du mich," fragte der Chefarzt und beugte sich über die Bahre, genau in dem Moment, als der Aufzug kam.

Ein paar Sekunden später schoben sie den Verletzten in den Vorbereitungsraum des Operationssaals. Auf ein Zeichen von Stephen betteten sie ihn um. Die beiden Sanitäter verschwanden wieder. Eine Schwester nahm David die Atemmaske ab und eine andere legte ihm einen Zugang für das Narkosemittel. Ed Cofield, der Assistenzarzt, wandte sich an Stephen, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Waschbecken in dem Vorbereitungsraum machen wollte.

"Du weißt, dass du nicht operieren kannst," sagte er in einem ernsten aber freundlichen Ton. "Ich weiß, dass das jetzt schwer für dich sein muss, aber geh ins Wartezimmer und bleib da. Der Neue, wie heißt der noch? Dr. Callaghan - ah da ist er ja."

Tom kam in den Vorbereitungsraum, nahm das Klemmbrett von Cofield entgegen und begutachtete seinen Patienten. Die blonde Schwester in dem OP-Kittel nahm eine Schere und begann Davids Hose und das T-Shirt aufzuschneiden. Die Schuhe, den Pullover und die Socken hatte man ihm bereits im Krankenwagen entfernt. Nachdem sie die zerschnittenen Klamotten in einen durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel gesteckt hatte, den sie Stephen übergeben hatte, legte sie David zwei Elektroden an, die den Herzschlag überwachen sollten.

Der Chefarzt stand da, hatte die blutverschmierten Klamotten seines Jüngsten in der Hand und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. _Er hat recht ... Eigentlich hat er absolut recht. Ich darf nicht operieren, weil ich ein Angehöriger bin - sein Vater. _

"Stephen, hör mal," sagte Tom mitfühlend, der inzwischen neben ihm stand. "Ich mach das. Er ist bei mir gut aufgehoben. Das weißt du." Dr. Connors reagiert nicht. "He," versuchte Tom es noch einmal und drehte seinen Kollegen Richtung Aufzugstür. "Geh jetzt nach oben und warte da. In Ordnung? Geh! Alex und der Cop sind auch da."

Jetzt sah Stephen das erste Mal in Toms Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden ging er, mit dem Plastiksack in der Hand, zu dem Aufzug, drückte eine Taste und war einige Sekunden später auf dem Weg in das Erdgeschoss.

Nachdem sich die Aufzugstüren wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, ging Stephen auf dem direkten Weg in das geräumige Wartezimmer. Als sie ihn kommen sahen, sprangen Mac Taylor, Jason und Alex sofort von ihren Stühlen. Mac sagte etwas zu Alex, was Stephen nicht verstehen konnte.

Dann kam Mac langsam auf ihn zu, legte seine Arme um seinen Freund und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung," fragte er leise. "Ist er jetzt da unten und wird operiert?"

Connors nickte nur. Taylors Blick schweifte zu dem Jungen hinüber, der stumm in der Wartezone saß.

Dann sah er wieder Stephen an. "Ich hol dir einen Kaffee."

Dann rief er nach Jason, der sofort aufstand und seinem Vater hinaus auf den Flur folgte, um Stephen Zeit mit Alexander zu geben.

"Danke," flüsterte der Arzt, ging an Mac vorbei und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. Alex hockte auf dem unbequemen Wartesessel, hatte seine Hände in den Schoß gelegt und starrte auf den Boden. Stephen legte seinen rechten Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich heran. Alex ließ es zu. Er legte sogar den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters, um ihm ganz nah sein zu können.

Eigentlich war _David_ immer der sanfte, anhängliche, ruhige Typ von ihnen gewesen. Alex war immer der aggressivere, laute, der `Macho-Kerl´. Genau das Gegenteil! Doch jetzt? Jetzt war alles anders. David schwebte vielleicht in Lebensgefahr. Vielleicht würde er sogar sterben! Vielleicht ...

„Alex," fragte Stephen leise. „Ist alles okay?"

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber er hörte ein leises Schluchzen, das stärker zu werden schien.

„He," sagte Connors, reckte seinen Kopf nach vorn und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Tränen liefen Alex über das Gesicht und er zitterte leicht. _Er weint. Mein Sohn weint wegen seinem Bruder. Ist das zu fassen? Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft sich die Beiden die Köpfe eingeschlagen und sich verhasst angeschrieen haben. Wie oft ich sie von einander trennen musste, nur damit sie zehn Minuten später erneut übereinander auf dem Boden gelegen haben ... Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben ..._

„Alex, hörst du mich," fragte Stephen leise und zog ihn sanft noch näher zu sich heran.

Sein Sohn nickte langsam, doch er starrte immer noch vor sich auf den Boden der Wartezone.

„Deinem Bruder wird nichts geschehen, okay," versuchte Stephen ihn zu beruhigen. „Dr. Callaghan operiert ihn. Der ist wirklich gut in dem was er tut. In zwei oder drei Stunden ist alles überstanden."

„Dad," begann Alex dann langsam und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Stephens Schulter.

„Ja? Was ist," fragte der Arzt sanft, während er seine eigenen Tränen unterdrückte.

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er das lassen soll. Ich hab versucht ihn davon abzubringen, ehrlich. Aber es war schon zu spät. Er ist aufgestanden und ..."

Alex schluckte wieder und brach dann ab. Stephen ahnte etwas. Er ahnte wie diese Geiselnahme ihr jähes Ende gefunden hatte.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Ihr wisst ja, dass ich es liebe meine Charaktere leiden zu lassen - egal in welcher Art und Weise! Tom kriegt das mit der Not-Operation natürlich hin! Ich würde niemals so weit gehen, dass ich einen wichtigen Charakter sterben lasse! Das geht einfach nicht :) Natürlich weiss Stephen hier, dass er nicht operieren darf, aber er ist so aufgewühlt, dass er es trotzdem versucht! Aber Tom macht das schon *nick* Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	12. Shocking!

**AN:** Hi Ihr! Ein neuer Tag und ein neues Kapitel! Ganz viel Spass bei "Shocking"!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten und nicht mir!  
Tom und die Flying Doctors gehören auch nicht mir :(

Special Guest Starring: Dr. Tom Callaghan!

Zum Kapitel:  
Tom operiert David, Stephen und der Rest muss warten!

* * *

Alle Anwesenden trugen blaue OP-Kleidung, einen weißen Mundschutz und weiße Latexhandschuhe.

Tom säuberte die Schusswunde mit einem Tupfer, der mit Jod getränkt war. Das Narkosemittel hatte seit 10 Minuten vollständig eingesetzt und David schlief tief und fest auf dem OP-Tisch. Ein Arzt saß am Kopfteil des Tisches und überwachte alle lebenswichtigen Funktionen, wie Puls- und Herzschlag. David war bis zum Bauchbereich mit einer blauen OP-Decke abgedeckt.

Sein linker Arm lag ausgestreckt auf einer Art kleinem Tisch, der eine Mulde in der Mitte hatte, damit der Arm nicht verrutschen konnte. In seiner Vene hing eine Nadel in die eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit sickerte. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht lag eine Sauerstoffmaske. Sein Brustkorb hob und fiel im Rhythmus des Sauerstoffgerätes, das neben dem Tisch stand. Man konnte ein gleichmäßiges Pumpen und Rauschen hören. So als ob Jemand langsam eine Luftmatratze aufpumpen würde.

Das grelle Licht der großen Lampe, die über dem Tisch hing, leuchtete den gesamten Operationsbereich aus. Ein kleines Rolltischchen, auf dem die verschiedensten Instrumente aufgereiht nebeneinander lagen, stand etwa auf Höhe der Knie des Patienten. Es war still in dem Raum, nur das eintönige Piepgeräusch der Lebenserhaltungssysteme war zu hören.

Tom sah sich kurz nach seinen Kollegen um. Sie alle waren wieder bereit ein Leben zu retten. Doch diesmal war es etwas Besonderes. Es ging um den Sohn des Chefarztes der Unfallchirurgie ...

„Skalpell, bitte. Holen wir diese Kugel raus." Er nickte dem Narkosearzt zu, der die Geste erwiderte.

Die Schwester reichte ihm das Instrument. Tom nahm es entgegen und begann zu schneiden. Ein Schnitt etwa drei Zentimeter tief.

In der Zwischenzeit stand Det. Mac Taylor mit seinem Sohn an dem Kaffeeautomat in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses. Seit fast zwei Minuten stand der braune Becher unter der Einspritzdüse. Und seit fast zwei Minuten blieb der Becher leer, ebenso wie der Becher, der noch wartend neben dem Automaten stand. Mac schlug wütend gegen die schwarze Außenseite des Gerätes. Es knallte laut, doch mehr tat sich nicht. Der Cop war wütend.

„Verdammtes Ding! Wieso heute? Wieso jetzt? Komm schon," er brüllte die Maschine an und schlug ein zweites Mal dagegen, ohne Erfolg.

Jason, der gegenüber an dem Colaautomaten stand, hatte da etwas mehr Glück. Nachdem er einen viertel Dollar eingeworfen hatte, gab es ein lautes Geräusch und eine Dose Pepsi kullerte aus dem Auswurf. Er nahm die Dose, öffnete sie und drehte sich zu seinem Dad um, der immer noch kochend vor Wut, vor dem Gerät stand und es mit stechenden Blicken zu durchbohren schien. Doch die Maschine schien das wenig zu kümmern, denn es spuckte weder den dringend benötigten Kaffee, noch das Geldstück, das Mac hineingeworfen hatte, wieder heraus. Der Polizist holte jetzt mit dem, auf Hochglanz polierten Designerschuh aus und trat zu. Es knallte laut und andere Besucher und Patienten, die auf dem Gang saßen, spähten zu ihnen hinüber.

„Willst du ne Pepsi," fragte sein Junge unsicher, darauf bedacht, dass sein Vater äußerst miese Laune hatte, obwohl es keinen triftigen Grund dafür gab. „Die ist sogar eiskalt."

Mac schlug noch einmal mit der Handfläche gegen die rechte Außenwand und wartete einen kurzen Moment, doch nichts geschah. Dann drehte er sich zu Jason um.

„Okay." Er nickte, kramte drei ein viertel Dollar Münzen aus seiner Brieftasche, ging vier Schritte über den öden Krankenhausflur und warf das Geld in den anderen Automaten. Einige Sekunden später spazierten Vater und Sohn mit vier Dosen Pepsi und drei Hühnersandwiches in den Wartesaal zurück.

„Hier," sagte Mac und reichte seinem Freund ein Sandwich und eine Dose Pepsi über den Tisch. „Kaffee war aus. Habt ihr kein Geld für einen neuen Automaten, der auch funktioniert?"

Stephen nahm beides dankend entgegen, ohne auf den bissigen Kommentar seines Freundes zu reagieren. Dann öffnete er die Dose, trank gierig einige Schlucke und stellte sie zurück neben das Sandwich. Der Polizist seufzte und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die unbequeme Rückenlehne. Dann sah er von seinem Freund zu Alex, der noch kein Wort zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Er saß einfach nur da, stumm und still. Er hatte noch nicht einmal aufgesehen, als die Beiden zurück gekommen waren. Sein Sandwich und seine Pepsi standen unberührt auf dem kleinen Tisch.

Sein Vater stand auf, ging aus dem Warteraum heraus und fing an, den langen Flur auf und ab zu laufen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft einfach so herum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Einige Schwestern kamen ihm entgegen und grüßten ihn. Er nickte nur. Als er das Ende des Flures erreicht hatte, stand er vor dem großen Fenster und sah hinaus. Der gesamte Parkplatz war unter einer weißen Schneedecke verschwunden. Er konnte Macs Auto sehen, das unten stand, auch auf ihm lag eine Schneeschicht, da es wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sein BMW immer noch auf dem Grundstück der Schule stand, da er ja mit dem Krankenwagen zurück gekommen war. Doch er würde ihn abholen ... irgendwann ... Höchstwahrscheinlich noch heute, wenn alles vorbei war.

Eine Etage tiefer hatte Tom die Kugel aus Davids Bauch entfernt. Die Kugeln von Revolvern waren etwas größer als andere. Jetzt lag sie sicher auf einem weißen Tuch gebettet, in einer silbernen Schale, die neben den Instrumenten stand. Der Austauscharzt war konzentriert bei der Arbeit. Er tupfte auf der Wunde herum, ließ absaugen und holte totes Gewebe heraus. Dann streifte er mit dem Skalpell versehentlich eine Arterie. Das Gefäß platzte und Blut sickerte heraus. _Verdammter Mist! Muss das jetzt passieren! Scheiße! _Hektisch versuchte er die Blutung zu stoppen. Mit Tupfern und Tüchern. Er nahm Klammern heraus und setzte sie wo anders wieder hinein. Doch was er als nächstes hörte, ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Es war ein Piepton, den er kannte.

„Kammerflimmern, Doktor," rief der Narkosearzt hektisch, bestätigte somit seinen Gedanken und fummelte an seinen Geräten herum. Tom sah auf, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der Arzt Recht hatte. Auf der Maschine war eine Linie zu sehen, die keine Linie mehr war, sondern sich wirr von oben nach unten schlängelte. Der Herzschlag war äußerst unregelmäßig. Callaghan griff sofort nach den Platten des Defibrillators, der immer einsatzbereit, an dem Tisch stand. Während er die Handplatten aufhielt, spritzte eine Schwester eine Ladung durchsichtiges Gel darauf. Tom rieb die Platten aneinander und sah auf David hinab, der ganz ruhig auf dem OP-Tisch lag.

„Auf 150 Jules. Weg vom Tisch," befahl der Arzt und setzte die beiden Platten an Herz und Lunge an. „Und Schock!" Er drückte auf den Auslöser. Man konnte ein Knacken hören. Davids Körper zuckte durch den Elektroschock zusammen. Tom nahm das Gerät zurück und starrte auf den kleinen Monitor das Elektrokardiogramm.

„Komm schon, David. Tu mir das nicht an," flüsterte Callaghan unruhig.

Dann endlich. Nach quälenden drei Sekunden hörte er das erlösende Geräusch. Das gleichmäßige Piepen, das den Herzschlag darstellte. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Die beiden OP-Schwestern, die mit ihm am Tisch standen, um die Instrumente zu reichen, nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

„Wir haben wieder einen Puls," bemerkte der Narkosearzt grinsend. „Er ist wieder bei uns."

Tom lächelte, als er die Platten zurück legte. „Wehe, du machst das noch mal, David."

Dann setzte er die letzte Klammer und spülte die Wunde aus. Als er fertig war, nahm er alle Klammern heraus und vernähte seinen Patienten sorgfältig. Fünfzehn Minuten später schoben sie David aus dem OP hinaus in den Aufwachraum. Eine Schwester deckte ihn mit einer warmen Decke zu und sah noch einmal auf das EKG-Gerät. Puls- und Herzschlag waren normal.

Tom stand im Waschraum, ließ sich den Kittel abnehmen, streifte die Haube und die Handschuhe ab und starrte in den großen Spiegel, der über den Waschbecken angebracht war. Er zog sich den Mundschutz herunter und warf alles in einen Mülleimer unter den Becken. Er atmete tief durch.

„Fast hab ich ihn verloren," sagte er zu sich selber und begann sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er damit fertig war, sah er ein zweites Mal in den Spiegel. „Aber nur fast."

Dann drehte er sich um, trat aus dem Waschraum heraus und suchte den Chefarzt der Unfallchirurgie, um ihm zu sagen, dass sein Sohn durchkommen würde.

Der _Gesuchte_ saß inzwischen wieder auf einem der Stühle bei seiner Familie. Alex wischte sich gerade mit einer weißen Serviette über den Mund. Dann warf er die durchsichtige Plastikbox, in der das Sandwich eingepackt war, in den kleinen Mülleimer. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt etwas zu essen. Er war nicht hungrig gewesen, doch sein Dad hatte darauf bestanden, dass er etwas aß. Und er hatte gute, überzeugende Argumente geliefert. Stephen trank den Rest Pepsi aus und stellte die leere Dose auf den Tisch. In diesem Moment sah er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, Tom auf sie zu kommen. Connors sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Tom zu. Mac sah verschreckt auf. Er hatte eine Weile geschlafen, auch wenn dieser blaue Sessel nicht seinen Ansprüchen genügte.

Als er seinen Freund mit Dr. Callaghan reden sah, stand er auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Die Kinder sahen ihm nach, aber blieben sitzen. Als Mac bei den Ärzten ankam, konnte er Stephens Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Er war wie versteinert.

„Was ist," fragte der Cop und legte einen Arm um Stephens Schultern.

Stephen schluckte, drehte sich dann aber zu Mac um. „Er," begann er stockend. „Er hatte beinahe einen Herzstillstand ... Kammerflimmern ... Er war fast für kurze Zeit tot, Mac."

Dann passierte es. Stephen konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Er lag weinend in den Armen seines Freundes. Taylor streichelte ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte in sein Ohr. Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Und es gelang. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Stephen ruhiger und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Mac reichte ihm ein Taschentuch und dann noch ein Zweites.

Dann wandte sich Mac an Tom. „Ist jetzt alles in Ordnung. Ich meine ... geht's ihm gut?"

Tom nickte. „Ja, es geht ihm gut, Detective Taylor. Er liegt jetzt im Aufwachraum. Er müsste bald wach sein."

Callaghan wandte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann drehte sich zu Stephen um. „Kommst du mit?"

Connors nickte und ging hastig hinter Tom her zu den Aufzügen, die sie in den Keller bringen würden.

Alex, Jason und Mac blieben zurück und warteten.

Während sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhren, konnte der Chefarzt den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass er Angst hatte. Davor seinen Sohn zu sehen, wie er hilflos in einem Krankenhausbett lag. Vielleicht hatte Tom ihm auch nicht alles gesagt! Vielleicht war etwas geschehen, während der OP, das Tom vor ihm verheimlichte! Er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Jetzt war David das Wichtigste für ihn. Und _nur_ David!

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich und die Männer gingen ein paar Schritte. Tom öffnete die Tür des Aufwachraumes und Stephen trat ein. Langsam ging er zum Bett, das in der Mitte stand. Als er näher kam, konnte er einen Schlauch erkennen, der in den Arm von David führte. Die Schwester, die an dem Bett gestanden hatte, sah auf, nickte kurz und verließ dann das Zimmer. Stephen setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes und betrachtete seinen Sohn eingehend. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Der Brustkorb machte gleichmäßige Bewegungen. Ein dicker Verband zeichnete sich unter dem weißen Hemd ab. Er sah friedlich aus, so wie er da lag.

Stephen beugte sich zu ihm.

„David," flüsterte er sanft und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich bin hier."

Er wusste, dass die Narkose in ein paar Minuten nach lassen würde. Er ging an die Tür, um nach der Schwester zu rufen. Die schwarzhaarige Krankenschwester kam herein und gemeinsam schoben sie das Bett durch den Flur in den Aufzug. Nach ein paar Minuten stand das Bett in einem kleinen Raum mit Fenster, einem Schrank und einer Kommode. Neben dem Bett standen drei Monitore. Auf dem einen war der Puls- und Herzschlag zu sehen. Die Linie des Sinusrhythmus, des normalen Herzschlages, wanderte gleichmäßig in Zick-Zack-Bewegungen von unten nach oben. Solange sie nicht schneller wurde oder sogar eine durchgehende horizontale Linie, die _Nulllinie_, anzeigte, war alles in Ordnung.

Die beiden anderen Bildschirme waren Teil eines Beatmungsgerätes, das in Kopfhöhe neben dem Bett aufgebaut war. Ein dünner Schlauch führte von einer Pumpe und einem weißen Kasten zu einer durchsichtigen Sauerstoffmaske, die über Davids Mund und Nase lag. Auf dem Monitoren über dem Kasten konnten die Parameter abgelesen werden. Da die Intensivstation nicht voll belegt war, bekam David ein Einzelzimmer. Es lag direkt neben dem Schwesternzimmer und war so immer schnell zu erreichen. Graue Jalousien, die über den Fenstern angebracht und heruntergelassen worden waren, gaben ihm etwas Privatsphäre. Die Schwester stellte die Bremsen des Bettes ein, richtete das Kopfkissen und hängte den Tropf auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf.

„Danke," sagte Stephen freundlich. „Können sie mir noch einen Gefallen tun. Unten im Wartesaal sitzen Detective Taylor, sein Sohn und Alex." Die Schwester mit dem weißen Kittel nickte. Stephen fuhr fort. „Sagen sie ihnen wo ich bin und dass Detective Taylor meinen Sohn nach Hause bringen soll. Er kann seinen Bruder später besuchen." Wieder nickte die Schwester. „Sagen sie ihnen," fuhr Connors fort. „Dass ich gleich runter komme. ... In etwa einer halben Stunde."

„Ja, Doktor Connors," erwiderte die zierliche, junge Krankenschwester mit einem Kopfnicken und verschwand, um ihrer Aufgabe nach zu gehen.

Stephen seufzte und sah seinen Sohn an, der ruhig zu schlafen schien. Der Arzt stand auf, ging ans Fenster und zog einen schwarzen Besucherstuhl, der eine große bequeme Rückenlehne aus dickem, schwarzen Stoff hatte, an das Bett. Er ließ sich müde hineinfallen und gähnte. Doch er wollte und durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen! Was war, wenn sein Junge aufwachen und etwas brauchen würde? Oder wenn er Schmerzen hatte? Wenn die Monitore plötzlich anfangen würden zu piepen?

Stephen versuchte sich trotzdem zu entspannen und streckte seine Beine aus. _Das tut wirklich gut! Ich darf nur nicht einschlafen! _Er drückte seinen Rücken gegen die weiche Lehne und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die müden Augen. _Nur ganz kurz ..._ Der heutige Tag war der schrecklichste und anstrengendste in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen und er war leider noch nicht vorbei. Stephen brauchte jetzt viel Kraft um die nächsten Stunden durchzustehen.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Ahw da tut mein Herz weh, wenn ich Stephen so sehe *schluchz* ...David hat es jetzt geschafft - dank Tom! Jetzt beginnt die Erholungsphase, die David braucht, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Leider ... nimmt David die Anweisungen und den Rat seines Vaters nicht wirklich ernst :) Wir lesen uns! Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


	13. Risiko

**AN:** So liebe Leute! Hier haben wir das letzte Kapitel für heute :) Da ich hier ja nichts an den Plots ändere, sondern evtl. nur Kleinigkeiten, die mich beim zweiten Mal Lesen stören, hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch die Story immer noch Spass macht!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer/Zuiker und nicht mir!

Zum Kapitel:  
David ist wieder zu Hause und in der Obhut seines Vaters! Stephen räumt mit Alex die Garage auf ... und Dave schert es nicht, dass er sich eigentlich noch schonen soll! Es kommt wie es kommen muss!

* * *

Etwa zwei Wochen später war Familie Connors wieder vereint zu Hause in der Jefferson-Street 187. Es war Sonntagnachmittag. Der Schnee war schon fast geschmolzen und die Sonne schien auf die Häuser hinab. Doch es war noch immer kalt, circa fünf Grad plus und die Vorhersagen des örtlichen Wetterberichts sagten auch nichts von einer Besserung in den nächsten Tagen. Stephen und Alex waren in der großzügigen Garage und räumten auf. Alex kramte in einer der vielen braunen Kisten, die in den Regalen standen. Plötzlich hielt er inne und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Sieh mal, was ich gefunden habe," sagte er und drehte sich zu seinem Vater.

Stephen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war ein selbst gemaltes Bild eingehend zu mustern, sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Dann musste auch er lachen. Alex hielt eine weiße Packung in die Luft. Sie war etwa zehn mal fünf Zentimeter groß. Auf der Vorderseite war in großen schwarzen Buchstaben zu lesen: _Billy Boy - Kondome._

„Ich glaube, die sind mir und Mac," sagte Stephen schmunzelnd und hielt die rechte Hand auf. Sein Sohn warf ihm den Packung aus drei Metern Entfernung zu und der Arzt fing sie mit einer Hand auf. Er drehte die Packung einige Male in den Händen herum und sah dann auf das Verfallsdatum, welches an der Längsseite aufgedruckt war. Dann öffnete er die Packung und warf einen kritischen Blick hinein.

„Sind sogar noch haltbar," sagte er dann. „Und noch neun Stück drin."

Alex nickte grinsend.

„Alex, versprich mir eins, okay," sagte Stephen plötzlich und kam auf seinen Sohn zu, der irritiert vor einer Kiste stand. Stephen hielt ihm die Kondome vor die Nase. Alexander wusste, was jetzt kam und er hasste es. _Oh, nein! Bitte nicht!_

„Wenn du," begann Stephen und nahm seinen Sohn an den Schultern. „Wenn du mal Jemanden findest, den du wirklich liebst und mit dem du schlafen möchtest, dann ... verhütet! Auf jeden Fall verhüten! _Immer!_ Hörst du."

Sein Kind nickte grinsend. „Klar, Dad. Weißt du wir hatten Bio in der Schule. Da haben wir das schon mit Bananen gemacht. Also keine Sorge. Du hast einen verantwortungsbewussten Sohn, der immer das tun wird, was du ihm sagst."

Der Arzt sah ihn erstaunt an. Alex hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Okay," sagte er dann langsam. „Nicht ... nicht immer. Aber oft."

Connors schüttelte langsam den Kopf und setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sein Sohn war wieder schneller.

„Äh, warte. Früher hab ich nicht immer das gemacht, was du mir gesagt hast und dafür bezahlt." Stephen nickte. Alex fuhr fort. „Wenn es um meine Gesundheit geht, werde ich immer das machen, was du sagst. ... Ich heiße ja nicht David."

Der ältere Connors nickte grinsend und steckte die Kondome in seine hintere Jeanstasche. Dann überflog er noch mal die große Kiste, die auf dem Betonboden stand. Ein zusammengerolltes Zwei-Mann-Zelt teilte sich die Kiste bereits mit einer eingepackten Eisenbahn, ein paar Büchern und CDs und einem schwarzen Radio, das brandneu aussah. Sein Sohn wühlte wieder in einer anderen Kiste. Stephen ging auf einen alten Schrank zu, der am Ende der Garage stand, öffnete ihn und sah hinein. Seinen Blick ließ er langsam über die Gegenstände schweifen. Dann streckte er seine Hand hinein und kam nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zum Vorschein. Er warf einen Football in die Kiste mit dem Zelt, dazu einen Fußball, eine grüne Feldflasche und ein Schweizer Taschenmesser. Dann erstarrte er kurz, ging auf die Kiste zu und nahm das Messer wieder heraus.

Er begutachtete es sorgfältig und hielt es hoch. Es war ein rotes Messer, so wie das schweizer Original.

„He," rief er und sein Sohn drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Was," fragte Alex etwas verdutzt und seine Augen wanderten von seinem Dad auf das Messer.

„Ist das deins," fragte sein Vater und wedelte mit dem roten Gegenstand vor seiner Nase herum.

Alex kam einen Schritt näher und sah interessiert auf das Messer in Stephens Hand. „Nope."

„Vielleicht Macs," grübelte der Arzt und betrachtete das Werkzeug etwas genauer, um einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, dass es sich um Macs Messer handelte. Eine Kerbe. Etwas Eingeritztes.

Dann hörten sie hinter sich eine Stimme. „Ja, das ist meins, Schatz."

Stephen drehte sich grinsend um und erkannte seinen Freund, der an der linken Seite des offen stehenden Garagentores lehnte. Er trug eine Jeans, Pullover, einen grauen Schal und seinen schwarzen Mantel. _Gott, ich liebe diesen Mantel! _

„Das hat mir meine Frau geschenkt, als ich eingezogen wurde, vor ...36 Jahren," sagte der Chef des CSI NY und in seiner Stimme lag so etwas wie Wehmut. Seine Frau Claire war bei dem terroristischen Anschlag Bin Ladens auf das World Trade Center 2001 in einem der Twin-Tower umgekommen. Der 11. September war ein schwarzer Tag für Mac Taylor gewesen, den er jedoch jetzt dank Stephen und den Kindern überwunden hatte. Stephen ging auf Mac zu, nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn. Erst jetzt fiel Stephen auf, dass sein Freund eine große weiße Plastiktüte in der linken Hand trug.

„Wie geht's dir," fragte Connors, sah Mac in die Augen und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Gut," flüsterte der Polizist leise Stephens ins Ohr. Mac ließ seine rechte Hand Stephens Rücken hinunter gleiten. Als er sich Stephens Po genähert hatte, hielt er kurz inne und befühlte dann die volle Gesäßtasche. Er sah ihn grinsend an. Alex wühlte unterdessen weiter in einer der vielen Kisten.

„Was ... ist das denn, Schatz," fragte der Cop, obwohl er genau wusste, was sich in der Tasche befand. Stephen spürte Macs Hand, die zwischen Hose und Kondome glitt und die Packung langsam heraus zog. Dann hielt er die weiße Verpackung hoch und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Die sind sogar noch haltbar," antwortete der Arzt lächelnd, nahm die Kondome Mac ab und ging mit ihm zu Alex, der wieder in den Kisten wühlte. Nachdem Stephen seinem Sohn kurz über die Schulter gelugt hatte, drückte er Mac das Schweizer Offiziersmesser in die Hand.

„Was macht das in unserer Garage," fragte er lächelnd, während Mac das Messer in die Manteltasche stopfte. Der Polizist sah sich kurz in der Garage um. Überall standen Kartons und Kisten herum. Ein Besen stand in der Ecke und einige Regale waren ausgeräumt.

„Wer weiß das schon," antwortete er. „Zieht ihr um? Du sagst mir doch vorher Bescheid, oder?"

Stephen grinste breit. „Nur ein bisschen aufräumen. Alte Sachen raus, neue Sachen ... woanders hin."

Mac nickte. „Wie geht's Junior?"

„Oh, es geht so. Er ist oben und schläft. ... Hoffentlich."

„Ich hab was für ihn," sagte der Polizist und wedelte mit der Plastiktüte vor Stephens Nase herum.

„Okay, dann sehen wir mal nach, ob er wirklich im Bett ist oder irgendwo im Haus herumgeistert," sagte der Arzt und ging mit Mac im Schlepptau zu der Zwischentür, die ins Haus führte.

Stephens fünfzehnjähriger Sohn war keineswegs im Bett, wo er hätte sein sollen. Stattdessen lief er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und telefonierte. Er trug dicke, graue Wollsocken, die seine Großmutter gestrickt hatte, eine graue Trainingshose und ein weißes T-Shirt des örtlichen Basketballvereins _Queens Basketball_. Während er telefonierte versuchte er auf dem Laminatboden ein paar Dribbler. Er warf den orangefarbenen Ball auf den Boden, fing ihn mit der rechten Hand wieder auf und ließ ihn wieder nach unten fallen. Doch dieses Mal hatte er leider intensiver seinem Gesprächspartner zu gehört, denn er merkte nicht, dass auf dem Laminatboden etwas herum lag. Als der Ball auf dem harten Boden und dem Gegenstand aufschlug, titschte er wieder hoch und flog dann in eine ganz andere Richtung, als vorhergesagt. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug er gegen das Regal.

_Scheiße!_ „He, Chris. Warte kurz," rief David in den Hörer und ließ diesen auf das Sofa fallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass die antike griechische Vase, die sein Vater vor zwei Jahren aus dem Urlaub mit gebracht hatte, empfindlich wackelte und schließlich herunter fiel. David sprang auf das Regal zu und fing das Gefäß mit beiden Händen auf, bevor es Bodenkontakt hatte.

Dann knallte er auf das harte Holz! Schwer atmend lag David bäuchlings auf dem Boden, die teure Vase in den Händen und stöhnte. Er hatte nicht an seine Verletzung gedacht und diese meldete sich jetzt schmerzhaft zu Wort. Als er sich gerade aufrichten wollte, hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. David drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen, wo das Geräusch her kam. Er sah den Basketball auf dem Boden und darauf ... einen schwarzen Männerschuh, der den Ball langsam von links nach rechts rollen ließ. _Wieder Scheiße!_

Er wusste natürlich zu wem dieser Schuh gehörte. Also sah er auf und in das grimmige Gesicht seines Dads, der mit Mac an seiner Seite im Zimmer stand. Stephen kickte missmutig den Ball nach hinten, so dass er in Richtung Treppe rollte und an der untersten Stufe liegen blieb.

„He, Dad," sagte David hustend und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ ihn zusammen zucken und er blieb liegen. Stephen sah kurz Mac an, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da stand, nur den Kopf schüttelte und David anstarrte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit dem Geschenk noch mal überlegen," sagte der Polizist und sah kurz in seine Plastiktüte, so als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass das Geschenk noch da war.

Inzwischen schlang Stephen seine Arme um seinen Sohn und half ihm auf die Beine. Dann griff er nach der Vase, nahm sie seinem Sohn ab und stellte sie wieder auf ihren angestammten Platz. David zitterte etwas. Und der Schmerz war eindeutig noch da. Plötzlich hörte der Arzt eine leise Stimme, die von dem Sofa kam. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung und lauschte.

„Hallo? He, David? Bist du noch da?"

Stephen sah in Davids Augen, er starrte vor sich hin. „Wer ist dran?"

„Chris," sagte der Junge leise und hielt seine rechte Hand an seinen Bauch, da wo ihn vor zwei Wochen die Kugel getroffen hatte. Stephen konnte sehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

„Kannst du stehen? Wenn ich dich jetzt los lasse, um zum Telefon zu gehen, fällst du nicht einfach um, nein? Soll Mac dich stützen?"

Der Cop kam besorgt einen Schritt näher an die Beiden heran.

David streckte seine Beine durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein."

Mac blieb zurück.

„Gut," erwiderte der Arzt erleichtert und seufzte. _Hoffentlich ging das hab keine Lust zu nähen ..._

Stephen ging auf das Sofa zu und nahm das schwarze Telefon in die Hand. „Chris? Hier ist Dr. Connors. David hatte gerade einen kleinen Unfall. Er ruft zurück. Bye."

Er hatte gar nicht auf eine Antwort gewartet, sondern einfach aufgelegt. Dann trat er an Davids Seite nahm ihn unter den Arm und ging mit ihm langsam die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Mac folgte ihnen mit der Plastiktüte und Stephens Arztkoffer, den er von der Anrichte im Flur geholt hatte.

Während Stephen seinen Sohn auf sein Bett verfrachtete, die Nachttischlampe anknipste und dann im Badezimmer verschwand, stellte Mac den Hocker neben das Bett und legte den Koffer darauf. Sie hörten, dass sich Stephen die Hände wusch. Mac öffnete den Koffer und drehte ihn so, dass sein Freund bequem an alle Utensilien heran kam. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu David hinüber. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme neben seinem Körper und sah auf die Decke.

„David, wieso hast du das gemacht," fragte Mac behutsam. „Du bist doch gerade frisch operiert worden. Wie kann man dann Basketball spielen?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort, was ihn nicht wunderte. Stattdessen hörte er hinter sich Stephens Schritte und wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Stephen kam auf ihn zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass ihn, Mac," sagte Connors leise und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn. David sah ihn einmal kurz an und dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Zimmerdecke, die scheinbar sehr interessant war.

Stephen zog sich die durchsichtigen Latexhandschuhe über die Hände und wühlte in seinem Koffer herum, um einige Utensilien zur Hand zu haben. Dann schob Stephen das T-Shirt der Queens nach oben und begutachtete das weiße, dicke Pflaster. Kein Blut war zu sehen. Es hatte immer noch die selbe Farbe, wie vor drei Tagen, als er es gewechselt hatte. _Gut. Sehr gut._ Dann begann Stephen an den Rändern zu ziehen und das Pflaster vorsichtig zu lösen. Nachdem er es ganz von der Haut gelöst hatte, faltete er es einmal zusammen und steckte es in einen kleinen, durchsichtigen Beutel, den er auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Dann begutachtete sein Vater die Wunde und vor allem die Nähte. Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Handschuh über die Naht. David zuckte zusammen und bäumte sich mit einem kleinen Aufschrei auf. Dr. Connors nahm die Hand wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut weh was," fragte er und in seiner Stimme lag jede Menge Sarkasmus und Ironie, wie Mac bemerkte. Connors gab etwas Salbe auf die Wunde und verteilte sie vorsichtig mit drei Fingern. Sie sollte die Heilung fördern und der gereizten Haut Kühlung verschaffen. Als er damit fertig war, klebte er ein neues Pflaster auf und deckte seinen Sohn zu. Er packte seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer und stellte ihn an den Treppenabsatz. Stephen sah auf seinen Sohn hinab, der sich störrisch und beleidigt weggedreht hatte. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Freund.

„Kannst du ... uns mal allein lassen," fragte er etwas genervt. Mac nickte, hier war ein ernsthaftes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch fällig. Und David brauchte das jetzt. Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann stieg er die geschwungene Treppe hinunter und stieß unten in der Küche auf Alex, der am Tisch saß und eine Cola trank. Mac stellte den Wasserkocher an, nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und warf einen Teebeutel hinein.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Oh man, David! Du Idiot :) Im nächsten Kapitel werden dann ein paar Vereinbarungen getroffen, die nicht jedem aus der Familie gefallen werden ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	14. Vereinbarungen und Verabredungen

**AN:** Hallo! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern den Produzenten!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen spricht mit David und gibt klare Anweisungen! Alex hat eigentlich am Abend etwas vor, doch er wird von seinem Vater anderweitig verplant ...

* * *

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war und alle möglichen _Zeugen_ außer Hörweite waren, setzte Stephen sich wieder auf das Bett seines Sohnes. David hatte, während die beiden Männer die Sachen weggeräumt hatten, die Augen geschlossen und sich schlafend gestellt. Doch er wusste, dass sein Dad diesen Trick kannte und ganz bestimmt nicht darauf hereinfallen würde. Stephen beobachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment und räusperte sich. Laut genug um seinem Sohn zu signalisieren, dass er die Augen öffnen und ihn ansehen solle. Was dieser natürlich nicht tat! Stephen wurde das Ganze dann doch zu dumm. Er beugte sich über Davids Kopf. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Augen auf machst und mir zu hörst, passiert was! Hast du verstanden?"

Eine Sekunde später öffnete Junior die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er seinen Dad ansehen konnte.

„Na, siehst du. Es geht doch," sagte der Arzt gelassen, richtete sich wieder auf und fixierte seinen Sohn mit einem wütenden Blick. Dann atmete er tief durch und versuchte, die in ihm angestaute Wut etwas zu verdrängen, um nicht sofort über seinen Sohn her zu fallen. David sah ihm immer noch direkt in die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

„Hör zu. Zuerst möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich ... echt wütend bin," begann Dr. Connors das Gespräch. „Warum hörst du nicht auf mich? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich schonen sollst, weil sonst die Nähte aufgehen können. Was machst _du_? Du stehst im Wohnzimmer, telefonierst und _spielst Basketball!"_ Stephen schüttelte kurz den Kopf und fuhr dann fort. „Ich fass es nicht! Wenn du nicht krank wärst, dann würde ich dich sofort ...!"

Doch er beendete den Satz nicht, denn er wusste, dass David ihn verstanden hatte. Der Junge schluckte. Er hatte eine Vorstellung davon, was sein Dad getan hätte und diese Vorstellung war nicht gerade schön.

„Du musst mir wirklich glauben," fuhr Stephen leise fort. „Dass ... wenn ich dir sage, _das_ und _das_ ist nicht gut für dich und deine Gesundheit, dass es dann auch so ist. Und ich muss sicher sein, absolut sicher, dass du es dann nicht machst, David. Hörst du? Das ist wirklich wichtig! Weißt du was passiert wäre, wenn die Nähte geplatzt wären und ich nichts gemerkt hätte?" Der Junge schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Stephen fuhr fort. „Die Wunde wäre aufgegangen und du hättest verbluten können. So einfach ist das."

David war sprachlos. Das hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte wegen ein bisschen Basketball sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und sein Vater war jetzt echt sauer auf ihn.

„Tut mir leid," sagte David leise und versuchte in den Augen seines Dads etwas Mitgefühl zu entdecken, doch er fand es nicht. Stephen sah an die Zimmerdecke und atmete tief durch. Dann sah er wieder zu David, der auf eine Antwort oder etwas Ähnliches zu warten schien. Nach endlosen langen Minuten des Schweigens, ergriff der Arzt erneut das Wort.

„Okay. Du hörst mir jetzt genau zu." David nickte. „Wenn du ... so was Blödes, wie das hier, noch mal machen solltest, dann ... werde ich keine Rücksicht und ich wiederhole, _keine Rücksicht_ mehr darauf nehmen, dass du eine drei Zentimeter lange Narbe am Bauch hast. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Keine Antwort. David lag wie erstarrt auf dem Bett und sagte nichts.

Stephen sah ihn böse an und beugte sich dann noch näher zu ihm herunter. „HAB ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT, DAVID?"

Der Junge war zusammengezuckt, über den lauten Wutausbruch seines Dads. Er öffnete den Mund.

„Ja, Sir," stammelte er leise. „Ich hab verstanden."

Stephen nickte und stand dann auf. Er ging durch das Zimmer zum Schreibtisch und nahm das schwarze, schnurlose Telefon von der Ladestation. Ein leiser Piepton war zu hören. Dann ging er wieder zu David und legte das Gerät auf den Nachttisch.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst oder Schmerzen hast. Egal was es ist. Ruf mich, okay? Du darfst alleine kurz über den Flur und auf die Toilette, aber sonst nichts! Noch nicht mal in die Küche. Ich bring dir was zu Essen oder zu Trinken. Du bleibst hier in deinem Bett und in deinem Zimmer!"

„Ja, okay," entgegnete David müde und zog die Bettdecke noch ein Stück höher.

„Gut. Ich bin unten, wenn etwas ist," sagte Connors, ging auf die Tür zu, öffnete und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging er über die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss und suchte seinen Freund.

Als er in die Küche kam, saßen Mac und Alex nebeneinander am Küchentisch und tranken Pepsi. Stephen ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihnen vorbei, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine Flasche Bier heraus. Dann setzte er sich Mac gegenüber, öffnete die Flasche und trank einen langen Schluck. Er stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch zurück. Mac beobachtete ihn.

„Du hast mit ihm geredet," fragte der Polizist und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Ja, hab ich," sagte der Arzt leise und nahm noch einen Schluck seines Bieres. „Ich denke, er hat es verstanden." Dann wandte er sich an Alex. „Versprich mir, dass du mir sofort Bescheid sagst, wenn er hier unten rumläuft oder sogar das Haus verlassen will."

Alex sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich soll pätzen," fragte er und spielte mit der Getränkedose.

Mac grinste vor sich hin, doch ein genervter Blick von Stephen ließ ihn spüren, dass es ernst war.

„Ja, du sollst pätzen," antwortete Connors und leerte seine Flasche. Dann stand er auf, stellte die Flasche auf die Spüle und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Mac sah ihm kurz nach und erhob sich dann ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. Er nickte kurz Alex zu, folgte dann Stephen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mac sich auf das Sofa setzte, während Stephen in seinem Sessel saß.

Der Cop konnte sehen, dass Stephen immer noch wütend war und überlegte daraufhin, ob er ihn überhaupt ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Doch er musste mit ihm reden und zwar jetzt, denn er hatte eine kleine Überraschung für ihn.

Mac beugte sich nach vorne und lächelte Stephen an. „Gut, dass du mit ihm geredet hast."

Stephen seufzte leise und legte die Beine auf den kleinen Tisch. Mac fuhr fort. „Hoffentlich kapiert er es jetzt. Falls nicht dann-."

„Dann werde ich zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen, ganz einfach," beendete Stephen den Satz und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Bleibst du heute hier oder fährst du wieder?"

Der Cop überlegte kurz. „Ich denke, dass ich nach Hause fahre. Jason geht auf irgend so eine Party in der North-Street und ich will zu Hause sein, wenn er zurück kommt."

„Davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts!"

„Unsere Kinder erzählen uns eben nicht alles, Stephen," sagte der Polizist grinsend. Dann fuhr er fort. „Apropos Ausgehen. ... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir heute Abend nicht mal wieder Essen gehen sollen. Nur wir beide. Allein. Bei unserem Lieblingsitaliener. Was sagst du dazu?"

Stephens Blick wanderte zur Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, dann sah er wieder seinen Freund an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich David schon allein lassen kann."

„He, komm schon. Wir müssen auch mal unseren Spaß haben. Außerdem hast du ihm doch klar gemacht, dass er sich ausruhen soll, oder?" Der Arzt nickte. Mac fuhr fort. „Und Alex ist auch noch hier. Der wird schon auf ihn aufpassen. Und mein Schatz ... es gibt Handys. Jeder von uns hat so eins und wenn etwas passiert – aber es passiert ja nichts – kann Alex uns anrufen und wir sind in fünfzehn Minuten wieder hier. Die Nummer vom Krankenhaus ist im Telefonspeicher auf der zwei, oder?"

„Ja, okay. Du hast Recht. Dann würde ich sagen, so gegen sieben fahren wir los. Okay?"

„Gut," entgegnete Mac sichtlich erleichtert und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Nachdem er fast eine Minute das Programm überflogen hatte, schaltete er doch wieder auf den Sender Fox um, auf dem gerade die Vorschau für das Abendprogramm lief. Mac gähnte. Wieder irgend so eine neue Krimiserie mit einem Spezialkommando und vielen bösen Jungs, die sich gegenseitig jagten und dann so viele wie möglich erschießen würden. Er kannte das in und auswendig. Und er kannte das gut, denn es war sein Job!

Etwa gegen 18 Uhr 45 stand Stephen Connors im Badezimmer und trocknete sich ab. Er spülte die Dusche aus und schloss die Kabinentür. Nachdem er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, sprühte er sich etwas von dem wohlriechendem Parfüm, das sein Freund ihm geschenkt hatte, auf den Hals. Dann putzte er sich die Zähne und wusch sich das Gesicht. Nachdem er sich rasiert hatte, stellte er das Radio aus, das auf der Fensterbank stand und öffnete die Badezimmertür, um für Durchzug zu sorgen. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er Mac von unten. „Stephen, bist du fertig?"

Er hängte das Handtuch über die Tür, schloss das Fenster wieder und trat nackt auf den Flur hinaus. Dann ging er kurz zur Treppe und sah hinunter. Dort stand Mac in einer schwarzen Hose, einem gleichfarbigen Anzug, darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd und starrte nervös auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Fünf Minuten. Ich bin sofort da," rief Stephen hinunter und lief in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich an zu ziehen. Als er den Kleiderschrank öffnete und den neuen Anzug herausnahm, stutzte er. Er überlegte für einen Moment, hängte dann den schwarzen Anzug wieder an seinen Platz und nahm stattdessen sein schwarzes Lieblingshemd und eine gleichfarbige Jeans vom Stapel. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, ging er auf den Flur und wäre fast mit seinem Ältesten zusammen gestoßen, der sich ein Sandwich zum Abendessen gemacht hatte und dies mit einer Wasserflasche unter dem rechten Arm, einem Glas in der anderen Hand und einer Sportzeitung in sein Zimmer balancierte.

„He," sagte Stephen und wies auf die geschlossene Zimmertür von David. „Kommst du mal kurz?"

Alex stutzte kurz, sah dann auf seine vollen Hände und dann wieder seinen Vater an und ging in sein Zimmer. Einige Sekunden später kam er wieder mit leeren Händen heraus und folgte dem Arzt in den Raum seines Bruders. Stephen ließ die Tür offen, zog sich den blauen Hocker an das Bett und setzte sich. David war wach. Er lag da und sah von seinem Vater zu seinem Bruder, der mit dem Rücken am Schreibtisch stand und die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans zwängte.

„Was gibt`s," fragte David erschrocken und neugierig, denn er hatte nicht erwartet seinen Dad so schnell wieder zu sehen_. Shit! Hat er es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegt? Aber was macht dann Alex hier? _Der Junge stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Bettdecke ab und sah Stephen an.

„Mac und ich gehen heute Abend aus," begann Stephen ruhig. „Das heißt für dich, dass du in deinem Zimmer und in diesem Haus bleibst, bis wir wieder da sind, okay? Keine Anstrengungen. Kein Herumlaufen. _Kein Basketball_." Er sah David direkt in die Augen. „Und ... dein großer Bruder hier," er wies mit der linken Hand auf Alex. „Er wird auf dich aufpassen und den Babysitter spielen! Bis wir wieder hier sind. Klar?"

Davids düstere Miene veränderte sich schlagartig und er lächelte. „Soll das heißen ... er muss mir was zu Essen bringen? Er muss alles tun, was ich will?"

Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als der Junge zu seinem Bruder hinüber sah, der von der Abmachung ganz und gar nicht begeistert schien.

„Was," fragte Alex verwirrt. „Dad, was soll das? Was hab ich gemacht!"

„Also wir sind jetzt weg. Wir haben das Handy dabei und die Nummer vom Krankenhaus steht ganz oben in unserem Telefonbuch. Falls ... was ist. Viel Spaß, Jungs!"

Noch bevor Alexander etwas erwidern und seinen Vater umstimmen konnte, stand Dr. Connors auf, stellte den Hocker wieder unter den Schreibtisch, packte seinen Ältesten an der Schulter und trat mit ihm aus dem Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur, ließ er ihn los und beide gingen Richtung Treppe. Stephen schaute kurz hinunter. Mac hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Glas Wasser geholt und ging unruhig, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig auf und ab.

Stephen wandte sich wieder an seinen Sohn, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Alex das Wort ergriffen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich auf diese Party in der North-Street. Das ist doch hier ganz in der Nähe," sagte er aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, um seinem Vater klar zu machen, wie wichtig diese Party für einen Jungen in seinem Alter war. Dort würden nur äußerst coole und wichtige Typen sein und natürlich Mädchen. Außerdem hatte er dem Gastgeber schon Bescheid gesagt, dass er auf jeden Fall kommen würde. Doch jetzt, schien das alles in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt zu sein.

Stephen hielt sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest und mit der anderen rieb er sich die Stirn.

„Du hast zu einer Party zu gesagt, ohne mich zu fragen," fragte der Arzt leise.

Alex nickte. Diesen ruhigen, leisen Ton kannte er nur all zu gut und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

Der Mann fuhr fort. „Das kannst du vergessen! Ich brauche dich heute Abend hier. Bei deinem Bruder." Dann schlug er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du bist hiermit als Babysitter engagiert. Machst du deine Arbeit gut, werde ich über dieses Vergehen hinweg sehen. Du musst ihn füttern. Du musst auf ihn aufpassen. Du darfst dich ... auf keinen Fall zu irgendwelchen dummen Aktionen hinreißen lassen. Und was das Wichtigste ist: _Keine Party!_ Weder für dich, noch für ihn. Schon gar nicht für ihn! Kapiert? Denn mein Pensum an Feten ist erst mal gedeckt."

Alex nickte etwas enttäuscht. „Ja, okay. Aber wenn ich meine Sache gut mache, dann ... entfällt die Strafe, oder nicht?"

„Sehr richtig," sagte Stephen nickend und stürzte dann schnell die Treppe hinunter, wo sein Freund schon auf ihn wartete. Der Arzt schwang sich in seinen schwarzen Mantel und zog die Schuhe an. Mac öffnete die Tür und schwang den Schal um seinen Hals. Während Stephen hinaus ging, nahm er die Autoschlüssel und seine Brieftasche von der Anrichte und sah noch einmal kurz zu Alex, der auf den ersten drei Treppenstufen stand und von seinem abendlichen Job mehr als begeistert schien.

„Äh, Dad! Wann kommt ihr zurück," rief der schwarzhaarige Junge auf einmal und kam einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Dieser grinste nur vor sich hin und steckte die Brieftasche in die Jackentasche.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn," antwortete Dr. Connors grinsend, winkte Alex kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Kälte und Dunkelheit des amerikanischen Winters.

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Nettes Gespräch zwischen Stephen und David :) Mal sehen ob die Drohung was bringt ... Und Alex darf nicht auf die Party, weil er vorher nicht gefragt hat! Ob die Vereinbarungen eingehalten werden, lest ihr im nächsten Kapitel! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


	15. Test of Patience

**AN:** Und wieder ein neues Kapitel, weil die Zeit rennt ... Viel Spass wünsche ich euch!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört immer noch den Produzenten und nicht mir :(

Zum Kapitel:  
David geht Alex auf die Nerven und dann hat der _Kleine_ andere Pläne ... Der Abend verläuft für Mac und Stephen auch nicht ganz ohne Probleme!

* * *

Alexander Connors sah stumm auf die geschlossene Eingangstür vor ihm, durch die sein Dad und Mac vor einer Minute verschwunden waren. Er stieg die letzten Treppenstufen hinunter, ging durch die Lobby und in die Küche. Dort angekommen öffnete er den Kühlschrank und schaute hinein. Doch keine zehn Sekunden später schlug er sich auf die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. Oben im ersten Stock lag doch noch sein Sandwich auf dem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, verzehrt zu werden. Alex schloss den Kühlschrank mit einem Ruck und lief aus der Küche.

„HE, SKLAVE," rief eine laute Stimme von oben und Alex stoppte verärgert in der Lobby. Was konnte sein nervender Bruder jetzt schon von ihm wollen? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er würde es heraus finden. Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinauf und stand einige Sekunden später in Davids Zimmer.

„Was," fragte Alex genervt, ging auf das Bett zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

David lag in seinem Bett, die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen und grinste hämisch. Er sah belustigt seinen großen Bruder an und wartete. Alex wurde das Ganze zu blöd. Er nahm die Arme runter und ging ein noch paar Schritte auf das Bett zu. Dort angekommen beugte er sich ganz nah an Davids Gesicht und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was ist," fragte er drohend und seine Hände näherten sich langsam Davids Hals.

David zuckte zusammen.

„He! Nicht anfassen," sagte der Jüngere und rutschte ein Stück auf seinem Bett in Richtung Wand, weg von seinem Bruder. „Sonst sag ich es Dad."

„Pätze," rief Alex wütend und wandte sich der Tür zu, die offen stand.

David rutschte wieder von der Wand weg und setzte sich auf. „He, warte!"

Sein Bruder stoppte im Türrahmen und drehte sich noch einmal um, während sein Magen an fing zu knurren. Das Sandwich lag immer noch unangetastet in seinem Zimmer. David stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze ab und sah Alex an. „Bring mir ein Bier. Ich muss meinen Alkoholpegel vor der Fete auf Touren bringen."

„WAS," fragte Alex fassungslos und starrte auf das Bett. „Das kannst du vergessen! Du gehst auf keine Fete! Schon gar nicht auf _diese_ Fete, wo alle anderen älter sind als du! ... Außerdem habe ich Dad versprochen, dass ich dich nicht gehen lasse! Also David: _Keine Fete und kein Bier_!"

„Dann hol ich mir eben selbst eins," sagte der fünfzehn-jährige, zog die Decke zurück und stand vorsichtig auf. Dann ging er an seinem sprachlosen Bruder vorbei auf den Flur.

Der schwarze Cadillac Escalade Ext stand zwischen einem alten Ford Mustang und einem Truck, der so aussah, als ob er Jahre lang nicht gefahren worden sei. Überall waren Rostflecken zu sehen und die blaue Farbe splitterte an einigen Stellen bereits ab. Laut den Zahlen auf dem Nummernschild, die durch den Staub und Dreck kaum noch lesbar waren, kam er aus dem sonnigen Kalifornien. Alle drei Wagen standen vor einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Lokal in der Richmond-Street. Die Wände waren aus weißem Stein, die Fensterrahmen und die Eingangstür waren aus dunkelbraunem Holz gezimmert und über der Tür prangte in schwarzen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben aus Eisen der Name des Restaurants: _La Vampa_.

Im Innern gab es eine kleine Theke, die gegenüber der Tür aufgebaut war. Sie war ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz und wurde durch ein paar dezente Blumen und einem dunkelroten, langen Läufer verschönert. Falls sich mal ein Restauranttester in diesen Teil von Queens verlaufen und auf einmal in diesem Lokal stehen würde, wären seine Worte sicherlich Folgende: _Schönes Ambiente ... geschmackvoll eingerichtet ... mit vielen Braun-, Weiß- und Rottönen ... und ein großer, offener Kamin! _

Dieser Kamin war in die Wand gehauen worden und befand sich an einer Seite des Speiseraums, so dass er in jegliche Richtung und an jeglichen Tisch, der mit Gästen besetzt war, wohlige Wärme abgeben konnte. Und genau aus diesem Grund war das La Vampa in diesem, wie auch in vielen vorherigen kalten Monaten ein sehr beliebtes, gemütliches Lokal. Der Speiseraum war in viele, kleine Nischen mit Tischen für vier Personen unterteilt. Doch in den Sitznischen gab es keine Stühle, sondern zwei gemütliche Bänke mit roten Sitzpolstern. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großer, prunkvoller Kronleuchter an der Decke angebracht, der dem Restaurant eine dezente, indirekte Beleuchtung verlieh.

In der hintersten, dunkelsten Ecke, die das La Vampa zu bieten hatte, saßen sich an einem gemütlichen Tisch zwei in schwarz gekleidete Männer gegenüber und tranken Wein. Das Lokal war nicht mal halb voll und doch wuselten die Kellner um die Gäste herum, wie eine Schar Wanderameisen auf der Suche nach der nächsten Beute. Hier wurden die nächsten Getränke gebracht, dort hinten Stammgäste hinaus begleitet und Tisch vier unter dem Kronleuchter bekam sein Essen.

Die weiteren Gäste achteten gar nicht mehr auf den gutaussehenden Arzt und seine Begleitung, Detective Mac Taylor, der an seinem Rotwein nippte und aufmerksam die Speisekarte studierte. Hier im La Vampa waren sie Stammgäste und wurden auch so behandelt - von den Kellnern und den weiteren Gästen, die das Lokal als ihren Geheimtipp ausgewählt hatten.

„Ich denke, ich nehme einen kleinen Salat vor weg," sagte Stephen und blätterte in der Karte. „Und als Hauptgang ein paar Nudeln."

Er ließ die Karte sinken und sah Mac an, der immer noch sehr unschlüssig dreinblickte und mit dem Finger die einzelnen Pizzen durchging. Schließlich klappte der Cop die beigefarbene Karte zu und legte sie neben sich an den Rand des Tisches. Er grinste seinen Freund an und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Ich nehme eine Pizza Diavolo mit extra Knoblauch," raunte er Stephen zu, der grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und seinerseits eine Wahl getroffen hatte.

„Das ist mir egal," sagte er. „Du willst ja heute Nacht eh nicht bei mir schlafen. Ich nehme die Tortellini alla Panna."

Plötzlich drehte Mac seinen Kopf langsam nach links und sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, schräg gegenüber ein junges Pärchen an einem Tisch sitzen, das zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Als sie sahen, dass Mac sie ansah, begannen sie sich wieder um ihr Essen zu kümmern. Stephen war seinem Blick gefolgt.

„Was ist," fragte er leise, doch er kannte die Antwort schon. Mac beugte sich zu ihm.

„Die gaffen," flüsterte er und sah noch einmal zu dem anderen Tisch, an dem sich die Gäste wieder schnell weiter unterhielten. Stephen konnte fühlen, dass Mac wütend darüber war, dass sie in _ihrem_ Stammlokal angestarrt wurden, noch dazu von Fremden! _Das sind bestimmt die aus Californien, _dachte Stephen und erinnerte sich an das Autokennzeichen und den Wagen, den er bei ihrer Ankunft gesehen hatte. Er nahm die Hand seines Freundes und streichelte sie sanft, bis Mac ihn an sah. Dann küsste er ihn und schob endlich die störende, weiße Kerze von der Tischmitte auf die Wandseite des Tisches. Mac sah der sich bewegenden Kerze nach und stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus, um seine Wut und seinen aufsteigenden Zorn zu unterdrücken und Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ganz ruhig, okay," sagte der Arzt. „Sie haben nichts gemacht. Sie gucken nur. Lass sie einfach glotzen, Schatz."

Der Polizist nickte kurz, sah sich in dem Speiseraum um, erblickte den Kellner, der an der Bar stand und hob einen Finger, um ihn an den Tisch zu rufen.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Kinder von Stephen in der Küche angelangt und David griff nach einer eiskalten Flasche Bier, die sein Dad kurz vor der Abfahrt in das Gefrierfach über dem Kühlschrank gelegt hatte. Alex beobachtete ihn böse und überlegte fieberhaft, ob und vor allem, _wie _er ihn davon abhalten könnte, Alkohol zu trinken und zu dieser verdammten Fete zu gehen. Der Ältere Connors ging auf seinen Bruder zu, riss ihm das Bier aus der rechten Hand und stopfte es wieder zurück an seinen Stammplatz. David war zunächst überrascht gewesen, denn diese schnelle Reaktion hatte er von Alex nicht erwartet, doch jetzt ein paar Sekunden später war er sauer.

„Was machst du," fragte er und wollte wieder nach dem Öffner für das Gefrierfach greifen, doch Alex versperrte ihm den Weg und schlug seine Hand leicht zur Seite.

„Dich vor einer gehörigen Tracht Prügel bewahren, wonach sieht es denn aus," sagte Alex leise und sah zu, wie David auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in die Lobby hinaus ging. Erleichtert und etwas genervt zugleich verdrehte er die Augen und überlegte, ob er den Alkohol lieber verstecken sollte oder ob diese Drohung vielleicht doch gereicht hatte. Er spähte noch mal in die Lobby und schluckte. Dann ließ er sich stöhnend gegen den Kühlschrank fallen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Nach einer kurzen Zeit ließ er die Hände wieder sinken und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Langsam ging er in die Lobby, durchquerte einmal das Wohnzimmer und stieg dann die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Doch es half nichts - sein kleiner Bruder war verschwunden ...

Nachdem die beiden Männer bestellt hatten, tranken sie ihre Gläser aus und lächelten sich wieder liebevoll an. Das Pärchen am Tisch schräg gegenüber tuschelte wieder. Beide sahen kurz hinüber und flüsterten sich dann in hörbarer Lautstärke Geschmacklosigkeiten zu, die ganz offensichtlich etwas mit Stephen und Mac zu tun hatten. Der Cop drehte sich Richtung Paar und stand dann ruckartig auf. Sein Freund begriff leider erst zu spät, was er vor hatte und konnte ihm nur noch nach sehen wie er mit großen Schritten auf den Tisch zu ging und davor Halt machte. Das junge Paar wirkte etwas verschreckt und hatte ganz bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Mann, über den sie die letzten 20 Minuten hergezogen hatten, plötzlich vor ihnen stehen würde. Mac stand da und funkelte die beiden wütend an, dann beugte er sich ganz nah zu ihnen herunter.

„Verzeihung. Ich würde gerne mit meinem Freund dort drüben," sagte Mac mit ruhiger Stimme und zeigte auf Stephen, der zu ihnen hinüber schaute und Mac noch ein Glas Wein eingoss. „In Ruhe zu Abend essen."

Mac schob ganz beiläufig sein Jackett zur Seite, damit seine Polizeimarke zum Vorschein kam. Die Frau starrte verblüfft auf die Marke und dann wieder ihren Freund an. Dieser nickte ihr zu und sah dann wieder Mac an.

„Verzeihung, Officer ...," sagte der blonde Mann mit den blauen Augen und räusperte sich. Er war ganz und gar nicht Macs Typ. Er _hasste_ strohblonde Männer mit blauen Augen!

„_Detective_," verbesserte Mac mit Nachdruck und schob die Hände in die Taschen seines schwarzen Anzugs. Dann sah er kurz zu Stephen, der ihm zu prostete und dann einen großen Schluck Rotwein trank. Der Mann am Tisch sah verwirrt aus. „Entschuldigung, Detective. Es tut uns leid. Wir ... wir wussten ja nicht, dass sie ein Cop sind. Verzeihen sie bitte."

„Wie heißen sie," fragte Mac leicht genervt und nahm seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen.

„Williams, Sir. Ted Williams," sagte der Mann und sah seine Frau an, die nervös wirkte.

„Mr. Williams. ... Auch wenn ich kein Polizist wäre, würde sie mein Privatleben und vor allem mit _wem_ ich schlafe, einen feuchten Dreck angehen, verstanden? Ich würde jetzt gerne weiter Essen, bevor es kalt wird. Und von ihnen will ich nichts mehr hören!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Mac sich um und ging an seinen Tisch zurück. Dort setzte er sich Stephen wieder gegenüber und stieß mit ihm an. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später hatte der Arzt seine Nudeln fast aufgegessen, putzte sich mit der Serviette über den Mund und legte sie neben den Teller. Dann stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem weißen Tischtuch auf, faltete die Hände und schaute Mac fragend an. Taylor bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde und sah seinen Freund an, der auf irgend etwas zu warten schien.

„Was ist," fragte Mac und schob sich das letzte Stück Pizza in den Mund. Nachdem er es langsam gekaut hatte, griff er nach seinem Glas und spülte es mit dem letzten Schluck Rotwein hinunter.

Stephen widmete dem Nachbartisch schräg gegenüber noch einen letzten Blick und wandte sich dann an Mac. „Hast du gedroht ihn mit aufs Department zu nehmen, wenn er nicht den Mund hält oder was hast du ihm gesagt?"

Der Polizist begann zu grinsen.

Zu Hause liefen die Dinge für Alex nicht ganz so gut und er hatte auch nicht so gute Laune wie sein Vater. Nachdem er das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt hatte und David immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, nahm Alex seine Jacke von der Garderobe, zog sich die Schuhe an und wollte sich auf den Weg zu der Party in der North machen – genau dort hin, wo er seinen Bruder vermutete.

Doch als er an der Tür war und öffnen wollte, stutzte er plötzlich. _Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? _Er versuchte noch einmal den Türknauf zu drehen, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen. Hatte sein Vater sie etwa eingeschlossen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht auf diese Party gehen würden? Aber was war, wenn ein Feuer ausbrechen würde? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Niemals!

Alex sah noch immer auf die verschlossene Tür, dann kam ihm eine Idee und er kramte in seiner Jackentasche. Doch er war nicht da. Sein Schlüssel fehlte. Langsam begriff er. David hatte ihn eingeschlossen, damit er ihm nicht folgen und ihn zurück holen konnte. Wut kam in ihm auf und er hätte am liebsten etwas kaputt gemacht oder gegen die Wand geworfen. _Dieser verdammte kleine Mistkerl! Wenn Dad ihn nicht umbringt, tu ich es. . . . Die Zwischentür zur Garage hat Dad abgeschlossen, das weiß ich. Aber ... die Hintertür! _Alex rannte durch die Lobby in die Küche und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Ganz ruhig griff er nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn. Doch es tat sich auch hier nichts. David hatte an alles gedacht. Alex fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare und stöhnte laut.

„SO EIN VERDAMMTER MIST," schrie der ältere Connors, als er wieder durch die Küche und die Lobby an die Haustür lief. Doch dann kam ihm ein letzter Gedanke: die Fenster! Langsam ging er zu einem der Wohnzimmerfenster, die auf die Strasse hinaus führten. Doch plötzlich, bevor er den Griff erreicht hatte, hörte er in der Lobby ein leises, monotones Piepen. _Scheiße!_ Er ging wieder an die Haustür und sah auf einen kleinen Kasten, der in Augenhöhe an der Wand zum Keller angebracht war. Er öffnete den Kasten, in dem die Alarmanlage untergebracht war und stand mit offenem Mund da. Dann gab er eine vierstellige Zahlenkombination ein und drückte auf _Enter_. Doch was dann geschah, ließ ihn erstarren. Das Kontrolllämpchen, das normalerweise bei Eingabe des richtigen Codes auf ein helles grün umsprang, wurde zu einem dunkelroten Albtraum. _Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Der ist so gut wie tot! _Wütend schlug Alex den Kasten wieder zu, lehnte sich an die Wand und sank auf den Boden.

Er sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, doch dann hörte er schon wie ein Wagen die Einfahrt hineinfuhr und vor der Garage abbremste. Der Junge stand langsam auf und schlich an die Haustür. Dort angekommen lugte er kurz aus dem kleinen Fenster. Kaum hatte er aber hinaus geschaut, wich er sofort zurück, ging rückwärts ein paar Schritte durch die Lobby und blieb mit dem Rücken an der Küchentür stehen.

* * *

Tbc ...

**AN2:** Oh man, was ich hier für ein Zeug geschrieben hab, lol ... Es ist schon ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Mac seine Dienstmarke dabei hat, wenn er mit seinem Freund Abendessen geht und frei hat, oder? Und die Sache mit der Alarmanlage und dass David so schnell abhauen konnte ist auch ein bißchen ... Aber egal, so lange ihr darüber hinweg sehen könnt. Ihr wisst ja dass Teil II um einiges besser ist! Also danke fürs Lesen! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


	16. Untragbares Verhalten

**AN:** Vielen Dank an alle, die bisher reviewed haben! Ihr seid toll! Viel Spass beim nächsten Kapitel :)

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört nicht mir, sondern dem Produzentenduo Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen und Mac kommen nach Hause, aber leider nicht ins Haus. Nachdem Stephen die Sicherheitsfirma kontaktiert hat, fährt Mac zu der Party um David einzusammeln ...

* * *

Draußen in der Einfahrt des Anwesens der Connors, schlugen Mac und Stephen die Autotüren zu und marschierten über den Gehweg zum Haus. Etwa drei Meter vor der Veranda hatte der Bewegungssensor der Außenbeleuchtung die Männer bereits erfasst und tauchte die Veranda und einen Teil des Vorgartens in ein schummeriges Licht. Mac sah auf.

„Könnte die nicht mal eine neue Birne vertragen," fragte er und stieg die drei Holzstufen hinauf. Stephen folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, steckte seine Hand in die Jackentasche und kramte nach seinem Schlüssel. Ganz beiläufig glitt sein Blick nach rechts, wo die Klingel und der Kasten für die Alarmanlage eingebaut waren. Das Kontrolllämpchen, welches normalerweise bei ausgeschalteter Anlage, eine grüne Farbe hatte, war heute – rot?

„Was soll das denn," fragte der Arzt mehr sich selber, nahm seinen Schlüsselbund und öffnete den Kasten.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern die Anlage scharf gemacht zu haben. Waren seine Kinder denn nicht zu Hause und hatten dann den Alarm eingeschaltet? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Schnell tippte er den Freischaltcode ein und drückte die Enter-Taste. Doch anstatt auf Grün umzuspringen, hörte er ein Geräusch, welches ihm andeutete, dass dies der falsche Code sei. Nachdem Stephen es noch einmal versucht hatte, gab er frustriert auf und sah Mac an, der auch irritiert auf den Kasten starrte. _Irgendwas ist hier faul ..._

Dann klingelte Stephen und lugte von Außen durch das kleine Fenster an der Seite. In der Lobby brannte Licht und auch im Wohnzimmer. Plötzlich sah er Alex an der Küchentür stehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Stephen holte sein Handy aus der Jacke. Er wedelte damit vor dem kleinen Fenster herum, wählte dann eine Nummer und wartete. Nach ein paar Sekunden klingelte es im Haus. Der Arzt beobachtete Alex, der immer noch an der Wand stand und sich nicht rührte. Es klingelte immer noch, doch sein Sohn rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Jetzt mach schon! Geh endlich ran, verdammt," sagte Connors vor dem Haus und durchbohrte seinen Sohn geradezu mit einem eiskalten Blick. Dann endlich, einen wütenden Blick und endloses, nervendes Klingeln später, ging Alex ins Wohnzimmer und nahm ab.

„Ja," sagte Alex etwas kleinlaut, kam die Stufen hinauf in die Lobby und sah durch das kleine Fenster seinen Vater und Mac an. Der Cop hatte die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und starrte auf die Strasse und die anderen Häuser.

„JA? Das ist alles was du zu sagen hast? Was ist hier los, Alex?"

Dr. Connors fing an, auf der Veranda hin und her zu laufen. Es war bereits halb zwölf und wesentlich kälter als vor fünf Stunden.

„Ich ... er," stammelte Alex und versuchte noch eine gute Lüge zu formulieren, doch das David mal eben einkaufen war, würde ihm sein Vater nie und nimmer abnehmen. Stephen konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben, er wurde lauter.

„ALEXANDER! WO IST DEIN BRUDER? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist ... WER HAT DEN CODE FÜR DIE ALARMANLAGE GEÄNDERT? ANTWORTE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

Nachdem Alex seinem Dad alles gebeichtet hatte, war Stephens Laune wesentlich schlechter geworden, als sie noch vor zehn Minuten war. Der Arzt ließ den Hörer sinken und sah Mac an, der sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer der Veranda gelehnt hatte. Stephen schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und hielt dann das Handy wieder an sein Ohr.

„Bist du noch da, Alex," fragte Connors in einem ruhigen Ton. Einem _gefährlich_ ruhigen Ton.

"Ja, Dad."

„Du gehst jetzt ins Schlafzimmer. In meinem Kleiderschrank, unterstes Fach, unter den grauen T-Shirts liegt ein zusammen gefaltetes Blatt Papier ... Da steht der Identifizierungscode für den Sicherheitsdienst drauf. Hol den Zettel und gib mir die Nummer durch!"

„Okay," sagte Alex und lief schnell in den ersten Stock hinauf, um den Zettel zu holen. Als Alex außer Sichtweite war, wandte sich der Arzt an seinen Freund.

„Schatz? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Mac nickte. Er wusste schon was Stephen wollte. Er löste sich vom Geländer und trat die drei Stufen hinunter auf den Gehweg, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Was soll ich machen, wenn er nicht mit will," fragte Mac und öffnete das elektronische Schloss seines Dienstwagens. „Soll ich ihm Handschellen anlegen und ihn festnehmen vor all seinen Freunden?"

Der Arzt stöhnte und sah Alex die Treppe hinunter kommen. „Wenn es sein muss. Tu es, Mac!"

Mac nickte ihm zu, sprang die Stufen hinunter und in seinen Wagen, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und raste dann die Straße hinunter Richtung North-Street.

Stephen nahm aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke einen kleinen Block und einen Kugelschreiber. Dann setzte er sich auf die Treppenstufen, legte den Block auf sein Knie und nahm den Stift in die rechte Hand. Mit der linken Hand hielt er wieder das Handy an sein Ohr. „Alex? Ich brauche die Nummer, die in einem schwarzen Kasten steht, rechts unten. Das müssten drei Buchstaben und sieben Zahlen sein. ... Hast du`s?"

In der Lobby des Hauses wanderte Alex Blick kurz suchend über das weiße Stück Papier. „Ja, Dad. Der Code lautet: V-C-C-1-7-3-6-8-2-0."

Stephen schrieb den Code auf den Block, verglich dann noch einmal die Zahlen und Buchstaben, ließ sich von ihm die Telefonnummer des Sicherheitsdienstes geben und legte dann auf.

Nachdem das Telefon keine fünf Sekunden geklingelt hatte, nahm eine junge Mitarbeiterin der Sicherheitsfirma _Protection One_ den Hörer ab. „Protection One! Brown hier. Mit wem spreche ich, bitte?"

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Stephen Connors. Ich habe ein kleines Problem mit meiner Alarmanlage. Typ A-7-4. Nummerischer Code. Für Türen und Fenster."

„Mr. Connors, würden sie mir bitte ihren Identifizierungscode geben? Er steht auf der Anmeldung."

„Der Code lautet: V-C-C-1-7-3-6-8-2-0."

Stephen hörte die Dame auf ihrer Tastatur herumtippen und dann war für einen Moment Stille in der Leitung. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

„_Dr._ Connors," verbesserte sich Ms. Brown dann schnell. „Das ist die Jefferson-Street 187 in Queens, richtig?"

Stephen versuchte möglichst nicht so genervt zu klingen, wie er es eigentlich in diesem Moment war. In seinen Gedanken malte er sich schon aus, was er mit David machen würde.

„Richtig," sagte er fast etwas _zu_ laut und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare.

„Was ist passiert, Dr. Connors," wollte die Mitarbeiterin wissen und lauschte.

Der Arzt räusperte sich. „Einer meiner Söhne hat versehentlich den Code geändert. ... Jetzt stehe ich hier Draußen vor meinem Haus und komme nicht mehr rein. Können sie mir Jemanden schicken?"

Er fing wieder an auf der Veranda auf und ab zu laufen, dann stieg er die Stufen hinunter und spazierte langsam über den nassen Rasen auf die Straße zu.

„Natürlich. Das ist kein Problem," sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung freundlich. „Ich schicke ihnen einen Mitarbeiter unseres Hauses."

Sie tippte wieder mit den Fingern auf der Tastatur herum. „Dr. Connors? Ein Wagen ist ganz in ihrer Nähe. Er wird in etwa fünfzehn Minuten bei ihnen sein."

Connors schickte ein leises Gebet zum Himmel. „Vielen Dank, Ms. Brown. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Einen schönen Feierabend. Bye."

Als er aufgelegt hatte, verdunkelte sich seine Miene wieder und er wählte noch einmal die Nummer seines Festnetzanschlusses. Es wurde sofort abgenommen.

„Ja? Und," fragte Alex unsicher und spähte nach Draußen in die Dunkelheit. Dann, nach kurzem Suchen, hatte er seinen Vater entdeckt. Er stand auf dem Bürgersteig, die linke Hand in der warmen Manteltasche und hatte dem Haus den Rücken zu gewandt.

„Es kommt gleich Jemand," berichtete Stephen langsam und spähte die Jefferson hinunter.

„Okay," sagte sein Sohn. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. „Dad?"

„Ja," entgegnete Dr. Connors und setzte wieder einen Fuß vor den anderen - Richtung Haus.

„Wie tief steck ich in der Scheiße," fragte Alexander, doch er wusste die Antwort bereits.

Der Arzt stand wieder vor der Veranda und sah durch das kleine Fenster neben der Eingangstür. „Nicht ganz so tief, Alex. Aber dein Bruder ... ist diesmal zu weit gegangen. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Mac holt ihn gerade."

Mac _hoffte_ zumindest, dass er den missratenen Sohn seines Freundes ohne zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen von der Party holen konnte. Schon von weitem war die laute Musik zu hören. Taylor fuhr langsam die North-Street entlang, sah dann nach rechts und stoppte wenige Meter hinter einem anderen Wagen, der halb auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt war. Mac stieg aus, knallte die Tür zu, schloss ab und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Vorgarten eines luxuriösen, großen, weißen Hauses. Der Rasen war frisch gemäht, ein paar Jugendliche standen auf der Treppe, rauchten Zigarette und tranken irgendein übel riechendes Gebräu, welches Mac nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Schnellen Schrittes ging er an der Gruppe vorbei und trat durch die offen stehende Eingangstür hinein.

Im Inneren war die Musik und der Lärm, den die Partygäste machten, fast unerträglich. Der Polizist sah sich suchend um, doch weder in der großzügigen Lobby, noch im Wohnzimmer konnte er David entdecken. Die Kids nahmen gar keine Notiz von dem Erwachsenen, der sich jetzt in der Küche umsah.

„Dad!"

Taylor wusste natürlich sofort wer hinter ihm stand und drehte sich grinsend um. Sein Sohn hatte eine fast leere Flasche Bier in der linken Hand. Mac musterte ihn eingehend. Er sah nicht betrunken aus und ihm schien es gut zu gehen.

„Geht es dir gut? Wie läuft die Party," fragte der Mann, sah sich noch einmal in der Küche um und dann wieder seinen Sohn an, der scheinbar fieberhaft überlegte, ob er irgendwie Mist gebaut hatte und sein Dad deswegen hier war.

„Es ... es läuft gut," erwiderte der sechzehnjährige Junge und folgte Macs Blick, der auf dem Bier in seiner Hand ruhte. „Das ist erst mein zweites," erklärte er kurz.

Der Cop nickte. „Gut. Sag mal, hast du hier irgendwo David gesehen? Er hat sich rausgeschlichen und Stephen ist mehr als wütend darüber. Was ja verständlich ist. Ich hab ihm angeboten David abzuholen und dich nehm ich direkt mit. Es ist ja schon viertel vor Zwölf."

Jason begann mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. „Ja, es ist erst viertel vor. Dad, komm schon. Wir hatten doch Mitternacht gesagt, oder," versuchte er seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er jetzt noch nicht gehen wollte.

Doch Mac hatte nicht die nötige Kraft jetzt mit seinem Sohn diese Diskussion zu führen. Er sah noch mal auf das Bier in seiner Hand, dann gab er ihm einen heftigen Klaps auf die rechte Schulter, so dass etwas von dem Bier aus der Flasche spritzte.

„Jason ... trink die Flasche aus. Ich suche jetzt David und dann fahren wir, kapiert?"

Mit diesen Worten drehte Mac Taylor sich um und trat durch die Hintertür in den Garten des Gastgebers. Das Erste was ihm ins Auge fiel, war der nicht ganz _kleine_ Pool, der sich in der Mitte des Gartens befand. Er war eindrucksvoll beleuchtet und hatte eine Brücke aus Stein, die den vorderen mit dem hinteren Teil des Gartens verband. Einige Flaschen und ein Plastikstuhl lagen im Wasser, doch schwimmen wollte bei diesen Temperaturen sowieso niemand. Seitlich vor dem Pool war eine provisorische Bar aufgebaut worden. Sie bestand aus drei aneinander gereihten Tischen mit Tischdecken, Gläsern, einem Eiskübel, einigen Kerzen, die schon fast heruntergebrannt waren und einer großen, gläsernen Schüssel, die mit roter Bowle gefüllt war. Daneben standen in Reih und Glied einige Gläser mit Henkel, bunte Strohhalme lagen auf Bierdeckeln und rote und blaue Pappbecher rundeten das Gesamtbild von einer wirklich feucht-fröhlichen Party vollends ab. Einigen Jugendliche war der Mann in Schwarz jetzt doch aufgefallen und sie starrten zu ihm hinüber. Doch der Cop ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und ließ seinen Blick langsam über die schon ziemlich angetrunkene Partygesellschaft schweifen. Dann endlich an der linken Seite des Wasserbeckens entdeckte er David Connors.

Der Junge saß zusammengesunken am Rand, seine Beine baumelten im kalten Wasser. Die untere Hälfte der Jeans hatte sich bereits mit dem kalten Wasser vollgesogen. Seine Arme hatte er um seinen Körper geschlungen und er sah auf die Wasseroberfläche, in der sich der Mond spiegelte.

Mac stöhnte genervt, sah kurz gen Himmel und ging dann schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, zwischen den anderen Kids hindurch, am Rand des Beckens entlang. Als er bei David angekommen war, sah er, dass er nur einen bordjux-roten Kapuzenpullover trug, seine Turnschuhe standen neben ihm, ebenso wie zwei leere Flaschen Bier und ein Glas in dem noch ein Rest Bowle schwamm. Dann stand Mac hinter ihm und packte ihn unter den Armen, um ihn aus dem kalten Wasser und auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Was," fragte David erschrocken und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Taylor gab ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

„David, ich bin es, Mac," versuchte der Cop ihn zu beruhigen und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ja, das seh ich," sagte David betrunken und sah dem Freund seines Dads in die Augen. Mac sah erleichtert, aber auch wütend aus. Er nahm die Turnschuhe vom Boden und dirigierte den Jungen mit leichter Gewalt über die steinerne Terrasse auf das Haus zu. Als David versuchte sich zu wehren, hielt der Cop sofort inne.

„He," begann Taylor schroff. „Wenn du dich wehrst, lege ich dir Handschellen an, hast du verstanden?"

Dann sah er seinen Sohn vor sich auftauchen, die Bierflasche war verschwunden und er war in seine Winterjacke geschlüpft. Mac nickte ihm zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Gefangenen, der immer noch versuchte sich zu befreien.

„David! ... David, hör mir zu! Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass dein Dad nicht persönlich gekommen ist, um dich mit zu nehmen! Wenn der dich so im Pool gefunden hätte, wär er total ausgeflippt! Also, muss ich dir Handschellen anlegen und dich wie einen Verbrecher hier rausführen, vor all deinen Freunden, ja?"

„Du hast ja gar keine dabei," lallte der Junge und grinste Mac an, der langsam die Geduld zu verlieren schien. Doch er ging auf diese Provokation nicht ein und zog den Jungen weiter mit sich. Jetzt waren sie bereits in der Lobby des Hauses angelangt und mussten nur noch durch die Tür, über den Rasen und ins Auto, doch David machte es dem Cop nicht gerade einfach. Fast wären sie gestolpert, weil David den Hocker, der in der Mitte der Lobby stand, übersehen hätte. Der Junge zitterte extrem und seine Zähne klapperten vor Kälte.

_Wie lange mag er schon am Pool gesessen haben? Er erkältet sich bestimmt, wenn ich ihn nicht schnell genug nach Hause bringe. Hoffentlich ist die Geschichte mit der Alarmanlage schon erledigt …_

„Jason, zieh deine Jacke aus und gib sie ihm," befahl der Polizist und hielt David fest, damit sein Sohn ihm die dicke Winterjacke über die Schultern legen konnte. Als Mac David eingepackt hatte, eskortierten sie ihn gemeinsam zu Macs Dienstwagen und verfrachteten ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Nachdem Mac und Jason eingestiegen waren, startete der CSI-Chef den Motor und fuhr in mäßigem Tempo die Straße entlang.

Doch sie kamen nicht sehr weit. Schon an der zweiten Kreuzung stoppte Mac und stieg aus. Er rannte um den Wagen herum und öffnete hektisch die Beifahrertür. Kaum war die Tür offen, kletterte David heraus und hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem Baum fest, der an der Ecke gepflanzt worden war. Kaum zehn Sekunden später hatte sich der Junge - zwei mal hintereinander - übergeben.

Tbc ...

**AN2: **Dave ist schon ein bißchen bescheuert :) Na ja, dann übergib dich erstmal und dann ab nach Hause. Daddy wartet bestimmt schon und wird total begeistert sein, wenn er von der Pool-Aktion und der Übelkeit erfährt! Wir lesen uns ... Eure Vanessa


	17. Ein letzter Rest Geduld

**AN:** Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Danke für die lieben Reviews bisher! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Alarmanlage wurde wieder funktionsfähig gemacht und Mac bringt David zurück! Doch ihm geht es ziemlich schlecht und Stephen kümmert sich um ihn ...

* * *

Vor dem Haus in der Jefferson-Street stand ein weißer Kleintransporter mit dem Label der Sicherheitsfirma _Protection One_. Der Techniker stand mit Stephen an der Haustür, die er vor drei Minuten geöffnet hatte. Sie war angelehnt. Der Arzt kramte seine Brieftasche aus dem Mantel und spähte hinein. Es waren nur ein paar Scheine und etwas Kleingeld und er hoffte, dass es ausreichte.

„Vielen Dank. Wieviel macht das," fragte er den jungen Mann mit der Brille und den braunen Haaren, der noch ein paar Sachen in seinen PDA eingab. Nach einem kurzen Moment sah der Mann auf.

„Das sind 124 Dollar, Sir," entgegnete er und sah noch einmal auf den PDA, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen. Stephen sah kurz gen Himmel und dann in seine Brieftasche, er fand 30 Dollar und fünf Cent. Er überlegte kurz. „Kann ich auch mit Karte zahlen?"

Der Mann in blauer Jeans und schwarzer Bomberjacke schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Sir. Wir nehmen nur Bargeld. So sind die Geschäftsbestimmungen."

„Okay, einen Moment bitte. Ich werde sehen, ob ich noch was hier habe," sagte der Arzt, nahm die Brieftasche, zog seine Jacke aus und öffnete die Tür ganz. Er sah kurz durch die Lobby in die Küche. Dort saß Alex am Tisch, er hatte die Hände auf der Tischplatte gefaltet und sah abschätzend seinen Vater an, der sich jedoch nicht weiter um ihn kümmerte, sondern sich auf die Suche nach dem Bargeld begab. Als erstes machte er vor dem Sekretär halt, öffnete die Schublade und spähte hinein. Doch der weiße Umschlag, in dem er immer einen kleinen Vorrat an Scheinen aufbewahrt hatte, war leer.

Frustriert schob er die Schublade wieder zu und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen sah sein Sohn ihm schweigend dabei zu, wie er eine bunt bemalte Dose von der obersten Platte des Regals, welches an der Wand über dem Küchentisch angebracht war, hinunter nahm. Er öffnete sie und nahm die Scheine heraus. Dann zählte er das Geld durch.

„Mist," fluchte er und packte die fünfzig Dollar zu den 30 aus seinem Geldbeutel. Er sah Alex an, der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Hast du noch Geld? 45 Dollar?"

Alex überlegte kurz. In seinem Zimmer müsste er noch einen kleinen Vorrat haben. Doch, wenn er diesen jetzt seinem Vater gab, hatte er für den Rest des Monats nichts mehr und konnte sich keine CDs oder Ähnliches leisten. Aber Alex hütete sich davor, jetzt seinem Dad deswegen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Denn er würde definitiv den Kürzeren ziehen. Im Moment galt es, seinen Dad möglichst nicht mehr auf zu regen oder ihn zu provozieren.

„Ich glaub schon," sagte der Junge deshalb und stand auf. „Ich hol es."

Er ging an Stephen vorbei und lief die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Kaum drei Minuten später, kam er wieder hinunter. Alex übergab Connors das Geld und dieser bezahlte den wartenden Techniker von Protection One. Dieser stieg dann in seinen Transporter und fuhr in seinen wohl verdienten Feierabend.

Stephen schloss die Eingangstür und nahm die Rechung in Augenschein. Auf dem gelben Zettel stand in der Mitte handschriftlich der neue Code für die Anlage. Der Arzt öffnete den kleinen Kasten neben der Tür, gab die vier Ziffern ein und drückte dann die Raute-Taste. Ein Signalton war zu hören und das grüne Lämpchen sprang auf Gelb um. Stephen überlegte kurz und tippte dann einen weiteren vierstelligen Code ein, den sich seine Söhne und er gut merken konnten. Dann betätigte er wieder die Raute- und zum Schluß die Enter-Taste. Eine Computerstimme sagte ihm, dass der neue Freischaltcode jetzt gespeichert wäre. Erleichtert klappte Stephen den Kasten wieder zu und warf den Zettel auf den Sekretär.

Als er wieder in die Küche kam, stand sein Sohn an der Kaffeemaschine und setzte vier Tassen auf, obwohl es bereits halb eins war. Alex drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, der sich müde an die Schiebetür gelehnt und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte. Alex beobachtete ihn aus sicheren drei Metern Abstand und versuchte in seinem Gesicht und seiner Mimik ein kleines Anzeichen von Wut zu erkennen. Doch alles was er sah, war Müdigkeit.

„Dad," riss er Stephen vorsichtig aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Vater sah ihn an. „Soll ich ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"

Stephen war nicht gerade überrascht, dass diese Frage kam. Er wusste genau, wie Alex sich jetzt fühlte. Er hatte Angst, war wütend auf seinen Bruder, dass er ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte und er hatte seinen Dad enttäuscht. Das alles schwirrte jetzt in Alex Kopf herum.

„Nein. Wir warten auf deinen Bruder," beantwortete der Arzt endlich die Frage seines Ältesten und nahm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Dann ging er zur Kaffeemaschine, aus der das schwarze Gebräu langsam in die durchsichtige Kanne lief. Sein Sohn machte ihm Platz und setzte sich an den Tisch. Der Arzt stellte die Tasse direkt neben die Maschine, riss mit einem Ruck die Kanne heraus, goss den Kaffee in die Tasse und stellte die Kanne wieder unter die Maschine zurück. Einige Tropfen waren bei dieser Aktion auf der Kochplatte gelandet, doch Stephen achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk.

Plötzlich hörten beide ein Auto, das vor dem Haus abbremste. Doch obwohl Stephen wusste, wer gerade vorgefahren war, blieb er an der Kaffeemaschine stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Spülbecken.

Als die Haustür aufflog, rührte sich Stephen keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle, doch Alex sprang von seinem Stuhl, als er seinen Bruder sah und trat langsam aus der Küche hinaus in die Lobby. Mac schloss die Tür und führte den unterkühlten und betrunkenen David ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte er ihn auf das Sofa und ging schnellen Schrittes in die Küche, wo er seinen Freund bereits beim Hereinkommen gesehen hatte. Stephen löste sich von der Spüle und trat Mac entgegen, der vor ihm stehen blieb.

Stephen sah ihn ganz ruhig an. Der Cop kam näher. „Hör zu. Bevor du auf ihn losgehst, muss ich dir noch was sagen." Taylor erzählte Stephen von der Party, dem vielen Alkohol den David intus hatte und von der _Beine-im-eiskalten-Pool-Szene_. Der Arzt war mehr als aufgebracht.

„WAS," fragte er Mac. „Er saß bei dieser Kälte d_raußen_ und hing mit den Beinen im _Pool_? Gott, ich glaub das alles nicht!"

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und drehte sich von seinem Freund weg. Auf einmal hörten sie lautes Geschrei, das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Als Stephen ins Zimmer stürmte, fand er seine Söhne auf dem Teppichboden vor. Alex lag auf seinem Bruder und schrie ihn an. David versuchte ihn weg zu drücken und trat mit den Beinen wild um sich.

Stephen ging auf die Beiden zu und riss Alex von David herunter. Er schubste ihn auf das Sofa und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!"

Dann widmete sich der Arzt seinem jüngeren Sohn, der immer noch keuchend auf dem Boden lag und schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt, als wolle er sich verstecken. Connors packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn grob auf die Beine. David schrie auf. Doch sein Vater nahm keine Rücksicht mehr und schubste ihn auf das andere Sofa. Alex warf seinem Bruder wütende Blicke zu und formte mit seinem Mund einige üble Schimpfwörter, die er aber nicht aussprach. Stephen sah die zwei noch mal kurz an und ging dann zu Mac, der von der Lobby aus, alles beobachtet hatte.

Stephen stöhnte. „Am besten du fährst jetzt," sagte er. „Ich hab hier noch einiges zu klären."

„Ja, gut," sagte Mac nickend. Er sah sich suchend nach seinem Sohn um und entdeckte ihn auf der Treppe sitzend. Der Polizist gab ihm einen Wink mit der Hand. „Na, komm. Wir fahren. Sonst wird es zu spät für dich."

Jason sprang auf und nahm seine Jacke von Mac entgegen und zog sie an. Dann küsste Mac seinen Freund noch einmal leidenschaftlich und zog dann die Tür hinter sich zu.

Stephen atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er starrte noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür, dann ging er wieder entschlossen ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Kinder saßen immer noch wie angewurzelt auf den Sofas und tauschten wütende Blicke aus, doch sie sagten kein Wort. Plötzlich hielt sich David die Hand vor den Mund, sprang vom Sofa, stürmte an seinem Dad vorbei und verschwand auf dem Gäste-WC. Stephen sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann starrte er Alex an.

„Dad, der simuliert doch nur. Er will nur Zeit schinden," versuchte Alexander aufgebracht Stephen davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Bruder das alles nur spielte. Doch der Arzt wusste es besser, da er vor zehn Minuten mit Mac gesprochen hatte und dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass sich David auf der Fahrt hier her drei Mal übergeben hatte. Er sah kurz auf Alexander hinab, der wütend in Richtung Gäste-WC starrte, das sich zwischen der Küche und dem Keller befand.

„Du bleibst hier sitzen," drohte Stephen, drehte sich um und ging durch die Lobby zu einer geschlossenen Tür.

Er klopfte, doch es kam keine Antwort. Dann öffnete er die Tür und fand seinen Sohn über der Toilette gebeugt vor. Es stank nach Erbrochenem. David hatte seinen Vater nicht bemerkt und konzentrierte sich darauf die Kloschüssel zu treffen. Dann bäumte er sich erneut auf. Stephen trat ganz in das kleine Zimmer hinein, ging zum Waschbecken und nahm ein kleines Handtuch aus dem weißen Regal, was neben dem Becken angebracht war. Er ließ es gefaltet und tränkte es mit kaltem Wasser. Er wrang es kurz aus, kniete sich dann neben seinen Sohn, hielt seinen Kopf hoch und legte ihm das nasse Handtuch auf die Stirn. David erschrak und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um.

„Es ... es tut mir leid," flüsterte er leise. Stephen bewegte das Handtuch langsam über die Stirn.

„Nein, das tut es nicht," sagte er kalt. „Noch nicht ... Wieviel hast du getrunken und was?"

Der Junge überlegte kurz, ob er lügen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich doch für die Wahrheit.

„Fünf oder Sechs Flaschen Bier. Und ... Bowle. Viel Bowle."

„Denkst du, du musst dich noch mal übergeben ... in den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten?"

„N...nein, ich glaube nicht," erwiderte David und starrte müde und erschöpft in die Kloschüssel.

Der Arzt half ihm auf die Beine und ging mit ihm aus dem Bad wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Alex saß immer noch an der selben Stelle und sah zu, wie Stephen David auf das Sofa setzte.

„Zieh die Hose und den Pullover aus," befahl er David. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest."

Mit diesen Worten ging er die Treppe hinauf und in Davids Zimmer. Dort wühlte er kurz in seinen Anziehsachen und fand wenig später eine warme Trainingshose, Wollsocken und einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover von irgendeiner Rockband. Stephen nahm die Sachen an sich und verschwand wieder in das Erdgeschoss.

Alex hatte seinem Bruder beim Ausziehen geholfen und die nasse Hose über die Heizung in der Küche gelegt. Der rote Pullover lag gefaltet über der Lehne des Sofas. Die nassen Socken lagen auf dem Teppichboden. Stephen gab die Hose an Alex weiter und das frische Oberteil warf er auf den Sessel. Dann wandte er sich an David, der immer noch zitternd wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken vor sich hinstarrte.

„Steh auf," sagte Stephen. „Und halt dich an meinen Schultern fest."

Dann sah er Alex an. „Zieh ihm die Hose an."

David stand auf, versuchte sich auch ohne die Hilfe seines Vater auf den Beinen zu halten, doch es funktionierte nicht sehr gut, denn nach einigen Sekunden kippte er zur Seite. Der Arzt fing ihn auf, stellte ihn wieder gerade vor sich hin und gab ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige, so dass er wieder von rechts nach links taumelte. Alex stand stumm neben ihm, mit der Hose in der Hand und hütete sich etwas zu sagen – in dieser Situation.

„ICH SAGTE," rief Connors wütend. „HALT DICH AN MIR FEST, DAMIT DU NICHT UMKIPPST. TU WAS ICH DIR SAGE, DAVID! ODER WIR BEIDE KRIEGEN HEUTE NACHT NOCH DEN GRÖßTEN KRACH!"

Der Angesprochene schluckte, nickte dann seinem Dad zu und griff nach seinen Schultern. Alex begann langsam ein Bein in die Hose zu zwängen, dann das andere und zum Schluss zog er sie hoch. Dann ließ er ihn langsam wieder auf das Sofa sinken, nahm den Pullover vom Sessel und kaum fünf Minuten später, saß David fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer. Er war immer noch kreidebleich im Gesicht, doch in den warmen Klamotten fühlte er sich sichtlich wohler. Stephen war in der Zwischenzeit in seiner Praxis verschwunden und wühlte in seinen Medikamentenschränken - auf der Suche nach einem starken Mittel gegen Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Nachdem er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte, ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu seinen beiden Jungs. Er gab ihnen einen kurzen Wink, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Dann stieg das Trio die Treppe empor und trat in Davids Zimmer.

Dort legte Alex, den völlig übermüdeten und nach Alkohol riechenden Jungen in sein Bett. David stöhnte laut und warf sich auf die Seite, damit sich das Bett nicht noch schneller drehte. Stephen schickte Alex nach draußen, um einen Plastikeimer zu holen. Als Alex mit dem Eimer zurück kam, sah er seinen Vater auf dem Bettrand sitzen. Er hatte eine Ampulle in der linken Hand und eine Spritze in der anderen. Mit den Zähnen riss Stephen die Sicherheitskappe von der Nadel und spuckte sie auf den Boden.

„Stell den Eimer neben seinen Kopf, danke," sagte er und zog ganz beiläufig die Spritze mit dem gelbfarbenen Serum auf. Als er die gewünschte Menge in dem Zylinder hatte, stellte er das Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch. Alex setzte den Eimer neben das Bett und trat dann ein paar Schritte von dem Bett zurück, um seinem Dad genügend Raum zu geben. David hatte ihn die ganze Zeit von der Seite wehleidig beobachtet, er hasste, wie viele andere Menschen auch, jegliche Form von Nadeln und natürlich auch Spritzen. Plötzlich spürte er wieder die Übelkeit in sich hochkommen und er drehte sich schnell zur Seite, bis sein Kopf über dem rettenden Eimer hing. Dann übergab er sich.

Stephen schaute ihm zu, während er den Kolben der Spritze etwas hochdrückte, um die Luft entweichen zu lassen. Dann wandte er sich an Alex, der angewidert seinen Kopf wegdrehte.

„Leer den Eimer aus. Und dann geh ins Bett, Alex," befahl der Arzt leise. „Geh schlafen. Wir werden uns Morgen ... über alles _unterhalten_. Los mach schon."

Doch dann, als Alex den Eimer nahm und schon fast auf dem Flur war, fiel Dr. Connors noch etwas ein. „Ach, wenn du Morgen Probleme beim Aufstehen hast oder sogar zu spät zur Schule kommst, dann ... wird es Morgen Abend richtig unangenehm für dich. Ist das Klar?"

„Ja, klar," sagte sein Sohn und verzog sich so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer, um seinem übel gelaunten Vater zu entkommen. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, beugte sich Stephen über David und zeigte ihm die Spritze. Der Junge schielte kurz auf das kleine Instrument und sah dann flehend seinen Dad an.

„Hast du keine Tabletten oder so was," fragte er müde, doch er wusste, dass dies der Fall war und dass er absichtlich auf die Spritze zurück gegriffen hatte, um ihm zu demonstrieren, wie wütend er tatsächlich war, obwohl er es bis jetzt noch nicht so offensichtlich gezeigt hatte.

„Hör auf zu jammern und dreh dich um," erwiderte der Arzt böse und ging gar nicht erst auf die lächerliche Frage ein. Der Junge drehte sich auf die linke Seite und Stephen zog die Trainings- und die Unterhose herunter.

Nachdem er David die Spritze verpasst hatte und er wieder auf dem Rücken lag, begutachtete Stephen noch schnell die verheilende Schussverletzung am Bauch. Das weiße Pflaster sah recht gut aus. Es war zum größten Teil Weiß und es zeichneten sich nur wenige rote Flecken darauf ab. Connors holte schnell seinen Koffer von unten, desinfizierte die Wunde neu und legte ein neues Pflaster an. Zum Glück waren alle Nähte noch intakt. Stöhnend deckte er den Jungen zu, legte noch eine zweite Decke über ihn und holte von unten eine Wärmflasche, die er mit heißem Wasser füllte. Diese legte er ihm an die Füße, die sich bereits etwas aufgewärmt hatten. Er ging zum Fenster, kippte es und zog das dunkelblaue Rollo bis zur Hälfte herunter.

Dann packte er seinen Koffer zusammen, nahm die leere Spritze, die Sicherheitskappe, die schmutzigen Plastikhandschuhe und das Fläschchen mit dem Serum und stellte alles auf den Flur hinaus. Dort lehnte sich der Arzt kurz gegen die Wand und rieb sich die müden Augen. Nachdem er auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, trat er wieder in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, der auf der rechten Seite des Bettes lag - so nah an dem Eimer wie möglich. Stephen sagte ihm, dass er Morgen nicht zur Schule müsste und er ihm eine Entschuldigung schreiben würde, was der Junge nicht besonders schade fand. Doch dann teilte sein Dad ihm mit, dass er sich ebenfalls Morgen frei nehmen würde, um bei ihm zu bleiben und auf ihn aufzupassen. Danach ging er hinunter, schloss die Haustür ab, machte die Alarmanlage scharf, kontrollierte alle Fenster und die Hintertür und fiel gegen halb drei morgens todmüde ins Bett.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ich finde dieses Kapitel sehr schön, weil es alles hat, was ich an Stephen sehr mag :) Die Strenge, die Fürsorge zu seinen Kindern und das _Arzt-sein!_ Hoffe auch euch hat das Kapitel gefallen! Mal sehen wie der nächste Tag von Stephen und David verläuft ... Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	18. Emotionen

**AN:** Weiter geht es mit unserem Lieblingsdoc, seinem Freund und den Kindern! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die TV Serie _Die Fliegenden Ärzte_ und Tom gehören ebenfalls den Produzenten der Serie!

Zeitsprung!

Kapitelname ist geändert!

Special Guest Staring: Dr. Tom Callaghan von den Flying Doctors!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen lässt sich im Krankenhaus entschuldigen, weil er sich um David kümmern will. Dann kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn, der für Stephen übel ausgeht ...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saß Stephen gegen neun Uhr allein in der Küche und trank eine heiße Tasse Kaffee. Er trug sein graues Lieblingsshirt und eine schwarze Trainingshose. Seine nackten Füße hatte er auf dem Teppich plaziert, der unter dem Küchentisch lag und daneben standen seine Hausschuhe. Vor sich auf dem Tisch lag die Tageszeitung und auf dem Teller die Hälfte eines Brötchens mit einer Scheibe Käse darauf. Kauend blätterte er die Times durch, auf der Suche nach einem interessanten Artikel.

Zehn Minuten später ging er ins Wohnzimmer, nahm das Telefon von der Ladestation, tippte eine Nummer ein und wartete. Nachdem es fünf Mal geklingelt hatte, wollte er schon auflegen, doch dann meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Forest-Hills-Hospital. Schwester Kate Burg?"

„Hallo Kate. Hier ist Dr. Connors. Sagen sie, ist Dr. Callaghan schon da?"

Er hörte wie die Krankenschwester am Empfang in ihren Unterlagen herum suchte, dann hatte sie das richtige Formular gefunden.

„Ja, Dr. Connors. Er ist seit einer halben Stunde im Haus. Soll ich etwas ausrichten?"

„Nein, danke. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob er da ist. Kate, ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Einer meiner Söhne ist krank geworden." Bei dem Wort _geworden_ verzog Stephen ärgerlich das Gesicht. _Von wegen geworden!_ Dann fuhr er fort. „Meinen sie, sie können mal einen Tag ohne mich auskommen? Falls nicht, sagen sie es bitte ehrlich!"

Stephen lauschte kurz, bedankte sich dann bei Kate Burg und legte auf. Nach ein paar Sekunden ging er wieder in die Küche, räumte die Reste des Frühstücks in den Kühlschrank, das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und wischte den Tisch ab. Als er fertig war widerstand er dem Drang nach oben zu gehen, um nach David zu sehen. Er sollte erst mal seinen Rausch ausschlafen und dann würde er mit ihm ein sehr ernstes Gespräch führen und ihm vielleicht auch drastisch wie auch dramatisch vor Augen führen, wie gefährlich Alkoholmissbrauch für ein Kind war. Doch das würde er später machen.

Alexander war bereits vor zwei Stunden in die Schule verschwunden. Er war pünktlich aufgewacht und gegen viertel nach sieben aus dem Haus gegangen. Die Entschuldigung für seinen Bruder würde der sechzehnjährige Junge bei seinem Klassenlehrer abgeben und ihm sagen, dass David Morgen wieder in die Schule kommen würde. Wenn Stephen ihn noch so lange leben lassen würde ...

Stephen stand wieder in der Küche und durchsuchte einen der Oberschränke nach einem starken Reiniger gegen Brandflecken für das Ceranfeld des Herdes. Als er das richtige Mittel gefunden hatte und nach der Flasche greifen wollte, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung wahr und drehte sich blitzschnell um. David stand hinter ihm an der offenen Küchentür. Er war blass, sah todmüde aus und stank immer noch nach Alkohol, wie Stephen bemerkte.

„Wie sieht es aus," fragte der Arzt, drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab. „Willst du was essen? Das hilft sehr gut gegen Übelkeit."

David sah ihn an und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich purer Hass wieder. „Wieso hast du Mac geschickt - noch dazu mit Handschellen! Das war voll peinlich! DU TICKST NICHT MEHR RICHTIG!"

Stephen schluckte. So einen Ausbruch hätte er heute am aller wenigsten erwartet. Der Junge wusste doch gut genug, wie wütend er auf ihn war. Warum also provozierte er ihn noch extra? Stephen wusste es nicht, doch er wollte und _durfte_ diesen verbalen Angriff nicht einfach hinnehmen.

Er überlegte, ob er ihm eine verpassen oder ihn direkt ins Wohnzimmer schleifen sollte, entschied sich aber dann dafür, zu sehen, wie weit David bei ihm gehen würde. Dr. Connors stieß sich von dem Küchenschrank ab, ging langsam auf seinen Sohn zu und blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Einige Sekunden funkelten sie sich wütend an und der jüngere Connors konnte genau sehen, dass sein Dad jeden Augenblick explodieren würde.

„Was war das," fragte Stephen leise und ging noch einen Schritt auf David zu, der jedoch stehen blieb und nicht von der Stelle wich.

David versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und diesen Kampf zu gewinnen - zumindest hoffte er das. Er war schon oft so mit seinem Vater aneinander geraten, öfter als sein großer Bruder und er hatte jedes Mal verloren. Stephen starrte ihn immer noch an, tat aber sonst nichts, was David etwas irritierte. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er ihm eine Ohrfeige für diese Beleidigung geben würde, doch die kam nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Dann öffnete David kurz den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder schnell und sah nach unten auf seine Socken. Stephen hatte gewonnen.

„Du schiebst jetzt deinen Hintern wieder zurück ins Bett," flüsterte der Mann böse. „Und wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, schwöre ich dir, dass du einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr richtig sitzen kannst."

David sah ihn an und schluckte wissend. Sein Dad fuhr, ohne auf das Zittern zu achten, welches durch Davids Körper schoss, wütend fort. „Hast du mich verstanden? Und jetzt rauf! SOFORT!"

Das ließ sich der Junge nicht zwei mal sagen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ging aus der Küche hinaus und lief eilig die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.

Stephen starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Dann hörte er wie die Tür zugeknallt wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum sein Sohn auf einmal so aggressiv war. Wirklich keine Ahnung. Der Arzt versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und tief durchzuatmen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Vor lauter Wut trat er so fest er konnte gegen den großen Mülleimer aus Stahl, der unter der Spüle stand und merkte leider erst zu spät, dass er keine Hausschuhe trug.

Ein blitzartiger Schmerz schoss durch seinen Fuß und kroch sein Bein hinauf. Stephen schwankte und ließ sich dann auf die Fliesen fallen. Er schrie auf und rang nach Luft. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht umklammerte er mit beiden Händen seinen rechten Knöchel und presste sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Unterschränke. Er wartete einige Sekunden, bis er mit dem Schmerz einigermaßen umgehen konnte und sah sich dann suchend in der Küche um. Das Telefon lag wohl im Wohnzimmer oder auf dem Sekretär. Auf jeden Fall außer Reichweite! Langsam stieß er die Luft aus, als sich der Schmerz auf seinen großen Zeh verlagerte.

„DAVID," schrie Stephen so laut er konnte und sah flehend zur Treppe. Dann hörte er wie im ersten Stock eine Tür geöffnet wurde und Schritte, die sich der Treppe näherten.

„Ja," rief sein Jüngster fragend.

„Komm ... Komm bitte schnell und such das Telefon," stammelte der Arzt und kniff die Augen zusammen. Langsam wurde der Schmerz unerträglich_._

_Ich hab ihn mir bestimmt gebrochen! So eine verdammte Scheiße! Verdammt, David. Wo bleibst du denn? _

Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete weiter langsam ein und aus. David kam um die Ecke gerannt. Dann, als er seinen Dad am Boden sah, stutzte er und Panik machte sich breit. Er ging auf ihn zu, hockte sich neben ihn und starrte auf seinen Fuß und die Hände, die um den Knöchel gelegt waren.

„David," sagte Stephen leise, noch bevor er seinen Dad fragen konnte, was passiert sei. „Nimm das Telefon und ruf das Krankenhaus an! Beeil dich!"

Der Angesprochene sprang auf und rannte in die Lobby, um das Telefon zu holen.

„David," rief Stephen ihm hinter her. „Verlang Dr. Tom Callaghan. Sag ihm ich habe mir wahrscheinlich den Zeh gebrochen. Und ich denke, dass es den Knöchel auch noch erwischt hat. Er soll sich beeilen."

Stephen betete, dass Tom vorbeikommen würde. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Jemand anderes von diesem kleinen Missgeschick erfuhr. ... Und er wollte nicht mit einem Krankenwagen und Blaulicht in sein Krankenhaus gebracht werden! David drückte die Schnellwahltaste auf dem Telefon und wartete. Nachdem er Tom verlangt und ihm alles berichtet hatte, legte David auf und ging zu seinem Dad zurück, der immer noch in der Küche auf dem Boden saß und mit den Schmerzen kämpfte.

„Er kommt sofort! Kann ich noch was tun," fragte er langsam und vorsichtig.

Stephen öffnete wieder die Augen. „Ja, hol mir einen Eispack aus dem Gefrierfach und ein Handtuch."

Der Junge sprang auf, ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete das oberste Fach. Darin befanden sich nicht nur Eiswürfel, sondern auch mittelgroße blaue und rote Eispacks, die Stephen für den Notfall dort deponiert hatte. Nachdem er einen dieser Plastikpacks heraus genommen hatte, griff er nach einem sauberen Küchenhandtuch und reichte beides seinem Vater. Der Arzt wickelte die fast gefrorenen Plastikhülle in das rote Küchentuch und legte es ganz vorsichtig auf seinen großen Zeh, der bereits fast um seine doppelte Größe angeschwollen war. Danach schickte Stephen seinen Sohn ins Wohnzimmer, um ein weiches Kissen zu holen, das er vorsichtig unter seinen Fuß legte. Jetzt saßen Vater und Sohn nebeneinander auf dem kalten Fußboden und warteten auf Tom Callaghan.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte Stephen ein Zittern, was sich von seinem Zeh aus, durch den Fuß und schließlich sein rechtes Bein hoch bewegte. Er starrte skeptisch auf sein Bein und den Knöchel.

„Nein ... nein, nein, nein," versuchte er das Zittern zu stoppen und nahm die Hände von seinem Knöchel und legte sie auf den Unterschenkel, da wo das Zittern am Stärksten war. Der Schmerz, der vom Knöchel aus ging, wurde immer stärker. _Gott! Tom, komm schon! _

Etwa zehn Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür und David sprang auf. Sein Vater ließ seinen Kopf erleichtert gegen den Schrank fallen und sah durch die Lobby hindurch auf die Tür. Als David öffnete, stand Tom Callaghan in einer blauen Jeans, schwarzen polierten Schuhen und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd vor ihm. Darüber trug er einen weißen Arztkittel mit seinem Namensschild. Eine Jacke hatte er, trotz der Minusgrade, die draußen herrschten, nicht dabei. Er war wohl sofort und ohne jegliche Verzögerung hier her aufgebrochen, um seinem vorübergehenden Chef aus der Patsche zu helfen.

„Hi, ich bin Tom Callaghan. Wo ist dein Dad," stellte Tom sich vor und sah dann an David vorbei in die Küche, wo er seinen Kollegen auf dem Fußboden entdeckte. „Ah, da ist er ja. Entschuldige mal."

Schnell ging er an David vorbei und kam vor Stephen zum Stehen. Dann kniete er sich neben seinen Patienten und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was ist passiert, Stephen?"

Der Mann nahm vorsichtig die Hände von seinem Bein und Tom tat das Gleiche mit dem Eisbeutel.

Stephen zuckte zusammen. „Ah ... ich bin gegen den Mülleimer gelaufen."

Er hoffte, dass Tom ihm diese kleine Notlüge abkaufen und keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. Tom stand auf und reichte Connors die ausgestreckte Hand. Der Arzt packte sie und zog sich vorsichtig auf den gesunden Fuß. Callaghan legte seinen Arm um Stephens Schulter und stützte ihn. „Geht es?"

„Ja!"

Langsam gingen sie aus der Küche und ins Wohnzimmer. David folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße.

„Dann setzten wir dich mal aufs Sofa," sagte Tom und ließ seinen Patienten vorsichtig und langsam auf die weichen Kissen hinunter. Als Stephen sicher saß, nahm Tom den Hocker und stellte ihn vor ihm ab. Dann nahm er das verletzte Bein und legte es vorsichtig auf den Hocker.

„Wo ist dein Koffer," fragte Tom und schob das Hosenbein für die Untersuchung ein Stück nach oben.

Stephen sah in die Lobby. „Ah ... unter dem Sekretär. Der Schlüssel zur Praxis liegt oben auf."

Tom stand auf und holte den schwarzen Arztkoffer. Er hatte seinen wohlwissend in der Klinik gelassen, da er ja auf Hausbesuch bei einem Kollegen war und deshalb nicht seinen eigenen Koffer mit nehmen musste. Außerdem hatten ihm die Schwestern mitgeteilt, dass der Chefarzt eine kleine Praxis sein Eigen nannte. Nachdem Tom den Koffer geöffnet hatte, zog er sich weiße Latexhandschuhe über die Hände und betastete dann vorsichtig den verletzten Knöchel. Als er sich einer bestimmten Stelle näherte, schrie Stephen fast auf und zog das Bein ein Stück nach oben.

Tom hielt sofort inne. „Hat das weh getan?"

„Blöde Frage, Tom. Ich denke er ist verstaucht oder sogar gebrochen. ... Der Mülleimer ist _sehr_ stabil."

Der andere Arzt nickte grinsend. „Okay. Ich denke du hast Recht, aber wir sollten besser ins Krankenhaus fahren und ihn röntgen lassen. Und dein großer Zeh ..." Der Arzt streichelte sachte über das Körperteil und Stephen zuckte zusammen. „Der ist ganz sicher gebrochen. Tut mir leid."

Tom stand auf und ging in Stephens Praxis. „Ich geb dir was gegen die starken Schmerzen und dann fahren wir. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Connors nickte müde. Er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, in das Krankenhaus eingeliefert zu werden, in dem er auch noch arbeitete, aber es half nichts. Er versuchte sich herum zu drehen, damit er Tom beobachten konnte, doch ein ziehender, glühender Schmerz, der von seinem Knöchel kam, ließ ihn zusammen zucken und sein Atem ging wieder schneller. Er drehte sich wieder zum Hocker und keuchte. Tom hatte ihn beobachtet.

„He, lass das! Nicht bewegen, okay? Ich bin gleich bei dir," sagte der Arzt ruhig und wühlte in einer der vielen Schubladen in Stephens kleiner Praxis, auf der Suche nach dem Schmerzmittel. David saß auf dem anderen Sofa und spielte an seinen Händen herum.

„David," sagte Connors leise. „Schreib deinem Bruder einen Zettel, dass wir im Krankenhaus sind. Er soll hier warten, okay?"

Der Junge nickte, stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo der Sekretär an der Wand stand. Dort nahm er sich einen Kugelschreiber und einen Zettel und begann zu schreiben.

Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Tom das richtige Medikament gefunden, eine kleine Tablettenpackung. Er ging wieder zu Stephen und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann öffnete er die Packung und drückte zwei Tabletten heraus, die er ihm in die Hand gab. David ging in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser, das er seinem Dad übergab. Nachdem Connors die zwei _Tylenol-Tabletten_ genommen hatte, fühlte er sich ein bißchen besser als zu vor. Der Arzt zog sich einen Socken an den gesunden Fuß und einen seiner Schuhe. Sein Sohn hatte ihm einen schwarzen, warmen Pullover aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt, den sich Stephen überzog. Tom wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann legte er einen Stützverband an und half Stephen bis vor die Haustür. Dort angekommen gingen alle drei zu Toms Mietwagen, ebenfalls einem BMW und fuhren Richtung Forest-Hills-Hospital.

Die Fahrt verlief ohne Komplikationen. Tom hatte vom Wagen aus den Assistenzarzt der Röntgenabteilung angerufen, dass sie gleich kommen würden. Er sollte alles vorbereiten. Langsam fuhr er auf den Parkplatz, dann bog er scharf rechts ab und fuhr auf seinen privaten Stellplatz. Der Motor erstarb und die Türen wurden aufgerissen.

David sprang als erster heraus und öffnete dann die Tür für seinen Vater. Dann gab er ihm die Hand und zog Stephen auf das gesunde Bein. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Wagendach fest und sprang dann auf einem Bein bis zur Motorhaube, damit sein Sohn die Tür zu schlagen konnte. Dann kam Tom zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und sie gingen langsam auf den Eingang der Notaufnahme zu. Stephen fühlte sich so hilflos, wie noch nie zuvor.

Plötzlich gingen die gläsernen Schiebetüren auf und zwei Pfleger kamen mit einer Trage heraus, genau auf sie zu. Stephen zählte schnell eins und eins zusammen und schüttelte dann miesgelaunt den Kopf.

„Oh, nein," sagte er langsam und grinste. „Da kriegt ihr mich nicht drauf. Verschwindet mit dem Ding!"

Callaghan sah Stephen kurz an und wandte sich dann an die beiden jungen Pfleger, die wartend vor ihnen standen. „Ich denke ... wir schaffen das auch so ... ohne die Trage. Ihr könnt gehen!"

Die beiden Männer nickten und schoben die Trage wieder durch die beiden Türen in den Flur des Krankenhauses. Tom führte Stephen hinter her, doch auf einmal stoppte Connors und Tom hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, so ruckartig war er stehen geblieben. Fragend sah er seinen Patienten an, der sich nach David umdrehte.

„He," sagte Stephen ruhig. „Ruf bitte Mac an und sag ihm was passiert ist. Wenn er Zeit hat, wär ich froh, wenn er vorbei kommen könnte. Und telefonier hier draußen. Hier herrscht Handy-Verbot."

David nickte. „Ja, klar. Mach ich."

Dann ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, wühlte in seiner Jackentasche und zog sein Handy heraus. Dann suchte er kurz die Mobilfunknummer von Mac Taylor und wählte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Na, Herr Doktor? Konnten sie sich wieder nicht beherrschen? Lol ... der schöne Mülleimer :) Ich glaube zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hätte Stephen David sofort eine runtergehauen, wenn der ihn in der Küche so angemacht hätte! Und Tom ist hier wieder mal der _Retter in der Not. _Im nächsten Kapitel gehen wir erstmal mit Mac auf Verbrecherjagd und dann bekommt er einen Anruf! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	19. On the Job

**AN:** Es geht wieder weiter mit Stephen und Co.! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Tom und die Flying Docs gehören ebenfalls nicht mir!

Special Guest Starring: Dr. Tom Callaghan von dem Royal Flying Doctor Service!

Zum Kapitel:  
Wir sind mit Mac auf der Strasse unterwegs und dann bekommt er einen Anruf!

* * *

Ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig, groß, blond und athletisch gebaut, rannte durch eine schmale Seitenstrasse in New York City. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille und ein weißes Basecap auf dem Kopf. Seine weißen Turnschuhe waren bereits verdreckt und die dunkelblaue Trainingshose wies einige Risse und Löcher auf. Das schwarze Kapuzensweatshirt sah nagelneu aus und die dicke, schwarze Bomberjacke darüber, war scheinbar ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn. Er schien sehr nervös und in Eile zu sein, denn er drehte sich immer wieder nach hinten um, während er rannte. Man könnte eigentlich denken, der Mann würde ein Jogger sein, der eine ruhige Gasse gewählt hatte, damit er bei seinem Training nicht lästigen Autos oder Fußgängern ausweichen musste, doch es war ganz anders. Er trug einen Baseballschläger aus massivem Holz in der rechten Hand und er war auf der Flucht vor der Polizei von New York City.

Als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, um zu sehen, ob er seine Verfolger nun endlich abgeschüttelt hatte, tauchte an der Ecke hinter ihm ein schwarzhaariger Mann auf. Er trug eine graue Hose und einen gleichfarbigen Anzug, die Krawatte wehte ihm ins Gesicht, während er hinter dem Verdächtigen her rannte. Der schwarze lange Mantel wurde vom Wind einige Male zur Seite geschoben und ließ so für einen Augenblick die Polizeimarke des_ New York Police Departments_ sichtbar werden, die an seinem schwarzen Gürtel befestigt war - genau neben der Pistole.

„BLEIBEN SIE ENDLICH STEHEN! HE! COX! STOPPEN SIE," rief der Cop des NYPD, zog seine Waffe und versuchte sich noch näher an den Mann heran zu schieben.

Während die beiden Männer durch die Gasse liefen, schleuderte Mr. Cox seinem Verfolger immer wieder Kisten, die an der Mauer standen, in den Weg, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Der Polizist war schon ziemlich außer Atem, doch er wollte und konnte nicht aufgeben. Auf einmal riss Cox wieder einen hohen Stapel großer und schwerer Kartons um, die krachend zu Boden fielen. Doch dieses Mal war sein Verfolger, Detective Don Flack, der bei der New Yorker Mordkommission arbeitete, nicht auf den Angriff vorbereitet gewesen. Sein Bremsversuch misslang kläglich und er stürzte mit voller Wucht über das, auf dem Asphalt liegende Hindernis.

„So ein ... Mist," schrie Flack, während er versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Er lief weiter, doch stürzte wenige Meter nach seinem ersten Sturz bereits zum zweiten Male, doch dieses Mal war das Aquaplaning auf dem Boden Schuld. Frustriert warf Don die Hände gen Himmel und rappelte sich erneut hoch. Er sah sich kurz nach seinem Verdächtigen um, doch der Mann, der gerade noch vor ihm war, war verschwunden.

Wenige Meter weiter war Jamie Cox um die Ecke verschwunden, doch er stoppte augenblicklich, als er in die Mündung einer schwarzen Sig-Sauer P 229 sah, die direkt auf seine Stirn zielte.

Langsam versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen. Der Baseballschläger sank zu Boden, war jedoch noch fest in seiner Hand verankert. Völlig verausgabt blickte er in die grünen Augen, die ihn anstarrten.

„Den Schläger fallen lassen," befahl Mac ruhig. „Ganz langsam."

Cox tat was ihm gesagt wurde und der Baseballschläger aus Holz fiel mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden. Mac kickte ihn mit seinem Fuß einige Meter von seinem Verdächtigen weg, damit er ihn nicht mehr erreichen und ihn angreifen konnte.

„Hören sie, ich ...," versuchte sich Jamie zu verteidigen, doch Mac ging gar nicht darauf ein.

„Los, umdrehen," befahl er statt dessen in seinem ruhigen Ton. „Hände hinter den Kopf!"

Der Verdächtige tat was ihm gesagt wurde und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Mac zielte immer noch auf seinen Kopf.

Auf einmal kam Don um die Ecke gerannt, völlig außer Atem und nach Luft japsent. Als er sah, dass sein Kollege alles unter Kontrolle hatte, gab er ihm einen kurzen Salut mit der Hand, ging auf Mr. Cox zu und starrte ihn an.

„Du verdammter kleiner Mistkerl," keuchte Don und steckte seine Dienstwaffe wieder in das Holster zurück, welches an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. "Hattest du deinen Spass, ja?"

Dann sah er Taylor an, der seine Waffe gerade wegsteckte und die Handschellen hervor zog. Nachdem er Jamie gesichert hatte, stellte er ihn an die Ziegelmauer der Gasse und drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Kollegen um, der immer noch keuchte.

„Du musst mehr trainieren, Flack," riet er Don zu. „Der wär dir entkommen, wenn ich nicht hier auf ihn gewartet hätte. Die halbjährliche Fitnessprüfung der Polizei ist doch so wie so bald fällig, oder?"

Don Flack wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Macs Handy klingelte. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Anzugs, zog das Gerät hervor und drückte eine Taste.

„Detective Mac Taylor," meldete sich der Kriminalist und sah sich gelangweilt in der Gasse um.

Nachdem er für ein paar Sekunden seinem Gesprächspartner gelauscht hatte, verabschiedete sich Mac mit einem `Ja, ich komme sofort´ und legte auf. Don sah, dass Mac sich scheinbar über etwas Sorgen machte, doch er wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren sie im Police Department angekommen. Mac hatte den Verdächtigen an Flack übergeben, der ihn in ein Verhörzimmer geführt hatte. Taylor war auf dem Weg in sein Büro. Als er im Aufzug stand und auf die Anzeige für die Stockwerke blickte, dachte er darüber nach, was bei den Connors wohl passiert war. David hatte ihm nur die Kurzfassung geliefert, dass sich Stephen am Fuß verletzt hatte und sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren waren. Nein! Dieser neue, gut aussehende Austauscharzt aus Australien hatte die beiden ins Krankenhaus gebracht!

War er etwa eifersüchtig? Auf diesen Tom Callaghan? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken auch nicht, denn der Aufzug hielt im 35. Stock. Mac stieg aus und ging den langen, hellen Flur entlang. An den Seiten links und rechts standen einige gläserne Labortüren offen und man hörte Stimmengewirr. Er grüßte nickend ein paar Mitarbeiter und trat dann durch die Glastür in sein Büro. Mac überlegte, ob er seinen Mantel auszog, entschied sich aber dann dagegen, weil er eh nicht vor hatte, lange hier zu bleiben. Auf dem Tisch lag eine aufgeschlagene Akte von einem Fall, den er im Moment nebenher bearbeitete. Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und tippte etwas in seinen Computer.

Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und seine Kollegin, Stella Bonasera, trat ein. Sie wirkte wie immer frisch und ausgeruht. Ihre langen, braunen Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie trug eine blaue enge Jeans, ein rotes Top und darüber einen dunkelbraunen, sportlichen Blazer, der offen war.

„He, Stella," begrüßte sie ihr Boss lächelnd. „Ich muss mal für eine Weile verschwinden. Stephen ist im Krankenhaus, nur diesmal ... als Patient."

Stella kam schockiert einen Schritt näher. „Was ist denn passiert, Mac?"

Mac stöhnte. „Das weiß ich leider auch nicht so genau. David rief mich vor einer halben Stunde an und sagte nur, dass sie im Forest-Hills wären und ich rüber kommen sollte. Kannst du für mich den Laden so lange schmeißen, bis ich wieder hier bin?"

Die Frau nickte. „Kein Problem, Mac. Ich mach das schon. Fahr ruhig. Stephen braucht dich jetzt bestimmt. Ich werde schon mal mit der Vernehmung von diesem Cox beginnen."

Taylor lächelte. Er hatte wirklich Glück mit so einer verständnisvollen Kollegin wie Stella. Für sie würde er genau das Gleiche tun, jederzeit, ganz sicher. Mac übergab ihr die Akte von seinem Tisch, nahm die vollen Beweismittelbeutel aus der Schublade und gab sie ebenfalls Bonasera. Danach stand er auf, nahm die Schlüssel vom Tisch und steckte sie in die Manteltasche. Er nickte ihr noch mal kurz zu und trat dann eilig aus seinem verglasten Büro hinaus auf den Flur. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und marschierte wieder zum Aufzug, der ihn ins Erdgeschoss und zu seinem Wagen in der Tiefgarage bringen würde.

In der Notfall-Ambulanz des Krankenhauses ging es ruhig zu. Er waren nur wenige Patienten da und noch weniger mussten stationär behandelt werden. David saß auf einem der unbequemen Stühle in der Wartezone, während Tom mit seinem Vater beim Röntgen im ersten Stock vorbei schaute. Der Röntgenraum war bis auf eine Schwester leer. Tom half Stephen beim Anlegen der unbequemen Bleischürze. Nachdem sich Stephen auf eine Liege gelegt hatte, nahm Tom vorsichtig den Stützverband ab und legte eine der Platten unter den verletzten Fuß.

Dann trat er in den kleineren Raum nebenan, wo ein Techniker bereits alles vorbereitet hatte. Von dort aus, sah er durch das große Glasfenster auf seinen hilflosen Kollegen, der sich genervt zurück lehnte, bis sein Kopf auf dem Kissen lag. Er legte die Arme an die Seiten seines Körpers und atmete langsam und gleichmäßig. Dann griff Tom nach dem Knopf für die Gegensprechanlage und drückte ihn. Es gab in beiden Räumen ein akustisches Signal. Dann hörte Stephen Toms Stimme über den Lautsprecher.

„Ist alles okay bei dir, Stephen?"

Connors drehte seinen Kopf so weit, dass er Tom ansehen konnte und nickte. „Ihr könnt."

„Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt an. Bitte recht freundlich," witzelte Callaghan. „Und nicht bewegen!"

Stephen schaute wieder zur Decke und wartete darauf, dass sich der Apparat bemerkbar machte. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, was bei dem Schmerz gar nicht so einfach war. Noch dazu lag er hier in _seinem_ Krankenhaus und in _seinem_ Röntgenzimmer! Dann hörte er endlich das erlösende Summen des Detektors, der heruntergefahren wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später gab es ein lauteres, elektronisches Summen, welches ihm sagte, dass jetzt die Aufnahmen gemacht wurden. Stephen lag ganz still da und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Hätte er sich oder seinen Fuß doch bewegt, wären die Bilder unscharf und damit unbrauchbar geworden.

Nach ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen war alles vorbei. Die Aufnahmen waren gemacht, drei Stück an der Zahl, und Tom kam zu ihm herein. Stephen richtete sich vorsichtig auf und Tom nahm ihm die dicke Bleischürze ab. Jetzt dauerte es ein paar Minuten, bis sie Aufnahmen fertig waren.

„Ach so," sagte der Austauscharzt plötzlich und zeigte auf die Tür zum Röntgenraum. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber ich war so frei und habe dir ein Taxi bestellt."

Stephen wusste erst nicht so genau, was sein Kollege meinte, doch als die Tür auf ging und ein Pfleger mit einem Rollstuhl herein kam, sah er stöhnend Tom an. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen und nahm den Rollstuhl entgegen. Nachdem sich Stephen langsam von der Liege in den schwarzen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, öffnete der Pfleger die Tür und Tom schob ihn hinaus auf den langen Flur. Sie bogen nach links ab und kamen dann an der Wartezone vorbei, wo David auf einem der Stühle saß und lustlos in einer Zeitung blätterte. Als er seinen Vater und den anderen Arzt kommen sah, stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Alles okay, Dad," fragte sein Sohn nervös. „Ist er gebrochen?"

Sein Vater gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. Das Trio bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den langen Korridor und bog dann auf der linken Seite in eines der Behandlungszimmer ab, das zur Zeit leer war. Stephen sah seinen Sohn kurz an und setzte sich dann auf die Liege, die mitten im Raum stand. Dann legte er sich ganz hin, um sich etwas zu entspannen.

Ein paar Minuten später kam eine Krankenschwester herein und überreichte Tom die Röntgenaufnahmen von Stephens Fuß. Der Arzt hielt sie kurz ins Licht, dann klemmte er sie an den Leuchtschirm an der Wand. Tom stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah von einem Bild auf das andere, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Patienten um, der ebenfalls interessiert auf die schwarzen Aufnahmen blickte. David setzte sich auf den schwarzen Besucherstuhl, der an der weißen Wand stand und sah abwechselnd von seinem Dad, auf die Röntgenaufnahmen und zu Tom.

„Okay, der Knöchel ist nicht gebrochen, sondern nur verstaucht," erklärte Callaghan.

Stephen stöhnte leise. „Tom, behandele mich bitte nicht wie einen deiner Patienten, ich sehe auch, dass da nichts gebrochen ist, außer dem Zeh!"

„Du bist aber nun mal mein Patient _und_ mein Kollege, aber in _erster_ Linie mein Patient. Sorry."

Tom sah wieder auf die Aufnahme und Stephen verdrehte genervt die Augen. Plötzlich klopfte Jemand an die Tür. Tom sah auf. „Ja, bitte," sagte er etwas lauter. Als die weiße Tür geöffnet wurde, legte sich ein Lächeln auf Stephens Lippen.

Der Polizist schloss die Tür wieder und ging auf seinen Freund zu, der sich auf rappelte. Als er über ihm stand, drückte er ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund und streichelte sanft seinen Kopf. Die weiße Plastiktüte, die er in der linken Hand trug und die gut gefüllt war, stellte er unter die Liege. Dann sah er besorgt auf den mittlerweile blauen, geschwollenen Fuß.

„Schatz, was ist mit dir passiert," fragte Mac überrascht. „Ist er gebrochen oder nur verstaucht?"

„Gott sei Dank nur verstaucht," antwortete Stephen grinsend. „Ich denke, dass ich jetzt viel Pflege brauche, bis er wieder geheilt ist. Und rate mal wer mich bemuttern darf?"

Mac lächelte wissend, dann sah er Tom an. „Wie lange wird er nicht richtig laufen können?"

„Vielleicht ... vier Wochen. Der Zeh ist ja auch noch gebrochen, deshalb dauert es etwas," sagte Tom langsam. Dann wandte er sich an David, der bis jetzt schweigend auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke gesessen hatte. „Sei so gut und hol deinem Dad zwei Krücken. Die findest du im dritten Raum auf der linken Seite. Stephen? Blau oder rot?"

Der Arzt entschied sich für die, weniger auffälligen, blauen Krücken. David ging los und besorgte die Hilfsmittel. Als er zurück kam, hatte Callaghan seinem Vater bereits eine Schiene und einen Stützverband angelegt und begutachtete jetzt noch einmal den gebrochenen Zeh. Er nahm zwei Wattestücke und legte sie um den Zeh herum, damit er gut gepolstert war. Dann griff er in eine Schublade und holte eine Rolle Tape hervor, mit dem er ihn fixierte und ruhig stellte. Als Tom fertig war, fragte er Stephen noch, ob er genügend Schmerzmittel zu Hause hätte, oder sich vielleicht noch ein paar Tabletten oder Ähnliches von hier mit nehmen wollte. Stephen verneinte. Seine Praxisschränke waren voll.

„Können wir los," fragte Mac und griff nach der Tüte, die er mitgebracht hatte.

„Ja," sagte sein Freund nur und schwang die Beine von der Liege.

Sein Sohn stand ebenfalls auf und trat an die Liege heran. Taylor kramte in der Tüte herum und zog eine schwarze Jeans von Stephen heraus. Mac war, nachdem er im Büro vorbeigeschaut hatte, noch bei Stephen zu Hause vorbei gefahren, um einige Sachen von seinem Freund zu holen. David hatte ihm am Telefon gesagt, dass sie so schnell aufgebrochen waren, dass sein Vater keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, sich richtig an zu ziehen. Mac half ihm in die Jeans.

„Fertig," sagte Connors und schlüpfte in seinen warmen, schwarzen, langen Wintermantel, der ebenfalls in der Tüte war. Sein Sohn reichte ihm die ungeliebten Krücken. Dann öffnete Mac die Tür und das Quartett ging langsam auf den Ausgang der Notaufnahme zu. Callaghan sagte Stephen noch, dass er in vier Tagen noch mal vorbei kommen sollte, damit er sich den Fuß noch einmal ansehen konnte. Auf einmal hörte Stephen hinter sich ein lautes Husten und Keuchen. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Sohn an, der stehen geblieben war und sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt.

Connors sah ihn herablassend von der Seite an. „Na, sind wir etwa krank geworden?"

David schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging schnell an dem Trio vorbei. Er tat so, als ob das nichts wäre, doch in seinem Inneren wusste er sehr gut, dass das Husten das erste Anzeichen für eine böse Erkältung oder sogar eine Lungenentzündung sein konnte. Und er wusste, dass sein Dad ihn, wenn es ihm etwas besser ging, darauf ansprechen und ihm eine ordentliche Standpauke halten würde. _Wenn es doch nur bei der Standpauke bleiben würde ... Aber er hat sich gestern und heute furchtbar aufgeregt und ich denke nicht, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben wird. Wenn ich richtig viel Glück habe und ihn irgendwie davon überzeugen kann, dass Alles nur eine blöde Dummheit war, dann wird die Strafe vielleicht nicht so hart, wie ich denke, aber ..._ Tom sah seinen Patienten fragend an und Mac konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Er saß gestern im Pool," erklärte Stephen Tom stöhnend. „Bei diesem Wetter. Aber frag bitte nicht, warum er das gemacht hat und wie er darauf gekommen ist. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht versuch ich ihn irgendwann einzutauschen ..."

Tom grinste und lachte dann los. Auf halbem Weg hielt sie noch eine Schwester auf, die Connors den Durchschlag für seine Krankmeldung übergab. Stephen überflog sie kurz:

_Patient: Dr. Stephen Connors, Jefferson-Street 187, 11375 Woodside / Queens NY  
__Krankheit: Fraktur der Zehe, Distorsion des Malleolus  
__Dauer der Behandlung: ca. 6 Wochen  
__Arbeitsunfähigkeit: ca. 4 Wochen (Ab da vom Patienten abhängig)._

Als sie draußen standen und Mac los ging um den Wagen zu holen, verabschiedeten sich Stephen und David von Tom. Ein paar Sekunden später kam der Ermittler um die Ecke geprescht und hielt quietschend vor dem Ausgang. Langsam ließ er das Fenster herunter und lächelte.

„Brauchen sie eine günstige Mitfahrgelegenheit," witzelte Mac am Steuer.

David öffnete seinem Vater die Beifahrertür und Stephen stieg ein.

„Ja, bitte," sagte der Arzt. „Wie günstig ist sie denn?"

David stieg schweigend auf den Rücksitz und schnallte sich an.

Mac grinste. „So günstig wie du willst, mein Schatz. Du kannst auch _anderweitig_ bezahlen."

Nachdem sich die beiden Männer noch einmal leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten und David sich vor Übelkeit und so viel Liebe fast in dem Cadillac erbrochen hätte, gab der Cop Gas und fuhr Richtung Jefferson-Street davon.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Mac und Stevie sind einfach zu süß :) Ist natürlich klar, dass Mac auf der Arbeit sofort alles stehen und liegen lässt um bei seinem verletzten Freund zu sein! Toll, dass Stella dann so schnell reagiert und die Stellung hält! Mal sehen wie es zu Hause mit David weiter geht ... oder bekommt er eine Schonfrist, weil es Stephen gerade nicht wirklich gut geht? Wir lesen uns! Bis dahin ... Eure Vanessa


	20. Snowballs

**AN:** Ein neuer Tag - ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spass wünsche ich euch :)

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Dies ist mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen!

Kapitelname ist geändert.

Zum Kapitel:  
Jason macht etwas wirklich Dummes und Mac wird zur High School gerufen ...

* * *

Etwa eine Woche später hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und die weiße Pracht bedeckte sämtliche Häuser, Autos und Straßen in Woodside und Umgebung. Es war später Vormittag und draußen bitterkalt. Stephen saß zu Hause und arbeitete in der Küche an seinem Laptop. Eine heiße Tasse Kaffee stand auf dem Tisch und der verletzte Fuß lag auf einen Hocker. Die Krücken, die er möglichst oft benutzte, standen hinter ihm, gegen den Kühlschrank gelehnt. Seine beiden Söhne waren in der Schule und lernten. Ebenso wie Macs Sohn Jason.

Der Cop hatte seinen Freund die letzte Woche intensiv gepflegt und umsorgt, was Stephen anfangs gut gefallen hatte, doch mittlerweile hing es ihm zum Hals raus, wenn Mac ihm etwas zu Trinken brachte, obwohl er gar nichts gesagt hatte. Einige Male hatte der Arzt bereits vorsichtig versucht, Mac klar zu machen, dass er nicht immer um ihn herum wuseln sollte, aber der Polizist hatte nur gesagt

„Du bist krank und ich kümmere mich um dich, Schatz. Außerdem ... wenn ich krank bin, machst du genau das Gleiche!"

Darauf hatte Stephen dann keine Antwort parat gehabt, denn Mac hatte vollkommen Recht. Die kleine Diskussion war beendet.

An der Forest-Hills High School lief der Unterricht nach der Geiselnahme vor 3 ½ Wochen wieder gewohnt weiter. Die Lehrer versuchten den Schülern etwas fürs Leben bei zu bringen und die Schüler dankten es ihnen mit wenig bis gar keiner Aufmerksamkeit und Desinteresse. Doch im Moment lief kein Unterricht, denn die zweite große Pause war angebrochen und alle Schüler waren auf dem großen Hof versammelt. Einige Schüler aus den unteren Klassen bauten einen Schneemann, der gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Mr. Frey, dem Direktor, hatte.

Ein paar Meter weiter standen Alex, David und Jason an einer der Tischtennisplatten aus Beton. David sah sich verstohlen nach allen Seiten um. Als er sich sicher war, dass kein Lehrer in Sicht war, steckte er eine Hand in die Innentasche seiner Winterjacke. Kurz darauf hatte er eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug in der Hand und zündete sie sich an. Alex starrte fassungslos in sein Gesicht.

„Geht's dir noch gut," fragte er aufgebracht und schielte zum Haupteingang der Schule hinüber. Kein Lehrkörper war zu sehen.

„Mach sofort die Kippe aus," befahl er seinem kleinen Bruder, der jedoch nicht darauf reagierte, sondern einen weiteren tiefen Zug inhalierte und den Rauch in Form eines Kreises gekonnt ausstieß. Wenn dich ein Lehrer sieht, rufen die doch sofort Dad an!"

Eine der Hauptregeln an dieser Schule lautete: Keine Drogen! Egal ob es sich dabei um Heroin, Marihuana oder Alkohol und Zigaretten handelte. Wer erwischt wurde, wie er Drogen zu sich nahm oder sogar verkaufte oder anderen Schülern zur Verwendung an bot, wurde zum Direktor geschickt und die Eltern informiert. Die Konsequenz des Direktorats lautete dann, je nach Art der Droge und Vergehen: Nachsitzen, Suspendierung vom Unterricht oder sogar Versetzung auf eine andere Schule. Alle Schüler wussten das und hielten sich an die Regel, doch auch hier gab es kleine Ausnahmen, wie David zum Beispiel. Er hatte sich schon öfter in der Pause eine Kippe angesteckt und wurde bereits vier Mal erwischt. Konsequenz: Suspendierung vom Unterricht für zwei Wochen! Normalerweise würde man denken, dass ein Kind eines Mediziners solche Dummheiten wie Rauchen überhaupt nicht in Erwägung zog. Doch David war anders. Dr. Stephen Connors hatte das natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen und er hatte dieses Vergehen dementsprechend geahndet. David konnte fünf Tage nicht mehr ohne Schmerzen sitzen.

_Er hat anscheinend nichts daraus gelernt! Idiot! _Alex überlegte, ob er ihm die Zigarette einfach aus dem Mund nehmen und austreten sollte, doch das hätte keinen guten Lerneffekt, oder? Also versuchte er die Fassung zu bewahren und ihn zu ignorieren. Dann endlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, ließ der Junge die Lucky Strike auf den Boden in den Schnee fallen und trat sie aus.

Alex sah in den blauen Himmel und stöhnte leise. „Na endlich."

Jason schob mit den Schuhen ein Häufchen Schnee zusammen, hockte sich hin und knetete einen runden Schneeball, den er in seiner Hand begutachtete. Dann ließ er ihn locker von einer Hand in die andere fallen, um zu testen wie fest der Schnee war. Er sah Alex und David an.

„Kleine Schlacht gefällig," fragte er seine beiden Freunde grinsend und sah sich auf dem Hof nach einem geeigneten Ziel um. Als er so schnell keines fand, nahm er den Ball hoch und schleuderte ihn einfach gegen die rote Steinmauer, die rund um das Gelände verlief und nur durch einige Meter verchromten Maschendrahtzaun, der circa alle zehn Meter zwischen den Mauerstücken befestigt war, unterbrochen wurde. Der weiße Schnee hinterließ einen großen Fleck auf den Steinen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er sehr fest war. David steckte die Hände in die warmen Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Hör auf damit, Jason," rief der Junge wütend. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was Frey vor einer viertel Stunde gesagt hat? Keine Schneeballschlachten wegen der Verletzungsgefahr!"

Sein großer Bruder verdrehte die Augen.

_Rauchen tut er auf dem Gelände, wo ihn jeder Arsch sehen kann, aber er macht sich Sorgen, wenn ein paar Schneebälle geworfen werden! Das gibt's nicht! Spinnt der denn? Vielleicht wurde er auch von Aliens entführt! Hilfe! Gebt mir meinen Bruder zurück!_

Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt hör schon auf damit, ja? Ich werde schon keinen damit umbringen!" Dann erfasste etwas anderes Jasons Aufmerksamkeit. „Na, sieh mal an wer da ist!"

Er sah nach links und Davids und Alex' Blicke folgten ihm. Erst sahen sie eine andere Schülergruppe, doch bei denen war niemand dabei, den Jason meinen könnte. Dann entdeckte Alex plötzlich hinter den Schülern einen einzelnen Jungen. Er war in ihrem Alter, groß, dunkelbraune Haare, blaue Augen, einen grünen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Er trug eine blaue Jeans und einen beigefarbenen langen Mantel, der ihm bis zu den Knien reichte.

„Mann, Jason! Lass den doch," sagte David gelangweilt. „Der ist es nicht wert. Der Idiot! Wenn die Lehrer das sehen, gibt es nur wieder Ärger."

Plötzlich ertönte die alte Schulglocke und ließ alle wissen, dass die Pause beendet war. Viele Schüler kamen an dem Trio vorbei und beeilten sich regelrecht in ihre Klassen zu kommen. Wieder andere trödelten extra und mussten von den Lehrern, die Pausenaufsicht hatten, in das Gebäude gescheucht werden.

David und Alex sahen sich an, nickten einstimmig und gingen langsam durch den Schnee zur Tür. Dann stoppten sie und drehten sich zu Jason um, der immer noch an der Tischtennisplatte stand und einen neuen Ball formte. _Dieser Idiot muss hier ja nur vorbei kommen und dann kriegt er einen Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht. _

Doch sie versuchten nicht ihn auf zuhalten, denn das hätten sie eh nicht geschafft. Wenn sich der Sohn des Polizisten mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er nicht mehr zu stoppen, außer von seinem Vater und der war nicht hier. Die Söhne von Dr. Connors sahen noch einmal kurz zu ihrem Freund, der sein Opfer bereits ins Visier genommen hatte und gingen dann schnellen Schrittes in das Hauptgebäude der High School.

Seine Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung seines Ziels. Langsam pirschte er sich, von ein paar Bäumen verdeckt, an den anderen Jungen heran und blieb dann hinter einem weiteren Baum stehen. Sein Atem ging schneller und er konzentrierte sich. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Jetzt war er in Reichweite. Jason Taylor kam um den Baum herum, holte aus und feuerte sein Geschoss ab. Der Schneeball flog durch die Luft und traf mit voller Wucht das Gesicht von Kevin O`Connor. Der Junge hielt sich sofort die Hände vor das Gesicht und sank schreiend auf die Knie in den nassen Schnee. Jason blieb an dem Baum stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung. Einige Schüler, die noch draußen gestanden hatten, kamen angelaufen und ein anderer holte einen Lehrer, der noch seine Runde machte. Als der andere Lehrer, Mr. Wilton, zu dem Verletzten stieß, hatte sich ein kleiner Kreis aus Schülern um ihn gebildet. Kevin lag immer noch im nassen und kalten Schnee. Mr. Wilton kniete sich neben ihn und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was hast du," fragte er ruhig. „Zeig mir mal dein Gesicht."

Doch der Junge ließ niemanden an sich heran, doch als der Lehrer ihn unter dem Arm griff, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, folgte er. Langsam ging die Gruppe die Stufen des Hauptgebäudes hinauf und blieben dann oben an der Türe stehen. Einige flüsterten mit dem Lehrer. Dann drehte sich Mr. Wilton um und sah sich auf dem Gelände um.

Einige Sekunden später entdeckte er Jason an dem Baum. Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er ihn gesehen hatte und es Ärger geben würde. Dann trat er mit den anderen Schülern in die Halle der High School.

Dort ging alles ganz schnell. Zwei der Schüler führten den Verletzten auf die Krankenstation der Schule und ein anderer und Mr. Wilton gingen zum Direktor und berichtete ihm von dem Vorfall. Mr. Frey ging wütend hinaus auf den Hof, um sich Jason vorzuknöpfen. Er musste Gott sei Dank nicht lange nach ihm suchen, denn er fand ihn bei den Mülltonnen, wo er sich hinter einem großen Berg Papier und Pappkartons versteckte.

Als Frey ihn an der Jacke aus seinem Versteck zog, wusste der Junge, dass es jede Menge Ärger geben würde. Also folgte er dem Direktor in sein Amtszimmer, setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Stuhl und wartete ab.

„Jason," begann Frey langsam, während er sich seufzend hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder ließ. „Warum? Was sollte das?"

Der Angesprochene überlegte kurz, was er darauf erwidern sollte, doch ihm fiel rein gar nichts ein und er schwieg weiterhin. Was ihm einen irritierten und bösen Blick seines Direktors einbrachte.

Frey seufzte. „Keine Antwort? ... Okay. Dann werden wir jetzt mal Detective Taylor bei der Arbeit stören. Das wird ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen."

Der Direktor griff zu seinem Telefon und sagte seiner Sekretärin, dass sie ihn bitte mit Macs Handy verbinden sollte. Jason saß unterdessen immer noch schweigend, aber äußerst nervös auf seinem Stuhl.

_Verdammter Mist! Dad wird ganz schön sauer sein, wenn er hier ist ..._

Detective Mac Taylor von der Crime Scene Investigation New York, kurz CSI genannt, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte ein paar Akten und Tatortberichte seiner Mitarbeiter durch. Er trug ein bordeaux-rotes Hemd und darüber einen dunkelgrauen Anzug und eine gleichfarbige Hose. Eine Tasse Kaffee stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Mac war müde. Obwohl er erst seit sieben Uhr, also vier Stunden, hier war, kam es ihm schon jetzt unendlich lang vor. Sie hatten heute noch keinen Fall reinbekommen, vielleicht lag es auch daran ... Nein! Es lag _daran_!

Nachdem er zum wiederholten Mal gegähnt hatte, trank er noch eine großen Schluck Kaffee und nahm sich den Bericht von seinem Kollegen Detective Danny Messer vor. Dieser Tatortbericht beruhte auf dem letzten Fall, den sie hatten und der gestern hatte abgeschlossen werden können. Dank Dannys gutem Gespür und scharfem Auge. Es ging um eine Frau, die sie im Hafenbecken gefunden hatten. Sie hatte schon zwei Tage im kalten Wasser gelegen und keine äußeren Verletzungen aufzuweisen. Doch dann nach näherer Untersuchung, hatte Danny doch noch etwas gefunden. Nadelstiche an den Fußsohlen. Selbst dem Gerichtsmediziner, Dr. Sid Hammerbeck, waren diese Einstiche bei der ersten Autopsie nicht aufgefallen.

Später stellte sich dann heraus, dass der Freund der Toten sie mit starken Drogen vollgepumpt hatte und sie durch eine Überdosis gestorben war. _Arme Frau_, dachte Mac. _Sie war so schön und so jung. Gutaussehend und hatte als Model gearbeitet. _Ganz bei dem Fall, in Gedanken versunken, überhörte der Chef des CSI das Klingeln seines Handys. Erst nach dem vierten Mal Klingeln war Mac wieder bei sich und griff nach dem Motorola Palm Trio, das auf seinem Tisch auf einem Aktenstapel lag.

„Detective Taylor," meldete er sich müde und dachte es wäre vielleicht Stephen, der etwas wollte.

Doch die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung gehörte nicht zu seinem Freund. Aber er kannte sie ganz gut. Es war die des Schuldirektors, Mr. Stephen Frey. _Hoffentlich ist nichts mit Jason ... Oder hat er vielleicht wieder was angestellt?_

Mac lauschte einige Minuten, dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene schlagartig und er stand auf. Er lauschte wieder ein paar Sekunden und griff nach seinem Mantel, der über seinem Stuhl hing. Nachdem er ihn angezogen und sich den grauen Schal umgebunden hatte, bedankte er sich bei dem Direktor für den Anruf und legte auf.

Als er gerade aus seinem Büro verschwinden wollte, wurde die gläserne Tür aufgestoßen und Danny Messer kam herein. Doch als er seinen Boss in Schal und Mantel vor fand, verkniff er sich sofort die Frage, die er eigentlich stellen wollte.

„Entschuldige," sagte der junge Ermittler mit den dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haaren und der Nickelbrille. „Du willst bestimmt weg. Ich ... werde einfach Stella fragen. Ist was passiert?"

„Ja, ich muss in die Schule. Es geht um Jason. Er hat wieder mal Mist gebaut," erklärte Taylor und schob Danny zur Seite. „Ich hab deinen Bericht gelesen. Das war wirklich gute Arbeit, Danny."

Messer grinste. Es war nicht alltäglich, dass sein Boss Lob verteilte und wenn, dann meinte er es ernst! „Dankeschön. Und viel Erfolg mit deinem Jungen. Äh, Mac! Kommst du noch mal zurück? Oder wird das Ganze länger dauern?"

Der Ermittler blieb auf dem Flur stehen und sah Danny an.

„Weiß nicht," antwortete er dann nur ernst und ging auf einen der Aufzüge zu. Dort angekommen stieg er ein, drückte die Taste für die Tiefgarage und hoffte inständig, dass es dem anderen Jungen doch nicht so schlecht ging.

Jason saß immer noch wartend in dem Büro des Direktors. Mr. Frey hatte etwas in der linken Hand, was er kopfschüttelnd anstarrte, doch der Junge konnte von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen was es war, denn der große Schreibtisch verdeckte ihm die Sicht. Nach einer kurzen Weile legte der Mann den Gegenstand auf einen Stapel Bücher, der unter dem Tisch stand und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Schüler um.

„Kannst du Kevin nicht leiden," fragte er leise. „Hat er ... dir irgend etwas getan? Sag es mir, Jason!"

Der Angesprochene sah ihn nicht mal an, sondern spielte an seinen Fingern herum. Dann lehnte er sich in dem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht bereit war, sich von seinem Direktor verhören zu lassen. _Schon gar nicht von dem!_

Jason sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, es war zwanzig nach elf und sein Vater müsste eigentlich jeden Moment hier sein. Wenn er nicht im Stau stand ...

Nachdem wieder ein paar Minuten verstrichen waren und der Direktor bei Jason nicht weitergekommen war, piepte plötzlich die Telefonanlage auf dem Schreibtisch und ein rotes Lämpchen leuchtete. Frey beugte sich über den Tisch und drückte einen Knopf. „Ja, Jasmin?"

„Sir. ... Detective Taylor ist jetzt hier. Soll ich ihn herein schicken," fragte seine Sekretärin freundlich.

„Ja, er soll rein kommen. Danke," erwiderte Frey angespannt und ließ den Knopf los.

Jason schluckte. Die Blicke des Direktors und des Jungen trafen sich. Er sah wie ein verschrecktes Tier aus, das auf der Flucht vor den Jägern war und nun um sein Leben bangen würde. Langsam nahm er die Hände herunter und legte sie auf die Knie. Dann klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und der Ermittler des CSI: New York trat ein und schloss die Tür.

Mac sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um. Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch in Anzug und Krawatte und hatte die Hände auf der polierten Tischplatte gefaltet, auf der sich einige Akten und Hefte stapelten. Davor hockte sein Sohn, die Hände auf den Beinen und den Kopf gesenkt. Er hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen, als Mac herein gekommen war. Mr. Frey stand auf und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand über den Schreibtisch. Der Cop versuchte ein Lächeln über die Lippen zu bringen, auch wenn ihm das in diesem Augenblick sehr schwer fiel. Dann schüttelte Mac die Hand, zog den zweiten Besucherstuhl vom Tisch und setzte sich neben Jason. Er beugte sich kurz vor, sah seinen Sohn von der Seite an, doch dieser reagierte überhaupt nicht und blieb einfach still sitzen. Dann legte Mac das rechte Bein über das linke und lehnte sich zurück.

„Okay," wandte sich der Ermittler an den Direktor. „Was ist genau passiert?"

„Ich habe," Frey sah auf die Wanduhr über der Tür. „Heute Vormittag eine Durchsage gemacht, die das Werfen von Schneebällen strikt untersagt. Wegen der großen Verletzungsgefahr."

Mac nickte verstehend.

Frey fuhr enttäuscht fort. „Doch Jason, machte sich scheinbar nichts daraus und hat einem anderen Mitschüler fast das Augenlicht genommen."

Mac war empört. Nicht verärgert, nicht sauer oder wütend. Fassungslos sah er auf sein Kind, das immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Es ist ihnen doch klar, Detective Taylor," meldete sich Frey wieder zu Wort. „Dass das Konsequenzen haben muss. Ich muss ihren Sohn vom Unterricht suspendieren." Mac nickte verstehend und fuhr sich seufzend mit der rechten Hand durch das kurze, schwarze Haar. „Ich werde ihn für drei Wochen suspendieren. Ich hoffe das gibt ihm die Gelegenheit über diese Sache nachzudenken und zu begreifen, dass es falsch war."

Mac nickte. „Okay, ich denke das muss sein." Er seufzte. „_Drei Wochen also_," sagte Mac langsam und betonte jedes einzelne Wort dieses Satzes deutlich. Doch von Jason kam immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Ehm, noch eine Frage. Hat er gesagt, warum er das gemacht hat," fragte der Cop.

„Nein," antwortete der Direktor knapp.

Taylor schielte wieder zu Jason hinüber. „Okay," sagte er seufzend. „Würden sie uns wohl kurz allein lassen? Ich weiß, dass das hier ihr Arbeitszimmer ist, doch ich-"

Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist kein Problem, Detective," rief Mr. Frey und stand auf. Dann kam er um seinen Schreibtisch herum. „Ich bin ja sehr froh, wenn sie was aus ihm rauskriegen. Ich wollte mich sowieso bei Kevin

O´Connors erkundigen und sehen wie es ihm geht."

„Ist das der Junge, der-"

„Ja, das ist er," unterbrach Frey den Polizisten, ging bis zur Tür und öffnete. Doch dann ging er noch einmal zu Mac zurück und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand.

„Hier," sagte Frey leise. „Das ist der Stein, den er in dem Schneeball versteckt hatte."

Stephen Frey trat er aus seinem Büro hinaus und schloss die Tür wieder leise. Mac und Jason waren allein. Taylor stand auf, drehte den Stuhl um etwa 90 Grad und setzte sich wieder. Der Junge hatte kurz aufgesehen, als sein Dad aufgestanden war, doch jetzt starrte er wieder auf seine Hände. Mac starrte auf den etwa golfballgroßen, mit vielen Ecken und Kanten versehenen Stein in seiner Hand. Dann schlug er den Stein mit voller Wucht auf den Holztisch. Es knallte. Jason zuckte ängstlich zusammen und sah auf.

„Wieso steckst du einen Stein in einen Schneeball und wirfst ihn in das Gesicht eines anderen Schülers," fragte Mac leise aber äußerst wütend. „Was ging da in deinem Kopf vor?"

Jason sah Mac an und schien zu überlegen, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Doch sein Dad ließ ihn nicht lange überlegen, sondern sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Dann packte er Jason am Kragen und riss ihn auf die Beine.

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag trafen sich ihre Blicke und der jüngere Taylor konnte sehen, dass sein Dad ihn umbringen würde und er nicht das Geringste dagegen unternehmen konnte, egal was er jetzt sagte.

„Das war doch nur Spaß, Dad. Nur ein blöder Jux," platzte es auf einmal aus ihm heraus. Mac ließ ihn los und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Dann funkelte er den Jungen wütend an.

„WAS? Das war doch nur Spaß? Deshalb hat der Junge fast ein Auge verloren? Weil du ein bisschen Spaß haben wolltest?" Der Cop raste vor Wut. „Komm mit!"

Mac packte ihn am Genick und zerrte ihn aus dem Büro des Schuldirektors hinaus auf den leeren Flur der Schule. Dann gingen sie schnellen Schrittes Richtung Krankenzimmer, in dem Kevin lag. Mac klopfte vorsichtig an und sie traten ein.

In dem drei mal fünf Meter kleinen Raum roch es stark nach Jod und anderen Medikamenten. Es gab ein Fenster und die Liege stand an der rechten Wand. Darauf lag ein Junge, etwas jünger als Jason. Er hielt die linke Hand auf ein Auge gepresst. Darunter konnte Mac ein dicke Mullbinde sehen, die sich bereits rot verfärbt hatte. Daneben stand ein Rettungssanitäter des Forest-Hills-Hospitals, wie Mac an der Uniform erkannte. Er stellte gerade ein Fläschchen Jod auf den kleinen Tisch und nahm einen dicken Verband zur Hand. Auf einem Hocker stand ein silberner Arztkoffer offen, indem viele Medikamente lagen. _Mein Gott! _Neben der weißen Liege stand ein Stuhl, auf dem ein Mann mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren saß. Er war ein bisschen jünger als Mac und sah auf, als die beiden Taylors den Raum betraten.

Mac ging langsam auf den fremden Mann zu. _Höchstwahrscheinlich der Vater._ „Mr. O´Connor? Detective Taylor," stellte der Cop sich vor und wollte dem anderen Mann die Hand geben, doch dieser stand auf und sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Der Ermittler fuhr fort. „Ich bin der Vater von Jason. Es tut mir sehr leid, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert ist, Sir. Das können sie mir glauben."

Dann sah er wütend zu Jason hinüber, der an der offenen Tür stand und auf Kevin blickte. Der Sanitäter in seiner dunkelblauen Uniform half Kevin dabei, sich aufzusetzen. Nachdem er ihm den Verband angelegt hatte, packte er seine Sachen wieder in den Koffer zurück und schloss ihn.

Dann wandte er sich an Mr. O´Connor. „Wir fahren besser ins Krankenhaus. Es blutet ein wenig. Wir sollten das schnell untersuchen lassen," sagte der Mann, stand auf und nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand.

Der Vater erhob sich ebenfalls, nahm seinen Sohn unter den Arm und führte ihn schweigend hinter dem Mitarbeiter des Forest-Hills aus dem Zimmer. Mac gab Jason einen Wink mit der Hand und folgte den anderen Männern durch den Flur der Schule.

„Mr. O´Connor," rief der Polizist etwas lauter. „Warten sie bitte. Mein Sohn würde sich gerne bei Kevin entschuldigen!"

Doch der Vater hörte Mac nicht zu und lief stattdessen weiter auf den Ausgang zu. Mac blieb mit Jason zurück und stöhnte laut. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob dieser Mann ihn verklagen würde oder er nur äußerst wütend war. Nein! Er wusste es nicht! Doch Jason Taylor wusste, dass es gleich zu Hause nichts zu Lachen geben würde und er sich auf ein sehr ernstes Gespräch mit seinem Dad gefasst machen musste. Und auf andere Sachen, die unausweichlich auf dieses Gespräch folgen würden. Mac sah noch einmal Jason an, der hinter ihm stand und gerade noch die große Flügeltür sah, die krachend ins Schloss fiel.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Oh Jason :( Du Idiot! Wie kann man nur? Ich kann Stephen ja auch verstehen, der nicht die ganze Zeit von Mac bemuttert werden möchte, lol ... wir kennen ja Stephen :) Bei den Taylors zu Hause wird es also ein ernstes Gespräch geben und vielleicht auch mehr ... Mal sehen wie Mac reagiert! Wir lesen uns, Leute! Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	21. High Level

**AN:** Es geht weiter! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel! Es geht hauptsächlich um Mac und Jason!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker :)

Zum Kapitel: Mac kommt mit Jason zu Hause an und sie reden! Er bestraft Jason und hat plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Mac ruft Stephen zu Hilfe!

* * *

Die Fahrt zu den Taylors nach Hause verlief schweigend. Niemand hatte während der Fahrt ein Wort gesprochen. Mac nicht, weil er viel zu wütend auf seinen Sohn war und Jason nicht, weil er nichts hätte sagen können, was seinen Dad irgendwie besänftigt hätte. Nachdem Mac den Wagen in der Einfahrt geparkt hatte, stieg er aus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Junge stieg ebenfalls aus und schlich geknickt hinter Mac her auf die Haustür zu. Taylor schloss die Tür auf und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wo Jason war.

Dieser war auf dem Rasen, der voller Schnee lag, stehen geblieben und begutachtete interessiert seine Winterstiefel. Mac stöhnte genervt und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Los, komm endlich," sagte der Cop leise und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür, die bereits offen stand. „Mach schon! Oder muss ich dich etwa holen?"

Jason blieb keine Wahl mehr. Langsam ging er durch den Schnee zum Haus und trat ein. Mac ging hinter her, schloss die Tür und zog seinen Mantel aus, den er an einen der Garderobenhaken hing, die an der Wand in der Lobby angebracht waren. Danach nahm er sein Handy aus der Innentasche und legte es auf das kleine, hellbraune Tischchen, das an der Tür stand. Den Schlüsselbund warf er einfach daneben, aber er rutschte vom Tisch und fiel auf den Boden. Doch der wütende Ermittler achtete nicht darauf, sondern setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Beim Gang in die Küche, die wie bei seinem Freund, gegenüber der Eingangstür lag, zog er sein graues Jackett aus und legte es fein säuberlich über die Lehne des erst besten Stuhles. Der ebenfalls weiße Holztisch stand mit der kurzen Seite an der rechten Wand. Der Raum war in der gleichen Farbe gestrichen und besaß ein Fenster an der Nordseite und eine Hintertür an der Ostseite. Die Küche war nicht sehr groß, ca. drei mal vier Meter, aber sie war sehr gemütlich und hübsch eingerichtet.

Mac öffnete den schwarzen Kühlschrank, nahm eine halb volle Flasche Wasser heraus und trank einen großen Schluck. Danach stellte er sie auf die Arbeitsplatte unter dem Fenster und drehte sich um.

Jason stand immer noch in der Lobby und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Mac hätte ihn noch einige Minuten so stehen lassen können und der Junge hätte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Doch er wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Also trat Mac aus der Küche hinaus in die Lobby, blieb kurz stehen und öffnete die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln seines roten Hemdes. Dann krempelte er die Ärmel bis über die Ellbogen und ging auf Jason zu, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Jason schluckte, sah kurz in das Wohnzimmer und auf das Sofa und dann flehend seinen Dad an. Doch Mac schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und gab ihm einen auffordernden Wink mit dem Kopf.

Jason folgte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, dann kam sein Dad und setzte sich auf das dunkelblaue Sofa. Der Junge ließ sich auf den gleichfarbigen, runden Hocker fallen, der gegenüber auf dem hellgrauen Teppich stand. Zwischen den Möbelstücken stand ein länglicher, in schwarz gestrichener Coachtisch, der in der Höhe etwa 50 cm maß. Auf dem Tisch lagen verschiedene Sportzeitschriften, eine Fernbedienung für das TV-Gerät, eine für den Videorekorder und den DVD-Player. Zwei erloschene Teelichter standen am Ende des Tisches und ein großer, mit Rostfarbe angestrichener Kerzenständer mit sieben beigefarbenen Kerzen, der in der Ecke zwischen zwei Fenstern stand, verlieh dem Raum eine wohlige Atmosphäre.

Mac starrte sein Kind an, das heute in der Schule einem anderen Jungen ohne triftigen Grund fast ein Auge ausgeschlagen hatte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Warum hast du das gemacht, Jason," frage Taylor nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und hoffte auf eine richtige Antwort. „Kevin verliert vielleicht sein Augenlicht," fuhr er fort. „Ich werde Morgen ins Krankenhaus fahren und nach ihm sehen und _Du_ wirst mich begleiten. Hast du verstanden?"

Jason schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will meine Entschuldigung doch gar nicht! Er nicht und sein Dad schon gar nicht! Du hast doch gesehen wie er reagiert hat, als du ihn angesprochen hast. Der hätte mich am liebsten umgebracht!"

_Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, _dachte Mac und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Langsam steigerte sich Macs Wut wieder.

„Das ist mir egal! Du fährst mit mir Morgen ins Krankenhaus und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen! Und zwar anständig," rief der Polizist wütend und stand auf.

Jason tat es ihm gleich, denn er wusste gut genug was jetzt kam und leider unausweichlich war.

Er hatte absolut keine Chance mehr, seinen Dad umzustimmen oder gar, es ihm auszureden, dafür kannte er ihn zu gut. Als sie im Wagen gesessen hatten, auf der Fahrt hierher, hatte der Junge noch innerlich gehofft und gebetet, dass sich Mac vielleicht für zwei Wochen Stubenarrest entscheiden würde. Doch jetzt, wo sie im Wohnzimmer standen und der schwarzhaarige Cop auf den großen Schrank zu ging, der hinter dem Sofa stand, waren diese Gedanken und Gebete abrupt zu Nichte gemacht worden ...

Ein paar Straßen weiter humpelte Stephen Connors fluchend durch das Erdgeschoss seines Hauses. Er trug eine schwarze Trainingshose, die ein Stück hochgekrempelt war, damit er mit dem verletzten Fuß nicht auf das Hosenbein trat. Der graue Kapuzenpullover von _GAP_ war schon etwas älter, aber immer noch sehr bequem und warm.

Nachdem er etwa eine Stunde das Fernsehprogramm durch gezappt hatte, hatte er sich doch für etwas Hausarbeit entschieden und begonnen Wäschestücke von drei Personen im ganzen Haus zusammen zu suchen. Seine Kleidungsstücke hatte er schnell gefunden und in einen Wäschekorb verbannt, doch die Sachen seiner Kinder waren überall verteilt - im Ober- wie auch im Untergeschoss. Schon tausendmal hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass sie die schmutzige Wäsche in den Keller bringen sollten, damit er sie waschen konnte, doch seine Kinder waren sehr vergesslich, gerade dann, wenn es um die Hausarbeit ging.

Zehn Minuten später hatte der Arzt alles zusammen gesucht und eine Maschine angestellt. Danach hatte er sich wieder die Stufen aus dem Keller hochgequält und stand jetzt schwer atmend in der Lobby. Obwohl er sehr durchtrainiert war und eine gute Kondition besaß, waren die Treppenstufen mit Krücken für ihn immer noch ein schweres Stück Arbeit.

Er ging in die Küche, nahm eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ein sauberes Glas von der Arbeitsplatte. Dann füllte er es ganz und trank es in einem Zug aus. Er sah kurz auf die Küchenuhr an der Wand. Es war fast 13 Uhr 30. Eigentlich müssten seine Söhne jeden Augenblick zur Tür herein kommen. Und dann würden sie wieder darüber streiten, wer heute das Mittagessen kochen darf!

Kaum eine Minute später hörte er sie schon von draußen. Dann ging die Haustür auf und die beiden Connors Jungen traten laut diskutierend ein. Sie hatten sich vor der Tür bereits den Schnee von den Füßen geklopft und die Schuhe dort gelassen, da sie sehr nass waren. Sie konnten sie später immer noch rein holen und trocknen lassen. Jetzt ging alles nur um das Mittagessen und wessen Rezeptidee heute verwirklicht wurde.

David zog sich die grüne Jacke von den Schultern.

„Heute bin ich dran! Du durftest gestern kochen. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee," rief David böse seinem Bruder zu, der den Rucksack neben der Treppe abstellte.

„Ich habe aber die _bessere_ Idee von uns beiden," brüllte Alex und warf seine Jacke an die Garderobe, wo sie tatsächlich an einem der sechs Haken hängen blieb. Stephen hatte von der Küche aus zugesehen, doch jetzt wurde die Lautstärke unerträglich und er humpelte langsam in die Lobby, um den kleinen Streit zu beenden.

„He," rief er und die beiden Brüder sahen ihn an und verstummten sofort. „Was soll das? Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass ihr abwechselnd kocht, oder? Und wenn gestern Alex dran war, dann bist du heute dran." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er David auf die Schulter und schleppte sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo er versuchte noch ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit, denn Alex kam ihm hinter her. „Ähh, Dad," sagte er langsam. „Ich glaub wir müssen dir noch was sagen."

Er sah kurz zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der auch näher gekommen war. Stephen setzte sich auf das Sofa.

_Oh nein! Was kommt denn jetzt noch? Sie haben garantiert eine Arbeit verhauen. Garantiert!_

„Was," fragte er ruhig. „Habt ihr eine Arbeit zurück bekommen oder so was?"

Die Jungen schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. David begann zu grinsen.

„Irgend eine schlechte Note," fragte Stephen weiter, wobei er versuchte nicht auf die Faxen seines Sohnes zu achten. Wieder beidseitiges Kopfschütteln.

Der Arzt überlegte. „Einer von euch ist doch nicht suspendiert worden, oder?"

„Nope," sagte Alex kurz und grinste. „Einer von uns nicht, aber ..."

Da ahnte Stephen etwas. Er war sogar erleichtert, dass es nicht um David oder Alex ging. Jedoch war es äußerst ärgerlich, zwar nicht für ihn, aber für ... Seufzend griff er zum Telefon, das neben ihm auf dem beigefarbenen Sofa lag. Dann tippte er eine Nummer ein und wartete. Er sah zu Alex hoch.

„Wirklich," fragte Stephen noch mal ungläubig.

Alex nickte nur und ging dann mit seinem Bruder in die Küche, um zu sehen ob für das Gericht, das David vor hatte, auch alle Zutaten hier waren oder sie noch einmal einkaufen mussten. Nebenan hatte Stephen endlich Mac in der Leitung und begann ihn auszufragen.

„Du bist zu Hause," fragte Connors überrascht. „Dann ist es wirklich schlimm, was?"

Mac seufzte. _„Oh, ja. Das ist es. Er hat einem anderen Jungen fast ein Auge ausgeschlagen."_

Stephen konnte es nicht fassen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Leitung.

_„Schatz,"_ fragte Mac vorsichtig._ „Bist du noch dran?"_

„Ja, ja. Ich bin noch hier," antwortete der Arzt leise und legte sein Bein auf den Hocker. „Ich nehme an, dass du ihn schon gefragt hast, wieso er das gemacht hat? Und ... du hast ihn schon bestraft?"

Mac seufzte. „Was ist," frage Stephen leise.

_„Ich,"_ begann der Cop langsam. _„Ich denke, ich könnte diesmal etwas zu hart gewesen sein, Stephen."_

„Warum?" Stephen hörte seine Kinder, die in der Küche herumexperimentierten.

_„Kannst du vorbei kommen und ihn dir mal ansehen?"_

„Vorbeikommen ist schwierig mit meinem Fuß, aber kannst du mich nicht abholen," fragte der Arzt.

Mac bejahte und die beiden Männer legten auf. Stephen erhob sich und humpelte in die Küche, um zu sehen wie weit seine Söhne mit dem Essen waren. Es war noch nichts gekocht, aber die beiden schnitten Gemüse zurecht. Als Stephen hereinkam sahen sie auf.

„He, Dad," sagte David, der am Tisch saß und gerade mit dem großen Messer einen Bund Möhren zurecht schnitt. Alexander saß ihm gegenüber und kämpfte mit den Kartoffeln. Stephen beugte sich zu den beiden Jungen herunter und nahm sich ein Stück Möhre, das bereits geschält und gewaschen war.

„Danke," sagte er. „Und pass auf, ja? Ich will dir weder eine Fingerkuppe noch einen Finger annähen müssen, okay?" David nickte grinsend. „Ich muss mal kurz zu Mac. Er kommt mich jetzt abholen. Wie lange braucht ihr hier noch," fragte Stephen.

David überlegte. „So eine Stunde etwa. Das Gemüse muss noch geschnitten werden und dann kommt alles in die Form, Sahne drüber, Käse drauf und alles für eine halbe Stunde in den Ofen."

„Okay," rief Stephen. „Bis dahin bin ich wieder hier."

Stephen gab Alex kurz einen Wink mit der Hand, dass er ihm folgen solle, humpelte in die Lobby und ließ sich auf den Korbstuhl nieder, der neben der Eingangstür stand. „Sei so gut und hol mir meine Jeans und das dunkelgrüne Hemd, das auf dem Bett liegt, ja?"

Alex nickte und verschwand nach oben in den ersten Stock. Kurz darauf war der Arzt fertig angezogen und steckte seinen gesunden Fuß in einen seiner Schuhe. Dann hörten sie von der Straße schon die Hupe von Macs Dienstwagen. Stephen ging ins Wohnzimmer, griff nach seinem Koffer, der vor der Praxis stand und steuerte die Tür an. Plötzlich war sein Ältester neben ihm, nahm ihm den schwarzen Arztkoffer ab und reichte ihm eine Krücke, die Stephen dankend entgegennahm. Dann ging Alex mit seinem Dad aus dem Haus und zu dem schwarzen _Escalade_, der auf dem Bürgersteig geparkt war. Der Motor lief noch. Connors setzte sich in den Beifahrersitz und sein Sohn warf den Koffer auf die Rückbank. Dann ging Alexander wieder ins Haus zurück. Im Innern des Autos gab Mac seinem Freund einen Kuss auf den Mund und fuhr dann den Wagen die Straße hinunter.

Kurze Zeit später traten sie in Macs Haus und schlossen die Tür. Stephen steuerte wie selbstverständlich das Wohnzimmer an, sah kurz hinein, doch der Gesuchte war nicht da. Alle Beweise waren beseitigt worden. Verwirrt sah er seinen Freund an. „Wo ist er denn?"

Mac wies mit der Hand die Holztreppe hinauf, die gerade vom Boden des Wohnzimmers bis in den ersten Stock führte. Auf den Stufen war ein rutschfester, dunkelblauer Teppich angebracht.

Stephen hatte _eine_ Krücke wohl wissend zu Hause gelassen, da zwei bei solchen Treppen die Unfallgefahr drastisch erhöhten. Jetzt kämpfte er sich mit einer Krücke in der rechten Hand und der linken Hand an dem Geländer, bis in den ersten Stock hoch. Hinter ihm kam Mac mit dem Arztkoffer durch den Flur. Als sie vor Jasons Zimmer Halt machten, drehte sich der Cop um, um wieder nach unten zu gehen.

„Ich denke, er will mich jetzt weder sehen, noch mit mir sprechen," beantwortete er die, in Gedanken gestellte Frage seines Freundes.

Stephen nickte kurz. „Eine Frage noch," sagte Connors dann leise. „Was hast du benutzt?"

Mac blieb auf der Treppe stehen und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem Geländer fest. „Den Stock."

„Okay," sagte Stephen verstehend und wandte sich dann zur Tür, um zu klopfen. Als er nichts von innen hörte, öffnete er, trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf das Bett, das an der rechten Wand stand.

„Jason," fragte der Arzt vorsichtig und setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkante. Seinen Koffer stellte er auf den Holzstuhl, der am Kopfende neben dem Bett stand. Dann musterte er seinen Patienten gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß. Er lag wie erwartend auf dem Bauch. Die Bettdecke hatte er bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen. Stephen hörte ein Schluchzen und er sah, dass die Decke etwas zitterte.

Vorsichtig berührte er Jasons Kopf und streichelte ihm sanft durch die Haare. Dann beugte er sich ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Jason," sagte er leise und strich ihm weiter durch das Haar. „Hörst du mich?"

Plötzlich drehte der Junge den Kopf nach links. „Ja," antwortete er unter Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Stephen nahm seine Hand zurück und legte sie auf die Decke, genau auf seinen Rücken. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, doch der Arzt ließ die Hand wo sie war. „Mac hat mich vorhin angerufen," begann Stephen das Gespräch leise. „Und er hat mir gesagt, was passiert ist. Er meinte, dass du ihn nicht die Wunden säubern lässt. Stimmt das?"

Der Junge sah ihn mit einem Auge an, dann nickte er und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in dem Kopfkissen. Stephen stöhnte. Das würde schwierig werden.

„Darf ich das denn machen," fragte er Jason dann und sah ihn direkt an. Jason fing wieder an zu schluchzen, doch er drehte sich nicht weg.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte Stephen wie der Junge die Luft ausstieß und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch Connors hielt ihn mit der rechten Hand sanft auf dem Bett und verhinderte so, dass er sich aufrichtete. „Bleib liegen. Ist das ein _Ja_," fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja," stöhnte Jason und legte den Kopf wieder auf die Seite. „Aber-"

„Keine Angst. Ich bin vorsichtig, Okay," schnitt der Arzt ihm das Wort ab und griff nach der Decke.

Er nahm sie ganz hoch und faltete sie auf Jasons Unterschenkeln einmal übereinander. Dann zog er die blaue Jeans, die noch offen war und die Unterhose herunter. Nachdem er sich kurz die roten Striemen, die der Stock hinterlassen hatte, angesehen hatte, wühlte er in seinem Koffer und zog sich die Latexhandschuhe über die Hände. Dann packte er einen Wattebausch aus einer sterilen Plastiktüte und zog ein Fläschchen Jod aus einer anderen Halterung. Er öffnete das Fläschchen und kippte eine gute Ladung des braunen Mittels auf den Wattebausch.

„Bereit," fragte der Arzt noch einmal und der Junge bejahte die Frage. Dann begann Stephen vorsichtig die Striemen zu säubern. Er wusste nicht wie viele Hiebe Mac seinem Sohn verpasst hatte, aber es waren einige, das konnte er genau sehen.

_Ich hätte doch genau so gehandelt, wenn David oder Alex so einen Mist verzapft hätten! _

Während er die Wunden säuberte, gab Jason zwischendurch klagende Laute von sich und zuckte einige Male heftig zusammen. Dann hörte Stephen kurz auf, wartete einen Moment, redete ihm gut zu und machte dann weiter.

Nachdem er das Desinfektionsmittel überall gleichmäßig verteilt hatte, stellte er die braune Flasche wieder in den Koffer zurück. Als nächstes nahm er eine flache, runde Dose heraus und öffnete sie. Nahm etwas von der Salbe auf zwei Finger und strich damit behutsam über die Haut. Als er sie ebenfalls ausreichend verteilt hatte, legte er noch eine größere Mullbinde auf die Wunde. Danach packte er die Medikamente wieder in seinen Koffer, zog dem Jungen vorsichtig die Unterhose hoch und die Jeans aus, die er über den Stuhl legte. Als er ihn wieder bis zu den Schultern zudeckte und ihm noch einmal über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, hörte er ein erleichtertes Stöhnen.

Nachdem er sich von Jason verabschiedet hatte, nahm er seinen Koffer, trat mit einer Krücke aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder. Draußen auf dem Flur stand, wie er es auch nicht anders erwartete hatte, Mac an der Treppe und sah zu ihm auf. Während Stephen eine Hand an das Geländer legte und vorsichtig die erste Stufe nahm, trat sein Freund neben ihn.

„Und," fragte der Cop leise und sah nach oben in den dunklen Flur. „War ich etwa zu grob?"

Stephen schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, warst du nicht. Ich hätte es auch so gemacht, glaub mir!"

Mac nickte und die beiden Männer kämpften sich wieder bis in das Erdgeschoss hinunter. Unten angekommen, sah Mac kurz in das Wohnzimmer und auf das Sofa und dann wieder Stephen an, der sich an die Eingangstür gelehnt hatte. Mac ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich war zu grob, Stephen," sagte der Ermittler wieder leise und ließ sich gegen Stephens Brust fallen.

Der Arzt nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und küsste ihn. „Nein! Warst du nicht."

Mac seufzte laut. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah noch einmal die Treppe hinauf. Stephen bückte sich vorsichtig und nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand. „Mac, ich muss leider auch wieder los. Meine Kinder kochen heute. Es gibt Gemüseauflauf. Und da will ich nicht zu spät kommen. Kannst du mich noch mal fahren?"

Taylor nickte natürlich und griff nach seinem Mantel und dem Schlüsselbund. Sie traten aus dem Haus und stiegen wieder in den schwarzen Wagen, der in der Einfahrt geparkt war. Während der Cop langsam die Point-Road hinauf fuhr, überlegte er, ob er gleich noch mal mit seinem Sohn reden sollte, doch er entschied sich anders, denn Jason wollte ihn bestimmt die nächsten Stunden nicht sehen. Was Mac gut verstehen konnte.

Nachdem der Arzt zu Hause angekommen war, ging er sofort in die Küche. Es roch sehr gut und der Auflauf war schon seit 30 Minuten im Ofen. David saß am Tisch und versuchte sich im Lösen eines Kreuzworträtsels, doch sehr weit war er noch nicht gekommen. Sein Bruder war in seinem Zimmer und machte Hausaufgaben. Stephen schloss die Ofentür wieder, humpelte in das WC und wusch sich gründlich die Hände. Danach stellte er seinen Koffer an der Tür seines Untersuchungsraumes ab, nahm sich ebenfalls eine Zeitung mit einem Rätsel und setzte sich seinem Sohn gegenüber.

Nachdem sie etwa zehn Minuten schweigend da gesessen hatten und keiner mit den Lösungen weiter kam, tauschten sie die Zeitungen aus. Dann endlich klingelte der Wecker, den David gestellt hatte und Stephen rief Alex zum Essen herunter. Der Auflauf schmeckte hervorragend.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, hier hatten wir das erste Mal eine off-screen spanking Szene, lol ...Ich finde das Mac/Jason Gespräch ja ein bißchen lahm, aber so war es halt vor 3 Jahren :) Also verzeiht mir! Heute würde ich das Alles ganz anders machen! Voll süß, dass Mac sofort bei Stephen anruft und ihn bittet vorbei zu kommen um nach seinem Jungen zu sehen. Und ist es auch auch aufgefallen? Es gab mal was relativ Gesundes bei den Connors zu essen! Sonst gibt es ja immer nur Pizza :) Egal ... Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder! Bis dahin, eure Vanessa


	22. Schadensbegrenzung

**AN:** Weiter geht es mit Stephen und Co. :) Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel: David versucht alles, um seinen Vater zu besänftigen und ein paar Bonuspunkte zu sammeln ... Während Alex genau das Gegenteil macht!

* * *

Nach dem Mittagessen wusch David das Geschirr ab, da die Spülmaschine schon gut gefüllt war. Stephen war ein wenig erstaunt, da seine Söhne oder besser gesagt, _einer_ seiner Söhne den Teller oder die Tasse oder was er auch immer benutzt hatte, normalerweise einfach auf die Anrichte stellte und wartete bis es jemand wegräumte. Stephen saß am Tisch, hatte ein Glas Wasser und seinen Laptop vor sich und checkte seine E-Mails. Neben dem Computer lag ein Döschen mit weißen Pillen. Stephen hörte, dass sein Sohn mit dem Abwasch fertig war und jetzt das Geschirr abtrocknete.

Der Arzt stöhnte, als sich ein stechender Schmerz in seinem gebrochenen Zeh und seinem Fuß ausbreitete. Die heutige Hausarbeit, bei der er einige Male die Treppen hinauf und hinunter spaziert war, auf allen Vieren den Boden gewischt hatte und der kleine Besuch bei Jason, waren wohl etwas zu viel des Guten gewesen und jetzt bekam er die Quittung dafür.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ließ die Luft wieder durch den fast geschlossenen Mund scharf hinaus. Dann griff er nach den Pillen, öffnete die Dose, nahm eine heraus, legte sie sich auf die Zunge und trank einen guten Schluck Wasser. David hatte den letzten Teller in den Schrank geräumt, legte das rot karierte Geschirrhandtuch über die Stuhllehne und ging an seinem Vater vorbei in die Lobby.

„DANKE," rief ihm Stephen hinter her, der zwar überrascht aber froh war, dass David mal was im Haushalt machte. Als der Junge um die Ecke verschwunden war – höchstwahrscheinlich in sein Zimmer – konnte sich der Arzt ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er konnte sich schon ganz genau denken, warum sein Jüngster die letzte Woche so anhänglich, hilfsbereit und _nett_ war.

Ja, das wusste er. Tatsache war, dass Stephen mit dem verletzten Fuß immer noch nicht ohne Krücken gehen oder stehen konnte . . . Und so hatte er, nach der Party und der _Füße-im-Pool-Aktion_ noch nicht die Möglichkeit oder die Kraft gehabt David zu bestrafen. Und genau aus diesem Grund, weil die Strafe noch bevorstand und sein Vater noch nie solch einen Vorfall ungeahndet gelassen hatte, war David jetzt auf das Höchste bemüht, die kommenden Schläge auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Und Stephen wusste es ... Er saß da, in der leeren Küche und überlegte wirklich, ob er darauf eingehen sollte oder nicht.

Alex war in seinem Zimmer. Er saß auf dem Bett, mit der dunkelblauen Bettwäsche, hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und telefonierte. Als das Essen beendet war, war er sofort mit einer lahmen Entschuldigung nach oben verschwunden, um diesen für ihn überaus wichtigen Anruf zu erledigen. Jetzt telefonierte er bereits seit acht Minuten. Der Junge am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein Freund oder besser gesagt ein _sehr_ _neuer_ Freund – Scott Barringer. Und genau dieser _Freund_ versuchte jetzt, Alex zu einer wirklichen Dummheit zu überreden.

„_Komm schon,"_ sagte Scott leise. Er versuchte bereits seit acht Minuten seinen Kumpel zu überzeugen, doch bis jetzt hatte Alex noch Bedenken gehabt. _„Wir machen das in genau drei Wochen. Das ist cool, echt!"_

Er hörte wie Alex seufzte und dann sein, fast aufgelöstes, Bonbon zerbiss, dass er bis jetzt nur in seinem Mund hin- und hergeschoben hatte. Dann griff er erneut in die Tüte, die auf dem Bett lag.

„Ich weiß nicht," Alex überlegte kauend, ob das was sie für drei Wochen geplant hatten, nicht doch etwas zu extrem war. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie es diesem Mistkerl einfach schuldig, oder?

„_Was ist schon dabei,"_ fragte der andere Junge ungeduldig. _„Es ist ein Jux. Außerdem werden die uns nicht erwischen. Wir sind viel schneller als die."_

„Okay," stöhnte Alex leise. „Wegen der genauen Zeit, musst du mir aber noch Bescheid sagen. Bis dann." Dann legte er auf, warf das schnurlose Telefon auf das Bett und überlegte, ob er das Richtige gemacht hatte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und sein Bruder stand grinsend im Zimmer. _Der hat doch nicht gelauscht, oder? _Alex schluckte. David schloss die Tür von innen und kam näher. Etwa einen Meter vor dem Bett machte er Halt, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Was," fragte der Ältere ärgerlich. „Hab ich was im Gesicht oder was?"

„Ich will wissen was ihr in drei Wochen vor habt," kam David direkt zum Punkt. „Also ich schreibe eine Klausur. Mathe um genau zu sein! Aber warum erzähl ich dir das alles, du wirst ja auch da sein und sie mitschreiben oder nicht?"

Alex wurde noch wütender. Er _hat_ gelauscht! Warum mischte sich sein kleiner Bruder immer in seine privaten Angelegenheiten? Weil er sein kleiner Bruder war und er nervte? Ja, genau! Das musste es sein. Alex stöhnte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und öffnete sie ein paar Sekunden später wieder. Doch es hatte sich nichts geändert! David war noch da!

„Ich habe was anderes vor," sagte er dann nur, ging an seinen Kleiderschrank und wühlte in einer Schublade. David drehte sich um und beobachtete ihn genau.

„Was suchst du?"

Alex sah auf. „Ist doch egal! Es geht dich nichts an," antwortete er aggressiv.

„Falls du in drei Wochen vor hast, die siebte und achte Stunde zu schwänzen, die Klausur nicht mitzuschreiben und Dad deswegen anzulügen, muss ich dir sagen ... lass es! Du stehst zwar im Moment etwas besser da als ich, aber ihm wird das bestimmt nicht gefallen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Alex seinen Bruder mit wütenden Blicken durchbohrt hatte, ergriff der jüngere Connors erneut das Wort.

„Los sag`s mir," rief David. Dann ging er langsam auf die Zimmertür zu und lächelte finster und gefährlich. „Oder ich sag es Dad," fügte David grinsend hinzu und wartete die Reaktion seines Bruders ab, der sich jedoch nicht rührte.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein, das wirst du nicht!"

„Willst du mich davon abhalten," fragte David grinsend.

Noch bevor Alex etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte sein Bruder die Tür geöffnet. „DAD!"

„Scheiße," rief Alex. Er wurde kreidebleich. Dann nach dem kurzen Schock, packte er David am Arm und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Doch dann hörten sie bereits Schritte, die sich der Treppe näherten.

Alex überlegte kurz.

„Du Scheißkerl," flüsterte er leise. „Weißt du, wenn du mich jetzt bei Dad verpetzt, sag ich ihm, dass du dir vor einem Monat sein Auto _geborgt_ hast, während er diesen langen Spaziergang mit Mac gemacht hat und du vor dem Haus das Einparken geübt hast ...!"

David sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte sich doch ganz unbeobachtete gefühlt letzten Monat? Scheinbar war Alex doch zu Hause gewesen und hatte ihn gesehen. Wenn sein Dad das rauskriegen würde, könnte er der Freiheit und seinem Hintern Goodbye sagen.

„Was ist los," fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die beiden Brüder drehten sich um. Stephen stand im Türrahmen, müde und abgekämpft, da er die Treppenstufen mit einer Krücke fast hochgerannt war. Seine beiden Jungs starrten erst ihn, dann sich an. Stephen sah von einem zum anderen und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. David schluckte.

„Äh," sagte er dann unsicher. „Ich ... ich wollte dich was fragen."

Der Arzt stöhnte. „Und dann kannst du nicht zu deinem armen Vater runter kommen, der sich fast den Fuß gebrochen hat, sondern ich muss hier hoch hetzen, nur weil du eine _Frage_ hast?"

David sah Alex an, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihm scheinbar nicht die geringste Hilfestellung geben wollte, obwohl es um seinen Arsch ging - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Der jüngere Connors dachte fieberhaft nach. Er sah auf den Boden und dann wieder den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, der vor ihm stand. _Jetzt sieh zu was du draus machst, von mir bekommst du keine Hilfe_, dachte Alex.

„Also," begann David zögernd. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir bei Mathe helfen kannst? Wir schreiben doch in drei Wochen die Klausur, die bestimmt schwer wird," er musterte für einen Augenblick seinen Bruder, den das aber gar nicht beeindruckte. Dann fuhr David fort. „Und einige Sachen versteh ich noch nicht ganz."

Sein Bruder verdrehte die Augen und seufzte leise. Musste er jetzt auch noch in der Wunde herumstochern? Sein Dad schien sich nicht mehr sehr lange auf der einen Krücke halten zu können und zitterte etwas. Dann wandte er sich um und legte die linke Hand an den Türrahmen, um sich festzuhalten. Er nickte zustimmend. Er war froh, wenn er seinen Kindern mit der Schule helfen konnte.

„Okay," sagte er dann nachdenklich und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Jüngsten. „Aber muss das jetzt und heute sein?"

David nickte. „Je früher desto besser, oder," antwortete der Junge und lächelte.

Stephen sah kurz Alex an, der scheinbar nichts zu der ganzen Sache zu sagen hatte. „Kannst _du_ es denn," fragte der Arzt seinen Ältesten. Alexander nickte. „Jup, aber ihm das alles erklären kann ich nicht." Stephen stöhnte leise, dann wandte er sich wieder an David. „Okay. Nimm deine Sachen und komm in die Küche. Mal sehen ob wir das hinbekommen."

Dann ging er langsam durch den Flur, quälte sich die vierzehn Treppenstufen in das Erdgeschoss hinunter und humpelte zur Küche, wo er einmal über den Tisch wischte und sich setzte. Als er noch nichts von oben hörte, griff er schräg hinter sich, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm eine halb volle Flasche Wasser heraus, die er auf den Tisch stellte. Den silbernen Kühlschrank stieß er mit der rechten Hand wieder zu und füllte sein Glas mit Mineralwasser. Er überlegte einen Moment lang, sah auf die Tablettenpackung, nahm sie und studierte sie für ein paar Sekunden. Danach legte er das Schmerzmittel an den inneren Rand des Tisches, trank einen Schluck Wasser und wartete auf seinen Sohn.

Oben im ersten Stock grinste Alex breit. Es war bereits ein paar Mal vorgekommen, dass sein kleiner Bruder für ihn gelogen hatte. Aber er hatte seinem Dad noch nie ins Gesicht gelogen. Das war das erste Mal und es dürfte auch das letzte Mal gewesen sein, wenn Stephen das herausbekommen würde. Ganz bestimmt das endgültig letzte Mal! David schlug stöhnend die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Na, toll. Jetzt darf ich auch noch mit Dad Mathe lernen. So eine Scheiße. Wieso ist mir nichts besseres eingefallen?"

Sein Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Weil er dich sonst umgebracht hätte, wenn dir nicht schnell genug etwas eingefallen wär."

David sah ihn an und nickte niedergeschlagen. Alex streckte seine Arme aus, legte sie auf seine Schultern und drehte seinen Bruder einmal um 90 Grad, so dass sein Blick auf den Flur gerichtet war. Die Tür stand immer noch offen. Alexander kam ein Stückchen näher. „Los, geh endlich," flüsterte er leise und bestimmt. „Oder willst du, dass er sich noch einmal hier hoch quälen muss _wegen dir_?"

Der jüngere Connors ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort über die Aktion seines Bruders, noch über die Notlüge, die er seinem Vater aufgetischt hatte, zu verlieren aus Alex' Zimmer in sein Zimmer. Er nahm das verhasste Mathebuch aus dem Rucksack, einen karierten Block aus der Schublade und einen Kugelschreiber aus einem Glas, das mit anderen Stiften auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und trug alles hinunter in die Küche, wo sein Dad bereits das dritte Glas Wasser in Folge geleert hatte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Das war der erste inoffizielle Auftritt von dem schlechten, neuen Freund, Scott Barringer! Er hat Alex zu irgendetwas überredet ... Aber was haben die zwei vor? Lest weiter um es heraus zu finden! Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


	23. Aktion

**AN:** Es geht wieder weiter! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Jungs sind in der Schule und gewisse Personen schleichen sich vom Schulgelände! Außerdem haben Mac und Stephen ein bißchen Zeit für sich ...

* * *

In den darauf folgenden drei Wochen passierte wenig. Das einzige Spektakuläre war, dass Stephen zu seiner letzten Nachuntersuchung ins Krankenhaus ging und die Stütze, der Verband und alles was sonst noch so an oder um seinen verletzten Fuß geklebt oder geschlungen war, entfernt wurde. Er war wieder völlig hergestellt. Der Arzt konnte sogar wieder ohne Schmerzen laufen. Das Ereignis hatte die ganze Familie, also die Connors und die Taylors bei Stephen mit einer großen Pizzabestellung gefeiert.

Der darauf folgende Dienstag war Weiß! Wieder mal! In der Nacht hatte es wieder geschneit und am Morgen lag die ganze Stadt New York unter einer Schneedecke begraben. Doch die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel und schenkte dem Stadtteil Queens einen herrlichen Tag - Matheklausur am Mittag inklusive.

Stephen hatte mit David fast jeden Tag fleißig für den Mathetest gelernt. Es war nicht ganz so nervend gewesen, wie der Junge gedacht hatte und sein Dad hatte auch einige Male in das Buch schauen müssen, nur um dann zu sehen, dass er mit seiner Antwort daneben gelegen hatte. Doch das machte nicht viel. David konnte ja fast alles und so war das ganze eher langweilig als inspirierend gewesen. Aber ... es war ja sowieso nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver!

Die ersten sechs Stunden des Unterrichts verliefen für David und seinen Bruder ganz gut. Es gab keine Einträge ins Klassenbuch und niemand wurde vor die Tür gesetzt oder gar vom Unterricht suspendiert. Jason war auch wieder anwesend, hatte sich bei Kevin entschuldigt, der das Krankenhaus gesund wieder verlassen hatte. Zwischen seinem Vater und ihm war auch wieder alles in Ordnung.

In der dritten großen Pause, nach der sechsten Stunde, schlenderten die Connors Brüder und Jason über den weißen Schulhof und blieben etwas abseits vor einem großen Nussbaum stehen, der wie alle anderen Bäume zu dieser Jahreszeit kein einziges grünes Blatt mehr an seinen Ästen und Zweigen hatte. Alex sah sich suchend um und spähte über den großen Parkplatz, der hinter den Bäumen und einem Maschendrahtzaun lag.

David folgte seinem Blick.

„Wen suchst du," fragte er, doch er wusste eigentlich ganz genau, nach wem sein großer Bruder Ausschau hielt und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „He, vergiss es! Der taucht bestimmt nicht auf. Er hat dich doch nur verarscht, Mann."

Alex ging nicht darauf ein, sondern ließ seine Augen weiter über den Parkplatz und die umliegenden Gebäude und Häuser schweifen. Jason tat es ihm gleich und sah immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr, so als ob er Angst hätte einen wichtigen Termin zu verpassen oder zu spät zu kommen.

David ließ sich auf eine Holzbank sinken, die unter dem großen Baum stand. Sie war bereits vom Schnee befreit worden und sogar einigermaßen trocken. Er legte sein Mathematikbuch auf seine Beine, schlug es an einer bestimmten Seite auf und begann zu lesen. Seine beiden Begleiter achteten aber nicht auf ihn. Plötzlich erregten ein paar Jungs die Aufmerksamkeit von Alex. Er ging einen Schritt näher an den Maschendrahtzaun heran und spähte durch den verchromten Draht auf die andere Seite des Parklatzes. Am hinteren Ende standen vier Jugendliche und einer winkte zu ihnen hinüber.

„Da sind sie," sagte Alex leise und hob kurz seine Hand, um ihnen zu signalisieren, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Jason nahm seinen Rucksack und warf ihn sich über die Winterjacke. Alex tat es ihm gleich und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an, der immer noch auf der Bank saß und so tat, als würde er noch für die Klausur lernen.

„Du kommst also nicht mit," stellte Alex fest.

„Nope," antwortete David nur, sah seinen Bruder an und dann wieder in sein Buch.

„Okay," rief Alex etwas enttäuscht. Auf der anderen Seite würde ihnen David doch nur im Weg sein. „Aber wehe du verpetzt uns. Und kein Wort zu Dad, kapiert!"

David klappte sein Buch zu und stand auf. „Bin ich bescheuert," antwortete er empört. „Wenn ich ihm was sage, dann bin ich auch dran. Schon vergessen, ich habe dich vor drei Wochen gedeckt!"

Dann hörten sie die alte Schulglocke aus dem Turm. Die Pause war beendet. Fast alle Schüler der Forest-Hills High School bewegten sich auf das Hauptgebäude zu, nur Alex und Jason blieben an Ort und Stelle und sahen durch den Zaun auf den halb vollen Parklatz.

„Ich gehe jetzt," rief David und drehte sich um. Von seinem Bruder und seinem Freund kam keine Antwort. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und trottete langsam durch den Schnee, zwischen den Tischtennisplatten hindurch, über den Asphalt auf die geschwungene Treppe vor dem Eingang zu. Er drehte sich nicht mehr um, sein Bruder musste wissen was er tat ...

Die beiden Jungen warteten bis alle Schüler in dem Schulgebäude verschwunden waren, dann pirschten sie sich an dem Zaun entlang und blieben an einer bestimmten Stelle stehen. Einige verrottete Büsche standen dort herum. Jason kniete sich in den kalten Schnee und begann vorsichtig an dem Draht zu ziehen. Alex sah sich nach allen Seiten aufmerksam um. Sie durften vom Personal der Schule auf keinen Fall erwischt werden, sonst würde das übel enden.

Dann endlich nach einer Minute hatte Jason ein Stück des Zaunes vom Boden gelöst und bog es vorsichtig nach oben. Langsam schoben sie ihre Rucksäcke über den Schnee durch das Loch und krochen dann selbst hindurch auf die andere Seite. Nachdem sie das Stück Zaun wieder an den richtigen Platz gebogen und so das Loch verdeckt hatten, nahmen sie ihre Rucksäcke und liefen quer über den Parkplatz zu der kleinen Gruppe, die sich hinter einem großen, dunklen Pick-Up versteckt hatte.

Als sie die anderen vier Jungen erreicht hatten, gingen sie sofort hinter dem Wagen in Deckung. Auf der Seite des Schulzauns machte gerade ein Sicherheitsbeamter der Schule seinen Kontrollgang. Jetzt lief er genau an der Stelle vorbei an der Jason und Alex vor einigen Sekunden durch den Draht gehuscht waren. _Noch mal Gluck gehabt_, dachte Alex. _Das war wirklich knapp. _

Jason hockte neben dem Auto und hatte sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Fahrertür des Wagens gelehnt.

„Okay, er ist weg," stellte er fest, als er kurz seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe geschoben hatte, um hindurch zu sehen. Die sechs Jungen standen auf.

„Los geht's," rief Scott Barringer, der eine dunkelblaue Jeans, eine olivgrüne Jacke und einen schwarzen Schal trug. Er nahm seine schwarzen Rucksack und warf ihn über seinen Rücken. Dann griff er in die Außentasche seiner Jacke, holte ein paar schwarze Handschuhe heraus und zog sie an.

Alle anderen taten es ihm gleich. Danach schlichen sie langsam und leise unter der gelb-schwarz-gestreiften Schranke des Parkplatzes hindurch. Direkt neben dieser stand zwar ein Wachhäuschen, doch der Sicherheitsbeamte, der dort seinen Dienst tat, schlief meistens, nachdem sich morgens die meisten Autos hier eingefunden hatten. So auch jetzt. Nachdem sie die Schranke und den Posten passiert hatten, legten die Jungen einen Zahn zu und rannten die Straße hinunter.

In der Point-Road Nummer 15 zog sich Mac gerade wieder den Mantel über, nahm seine Autoschlüssel und den Strauß rote Rosen von dem kleinen Tisch im Flur und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann stapfte er durch den Schnee, der den gesamten Vorgarten des Hauses überzog, zu seinem Dienstwagen. Er stieg ein, setzte rückwärts aus der Einfahrt auf die Straße und schlug den Weg Richtung Jefferson-Street ein.

Nach zwei Meilen parkte er den Cadillac Escalade Ext vor Stephens Haus in der Einfahrt, stieg aus und sprang die drei Stufen der Veranda empor. Er brauchte nur einmal zu klingeln, schon wurde die Tür geöffnet und Mac trat in das wohlig warme Haus. Er ließ die Tür hinter sich zu fallen, schlang dann seine Arme um den Kopf und die Hüften seines Freundes und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Stephen ließ sich komplett fallen, stieß dann Mac gegen die Tür, um sich an ihn zu drücken. Dann endlich unterbrachen sie den endlos dauernden Zungenkuss um Luft zu holen.

Stephens Hand wanderte an Macs rechte Seite und glitt hinunter. Er tastete vorsichtig nach Macs Dienstwaffe und dem schwarzen Hohlster, das an dem Gürtel befestigt war. Er strich über den Griff der Pistole und machte sich dann an dem Sicherheitsverschluss zu schaffen. Dann fühlte er die Hand seines Freundes, die seine langsam wegzog. „Lass mich das machen," flüsterte der Cop. „Nachher erschießt du mich noch versehentlich und das wär wirklich schade, oder?"

Stephen küsste ihn auf den Mund, nahm seine Hand von Macs Hüfte und legte sie hinter seinen Kopf. Mac brauchte nicht lange um sich der schwarzen Sig-Sauer zu entledigen. Er schloss den Sicherheitsverschluss wieder und hakte das ganze Hohlster von seinem Gürtel ab. Dann warf er die gesicherte Waffe auf einen Korbstuhl neben der Eingangstür.

Das Papier der Rosen knisterte und Mac warf sie ebenfalls auf den Stuhl neben der Tür. Seine Polizeimarke legte er auf den Sekretär. Dann zog der Polizist den Mantel aus und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Der zweite Zungenkuss war noch intensiver und leidenschaftlicher als der erste. Mac stöhnte.

„Genau das habe ich vermisst," keuchte Taylor und ließ seine Hände Stephens Rücken hinunter gleiten, bis er an seinem Po war. Seit Stephens Unfall mit dem Mülleimer hatten die beiden Männer keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Doch jetzt, da der Fuß wieder völlig in Ordnung war und Stephen keinerlei Schmerzen hatte, konnten sie das erste Mal nach langer Zeit wieder miteinander schlafen. Außerdem war heute ein ganz besonderer Tag. Der Cop begann an dem schwarzen Hemd seines Freundes zu ziehen, bis es sich komplett aus der blauen Jeans gelöst hatte. Stephen lächelte, nahm Macs Hand und zog ihn langsam die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Den Strauß Rosen ließen sie auf dem Stuhl liegen. Die Blumen konnten warten. Im Flur küssten sie sich wieder und Stephen begann sich an dem Gürtel und der schwarzen Hose seines Freundes zu schaffen zu machen.

Alle Schüler traten in die Klasse und setzten sich auf ihren Platz. David saß wie immer in der hintersten Reihe, die beiden Plätze rechts neben ihm waren frei. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, betrat der Direktor, Mr. Frey, den Raum. Er schloss die Tür und augenblicklich wurde es still. Niemand redete mehr. Frey ging an das Pult, stellte seine Ledertasche darauf und öffnete sie. Er nahm einen Stapel Din A 4 Blätter heraus, die er demonstrativ auf den Tisch legte. Ein Raunen ging durch seine Klasse und viele verzogen ängstlich das Gesicht oder schlugen die Hände an die Stirn. Er hatte es also nicht vergessen – die Klausur fand statt. Frey lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme und wartete, bis sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

„Guten Morgen," rief er. „Oder besser guten Tag. Wir schreiben heute die Mathematikarbeit." Wieder ging ein Stöhnen durch den Raum. „Das ist wichtig, Leute. Vor allem für diejenigen die zwischen zwei Noten stehen." Er drehte sich um, nahm das Klassenbuch, öffnete es an einer bestimmten Seite und sah dann wieder seine Klasse an. „Okay, Anwesenheitskontrolle!"

In der hintersten Reihe vergrub David sein Gesicht in den Händen. _Ach du scheiße! Auch das noch. Ich habe ja gewusst, dass es auffliegen wird, aber so schnell ... Der wird doch sofort Dad und Mac anrufen, wenn er merkt, dass Alex und Jason nicht da sind! Aber ich kann es ja nicht verhindern, oder? Die beiden müssen sehen wie sie damit klar kommen. Ich bin ja nicht für sie verantwortlich!_

Frey begann jetzt alphabethisch die ersten Namen vorzulesen und der jeweilige Schüler meldete sich mit einem Handzeichen und einem lauten _Hier_. Ein paar Sekunden später war er beim Buchstaben `C´ angelangt. „Connors, David?"

Der Angesprochene hob zögernd die linke Hand. „Hier," flüsterte er leise.

Frey hob eine Hand an sein Ohr und machte ihm so klar, dass er etwas lauter reden sollte. David versuchte Zeit zu schinden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nichts bringen würde. Dann rief er zum zweiten Mal. „HIER!" Diesmal war es laut genug gewesen.

Der Direktor nickte und machte einen Haken auf der Liste hinter Davids Namen. „Es geht doch!"

Er fuhr fort. „Connors, Alexander?"

David schluckte. Niemand meldete sich. Einige Schüler drehten sich um und sahen auf den leeren Platz neben David. Viele grinsten vor sich hin. Doch Frey war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er ließ das Klassenbuch aufgeschlagen auf das Lehrerpult fallen und ging durch die Sitzreihen bis zum Ende des Zimmers. Dann blieb er vor David stehen, sah auf den leeren Platz neben ihm und auf den leeren Platz neben dem leeren Platz. _Taylor fehlt auch_, dachte der Direktor. Er überlegte kurz, ob Jason nicht da war, weil er noch suspendiert war, wegen dem Vorfall mit dem Schneeball, doch die drei Wochen waren bereits vorbei.

„David," fragte Stephen Frey. Der Angesprochene stand auf. „Wo ist dein Bruder und Jason?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir," stammelte David. „Wirklich. Heute Morgen war er noch hier."

Frey stöhnte und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie hatten schon zu viel Zeit verplempert und mussten jetzt wohl eine halbe Stunde für die Klausur an die achte Stunde anhängen, damit es eine faire Arbeit war. Frey nickte. „Okay. Dann werde ich euren Vater anrufen und fragen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder durch die Sitzreihen bis zu seinem Pult, nahm das Klassenbuch und einen Kugelschreiber, schrieb hinter Alex und Jasons Namen ein _ua_ für _unerlaubt abwesend_ und machte mit der Anwesenheitskontrolle weiter. Dann endlich nach ein paar Minuten war er durch, legte das rote Buch auf das Pult und den Stift darauf und griff nach dem Stapel für die Klausur. Nachdem er die Arbeit ausgeteilt und jeder der 23 Schüler drei Bögen Papier vor sich liegen hatte, lief die Zeit.

Die kleine Gruppe spazierte langsam durch die Straße. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und sie hinterließen viele Fußabdrücke, die aber spätestens nach einer halben Stunde nicht mehr zu sehen sein würden. Schneefall hatte wieder eingesetzt. Sie umrundeten einige Wohnhäuser und kamen dann an einer Ladenzeile vorbei. Scott sah kurz nach rechts auf die drei Geschäfte, die nebeneinander gereiht waren. Dann gingen sie weiter bis zu einer Ecke und verschwanden hinter den Läden auf einem kleinen Stück Parkplatz. Dort blieben sie stehen.

Alex sah sich suchend um. Es war ein ziemlich kleiner Parkplatz, hier hatten circa zehn Autos Platz. Drei Autos standen dort. Ein blauer Buik, ein Jeep auf dem Stellplatz gegenüber und ein schwarzer Mercedes, der scheinbar nagelneu war, auf der rechten Seite unter einem Baum. Auf den ersten beiden Wagen lag eine dicke Schneeschicht über der Motorhaube, dem Dach und dem Heck. Auf dem Mercedes lag eine silberfarbene Isolierdecke, die an den blitzenden Felgen mit Stahlklammern festgehakt war, damit sie nicht wegflog.

Jason drehte sich einmal um 360 Grad, doch der Platz blieb menschenleer. _Sehr gut! _Scott setzte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden, öffnete den Reißverschluss und wühlte kurz darin herum. Dann kam etwas zum Vorschein, was auf den ersten Blick, wie eine schwarze Wollmütze aussah. Der Junge setzte sie sich auf den Kopf. Die anderen drei griffen ebenfalls in ihre Rucksäcke oder Manteltaschen und zogen diese schwarze Mütze hervor. Dann setzten sie sich das Stück Baumwolle ebenfalls auf die Haare. Scott nickte und alle vier zogen gleichzeitig an dem unterem Rand. Erst jetzt sah Jason, dass es gar keine Mützen waren, wie er vorher vermutet hatte, sondern schwarze Skimasken oder Sturmhauben mit zwei Löchern für die Augen, einem für die Nase und einem größeren für den Mund.

Alex sah Jason an und beide kramten ebenfalls in ihren Rucksäcken. Doch sie holten keine teuren Skimasken heraus, sondern je ein schwarzes größeres Tuch und eine dunkele Wintermütze mit dem Emblem der New York Yankees. Jason setzte sich die Mütze auf, um seine Haare zu verdecken und faltete das Tuch wie ein Dreieck. Dann band er die beiden längeren Seiten hinter dem Kopf zusammen und zog das breitere Mittelstück über Nase und Mund. Jetzt kamen nur noch die Augen zum Vorschein. Alex tat es ihm gleich. Scott und die anderen Jungen sahen verdutzt dabei zu und mussten sich sogar ein Lachen verkneifen. Sie hatten sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit zwei Banditen aus dem Wilden Westen, die sich gerade bereit machten, die nächste Postkutsche, die um die Ecke biegen würde, zu überfallen.

„Was soll das," fragte Scott grinsend und deutete irritiert auf die beiden Tücher.

Alex und Jason sahen sich an und Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir hatten nichts anderes," sagte er und seine Stimme wurde durch den dicken Stoff über seinem Mund in der Lautstärke gedämpft.

„Okay," erwiderte Scott und wühlte noch einmal in seinem Rucksack. Als seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte er zwei Hammer aus Stahl mit Holzgriff herausgezogen. Einer der anderen Jungen, den Jason und Alex nicht kannten, stellte drei Sprühflaschen vor sich in den Schnee.

„Rot," erklärte er. „Ist schön auffällig hat mir der Mann gesagt, der sie mir verkauft hat. Das ist schon von Weitem zu sehen."

Die anderen Jungen lachten.

Jason Taylor öffnete jetzt auch seinen Rucksack und wenige Sekunden später, hatte auch er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Unter den neugierigen Augen der anderen Jungs legte er die schwarzen Gegenstände aus Eisen auf den Boden in den Schnee. Scott grinste. Ein anderer Junge beugte sich neugierig über die spinnenartigen Gebilde.

„Was ist denn das," fragte er durch seine Skimaske hindurch und sah Jason an.

Dieser lächelte in sich hinein, hob eins auf und hielt es den anderen unter die Augen. „Das ist ein Krähenfuß," erklärte der Junge. „Damit verhindert man, dass einem ein anderes Auto folgt. Man legt ihn einfach vor einen Reifen, so dass die gebogene Stahlspitze auf den Reifen zeigt. Wenn dann der Wagen losfährt, bohrt sich die Spitze hinein und er ist platt."

Allgemeines Staunen machte sich breit. Alex nahm den Krähenfuß an sich und drehte ihn interessiert herum. „Wo hast du die her," fragte er skeptisch seinen Freund.

„Aus der Garage, die sind meinem Dad," antwortete Jason unbekümmert und nahm die restlichen drei an sich. Alex stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf. _Wenn Mac das rausbekommt, wird es ganz großen Ärger geben, glaube ich. _

Barringer stand auf, nahm eine der Sprühflaschen an sich und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Also. Los geht's. Wir werden diesem Typ mal zeigen, dass nicht mit uns zu spaßen ist und ganz besonders nicht mit Jason und Alex."

Die anderen Jungen standen ebenfalls auf, bewaffneten sich mit Sprühfarbe und Hammer und positionierten sich um den teuren Mercedes herum. Alex und Scott lösten die Haken und rollten die silberne Decke von der Motorhaube, dem Autodach und dem Heck und ließen sie hinter den Kofferraum in den Schnee fallen.

„Der erste Schlag gehört dir," sagte Scott und einer der anderen Jungen übergab Jason den Eisenhammer. Jason nahm ihn entgegen, packte ihn unten am Griff und stellte sich an die Schnauze des Wagens. Er sah noch einmal in die Runde, doch alle nickten zustimmend und niemand hatte vor, den Schwanz einzuziehen. Der Sohn des Polizisten visierte das linke Frontlicht an, holte aus und schlug dann so fest zu wie er konnte. Es gab einen kurzen, lauten Knall. Plastik splitterte und fiel in den Schnee. Scott nickte. Sie schlugen Scheiben ein, die anderen Rücklichter und Alex bog den Mercedesstern von der Haube und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack.

„Warum stellt er den Wagen eigentlich immer hier ab," fragte Scott plötzlich, hielt mit der Dose kurz inne und sah sich um.

„Damit er weit von der Schule entfernt ist," antwortete Alex ihm und sah auf. „Er hat wahrscheinlich Angst, dass er von Schülern zerstört werden könnte."

Alle lachten. Dann sahen sie sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, ob Jemand da war und sie beobachtete, doch der Parkplatz war noch menschenleer.

Scott begann nun den Wagen mit der roten Farbe zu _verschönern_. Alex hämmerte einige Beulen in den Kofferraum und montierte die Nummernschilder hinten und vorne ab und steckte beide in seinen Rucksack. Hatte er vor einigen Wochen noch Bedenken gehabt, so hatte er jetzt riesigen Spaß daran, das neue Auto von Mr. Frey zu zerstören und mit Sprühfarbe zu bemalen. Doch plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch, das die Straße hinauf kam. Mehrere laute Sirenen, die näher zu kommen schienen ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN:** Ich frag mich grad wie Mac an diese Krähenfüße kommt, aber egal ... Er ist ein Cop, der kann alles besorgen :) Stephen und Mac haben Sex und die Jungs demolieren den Wagen von Direktor Frey, lol ... und jetzt kommen auch noch die Cops! Wird die Flucht gelingen? Oder kommt bald ein Anruf? Wir werden sehen! Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	24. Reaktion!

**AN:** Huhu :) Hier kommt mal ein längeres Kapitel :) Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY und ihre Charaktere gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac und Stephen haben anlässlich ihres halbjährigen Zusammenseins einen romantischen Moment, doch dann werden sie leider gestört ...

* * *

Stephen lag mit geschlossenen Augen in schwarzer Unterhose und offenem Hemd auf seinem Bett. Sein Freund hockte auf ihm und fütterte ihn abwechselnd mit Trauben und Erdbeeren, die Stephen gierig verschlang. Mac ließ sich zu dem Arzt hinunter und presste seine Lippen auf die von Stephen, der eine Hand von der Matratze nahm und Macs Kopf näher an sich drückte. Der Cop griff dann mit beiden Händen an seine Brust und öffnete die Knöpfe seines dunkelblauen Hemdes. Einen nach dem anderen, bis er das Hemd von seinen Schultern streifte und vom Bett warf. Die Jeans hatte Stephen ihm schon fast im Flur ausgezogen. Sie lag jetzt unter dem Hemd auf dem Schafsfell auf dem Boden. Als Mac sich langsam von ihm löste, schlug Stephen die Augen auf und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Mac, was ist," fragte der Arzt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Taylor horchte noch mal, doch dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Freund und dessen Lippen. Er knabberte daran herum und gab ihm wieder einen langen und intensiven Zungenkuss.

„Nein, alles klar," flüsterte er, als sich ihre Münder wieder getrennt hatten. „Ich dachte, ich hätte was gehört. Aber es war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung."

Stephen saugte sich an Macs Lippen fest und streichelte ihm mit der freien Hand über den Rücken bis zu seiner Unterhose. Connors hielt Mac fest und warf ihn dann nach links auf den Rücken, so dass jetzt Stephen oben saß. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Stephen begann Mac mit einer Erdbeere zu füttern.

„Ach so," flüsterte der Arzt liebevoll. „Die Rosen sind wunderschön, Schatz. Genau wie du ..."

Mac grinste und verschlang noch eine zweite Erdbeere. Stephen zog sich jetzt ebenfalls das Hemd vom Körper und warf es auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Dann rollte er sich von dem Polizisten herunter und legte sich auf die Seite. Langsam glitt seine Hand über Macs Brust.

„Ich bin schon gespannt was ich von dir bekomme," sagte Mac und lächelte seinen Freund liebevoll an. „Deine Augen sind so wunderschön. Die schönsten der Welt."

Stephen streichelte ihn weiter, küsste ihn und lächelte ebenfalls. Er war auch sehr glücklich mit Mac. Noch nie hatte er einen so verständnisvollen, liebevollen, warmherzigen und gut aussehenden Menschen kennen gelernt. Und dieser Mann wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Wie glücklich Stephen war, konnte er einfach nicht beschreiben, doch er war sehr glücklich.

Plötzlich hörten sie das Telefon klingeln. Mac stöhnte und warf frustriert die Hände hinter seinen Kopf. Stephen rollte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes, wo das schnurlose Telefon auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er packte es, hockte sich hin und drückte eine Taste. „Connors?"

* * *

Das New Yorker Police Department war ein mittelgroßes Gebäude. Es war schon etwas älter, was auch der Inneneinrichtung entsprach. Es gab viele Schreibtische und Stühle, eine kleine Anmeldung und überall liefen Polizisten in Uniform hin und her. Einige füllten Berichte aus, andere saßen an ihren Tischen und telefonierten, wieder andere brachten Verdächtige zu einem Verhör oder sperrten sie in den Zellentrakt, der im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes untergebracht war. Es war laut hier. Überall klingelten Telefone, Handys, waren Stimmen von Beamten zu hören oder Geschrei von Verdächtigen, die ihre Unschuld beteuerten oder sich lautstark zu wehren versuchten. An der Anmeldung standen vier Leute, zwei Streifenpolizisten in dunkelblauen Uniformen und zwei Jugendliche. Einer der Cops, etwas kleiner, lichtes braunes Haar, Bierbauch und dickem Schnurrbart hatte ein Klemmbrett vor sich auf dem Tresen liegen und schrieb mit einem Kugelschreiber etwas hinein.

Der andere Streifenpolizist bewachte Alex Connors und Jason Taylor, die neben ihm standen. Der Beamte mit dem schwarzen Klemmbrett drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen um. „Name?"

Jason sah auf den Boden und sagte nichts. Alex sah sich nervös in dem fremden Gebäude um.

„He," rief der Cop. Alex Kopf ruckte wieder herum und er sah ihn an „Ich will eure Namen wissen und zwar jetzt gleich!"

Doch er bekam wieder erwartend keine Antwort, weder von dem einen, noch von dem anderen Jungen. Frustriert ließ Officer Johnson das Klemmbrett auf den Tresen zurück fallen und seufzte laut. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die eilig näher kamen. Als Johnson auf sah, kam ihm ein gutaussehender, junger Mann in Anzug und Krawatte entgegen. Er hatte schwarze, kurze Haare, blaue Augen und trug einen schwarzen Mantel unter dem Arm.

Jason hob ebenfalls den Kopf und sah in die Richtung aus der die Schritte kamen. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und stöhnte leise. _Verdammt! Das darf nicht wahr sein. Muss er ausgerechnet jetzt im Department sein, wenn wir eingebuchtet werden sollen? So eine Kacke!_

„Den kenn ich doch," sagte der Detective, als er an der Anmeldung angekommen war und sich die Gesichter der beiden Verhafteten angesehen hatte. Die beiden Officer sahen den Neuankömmling erstaunt an. Johnson verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schielte zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, der einen großen, braunen Beutel in der rechten Hand trug.

„Flack," begrüßte ihn Johnson grinsend. „Woher kennst du die Beiden?"

„Eigentlich kenn ich nur _den_ hier," antwortete Don Flack und musterte Jason eindringlich von der Seite. Jason schielte einmal kurz zu ihm hinüber und sah dann frustriert und verärgert seinen Freund an. Officer Johnson nahm wieder die Formulare vom Tisch und spielte mit dem Kugelschreiber.

„Komm schon, Don. Spann uns nicht so lange auf die Folter," sagte der andere Streifenpolizist. „Wer ist das und woher kennst du ihn? Wir stehen schon seit zehn Minuten hier und haben immer noch keinen Namen und keine Adresse. Vorhin im Wagen haben sie auch eisern den Mund gehalten."

Flack legte den rechten Arm um Jasons Schultern. „Das ist Jason. Jason Taylor," erklärte er seinen beiden Kollegen grinsend. „Das ist der Sohn von _Detective Mac Taylor_."

* * *

„Mr. Frey," begrüßte Stephen seinen Gesprächspartner am Telefon. Mac sah überrascht auf.

„Was gibt es," fragte der Arzt. Dann herrschte einen Moment Stille in der Leitung. Stephen lauschte. Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Das Lächeln erstarb und wich einem säuerlichen und sorgenvollen Ausdruck.

Mac setzte sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihn. Wenn es Mr. Frey, der Direktor der Schule war, dann war etwas passiert, etwas nicht alltägliches.

Stephen hörte noch einen Moment zu. „Okay, Sir," sagte er dann. „Seit der sechsten Stunde. ... Gut. ... Ja, ich werde es ihm ausrichten, gut. Danke, Mr. Frey."

Stephen wollte eigentlich auflegen, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Äh, Mr. Frey. ... War David heute in der Schule? ... Ja. Und hat er die Klausur mitgeschrieben?"

Wieder herrschte einen kurzen Moment lang Stille. „Gut," seufzte der Arzt. „Er müsste ja nachher kommen, dann frage ich ihn. Und Detective Taylor sage ich Bescheid. Noch mal danke. Bye."

Mac sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist passiert? _Was_ sagst du mir?"

Stephen legte das Telefon wieder auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Jason und Alex haben geschwänzt," antwortete der Arzt. „Sie haben die siebte und die achte Stunde blau gemacht und die Klausur nicht mitgeschrieben."

„Was," fragte der Cop entsetzt.

Stephen nickte nur und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Dann schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Oh, ja," sagte er durch seine Hände hindurch. „Und David hat anscheinend keine Ahnung wo sich sein Bruder jetzt aufhält. Gott, ich werde Alex umbringen, wenn ich ihn erwische!"

* * *

Der Zellenblock in dem sie sich befanden war klein. Links und rechts vom Gang befanden sich je fünf Räume, die mit einem Gitter verschlossen waren. Sie hatten keine Fenster nach draußen und waren voneinander durch eine massive Betonmauer getrennt.

Jason und Alex wurden von Flack und Officer Johnson durch den Gang geführt. An diesem Tag waren nur zwei Zellen belegt. In der einen, die ganz am Anfang der Reihe lag, stand ein Mann mit Glatze und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch auf die Neuankömmlinge. In der anderen lag ein Betrunkener auf seiner Pritsche und schlief.

Die beiden Jungen trugen Handschellen, die ihre Hände auf dem Rücken fixierten.

_Wie Schwerverbrecher, _dachte Alex und seufzte. Als sie an der letzten Zelle angekommen waren, zog der Officer einen Schlüsselbund von seinem Gürtel und öffnete die Tür. Er schob die Gitter nach links, sah kurz hinein und packte dann Alex an der Schulter.

„Das ist euer neues Heim," sagte er grinsend, fummelte an seinem Schlüsselbund herum. Als er den Richtigen in der Hand hatte, griff er nach Jasons Arm und schloss die Handschellen auf. Flack machte es bei Alex genau so und befreite ihn ebenfalls von den lästigen Dingern. Dann schubste der Officer seine beiden Schwerverbrecher in die dunkele Zelle und schloss die Tür, die krachend ins Schloss fiel.

„Willst du das machen, Flack," fragte Johnson dann und reichte ihm das Klemmbrett. Don nickte.

„Ja, ich mach das," sagte er leise. „Einer muss es ja machen." Er griff in seine Jackettasche und zog sein Handy heraus. Dann sah er sich skeptisch in dem Zellenblock um. „Hat man hier drin überhaupt Empfang?" Der Officer nickte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schlenderte dann den Gang hinunter auf den Ausgang zu.

Als Flack die Tür hinter ihm zu fallen hörte, drehte er sich zu der Zelle um und trat an das Gitter heran. Alex hatte sich auf eine der Pritschen gesetzt, die an der rechten Wand mit Ketten angebracht waren. Jason stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und starrte vor sich hin. _Hat bestimmt die Hosen voll_, dachte Don. Der Cop räusperte sich und die beiden Köpfe waren sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Er zeigte ihnen das Handy. „Jason, ich muss jetzt diesen Anruf machen," erklärte er. „Denn ich denke, dass du deinen Dad nicht anrufen willst, hab ich Recht?"

Jason schluckte. Dann nickte er und ließ sich erschöpft auf den kalten Boden der Zelle sinken.

* * *

Das Handy klingelte. Ungefähr acht Mal. Dann erstarb der Rufton. Niemand hob ab. Es konnte auch niemand abheben, da sich die beiden Männer eine Etage höher im Schlafzimmer befanden. Mac und Stephen lagen nebeneinander auf dem ehelichen Bett und sagten nichts. Alles was man hörte war das gleichmäßige Atmen und leise Musik, die aus dem Radiowecker kam, der auf Macs Seite auf dem Nachttisch stand.

„Sollten wir sie suchen gehen," fragte Stephen plötzlich und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite, damit er seinen Freund ansehen konnte. Mac legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Wo sollen wir denn suchen, Schatz," fragte der Ermittler. „Wir haben doch keine Ahnung wo sie sind! Vielleicht stehen sie auch gleich vor der Tür?"

Mac seufzte. „Und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich ihn vor drei Wochen zu hart _angefasst_ habe," sagte er sarkastisch. „Heute Abend werde ich ihn richtig _hart_ anfassen, glaub mir."

Stephen nickte verstehend und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Mittag. Connors erhob sich stöhnend, schwang die nackten Beine über die Bettkante und griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon.

„Connors," meldete er sich. „Flack," rief er erstaunt. „Du willst sicher mit-"

Doch der Arzt wurde sofort unterbrochen. Er lauschte kurz. „Was," fragte er dann aufgeregt. „So eine Scheiße!"

Taylor stand verschreckt auf und kam um das Bett herum. Dann stellte er sich vor Stephen an die Tür und wartete. Scheinbar wollte sein Detective doch nicht mit ihm sprechen. Doch weshalb rief er dann an? Und warum war Stephen so aufgebracht?

„Danke, Don," sagte Stephen nach einer Weile und nickte. „Wir sind unterwegs. ... Ja, bis gleich."

Der Arzt legte auf und warf das Telefon auf sein Bett. Dann sah er genervt zu Mac auf, der bis jetzt still dagestanden hatte.

„Sie sind verhaftet worden," sagte Stephen verwirrt und verärgert. „Jason und Alex sitzen in einer Zelle im Department!"

Mac war den ersten Moment sprachlos. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Hose vom Boden. Er zog sie an und griff nach seinem Hemd, dass er ebenfalls anzog. Stephen stand ebenfalls auf, warf sich das Hemd über die Schultern und knöpfte es zu. Dann stellte er sich direkt vor Mac, der gerade seinen Gürtel schloss und das Hemd geradezog.

„Schatz," fragte Stephen leise. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Außer dass mein Sohn in einer stinkenden Zelle im Department sitzt und jetzt sein Testament machen kann, ist alles in Ordnung."

Mac war mehr als wütend. Stephen nickte verstehend, sprang dann in seine Jeans und ging mit Mac aus dem Zimmer. Während sie auf die Treppe zu liefen, sammelten die beiden ihre Socken vom Boden auf, die sie während des langen Vorspiels dort fallen gelassen hatten und stiegen die Stufen hinunter in die Lobby. Dort schlüpfte der Polizist in sein Jackett und sein Freund zog sich einen schwarzen Pullover über den Kopf. Mac sah sich kurz suchend um, hob dann seine Dienstwaffe unter den Rosen hervor und klemmte sich das Hohlster wieder an den Gürtel. Mit der Polizeimarke, die noch auf dem Sekretär lag, machte er es genau so. Nachdem beide ihre Mäntel übergestreift und Mac sich einen Schal von Stephen geborgt hatte, den er sich um den Hals warf, zogen sie ihre Socken und Schuhe an. Der Arzt nahm seine Brieftasche und steckte sie in die Innentasche seines Mantels, dann nahm er seine Schlüssel vom Sekretär und trat mit Mac durch die Tür hinaus in die Kälte.

Unschlüssig sahen sie von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Die beiden Männer standen auf dem Bordstein zwischen Stephens BMW, der in der Einfahrt vor der Garage geparkt und unter einer fünf Zentimeter dicken Schneedecke begraben war. Macs Wagen stand direkt davor, ein paar Zentimeter auf dem Bordstein, der jedoch breit genug war, dass die Fußgänger noch sicher vorbei konnten.

„Mit welchem fahren wir," fragte Mac seinen Freund unschlüssig und sah noch einmal auf die

7er Limousine. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Stephen überlegte kurz. „Ich denke, du willst gleich direkt im Department bleiben oder ins Labor gehen, weil deine Mittagspause ja jetzt eh zu Ende ist, oder?"

Mac nickte enttäuscht und verärgert.

„Okay," fuhr der Arzt fort. „Dann brauchst du deinen Wagen auf jeden Fall. Wir müssen wohl mit beiden fahren."

Mac nickte. Wenn die beiden Männer irgendwo hin fuhren, dann taten sie das eigentlich immer mit nur einem Auto und das nicht nur der Umwelt zu liebe. Der Arzt ging auf seinen Wagen zu, öffnete die Zentralverriegelung und die Tür, griff in das Seitenfach und holte einen Eiskratzer aus blauem Plastik heraus. Dann ging er nach vorne an die Schnauze des Wagens und begann die Frontscheibe frei zu kratzen.

Nachdem er durch das Glas wieder freie Sicht hatte, machte er das Gleiche mit den anderen Fenstern, bis der Schnee nur noch auf der Haube und dem Kofferraum lag. Dann stieg er ein und startete den Motor. Mac musste seinen Eiskratzer nur kurz einsetzen, da sein Wagen noch nicht so lange in der Einfahrt gestanden hatte. Als der Cop fertig war, schwang er sich ebenfalls in seinen schwarzen Cadillac Escalade Ext, ließ den Motor an, stieß rückwärts aus der Einfahrt, wendete einmal auf der Jefferson und fuhr langsam die Strasse hinauf. Als er kurz in den Rückspiegel sah, entdeckte er den vertrauten BMW hinter sich, der ihm in gemächlichem Abstand folgte.

* * *

In der acht Quadratmeter großen Zelle war es bitterkalt. Alex hatte sich von der Pritsche erhoben und saß jetzt im Schneidersitz mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Er stieß einen Seufzer aus, sah kurz zur Decke, die genau so dunkel und trist wie der Rest dieser Zelle war und spähte dann nach links durch die Gitterstäbe. Doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Der Zellenblock war leer. Jason stand von dem kalten Boden auf, trat in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich einmal um 360 Grad. Doch es änderte sich nichts an ihrer Situation. Sie waren immer noch seit einer halben Stunde eingesperrt.

„Es ist alles deine Schuld," sagte Alex plötzlich und stand von der harten Pritsche auf.

Jason sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was," fragte er wütend. „Wieso ist das meine Schuld? Einer von uns sollte aufpassen, aber es hat niemand Schmiere gestanden!"

„Du bist doch der Sohn des Polizisten, oder nicht," rief Alex laut und kam einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. Jason wich jedoch nicht zurück, sondern trat ebenfalls einen Schritt vor, so dass sie nur noch einen Meter voneinander entfernt waren. Jasons Augen blitzten vor Zorn.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann kann dein Dad zu sehen wie er dich wieder zusammenflickt," fauchte Jason. Alex wartete nicht darauf, dass Jason den ersten Schlag ausführte, sondern holte mit der Faust aus und knallte sie Jason mitten ins Gesicht. Jason taumelte etwas, blieb jedoch stehen und stieß Alex das Knie in den Bauch, dann trat er ihm mit dem rechten Schuh in die Rippen. Alex stieß einen Schrei aus und trat einen Schritt zurück, nur um dann einen neuen Angriff zu starten. Sie rissen an ihrer Kleidung und lagen kaum eine Minute später auf dem feuchten Betonboden, um sich dort weiter zu schlagen und an den Haaren zu reißen.

Durch den Lärm war der Betrunkene in der Zelle auf der linken Seite aufgewacht und erhob sich verwirrt von seinem Schlaflager. Er torkelte zu den Gitterstäben und schaute auf den leeren Gang, doch er sah nichts. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, trat dann so nah an die Stahltür, die den Zellentrakt von dem Aufnahmeraum trennte und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an den Gittern fest, um nicht zu fallen.

„HE," rief er so laut er konnte. „Hier bringen sich welche um! Genau in meiner Nachbarschaft ... und ich kann nicht schlafen. HÖRT IHR NICHT! Ich will SCHLAFEN, einfach nur schlafen."

Der Krach in seiner _Nachbarschaft_ wurde lauter.

„Verdammt! Gebt endlich Ruhe da hinten! Sonst komme ich rüber," lallte der alte Mann. Dann wurde die Stahltür geöffnet und Officer Johnson kam herein. Er blieb vor seiner Zelle stehen und sah den alten Mann an.

„He, Bob," rief Johnson. „Was ist denn-"

Doch er unterbrach sich sofort, als er den Lärm und das Geschrei hörte, was von dem hinteren Zellenblock kam. Er rannte sofort nach hinten und kramte während er lief, seine Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und rief nach Verstärkung.

* * *

Die graue BMW Limousine brach hinter dem Cadillac um die nächste Kurve. Sie hatten einige Minuten im Stau gestanden, da der liegengebliebene Schnee so dick war, dass die Räumfahrzeuge kaum mit ihrer Arbeit nach kamen. Als sie an eine große Kreuzung kamen und die Ampel rot wurde, bremste der Detective ab und legte frustriert die Hände auf das Lenkrad. Er atmete tief durch, sah aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass die Ampel vor ihm auf Grün sprang und gab langsam Gas.

Doch plötzlich bremste er scharf ab, da sich ein Radfahrer genau vor ihm befand und einfach so über die befahrene Straße fuhr ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen.

„HE," rief der Cop verärgert, aber der Radfahrer konnte ihn ja sowieso nicht hören. Taylor fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar, legte sie dann wieder auf das Lenkrad, sah vorsichtshalber nach links und rechts und fuhr dann langsam über die Kreuzung in Richtung Police Department. Stephen hatte aus seinem Wagen heraus natürlich alles verfolgt und war sehr froh, dass sein Freund nicht ausgestiegen war, um dem verrückten Verkehrsteilnehmer gehörig die Meinung zu sagen.

_So wie er jetzt drauf ist, hätte er den Typ bestimmt vom Rad gerissen und ihn persönlich zum Department geschleift, _dachte der Arzt, während er Gas gab um den schwarzen Escalade nicht zu verlieren.

Mac setzte an einer weiteren Kreuzung den Blinker und kam dann vor dem NYPD in einer Parkbucht zum Stehen. Die Parkplätze daneben waren belegt, also fuhr Stephen ein Stück weiter und parkte den BMW weiter links. Ein uniformierter Beamter stand an der Tür des Gebäudes und passte auf.

Nachdem die beiden Männer ausgestiegen waren und ihre Wagen abgeschlossen hatten, traten sie durch die große Glastür. Mac hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Stephen sah sich um. Hier war er bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal gewesen, als er seinen Freund abgeholt hatte, vor ungefähr zwei Monaten. Überall standen Schreibtische herum. Und uniformierte Beamte liefen kreuz und quer durch den Raum oder telefonierten. Es war noch geschäftiger und hektischer als in seiner Notaufnahme, fand Stephen. Und eines war es auf jeden Fall auch: Lauter! Viel lauter! Allein schon wegen der vielen Telefone und Handys, die fast permanent klingelten. Mac ging mit Stephen im Schlepptau Richtung Anmeldung. Doch sie kamen nicht sehr weit, denn Detective Don Flack, von der Kriminalpolizei, hatte sie bereits entdeckt und rief nach Mac.

„Flack," rief der Detective seinerseits und ging auf seinen Kollegen zu, der im hinteren Teil des großen Raumes vor einer dunklen Tür stand.

Mac gab Stephen kurz einen Wink mit der Hand, dass er ihm folgen solle und ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Schreibtische hindurch, bis er vor der braunen, nichts sagenden Tür stand. Nachdem sich die drei Männer begrüßt hatten, gab Don seinem Chef ein Klemmbrett in die Hand. Taylor überflog es routiniert und sah dann erstaunt und verwirrt in Flacks blaue Augen, so als würde er nicht glauben, was auf den Papieren stand. Dann übergab er stumm Stephen die Formulare und er las sie ebenfalls durch. Stephens Augen weiteten sich und er las den Abschnitt noch einmal, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verlesen hatte. Doch an den Buchstaben und Sätzen, die auf den Zetteln standen, änderte sich nichts - auch nicht nach dem zweiten Mal Lesen.

„Was," rief Stephen und sah noch einmal auf das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand. „Ich dachte sie hätten den Wagen nur mit roter Farbe besprüht?"

Flack schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sah Mac an, der auf die Tür hinter ihm starrte. Seine grünen Augen schienen sich durch den Stahl bohren zu wollen. Don wandte sich wieder an den Arzt.

„Nein, leider nicht, Stephen," antwortete er ruhig und gelassen. „Das Auto ist Schrott. Da ist nichts mehr zu machen."

„Können wir jetzt," unterbrach Mac seine Freunde kalt und streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus.

Die andern beiden Männer nickten gleichzeitig und Don öffnete die Tür.

Stephen und Mac traten in den Aufnahmeraum. Dort saß Officer Johnson an einem kleinen Tisch. Vor ihm stand ein großer Becher Kaffee, sein Schlüsselbund lag daneben und eine braune Tüte, die offen war, lag auf einem Blatt Papier. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein Sandwich, das er bereits bis zur Hälfte aufgegessen hatte. Als die Männer den Raum betraten, legte er das Brot wieder missmutig in die Tüte zurück, verschloss sie, indem er sie einfach oben zusammenknüllte, nahm den Schlüssel für die Zellen und stand auf.

„Detective Taylor," begrüßte er den hochrangigen Beamten und nickte Stephen zu, der schräg hinter Mac stand.

Flack trat an den Tisch heran und nahm zwei größere braune Kartons, die an einer Seite mit einem Aufkleber markiert waren. Er schob einen Karton mit zwei Fingern bis zur Tischkante und öffnete ihn. Den Deckel ließ er daneben fallen. Dann wandte er sich an Mac. „

Das sind die Sachen, die Jason dabei hatte," erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Er wusste zwar, dass Mac natürlich Bescheid wusste, aber bei Stephen Connors war er sich nicht sicher. Stephen kam näher an den Tisch heran.

„Hier," sagte Flack und griff nach dem andern Karton, den er an die Tischkante stellte. „Das sind die Sachen, die Alex bei sich trug."

Stephen nahm seinen Karton in beide Hände und hob ihn vom Tisch. Er war schwer. Sein erster Blick fiel auf den auffälligen Aufkleber an der Seite. Er war Weiß und hatte dicke, rote Streifen, die sich schräg über die weiße Grundfarbe zogen. Darauf stand in schwarzen Druckbuchstaben: _Beweismittel_.

Stephen schluckte, dann las er weiter. Daneben stand _Fall_ und eine Nummer: 1053. Unter dem Wort `Beweismittel´ waren noch andere Wörter zu lesen: _Name: Alexander Connors (16), __Tatbestand: schwere Sachbeschädigung und Körperverletzung._

Der Arzt stoppte abrupt und sah Flack an, der wartend an einer schweren Stahltür stand. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Mac dabei zu, wie er die Sachen seines Sohnes durchsuchte.

„Don," sagte Stephen leise, jedoch laut genug um Flacks Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Der Cop stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat neben ihn. „Ja?"

Stephen sah noch mal auf den geschlossenen Karton in seinen Händen und auf den Aufkleber an der Seite. „Wie schwer ist die Körperverletzung?"

Mac sah sofort auf, als hätte Jemand seinen Namen gerufen. „Körperverletzung," fragte er verdutzt. „Welche Körperverletzung?"

„Alex hat sich bei der Verhaftung ziemlich gewehrt," erklärte der Cop ruhig. „Er hat um sich geschlagen und getreten und dabei einem Officer, der ihn verhaften wollte, die Nase gebrochen."

Stephen seufzte. „Okay."

Er widmete sich wieder dem Karton und las weiter.

„Das glaub ich nicht," rief Mac plötzlich und Stephen sah interessiert zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte die Hände auf die Tischkante gestützt und starrte in den Karton. Dann griff er hinein, holte vier Gebilde aus Eisen heraus und knallte sie auf den Tisch. Officer Johnson zuckte zusammen. Don schielte kurz zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, sah dann an die Decke und schien ein stilles Gebet aufzusagen. Macs Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Ich bring ihn um, diesen Scheißkerl," schrie Mac und ging auf die Stahltür zu, vor der Flack wieder Posten bezogen hatte. Jetzt nahm Don die Arme herunter und ging einen Schritt auf Mac zu, der wütend vor ihm stand.

„Mac," sagte Don leise. „Ganz ruhig. Bevor ich dich zu ihm reinlasse, musst du dich beruhigen, okay?"

Mac kam noch näher. „Don, ich will jetzt zu meinem Sohn," flüsterte er leise und sah seinem Kollegen dabei genau in die Augen. „Also mach jetzt die verdammte Tür auf oder ich mache es."

Flack überlegte kurz, doch er wusste genau so gut, wie jeder andere Officer, dass es auf keinen Fall ratsam war zu versuchen, Mac aufzuhalten oder gar sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Stephen und Mac zogen ihre Mäntel aus und legten sie über einen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke stand. Johnson griff in eine Schublade unter dem Schreibtisch und holte ein Klemmbrett heraus. Er reichte es über den Tisch an Mac, der bereits in seiner Innentasche nach einem Stift suchte. Als er einen dunklen Kugelschreiber herauszog, las er sich kurz den weißen Zettel durch und kritzelte dann seinen Namen auf eine dünne Linie auf die untere Hälfte. Dann übergab er beides an seinen Freund.

„Besucherliste," erklärte Mac ihm und sah ihn an. „Damit unterschreibst du, dass du deinen Sohn gesehen hast."

Stephen nickte verstehend und unterschrieb direkt in der Zeile unter Macs Namen. Danach warf er das Klemmbrett einfach auf den Tisch vor Officer Johnson, der es neben einen der Kartons schob.

„Gut," sagte Flack. Taylor und Connors drehten sich um.

„Ah, Mac," rief er dann und wies auf Macs Dienstwaffe, die er am Gürtel trug. „Die Sig-Sauer lässt du hier, okay?"

Taylor schenkte ihm ein wohl wissendes Lächeln. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Jason erschießen würde, oder," fragte er grinsend.

Flack grinste zurück. „Doch, genau das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Also lass sie hier, okay?"

Der Detective griff routiniert an seinen Gürtel, umfasste das Hohlster mit der rechten Hand, nahm es ganz ab und knallte es vor Officer Johnson auf den Tisch. Dieser zuckte wieder ängstlich zusammen und schob die Pistole mitsamt Holster zu der Beweismittelkiste von Jason Taylor. Don nickte, drehte sich um und gab Johnson ein Zeichen die Tür zu dem Zellentrakt zu öffnen. Stephen hatte währenddessen die Sichtung der Beweismittel zu Ende geführt und den Karton wieder verschlossen. Der glänzende Mercedesstern und die beiden Nummernschilder waren ihm sofort aufgefallen und er hatte sich vorgenommen, die geliebte Stereoanlage seines Sohnes auseinander zu nehmen, nur um ihm zu zeigen, was _Zerstörung privaten Eigentums_ wirklich heißt. Sonst war nichts auffälliges dabei gewesen, außer vielleicht ein schwarzes Tuch, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Er trat hinter Flack und Johnson öffnete die schwere Stahltür.

„Ach so," sagte Don plötzlich und hielt die anderen Männer noch einmal zurück. Mac und Stephen sahen ihn fragend an. „Da ist noch was," sagte Don. „Wir mussten sie trennen."

Mac runzelte die Stirn und auch Stephen schien nicht zu begreifen. Der Detective fuhr fort. „Sie haben sich geprügelt. Sie waren eine halbe Stunde in einer Zelle eingesperrt und haben sich dann geschlagen. Keine Ahnung warum. Wir haben sie dann in separaten Zellen untergebracht."

Stephen sah Mac an. Flack ging zu einem Schrank, sah kurz hinauf und kam dann wieder zurück. In einer Hand hielt er einen großen, gelben Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, den er Stephen einfach in die Hand drückte. „Hier," sagte er. „Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn _du_ kommst, kannst _du_ sie verarzten und wir müssen keinen Arzt kommen lassen."

Stephen nickte und klemmte sich den Koffer unter den linken Arm. Dann ging Flack voraus und die kleine Gruppe folgte ihm durch den muffigen Gang des Zellentraktes.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Uih das gibt riesigen Ärger! Schön, dass das Alles am Halbjahrestag der beiden Männer passiert :) Mal sehen wie es im nächsten Kapitel weiter geht ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	25. Hinter Gittern

**AN:** Weiter geht es mit Mac&Stephen! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Väter dürfen zu ihren Söhnen und Stephen und sein Können als Arzt sind gefragt ...

* * *

Schritte hallten durch den dunklen, leeren Gang. Stephen sah aufmerksam nach links und rechts, während er hinter seinem Freund her lief. Auf der einen Seite stand ein älterer Mann in seiner Zelle und sah zu ihnen hinüber. Er runzelte die Stirn und widmete sich dann wieder dem, was er bereits den ganzen Tag machte: An die Wände starren. Stephen sah wieder vor seine Füße, damit er nicht versehentlich über irgendetwas stolperte. Plötzlich blieb Detective Don Flack vor einer der hinteren Zellen stehen und drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern um. Die gesamte Gruppe stoppte augenblicklich.

Stephen sah in die Zelle hinein - sie war leer.

„Okay," sagte Flack nicht zu laut. „In der nächsten Zelle hätten wir Mr. Connors. Wie schon gesagt, mussten wir sie trennen." Mac und Stephen nickten. Flack fuhr fort. „Er hat vielleicht eine angeknackste Rippe, aber das weißt du bestimmt besser als ich, Stephen."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte er Connors aufmunternd auf den Rücken, ging ein paar Schritte weiter bis zur nächsten Zelle, die bewohnt war und fummelte mit dem Schlüssel von Johnson an dem Schloss herum. Stephen war ihm gefolgt und konnte jetzt in den kleinen Raum hinein sehen. Und er traute seinen Augen nicht.

Alex lag auf einer Pritsche, die auf der rechten Seite der Zelle mit robusten Ketten an der Wand fixiert war. Er schien zu schlafen. Sein Kopf lag auf der Seite des Gitters und der Tür. Ein Arm hing von dem Eisenbett herunter. Die andere Hand lag auf seinem Brustkorb. Mehr konnte er aus dieser Entfernung nicht erkennen. Don zog krachend die Zellentür auf, zog den Schlüssel heraus und wies mit der linken Hand hinein. Der Junge auf der Pritsche hatte sich nicht bewegt.

„Alex, du hast Besuch," rief der Cop und Stephen trat langsam in die dunkle Zelle hinein.

Während Stephen auf seinen Sohn hinab sah, der scheinbar immer noch schlief, gingen Flack und Mac zu der benachbarten Zelle hinüber.

„Okay, Mac. Hier ist deiner," sagte der Detective, schloss ebenfalls die Tür auf und ließ sie mit einem lauten Aufprall zur Seite krachen.

Mac stand an den Gittern und spähte hinein.

Jason lag nicht auf einer Pritsche. Er stand in seiner Winterjacke gehüllt, in der hintersten Ecke an der kalten Außenwand, die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Seine Hand war mit einem weißen Verband notdürftig versorgt worden. Sein Blick war auf den Betonboden gerichtet.

„He," rief sein Vater wütend und trat ganz in den Raum hinein. Jason sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. Dann schluckte er und drückte seine Arme noch fester um seinen Bauch, um die Kälte zu unterdrücken. Mac sah kurz hinter sich und nickte Flack zu, der immer noch an der offenen Tür stand. Der Cop verstand den Wink, ging einige Schritte zur Seite, in Richtung Alex` Zelle und ließ den beiden Taylors etwas Privatsphäre.

Der Detective ging auf seinen Sohn zu, der sich noch fester an die Wand drückte. Als Mac direkt vor ihm stand, nahm er eine Hand aus seiner Manteltasche, griff unter Jasons Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Sein Sohn hatte ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, die noch etwas blutete. Weitere Verletzungen konnte Mac auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen, außer dem Verband an der Hand. Stephen musste ihn sich gleich mal genau ansehen, wenn er mit seinem Sohn fertig war.

Mac stöhnte.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was für eine Scheiße ihr gemacht habt," fragte er wütend. Jason versuchte sich wegzudrehen, doch der Polizist hielt ihn am Kinn fest und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt," versuchte Mac es erneut, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Flack stand mit Johnson draußen vor Alex` Zelle. Er konnte hören, dass Mac seinen Sohn anschrie und dass Jason ihm scheinbar nicht antworten wollte. Dann ging er einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch sehen und die beiden Taylors beobachten konnte. Mac hatte seinen Sohn an die hintere Wand geworfen, lehnte mit seinem Unterarm auf seinem Rücken und drückte ihn gegen die kalte Betonwand. Er schien ihm etwas zu zuflüstern, doch was konnte der Beamte aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen.

Dann ließ Mac ihn los, holte mit der rechten Hand weit aus und schlug ihm auf den Hintern. Jason zuckte zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Dad um, der ihm noch einmal etwas zu flüsterte. Der Junge nickte und setzte sich dann auf die Pritsche. Er sah auf seine Hände, die er auf dem Schoß hielt und schien über etwas nach zudenken. Flack drehte sich um und ging leise zu der Nachbarzelle hinüber.

Stephen hatte Alex erfolgreich geweckt, den gelben Erste-Hilfe-Koffer geöffnet, aufgeklappt und ihn auf die obere Pritsche gelegt. Jetzt stand er vor Alex und wühlte in den Medikamenten herum. Er sah an die Decke. „Flack," rief der Arzt dann auf den Gang hinaus. „Ich könnte hier drin etwas Licht gebrauchen!"

Alex lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, hatte jedoch die Augen geöffnet und starrte nicht gerade entspannt auf die obere Pritsche.

„Zieh die Jacke aus," befahl Stephen ihm plötzlich und öffnete eine durchsichtige Plastikverpackung in der sich ein paar Latexhandschuhe befanden. Er hörte seinen Sohn stöhnen, während er versuchte sich die Winterjacke von den Schultern zu ziehen, ohne sich dadurch noch mehr Schmerzen zu zufügen. Plötzlich sprang die nackte Neonröhre, die in der Mitte der Zelle an der Decke angebracht war, mit einem summenden Geräusch an. Ebenfalls alle anderen Röhren in dem gesamten Zellentrakt, vier auf dem Gang und je eine in einer Zelle. Es wurde taghell.

Nachdem der Arzt einige Sekunden gewartet und sich mit einem Blick vergewissert hatte, dass Alex immer noch nicht so weit war, ließ er die Verpackung mit dem dicken Verband frustriert wieder in den Koffer zurück fallen.

Connors bückte sich und hockte sich vor seinen Sohn, der die Zähne zusammen gebissen hatte und verzweifelt mit dem rechten Ärmel kämpfte.

„Was ist," fragte Stephen sarkastisch. „Haben wir Probleme?"

Alexander nickte und presste dann die Luft zwischen den Zähnen heraus.

„Setz dich hin," sagte sein Dad und half ihm auf. Dann packte er einen Arm und zog ihn vorsichtig aus dem Ärmel. Als er die Jacke auf die obere Pritsche warf, war sein Sohn außer Atem. Stephen legte ihn wieder auf die Decke zurück. Danach wandte er sich an die Menschen im Gang.

„Flack," rief er etwas lauter.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. „Jup!"

Stephen fuhr fort. „Hast du einen Stuhl oder einen Hocker für mich? Ein Hocker wäre besser!"

Don sah Officer Johnson an, der nickte und eilig den Gang entlang lief. Wenig später kam er zurück und stellte einen dunkelbraunen Hocker vor die Pritsche. Stephen dankte ihm und setzte sich. Er zog den Pullover und das T-Shirt von Alex nach oben, so dass seine Brust und die Rippen frei lagen. Dann begann er die Rippen abzutasten und nach Brüchen zu suchen. Die untere linke Rippe war angebrochen, wie Flack bereits vermutet hatte, so dass Alex aufschrie, als sein Dad diese berührte. Stephen stand auf und packte den dicken Verband aus, dann nahm er den Hocker in die andere Hand und stellte ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Don," rief er nochmals durch die Gitter hindurch. „Sorry, aber ich brauche noch mal deine Hilfe."

Flack kam herein und stellte sich vor den Hocker. Connors gab seinem Sohn ein Zeichen, dass er aufstehen solle. Alex erhob sich ganz langsam und schrie auf, als sich ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Rippen zog. Stephen führte ihn zu dem Hocker und er setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Dann half er ihm den Pullover und das schwarze T-Shirt auszuziehen.

„Arme hoch," sagte der Arzt dann und Alex hob langsam seine Arme, bis sie je einen Winkel von 90 Grad zu seinem Torso darstellten. Stephen nahm den Verband und wickelte ihn ein Stück auf, dann legte er ihn unterhalb des Brustkorbes an.

„Kannst du mal halten," fragte er den Polizisten und Flack trat näher heran, damit er den Anfang des Verbandes auf die Haut drücken konnte. Stephen nickte dankend. Als er zwei Mal um Alex geprellte Rippe herum war, ließ Don los und ging wieder zu Officer Johnson, der das Ganze beobachtete. Nach fünf mal wickeln zog der Arzt den Verband etwas fester an, was seinem Sohn fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb und wickelte weiter. Als er fertig war, fixierte er das Ende mit zwei Klammern und half ihm wieder in das T-Shirt und den Pullover. Alex seufzte und wurde entspannter. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Stephen stand wieder an der Pritsche und dem offenen Koffer. Als seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt er eine Ampulle mit einem Serum, eine Kanüle und eine Spritze in der Hand.

Alex starrte auf die Nadel und stand auf. Stephen setzte die Kanüle auf die Spritze und zog mit zwei Fingern die Sicherheitskappe von der Nadel. Dann griff er nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, drehte es einmal um und stach die Nadel hinein. Sein Sohn fasste sich an die schmerzende Rippe und ging einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei er fast über den Hocker gefallen wär.

„He," rief sein Dad ihm zu, der alles aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte. „Nicht weglaufen."

Langsam zog er das Serum mit dem nach unten gedrückten Kolben in die Spritze, bis er ein bestimmtes Maß erreicht hatte. Dann ließ er die Ampulle in den Koffer zurück fallen und drehte sich um. Er klopfte kurz auf das durchsichtige Gehäuse, in dem jetzt eine helle Flüssigkeit schwamm und drückte den Kolben etwas nach oben, damit die Luft entweichen konnte. Er sah seinen Sohn an und lockte ihn mit dem Finger.

„Komm her," sagte er ruhig und sah dann zu Flack, der wieder an dem Gitter stand und zu ihnen hinüber sah.

„Don," sagte Stephen lächelnd. „Würdest du bitte ...?"

Der Detective verstand sofort, nickte und ließ sie allein. Der Arzt ging zu der Pritsche zurück und schlug dann mit der flachen Hand auf die obere. „Na, los," sagte er diesmal etwas lauter, griff noch einmal in den Koffer, holte eine Sprühflasche heraus und schüttelte sie mit der anderen Hand. Alex sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, ging dann aber auf die Pritschen zu, zog seine Jeans und die Unterhose ein Stück herunter und legte die Arme auf die obere. Stephen zog den Deckel von dem Desinfektionsmittel, sprühte kurz eine Stelle auf der Haut ein und warf das Mittel dann neben den Koffer. Nachdem er ihm das Serum injiziert hatte, säuberte er den Einstich noch mal und sein Sohn zog sich wieder an. Connors packte alle Medikamente wieder in den gelben Koffer und schloss ihn. Dann nahm er ihn unter den Arm, griff mit der anderen freien Hand nach dem Hocker und spazierte aus der Zelle.

Sein Sohn folgte ihm langsam und missmutig. Alex hielt sich immer noch die schmerzende Rippe, als er hinter seinem Vater aus der Zelle trat.

„Warte hier," sagte Stephen ruhig. Alex nickte und wollte sich gerade an die Wand stellen, als sein Dad mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein! _Hier_ hin," sagte Stephen dann und deutete auf die Wand, die gegenüber von Jasons Zelle war. „Damit ich dich im Auge habe!"

Sein Sohn gehorchte und stellte sich genau an den Punkt, den Stephen ihm zugewiesen hatte. In seiner jetzigen Situation war es sehr wichtig, keine Fehler zu machen und seinen Dad nicht aufzuregen oder ihn noch wütender zu machen.

Mac lief in der Zelle unruhig auf und ab, wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig, der auf die Fütterung wartete. Als er Schritte hörte, drehte er sich zur Tür und sah seinen Freund, der plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Okay," sagte Stephen. „Was haben wir hier?" Er stellte den Hocker vor die Pritsche und den Koffer warf er auf das obere Bett. Er öffnete ihn und zog sich ein neues paar Latexhandschuhe über die Hände. Dann setzte er sich auf den mitgebrachten Hocker genau vor seinen Patienten.

„Ein Veilchen," stellte er fest. „Ihr habt euch ja ganz schön lieb gehabt die letzte Stunde, was?" Dann umfasste er Jasons Kopf mit einer Hand und der Junge zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist," fragte der Arzt und beugte sich etwas vor, um besser sehen zu können. Am Hinterkopf konnte er etwas Blut sehen, das durch die Haare nach unten sickerte. „Eine Platzwunde," erklärte Stephen und Mac kam einen Schritt näher.

„Die hab ich gar nicht gesehen," sagte der Cop leise, während sein Freund aufstand und wieder in dem Koffer wühlte. Er nahm eine Flasche Jod und einen Wattebausch aus einer Verpackung.

„Jason," rief Stephen, als er sich umdrehte. „Wir tauschen mal kurz die Plätze, okay?"

Der Junge stand auf und setzte sich auf den Hocker mit dem Rücken in Richtung Pritsche. Connors setzte sich auf das untere Bett, sah kurz skeptisch durch das Gitter hindurch auf seinen Sohn, der aber immer noch mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und sich nicht rührte. _Gut! Rühr dich ja nicht! _

„Alles okay," fragte Stephen, während er auf die Flasche Jod starrte und sie öffnete.

„Es tut weh," antwortete sein Sohn keuchend und hielt eine Hand auf den Verband gepresst.

„Das lässt gleich nach," gab Stephen etwas genervt zurück. Der Arzt tränkte den Wattebausch mit der braunen Flüssigkeit und gab die Flasche Mac, der sie verschloss und in den Koffer zurück legte.

„Kopf nach vorne," befahl Connors und begann dann behutsam und vorsichtig auf der Platzwunde herum zu tupfen und sie zu säubern. Nachdem er fertig war, legte er eine Mullbinde auf die Verletzung und fixierte sie mit einem Verband, den er einige Male um Jasons Kopf wickelte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den provisorischen Verband an Jasons Hand.

„Was ist _damit_," fragte er kurz und sah in Jasons Augen.

„Sie tut weh," antwortete der Junge leise.

„Umdrehen," sagte Connors. Jason drehte sich einmal um 180 Grad und saß Stephen jetzt gegenüber, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Der Mann nahm die verletzte Hand vorsichtig in seine und rollte den Verband ab. Er legte ihn neben sich auf die Pritsche. Dann tastete er die einzelnen Knochen ab und stellte kurz darauf fest, dass Gott sei dank nichts gebrochen war.

Mac atmete erleichtert auf. _Nichts gebrochen, das ist gut! Da hat er noch mal Glück gehabt! Aber die Platzwunde macht mir Sorgen ... _

„Ja, sie ist wirklich nur verstaucht," sagte Stephen plötzlich und holte seinen Freund aus dessen Gedanken.

„Das ist ja nicht so schlimm," sagte Mac und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was ist mit der Platzwunde?"

Connors wickelte einen festeren Verband um Jasons Hand und fixierte ihn mit Metallklammern.

Als er fertig war, sah er Mac an. „Die muss im Krankenhaus genäht werden. Sie ist nicht sehr tief, aber sie blutet ziemlich stark."

Sein Freund nickte verstehend. Dann widmete sich der Arzt noch der aufgeplatzten Unterlippe. „Okay ...," rief Stephen dann. „Ich bin hier fertig. Wir können!"

Jason stand langsam auf und folgte seinem Dad dann auf den Flur des Zellentraktes. Stephen trug den Koffer und den Hocker hinter her. Den Koffer übergab er Officer Johnson und den Hocker stellte er in eine Ecke. Mac war von Stephens ganzer Reaktion auf diesen Gefängnisaufenthalt etwas erstaunt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund ausflippen würde, doch das war nicht so gewesen. _Okay, hier sind auch sehr viele Zeugen, aber ... ich hätte gedacht, dass er echt wütende würde. Egal. Er hat bestimmt alles in sich hinein gefressen und wird sicher gleich zu Hause total ausrasten ..._

Nachdem die sechs Personen den Gang verlassen hatten und wieder in dem Aufnahmeraum standen, übergab Johnson Mac und Stephen je einen größeren Karton. Stephen sah kurz interessiert hinein und stellte dann fest, dass in ihr die Beweisstücke enthalten waren, die vorher in einem anderen Karton gelegen hatten. Der Arzt warf sich seinen Mantel über. Taylor stellte die Kiste auf den Tisch, griff nach seiner Sig-Sauer und steckte sie mitsamt Holster wieder an seinen Gürtel. Dann zog er das Jackett gerade, zog seinen Mantel an, nahm die Beweismittel in die linke Hand und fingerte mit der rechten wieder seinen Kugelschreiber aus der Tasche. Flack übergab ihm wieder das Klemmbrett mit der Besucherliste und Mac trug sich aus. Er reichte es seinem Freund, der sich ebenfalls austrug.

„Hier, Mac," sagte Don und reichte seinem Kollegen zwei weiße dicke Umschläge. Mac nickte dankend. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sich darin befand. „Alle Unterlagen zu diesem Fall. Schriftliche Anzeige von Mr. Frey. Höhe der Kaution. Ausführlicher Tatortbericht und so weiter," sagte der junge Beamte.

Mac nahm seinen Umschlag und stopfte ihn in die Innentasche seines schwarzen Mantels, den anderen reichte er Stephen, der ihn ebenfalls in seine Tasche steckte.

„Die Kaution könnt ihr überweisen," sagte Flack. „Ich habe das mit Murphy besprochen. Kein Problem."

Mac nickte. „Danke, Don," antwortete der hochrangige Detective. Er war froh, dass Flacks Boss, Chief Inspector Hank Murphy, die ganze Sache nicht so eng sah und sie das Geld nicht sofort bar hier im Department bezahlen mussten, wie alle anderen Klienten. Danach griff auch Stephen nach dem braunen Karton, warf sich seinen Mantel über, legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes und dirigierte ihn vorsichtig und langsam durch die andere Tür hinaus in den größeren Raum. Mac und Jason folgten ihnen. Detective Flack schloss die Tür zu dem Anmelderaum und führte sie durch das Gewirr von Menschen, die in dem großen Büro ihren Dienst taten. Dann trat er hinter dem Quartett aus dem New Yorker Police Department ins Freie.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Stephen ist wirklich erstaunlich ruhig geblieben :) Mac fährt jetzt mit Jason ins Forest-Hills and Stephen macht sich mit Alex auf den Weg nach Hause ... ob die beiden auch ankommen? Wir werden sehen! Eure Vanessa


	26. Auf die sanfte Tour

**AN:** Und noch ein Kapitel aus dieser schönen Reihe! Ich habe in den letzten Wochen noch ein Kapitel für Teil II fertig gemacht, aber leider müssen wir jetzt erstmal warten, bis ich mit dem Posten hier up-to-date bin :( tut mir echt leid, Freunde ...

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die TV Serie Higher Ground und der Charakter _Scott Barringer_ gehört auch nicht mir!

Special Guest Star: Scott Barringer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Auf dem Nach-Hause-Weg von Stephen und Alex muss ein kleiner Zwischenstopp eingelegt werden ...

* * *

Als sie draußen im Schnee standen und der kalte Wind an ihren Mänteln riss, atmete Stephen tief durch. Seine angestaute Wut hatte sich in dem Department wieder etwas gelegt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was Alex zugestoßen war, doch jetzt musste er sich wieder sehr unter Kontrolle halten und zusammenreißen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner linken Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah in Macs Augen, die ebenso von Müdigkeit und Wut geprägt waren, wie seine eigenen.

„He," sagte der Cop leise. Stephen sah wieder geradeaus. Mac fuhr fort. „Das war ja kein schönes Halbjähriges." Connors sagte nichts. „Ich fahre mit ihm jetzt ins Krankenhaus, damit Tom sich die Platzwunde ansehen kann, okay," fragte Mac leise. „Ich melde mich danach kurz bei dir, Schatz."

Stephen nickte und stöhnte leise. „Okay."

Flack trat an die beiden Männer heran. Er war der einzige aus dem Department, dem Mac gesagt hatte, dass er schwul war und einen Freund hatte. Doch auch Taylors Team wusste Bescheid, Gott sei Dank, sonst wäre vieles unmöglich oder viel schwieriger. „Ich muss wieder rein," sagte der Detective leise zu Mac. „Ich werde Stella Bescheid sagen, dass du dir heute frei nehmen musst, okay?"

Mac nickte zustimmend. „Ja, danke, Don. ... Für alles!"

„Kein Problem," sagte Flack, rückte seine Krawatte gerade, nickte Stephen kurz zu, der ihm auf wiedersehen sagte, drehte sich um und trat wieder in das große Gebäude hinein, um sich wieder der Verbrechensbekämpfung zu widmen. Taylor drehte sich zu seinem Freund, der ein Häufchen Schnee mit den Schuhen zusammenfegte, nur um es dann mit den Füßen platt zutreten und von neuem zu beginnen. Autos preschten an ihnen vorbei und spritzten Wasser auf den Bürgersteig und die geparkten Wagen vor dem Gebäude. Mac sah nach unten und schüttelte seine nassen Schuhe aus.

„Ich denke, wir sehen uns heute nicht mehr," sagte Mac. „Ich werde dich nachher anrufen."

Der Arzt antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur. Er starrte immer noch gerade aus, über die Straße und die vielen Autos, die an ihnen vorbeifuhren, auf das gegenüberliegende große Bürogebäude. Mac folgte seinem Blick, dann sah er sich kurz um. Jason stand bereits wartend an dem schwarzen Geländewagen, hatte die Hände in den warmen Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben und starrte voller Gewissensbisse auf eine Stelle vor sich auf den mit Schnee bedeckten Bürgersteig.

Wo war Alex? „Wo ist Alex," fragte Taylor plötzlich und sah nach links und rechts die Straße hinunter.

Stephens Kopf schoss hoch. „Was?" Er drehte sich einmal herum und entdeckte schließlich seinen Sohn an der Wand des Departments. Sein Rücken war zu ihnen gewand in Richtung Straße.

Alex hielt sich mit einer Hand fest und zitterte etwas. Connors lief zurück und kam neben ihm zum Stehen. Er musterte ihn eindringlich von der Seite.

„Was ist mir dir," fragte er besorgt und legte den Arm um seine Schultern, um ihn zu stützen. Alex atmete angestrengt durch den Mund, doch er antwortete nicht. „Musst du kotzen," fragte Stephen behutsam und leise und sah schnell nach links und rechts, um einen geeigneten, ruhigen Ort zu finden, wo sie ungestört waren. Auf der linken Seite war eine kleine Gasse. _Perfekt! _Doch plötzlich bäumte Alex sich auf, stützte sich an der nassen, kalten Wand ab, sah auf den Boden und übergab sich. Seine Knie begannen zu wackeln und nachzugeben. Er schwankte zur Seite. Stephen stellte sich schnell hinter ihn, so dass er nicht nach hinten fallen konnte und stützte ihn.

„Nicht hinsetzen," sagte er leise. Dann war Mac auf der anderen Seite, er bückte sich nahm etwas Schnee und kühlte ihm damit die Stirn. Der Junge zitterte immer noch. Stephen sah Alex ins Gesicht – er war so weiß wie der Schnee, der zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Ist alles draußen," fragte der Arzt leise, doch dann übergab sich der Junge ein zweites Mal. _Glück gehabt_, dachte Stephen. _Meine neuen Schuhe sind sauber geblieben!_ Mac kramte in seiner Manteltasche. In der rechten fand er eine Packung Taschentücher und zog sie heraus. Er nahm eins aus der Packung und wischte Alex über den Mund und die blassen Lippen. Er warf es in den nächsten Papierkorb, wies Jason an sich ins Auto zu setzen und kam zurück. Die Männer warteten noch fünf Minuten, doch Alex übergab sich kein drittes Mal.

„Ich denke, wir fahren," beschloss Stephen, schlang einen Arm um sein Kind und eskortierte es zu dem BMW. Dort verfrachtete er ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücksitz, schnallte ihn an und öffnete eines der hinteren Fenster, obwohl es bitterkalt war. Danach stieg er noch einmal aus und Mac kam auf ihn zu. Sie sahen sich an. Stephen nahm die Hand seines Freundes in seine und drückte sie leicht. Taylor griff nach Stephens Hinterkopf, zog ihn grob zu sich heran und gab ihm einen langen Zungenkuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, hielt Stephen immer noch Macs Hand.

„Ruf mich an, wenn es ihm schlecht geht, okay," flüsterte der Arzt leise. „Ich bin in einer Minuten da. Das weißt du!"

Mac nickte. „Mach ich."

Schließlich lösten sie sich ganz voneinander und gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen zu ihren Wagen. Mac stieg ein, schnallte sich an und startete den Motor. Dann fuhr er links an dem New Yorker Police Department entlang und bog dann auf die Auffahrt zum Freeway ab, der ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Forest Hills und ins Krankenhaus bringen würde.

Stephen stand noch neben seinem Wagen und sah dem flüchtenden Cadillac hinterher, bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Er seufzte, öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg ein. Nachdem er sich angeschnallt hatte, sah er kurz in den Rückspiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, wie es Alex ging und ob er auf die Rückbank gekotzt hatte. Doch er sah nichts. Etwas genervt von den letzten drei Stunden des Tages, legte er die Hände auf das Lenkrad, den Kopf presste er gegen die Kopfstütze und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Nach einer Minute öffnete er sie wieder und sah auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett: 17 Uhr 53.

_Schon sechs Uhr, oh Mann_, dachte Stephen. _Und schon wieder muss ich mir einen Tag Urlaub nehmen, weil eins meiner Kinder Scheiße gebaut hat ..._

Er nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad, startete den Motor, schaltete in den Rückwärtsgang und stieß aus der Parkbucht auf die Strasse. Nachdem er sich in den dichten Feierabendverkehr eingefädelt hatte, sah er wieder in den Rückspiegel. Alex saß fast gerade auf der Rückbank, eine Hand lag an seiner verletzten Rippe, die andere umklammerte den Sicherheitsgurt, so dass er nicht zu stramm auf seinem Bauch saß. Zum Ersten wegen der Rippe und zum Zweiten, um der Übelkeit Einhalt zu gebieten. Sein Kopf hing fast aus dem offenen Fenster, so dass er möglichst viel frische, kalte Luft inhalieren konnte. Er atmete schwer und hastig ein und aus.

„Wenn dir wieder schlecht wird, dann sag es mir, damit ich anhalten kann," rief der Arzt von vorne und sah wieder auf die Straße. „Wenn du mir in den Wagen kotzt, kannst du was erleben!"

Der Stau löste sich langsam auf und der Vordermann trat wieder aufs Gas.

„Ja," sagte Alex leise und begann wieder schwer durch den Mund zu atmen. „Vielleicht hältst du besser mal."

Sein Dad beobachtete ihn kurz durch den Spiegel, entschied sich aber dann dafür noch nicht anzuhalten und zu warten bis sie auf einer Landstraße waren. Er trat noch mehr aufs Gas. Als sie die nächsten Meilen hinter sich gelassen hatten und in eine ländlichere Gegend kamen, setzte Stephen den Blinker und fuhr an den Straßenrand. Dort stoppte er, stieg aus und öffnete die hintere Wagentür. Er hockte sich vor seinen Sohn, der ihn etwas überrascht an sah und immer noch den Gurt in einer Hand hielt. Connors musterte ihn eingehend. Er war blass, sehr blass. Seine Hände zitterten. Seine Haare waren feucht. Es ging ihm scheinbar nicht gut und Stephen konnte auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen, warum. Er würde es zu Hause herausfinden müssen. Als sie vor dem NYPD standen und der Junge sich übergeben hatte, hatte Connors noch überlegt, ob er vielleicht nur simulierte. Alex konnte das und er konnte es gut! Sehr gut sogar! Doch jetzt, eine halbe Stunde später, hatte er die Gewissheit, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und Alex auf keinen Fall versuchte sich der harten Strafe, die er heute Abend bekommen würde, zu entziehen.

_Nein, er simuliert nicht! Auf keinen Fall!_ Der Arzt seufzte.

„Normalerweise würde ich mit dir jetzt eine Runde spazieren gehen, um deinen schlappen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung zu bringen," sagte Stephen leise. Der Kopf des Jungen ruckte herum und er sah ihn an. „Aber," fuhr Stephen fort. „Mit der geprellten Rippe da," er tippte mit seinen Fingern kurz auf Alex Brustkorb, genau da, wo sich die verletzte Rippe befand. Alex zuckte. „Kann ich dir das nicht empfehlen."

Alex schluckte und schnallte sich dann vorsichtig ab. Stephen sah ihm etwas ungläubig dabei zu. „E ... egal," sagte der Junge leise und versuchte alleine aus dem Auto zu steigen, doch Stephen hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte kurz."

Alex hielt sofort inne. Der Mann stand auf, klopfte sich kurz den Schnee von seinem Mantel und ging zur Fahrertür. Er beugte sich hinein, zog den Schlüssel ab, nahm die braune Papiertüte vom Beifahrersitz und knallte die Tür zu. Dann kam er wieder auf Alex' Seite und half ihm langsam aus dem Auto. Als Alex sicher neben ihm stand, öffnete er die Beweismitteltüte und holte die warme Wintermütze heraus. Die Tüte warf er auf den Rücksitz und die schwarze Mütze zog er Alex über die feuchten, schwarzen Haare bis über die kalten Ohren. Danach schloss Stephen den Wagen ab, sah sich kurz um und lief dann mit seinem Sohn an seiner Seite langsam durch den dichten Schnee, der unter ihren Schuhen knirschte.

Nachdem sie an einer Koppel vorbei gekommen waren, auf der zwei braune Stuten mit ihren neugeborenen Fohlen standen, die wild um ihre Mütter herum liefen und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu fangen oder abzudrängen, kam auf der linken und der rechten Seite des Weges ein kleines Stück Wald. Ein paar grüne Blätter hingen noch an den braunen Ästen, doch der größte Teil war kahl. Schnee lag auf den Zweigen und Ästen oder tropfte lautlos auf den Boden. Alex sah sich um, einmal nach links und zur anderen Seite, dann sah er seinen Dad an, der einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

„Ich geh mal pinkeln, okay," sagte Alex leise und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat er nach rechts durch die Büsche und über das Geäst und war ein paar Sekunden später zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Connors sah ihm besorgt nach.

„Geh nicht zu weit," rief er ihm hinter her. „Wenn etwas ist, ruf mich!"

Jason stapfte noch ein paar Meter weiter und Stephen drehte sich um und schaute über den Weg in den benachbarten Teil des Waldes. _Was ist nur mit ihm los? _Kalter Wind blies ihm entgegen und er schlug den Kragen ein Stück höher. Er seufzte und steckte die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, um nach seinem Sohn zu sehen, doch alles was er sah war: Wald, Gebüsch und Schnee - viel Schnee.

_Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Dieser verdammte ... _Der Arzt ging auf den Wald zu und blieb an dessen Rand stehen, legte eine Hand über die Augen um sich vor der grellen Sonne zu schützen und spähte nach links und nach rechts. Er sah keine Winterjacke und keinen Alex. Er suchte noch angestrengter, auch auf der anderen Seite, doch er fand nichts. Wütend lief er zum Wagen zurück in der Hoffnung, dass er dort stand und auf ihn wartete, doch das war höchst unwahrscheinlich. An dem grauen BMW angekommen, sah er sich wieder gründlich um, doch sein Verdacht war bestätigt worden, Alex war abgehauen. _Aber weshalb? Auf keinen Fall wegen der Strafe, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen ... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mit der verletzten Rippe trotzdem so schnell laufen kann! Vielleicht hat er mich wirklich vor dem Police Department ausgetrickst und mir was vorgemacht ..._

Stephen öffnete die Fahrertür, blieb jedoch draußen stehen. „ALEX," rief er so laut er konnte. „ALEX! SCHIEB DEINEN HINTERN HIER HER, SOFORT!"

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Rascheln und Knacken der Äste. Sofort drehte sich Stephen um, doch alles was er sah, war ein Eichhörnchen, aufgeschreckt von seiner lauten Stimme, das aus dem Gebüsch krabbelte, auf den nächstbesten Baum sprang und bis ganz nach oben in die Krone flüchtete. Stephen sah ihm nach, ließ dann noch mal seinen Blick durch den ganzen Wald wandern auf der Suche nach einer Bewegung. Er brüllte noch einmal, zwei mal und drei mal nach seinem Sohn, doch es kam weder eine Antwort, noch sah er etwas. Dann schüttelte er verärgert den Kopf und stieg endlich in den Wagen. Er startete, fuhr die Landstraße bis zum Ende durch und bog dann rechts ab, um wieder Richtung Woodside zu fahren.

Nach zwei Meilen und fünf Minuten erreichte er die Jefferson-Street, fuhr bis zur Mitte und hielt vor der Garage an. Er stieg aus, knallte wütend die Fahrertür zu, schloss nicht ab und stapfte durch den Schnee und erreichte über die drei Stufen der Veranda, die Haustür. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und suchte nach dem Haustürschlüssel, doch bevor er ihn umdrehen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Dad?"

David sah ihn fragend und etwas irritiert an. Stephen hatte ihm heute Mittag einen Zettel geschrieben, dass er und Mac im Police Department waren und Alex und Jason von dort abholen würden. Doch jetzt war es bereits nach sechs und der Junge hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und überlegt, ob die Freilassung seines großen Bruders doch nicht so einfach in die Wege geleitet worden war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Ist dein Bruder hier," fragte der Mann weniger ruhig, griff nach der Klinke und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte Stephen die Treppe hinauf, kam aber wenige Sekunden wieder ins Erdgeschoss. David stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und sah seinem Dad dabei zu, wie er seinen Schnee bedeckten Mantel auszog und ihn wütend auf die unteren Treppenstufen warf.

Er drehte sich zu David um. „Er ist nicht hier, oder?"

„Nope," antwortete ihm sein Jüngster Schulter zuckend und sein Blick wanderte kurz ins Wohnzimmer.

Stephen stöhnte. Diese Art von Antwort hasste er am meisten.

„_Nope_," wiederholte er leise, verdrehte dabei die Augen und ging Richtung Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Nachdem er die Flüssigkeit hinuntergestürzt hatte, stellte er das leere Glas an das Spülbecken und ging wieder in die Lobby, wo David immer noch unschlüssig herum stand. Sein Vater baute sich vor ihm auf und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. David sah nach unten auf den Boden.

„Wo ist er," fragte der Arzt leise und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. David überlegte kurz.

„Ich," begann er dann zögerlich. Sein Bruder hatte ihn zwar gebeten nichts zu sagen, aber er musste seinem Dad die Wahrheit sagen, um seinen eigenen Hintern zu retten. Er sah ihm in die Augen.

„Er ist bei Scott. Und ein paar anderen."

Stephen seufzte. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können.

„Sie treffen sich im Park," fuhr David fort. „Alex wollte ihn warnen, damit die Cops ihn nicht erwischen."

„Er hat also angerufen," folgerte Connors daraus.

Sein Sohn nickte beschämt. „Ja, Sir. Hat er."

„Wann," fragte Stephen, ging zur Treppe, nahm seinen Mantel und zog ihn an.

David überlegte. „Vor drei Minuten etwa. Vielleicht ein bißchen früher."

Stephen stöhnte, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Als er draußen stand und sie gerade schließen wollte, wandte er sich noch einmal um und hob den Zeigefinger. „Du," sagte er böse und ließ David für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Bleibst hier! Du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen! Hast du verstanden? Und wenn Mac sich meldet, sag ihm, dass ich unterwegs bin und ich mein Handy dabei habe. Falls er mich nicht erreicht, melde ich mich heute Abend bei ihm."

„Ja, Sir," sagte der Junge leise und nickte.

„Und wenn Alex noch mal anruft, dann," Stephen überlegte kurz. „Ach, sag ihm einfach gar nichts!"

Mit diesen Worten knallte der Mann verärgert die Tür hinter sich zu, ging zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und war wenige Sekunden später auf dem Weg in den _Doughboy Park_.

Fünf Minuten später fuhr Stephen Connors langsam an der Parkanlage vorbei. Angestrengt sah er nach rechts auf die kahlen Bäume, die weißen Wiesen und die kleinen Büsche, die noch einige Blätter besaßen. Er fuhr im mäßigem Schritttempo, was seinen Hintermännern überhaupt nicht gefiel und sie mit wildem Hupen und Rufen versuchten, ihn dazu zu bewegen einen Gang höher zu schalten oder einfach auf dem Bürgersteig zu parken und sie vorbeizulassen. Der schön angelegte Kiesweg, der drohte unter dem vielen Schnee zu verschwinden, war eine Einbahnstrasse. Stephen interessierte nicht, was seine Hintermänner machten, er fuhr ohne sie zu beachten weiter langsam in die nächste Kurve und kam wenig später wieder auf eine gerade Strecke mit zwei Fahrspuren, welche seine Verfolger sofort nutzten, um an ihm vorbei zu ziehen.

Da er jetzt auf einer Geraden war, konnte er etwas mehr Gas geben, während er seinen konzentrierten Blick über den rechts liegenden Doughboy Park schweifen ließ. Dann endlich nachdem er die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht hatte, sah er an einer kleinen Baumgruppe drei Jugendliche stehen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Eines der Kids trug unter der schwarzen Winterjacke, einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli und hatte eine ebenfalls schwarze Mütze auf dem Kopf.

_Na endlich! _„Da bist du ja du Scheißkerl," sagte Stephen leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als er langsam auf den Bürgersteig fuhr und dann abbremste.

Er stieg aus und sah zu ihnen hinüber, doch Alex schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Der Junge stand mit dem Rücken zur Straße und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen und Armen, so als ob er einem Fremden den Weg zu einem bestimmten Ziel erklären wollte. Stephen atmete tief durch, überlegte ob er schon mal die hintere Wagentür öffnen sollte, damit sie gleich so schnell wie möglich hier weg konnten, doch er entschied sich anders. Langsam trat er auf den hellen Zaun aus Holz zu, der etwa hüfthoch war, ging dann links an ihm vorbei bis er zu einer von mehreren Lücken kam, die den Zaun alle zehn Meter durchtrennten und den Besuchern so alle zehn Meter Zugang zu den Grünanlagen verschafften. Als er durch die ein Meter breite Lücke auf die von Schnee bedeckte Wiese trat, hatten ihn die drei Jungen immer noch nicht bemerkt. Stephen kam Schritt für Schritt näher, bis er etwa zwei Meter hinter Alex stand. Er hatte Scott noch nie zu vor gesehen, doch er konnte sich schon denken, wer von den beiden anderen Jungen, die bei seinem Sohn standen, dieser _Scott_ war.

Dr. Connors räusperte sich, laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes auf sich zu lenken. Und es klappte. Alex verdrehte die Augen, schluckte und drehte sich langsam um. Alex überlegte instinktiv ob er abhauen sollte, doch das war keine gute Idee, besonders heute, wo er schon einmal die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Er sah seinem Dad in die Augen und diesen Blick würde er so schnell nicht vergessen. Es war ein wütender, enttäuschter Blick - ein Blick der töten konnte. Und Alex fühlte sich auf einmal dem Jenseits ein gewaltiges Stück näher, als heute Mittag in der kleinen, verdreckten Zelle im Police Department, wo ihn Stephen besucht hatte. Der Arzt fackelte nicht lange, packte Alex am Genick und bugsierte ihn Richtung Auto, ohne ihm ein Wort zu sagen oder ihn gar anzuschreien.

_Das ist gar nicht gut_, dachte der Junge, während er versuchte nicht hinzufallen und mit seinem Dad Schritt zu halten. Scott und der andere Junge, den Stephen auch nicht kannte, sahen ihnen nach, blieben jedoch an Ort und Stelle.

Als sie an der Limousine waren, drückte Stephen seinen Sohn grob auf das Heck des Autos, so dass Alex vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Doch Stephen gab nicht nach, obwohl er wusste, dass die Rippe starke Schmerzen verursachte. Als Alex versuchte sich zu wehren und sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, drückte der Arzt nur noch fester zu.

„Hör auf damit," befahl Connors wütend. „Sonst brichst du dir noch eine andere Rippe."

Der Junge ließ seine Beine wieder auf den Boden sinken und wurde ruhiger. Stephen lockerte seinen Griff und schloss mit der anderen Hand das Auto auf. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Rein," befahl er und stieß seinen Sohn auf die Rückbank. Als Alex sicher im Wagen saß, legte der Arzt die rechte Hand auf das, mit Schnee bedeckte Wagendach und beugte sich ein Stück zu Alex hinunter.

„Ich werde jetzt mal ein Wörtchen mit deinem Freund reden," sagte Stephen leise aber ernst. „Und wenn du auch nur daran denkst oder Anstalten machst aus diesem Wagen zu steigen, wieder abzuhauen oder es sogar wagen solltest dich in unser Gespräch einzumischen, war das, das letzte Mal, dass du das Haus verlassen hast. Und das bis du 21 bist." Stephen grinste. Dann fuhr er fort. „Ach so und das mit dem Sitzen, wird dann auch sehr sehr viel schwieriger. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alex sah ihm in die Augen, die vor Zorn und Wut aufzublitzen schienen. Er meinte es wirklich ernst, sehr ernst.

„Ja, Sir," stotterte der Junge, legte die Hände auf seine Beine und starrte geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe des BMW. Stephen schlug die Tür zu, drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück zu den beiden Jungen. Sie standen noch dort, wo er sie hatte stehen gelassen. Stephen trat vor Scott. Der Junge war so groß wie er, doch bestimmt erst 16 oder 17, auf keinen Fall älter. Connors schätze kurz ab, ob die beiden ihm in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich werden könnten, doch er sah keinen Grund zur Sorge, er hatte ja vor drei Jahren einen Judokurs besucht. Er würde schon mit ihnen fertig werden, wenn es darauf ankommen würde. Er war nur hier um zu reden.

„Scott, richtig," fragte der Arzt, obwohl er natürlich wusste, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Ja," antwortete Scott Schulter zuckend. „Sie sind der Dad von Alex und Dave, richtig?"

_Dave?_ Stephen nickte nur. Dann kam er schnell zum Wesentlichen. „Ich will, dass du meine Söhne in Ruhe lässt, hast du verstanden? Du bist ein schlechter Umgang, besonders für David. Ich will, dass du ihn nicht mehr anrufst, dich nicht mehr mit ihm triffst oder ihn auf der Straße ansprichst, klar? Das selbe gilt für Alex!"

Scott schaute kurz zu seinem Kumpel hinüber, dann zuckte er die Schultern und sah wieder den Mann vor sich an. „Und was, wenn nicht? Wenn ich die beiden nicht in Ruhe lasse?"

Stephen überlegte. „Dann zeig ich dich an. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du hinter der Sache mit dem Auto von Mr. Frey steckst." Stephen hob mahnend den Finger und wurde lauter. „Ich schlepp dich persönlich zu den Bullen, das schwöre ich dir, Scott!"

Im Auto hatte sein Sohn alles mitbekommen. Alex dachte, sein Dad würde jede Sekunde ausrasten und auf Scott losgehen. Er öffnete die Wagentür und rutschte näher heran. Plötzlich drehte Stephen sich um. „HE," rief er. „TÜR ZU! WAG ES JA NICHT!"

Sofort schlug Alex die Tür wieder zu und rutschte wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. _Upps! Das war nicht gut! _Der Arzt wandte sich an Scott und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, den er sich sonst für seine Söhne aufsparte. Scott wich zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Okay, okay," rief er. „Ich werde mich nicht mehr bei ihnen melden!"

Stephen nickte. „Das ist auch besser so - für dich und für sie."

Er überlegte, ob er noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, doch da ihm nichts passendes einfiel, drehte der Arzt sich um und stapfte durch den Schnee zu seinem Wagen zurück. Dort angekommen stieg er ein, startete den Motor, wendete und fuhr Richtung Jefferson-Street davon.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Tja, das war die tolle Flucht von Alex :) Wird Scott sich an die Warnung von Stephen halten? Und was passiert, wenn unser Doc mit Alex zu Hause ankommt? Bleibt dran, sonst findet ihr es nie heraus :) Eure Vanessa


	27. Talk

**AN:** Und weiter geht es mit den Connors / Taylors! Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen und Alex kommen nach Hause und dann wird geredet ...

* * *

Nachdem er seinen Sohn ins Haus getrieben hatte, knallte Stephen die Eingangstür hinter sich zu, wies mit der rechten ins Wohnzimmer und spazierte in die Küche. Alex ging, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, hinein und setzte sich auf das kleinere Sofa, welches auf der linken Seite des Zimmers stand. Während er auf seinen Dad wartete, versuchte er sich eine gute - eine sehr gute Entschuldigung zurecht zu legen, die Stephen hoffentlich dazu bewegen würde, das Strafmaß etwas herab zu setzen. Jedoch war das gerade _heute_ höchst unwahrscheinlich, das war ihm bereits klar geworden, als sein Vater heute Mittag in seine Zelle getreten war.

Durch den lauten Knall der Türe aufgeschreckt, kam David die Treppe hinunter gelaufen. Als er seinen Bruder im Wohnzimmer sitzen sah, blieb er etwa in der Mitte der Treppe, stehen und legte eine Hand auf das Geländer. Sein Bruder war allein, er konnte seinen Dad nirgendwo sehen. Doch dann hörte er die Kühlschranktür, die zugeschlagen wurde und Schritte. Der Junge machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt, kam aber leider nicht sehr weit.

„He! Warte," sagte Stephen, der jetzt in der Lobby stand und schnell einen Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer warf, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Alex noch an der selben Stelle saß, wie vor fünf Minuten. David drehte sich um und kam die letzten Stufen hinunter.

„Wir haben noch was zu klären, oder nicht," sagte Stephen ruhig und wies mit der rechten ins Wohnzimmer.

David stöhnte und setzte sich dann neben seinen Bruder, der eine Hand vor die Augen hielt. Die andere lag an seiner verletzten Rippe, die nach seiner Flucht sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Er nahm die Hand von den Augen und schielte zu David hinüber, der an seinen Fingern herum spielte, was er immer tat, wenn er nervös war oder es Ärger geben würde.

Stephen ging zum Sekretär, auf dem er den Karton mit den Beweismitteln bei ihrer Ankunft hatte stehen lassen, nahm den Karton unter den Arm und setzte sich auf das gegenüberstehende Sofa.

„Okay," sagte er stöhnend und stellte die Kiste in die Mitte des kleinen Tisches.

David beugte sich interessiert vor und musterte die Kiste eingehend. Sein Dad folgte seinem Blick und öffnete den Deckel, den er neben sich auf den Boden warf. Nach ein paar Sekunden schob er die Kiste mit zwei Fingern zu seinen Söhnen, bis an den Rand des Tisches.

„Was ist das alles," fragte David und griff mit der rechten Hand hinein. Er holte ein Tuch heraus, welches genau so aussah, wie sein eigenes. „Das ist meins!"

Er sah seinen Bruder ärgerlich an, der sich jetzt ebenfalls langsam vor beugte, doch nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Seine Rippe machte sich umgehend bemerkbar. Alex zuckte zusammen und lehnte sich dann vorsichtig wieder an die Lehne des Sofas.

Seinem Dad war das natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Na, tut es weh," fragte er sarkastisch und zog den Beweismittelkarton der Polizei wieder zu sich heran. Er nahm den Deckel vom Boden, schloss den Karton und stellte ihn auf den Boden neben seine Füße. _Die Sichtung der Beweise ist vorbei, kommen wir jetzt zum Verhör._

Stephens Blick schwang von Alex zu David und wieder zurück. Dann entschied er sich doch für eine andere Taktik und fixierte seinen Jüngsten mit einem kalten Blick.

„Hast du gewusst, was er heute vor hat," fragte er. David überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann aber dafür bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

„Ja, ich hab es gewusst," antwortete er und sah wieder auf seine Hände, die gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen. Stephen wollte gerade etwas darauf sagen, doch David fuhr reumütig fort. „Ich ... ich habe dich deswegen angelogen, Dad."

Stephen sah nicht überrascht aus. Er hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht. Seine Söhne wollten eigentlich fast nie mit ihm zusammen für eine Klausur lernen, geschweige denn ganze drei Wochen vorher! Alex stöhnte laut auf und schlug genervt beide Hände vor das Gesicht. Was ging in seinem Bruder nur vor? Aber, wenn er die Wahrheit sagen wollte, bitte!

Stephen schenkte Alex einen finsteren Blick, der ihm signalisieren sollte, nichts dazu zu sagen und den Mund zu halten.

„Hast du die Arbeit mitgeschrieben," fragte Stephen David weiter. „Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Warst du heute in der Schule? Oder hast du geschwänzt, so wie dein Bruder?"

„Nein, ich war da und hab mitgeschrieben," antwortete sein Jüngster knapp und sah kurz zu Alex hinüber, der scheinbar Schmerzen hatte.

Sein Dad nickte. Er wusste ja, dass David in der Schule gewesen war, da er vorher mit Mr. Frey gesprochen hatte. Stephen wollte nur sehen, ob David ihn deswegen belügen würde. Und er tat es nicht, was ihm einen Pluspunkt einbrachte.

Stephen stand auf. „Gut, dann verzieh dich in dein Zimmer. Ich werde mich erst mal um Alex kümmern."

David stand auf und trat hinaus in die Lobby, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf seinen Bruder zu werfen, der vor drei Minuten begonnen hatte, schwerer zu atmen und die Luft durch den Mund ein zu ziehen.

„Ah, David," rief Stephen hinter ihm her. Der Junge drehte sich um. „Du wirst dein Zimmer eine Woche nicht verlassen. Du wirst pünktlich aus der Schule kommen und dich auf keinen Fall mit diesem Scott Barringer und seinen Freunden einlassen. Ist das klar?"

David sah ungläubig seinen Dad an.

Stephen fuhr fort. „_Keine_ Treffen, _keine_ Telefonate! Noch nicht mal _Briefe_ oder _Mails_! Keinerlei Kontakt! Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir," sagte David. Er wollte wo wie so nichts mit Scott zu schaffen haben.

„Los, geh," befahl Stephen. „Und mach die Tür zu!"

David tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Er griff nach den beiden weißen Schiebetüren und schloss das Wohnzimmer von außen. Dann ging er langsam die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Nachdem sein Sohn aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, stand Stephen vor der geschlossenen Tür und atmete langsam ein und aus. Dann, als er einigermaßen ruhig war, drehte er sich um, ging auf seine Praxis zu, öffnete und begann in einer der hohen Glasvitrinen zu wühlen. Sein Sohn beobachtete ihn vom Sofa aus. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden kam er mit einer Tablettenpackung wieder hinaus, warf sie auf den kleinen Tisch vor Alex und holte ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche. Alex hatte inzwischen die Packung geöffnet und drückte eine Tablette heraus.

„Zwei," sagte Stephen leise, setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa und reichte ihm das Glas Mineralwasser über den Tisch.

Nachdem der Junge noch eine zweite grüne Pille aus der Packung gefischt hatte, steckte er eine in den Mund und trank gierig einen großen Schluck Wasser. Danach folgte die zweite Pille. Er stellte das, jetzt leere Glas auf dem Tisch ab und sah Stephen an, der zustimmend nickte.

„Das Serum was ich dir im Department gegeben habe ist zwar stärker," erklärte sein Vater. „Es hält aber nicht so lange an, wie die Tabletten hier. Wenn du schlafen gehst, nimmst du noch mal zwei!"

„Okay," antwortete Alex und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Lehne des Sofas.

„Ich fasse mal kurz zusammen," begann Stephen das eigentliche _Verhör. _„Du hast die Schule geschwänzt und eine wichtige Klausur nicht mitgeschrieben. ... Du hast einen überaus teuren Wagen mutmaßlich zerstört und beschädigt. ... Das Auto von Direktor Frey. ... Dann wurdest du von der Polizei erwischt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Und ... du hast einen Polizisten verletzt! Und dich mit deinem Freund geprügelt."

Alex schluckte. So wie sein Dad das jetzt alles darlegte ... So schlimm hatte es sich vorher gar nicht angehört.

„Ach ja," rief Stephen plötzlich und holte seinen Sohn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist abgehauen und hast dich mit Scott getroffen, um ihn zu warnen. Habe ich noch irgendwas vergessen?" Alex sah kurz zur Seite.

„_War das alles_," fragte sein Dad noch mal lauter, wieder in diesem sarkastischen Ton, den Alex so hasste.

„Ich glaube schon," sagte der Junge leise.

Stephen hielt eine Hand an sein Ohr und beugte sich vor, so als ob er nicht richtig verstanden hätte. „Was war das?"

„Ich glaube schon, _Sir_," antwortete Alex leise und sah seinem Dad direkt in die Augen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Was hat Mr. Frey dir so Schlimmes angetan, dass du sein Auto demolierst? _Was_? Oder warst du wütend auf mich? Wenn ja, sag es mir, Alex? Wir reden darüber."

Doch sein Sohn schwieg und sah lieber auf seine Hände und den Teppichboden. Stephen stöhnte auf. Er gab Alex ein paar Minuten um darüber nach zu denken, während er in der Küche verschwand und Kaffee aufsetzte. Als die Zeit abgelaufen war, kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, schloss die Schiebetüren und setzte sich wieder seinem Sohn gegenüber.

„Und," frage er etwas lauter. „Hast du eine Antwort für mich oder nicht?"

„Ich bin nicht auf dich sauer."

„Okay, auf wen oder was dann? Du musst einen Grund gehabt haben."

Nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens ergriff Alex das Wort. „Du weißt doch, dass ... dass der Sohn von Mr. Frey auch auf unserer Schule ist?"

Stephen nickte. In der Küche knatterte die Kaffeemaschine und der Duft zog durch das ganze Haus.

„Er hat dich beleidigt," sagte Alex dann endlich. Stephen musterte ihn ungläubig. Er sah erleichtert aus. Sein Sohn schien die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Stephen stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. „Was hat er gesagt?"

Alex schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das würde ich lieber für mich behalten."

„Lass mich raten. Er hat mich beleidigt, weil ich schwul bin? Weil ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin?"

Sein Sohn nickte nur. Der Arzt konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte mit seinen Söhnen doch über so etwas schon einige Male geredet. Stephen hatte ihnen eingebläut, einfach nicht auf das zu hören, was andere Leute über ihren Vater oder über Mac sagten. Stephen drehte sich kurz weg, um dann ganz tief durch zu atmen. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand wieder durch die kurzen Haare und stand auf. _Ich fass das einfach nicht!_

„Ich werde mit Mr. Frey darüber reden," sagte er dann leise. „Aber Morgen wirst du dich erst mal bei ihm entschuldigen, dass du seinen Wagen verunstaltet hast."

„WAS," rief sein Sohn und stand ebenfalls auf. _Ich soll mich bei diesem Kerl auch noch entschuldigen?_

Stephen ging auf ihn zu und hob drohend den Zeigefinger. „Pass ja auf was du sagst, Alex! Genau _das_ wirst du tun. Und ich werde mitkommen und darauf achten, dass es auch eine richtige Entschuldigung wird. Noch dazu ... werde ich mich darüber informieren, wie teuer die Reparatur des Mercedes ist und dann werden wir sehen wie viel du dazu gibst. Klar?"

Alex wollte etwas dazu sagen, verkniff es sich in seiner Lage dann aber doch. Er wollte seinen Dad nicht noch mehr aufregen, denn das könnte gleich drastische, wie auch sehr schmerzhafte Folgen nach sich ziehen. Auch wenn es ihm in diesem Moment sehr schwer fiel den Mund zu halten.

„Und Morgen Abend," fuhr sein Dad fort. „Wird Mac vorbei kommen und wir fünf werden dann noch einmal dieses Gespräch über _Schwul sein_ und _Beleidigungen von anderen Leuten_ und das _Weghören_ führen." Dann fiel Stephen ein, wie Mac in dem Restaurant auf dieses lästernde Pärchen reagiert hatte, doch das sagte er seinem Kind natürlich nicht.

„Darf ich gehen," fragte Alex dann vorsichtig und hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater die Strafe verschieben würde, weil er verletzt war. Doch er war sich dabei leider absolut nicht sicher.

„Ja, geh," antwortete der Arzt leise und erschöpft. „Die Strafe wird aufgeschoben, bis es dir besser geht."

Sein Sohn stöhnte erleichtert, öffnete dann die weißen Schiebetüren des Wohnzimmers ganz, trat hindurch und ließ sie offen.

„Und schick deinen Bruder her," rief Stephen ihm hinterher.

„Okay," rief Alex von der Treppe aus. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was seinen Bruder jetzt erwarten würde, auch wenn dieser nicht bei der heutigen Aktion beteiligt gewesen war. David hatte über alles Bescheid gewusst und seinen Vater angelogen, um Alex zu decken. Das würde Stephen bestimmt nicht dulden! Auf keinen Fall! Alex verschwand langsam im ersten Obergeschoss des Hauses. Stephen ging in die Küche. Er brauchte jetzt einen Kaffee ...

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später schlich David geknickt und mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer rollte Stephen einen Ledergürtel zusammen und legte ihn in die unterste Schublade des dunkelbraunen Holzschrankes. Er schloss die Schublade, stand auf und ging in die Küche. Dort füllte er den letzten Rest Kaffee in seine Tasse, trank einen großen Schluck und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. _Zeit fürs Abendessen._ Er öffnete den silbernen Kühlschrank, sah hinein und überlegte. Dann hörte er das Telefon klingeln. Schnell schlug er den Kühlschrank wieder zu, ohne sich für ein Abendessen entschieden zu haben und ging in die Lobby. Dort nahm er das schnurlose Telefon und die Post von heute vom Sekretär.

Während er zurück in die Küche ging, überflog er kurz die drei Briefe. In der Küche angekommen, warf er die Briefe auf den Tisch, griff nach seiner Tasse, trank einen weiteren Schluck und drückte dann endlich die grüne Anrufannahmetaste. „Connors?"

Er grinste. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war sein Freund. Stephen lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte.

„_He,"_ sagte der Polizist etwas erschöpft. _„Schönes Halbjähriges, Schatz."_

Stephen musste lachen. „Das wünsch ich dir auch. Wie geht es deinem Sohn? Wart ihr im Krankenhaus?"

„_Ja. Tom hat ihn sich angesehen. Es ist Gott sei Dank keine Gehirnerschütterung,"_ sagte Mac erleichtert. _„Aber er soll fürs erste im Bett bleiben. Er hat ihn krankgeschrieben für die nächste Woche. Und er hat gefragt, ob bei euch alles okay ist. Gibt es da was, das ich wissen sollte, Schatz?"_

„Nein," sagte sein Freund leise. Er wusste genau, dass Mac das nicht ernst meinte. Doch er wollte trotzdem das Thema wechseln. „Hast du dir Morgen frei genommen?"

„_Ja, hab ich. Und übermorgen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch im Bett bleibt und sich nicht überanstrengt. Wie geht es Alex und seiner Rippe?"_

„Es geht," sagte Stephen nachdenklich. „Sie tut weh. Jason hat einen verdammt harten Tritt."

„_Ich will dich sehen,"_ sagte Mac plötzlich. _„Jetzt! Meinst du, dass deine Kinder für zwei Stunden allein gelassen werden können oder nehmen sie dann das Haus auseinander?"_

Stephen grinste breit. „David ganz bestimmt nicht, der hat für heute erst einmal genug. Er hat mich gerade sogar um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob er auf die Toilette darf."

Taylor lachte. _„Und wie sieht es bei Alex aus? Hast du herausgefunden warum er das Auto demoliert hat? Hat er einen Hass auf den Direktor oder-"_

„Auf den Sohn," unterbrach der Arzt seinen Freund sanft.

„_Was,"_ fragte Mac etwas ungläubig. _„Warum? Was hat er gemacht, dass er so ausgeflippt ist?"_

„Er," begann Stephen vorsichtig. „Er hat mich beleidigt. Irgendwas Schwulenfeindliches, keine Ahnung was. Alex wollte es mir nicht sagen. Könnt ihr beide Morgen Abend mal zu einem kleinen Gespräch vorbei kommen, ich denke das ist wieder fällig."

„_Okay,"_ sagte Mac. _„Und wie sieht es mit heute aus, Schatz? Wir müssen noch was zu Ende bringen."_

Stephen grinste und öffnete erneut die Kühlschranktür. „Gut, wenn Jason schon alleine bleiben kann. Ähh, was hast du im Kühlschrank?"

„_Muss ich nach sehen,"_ sagte Mac grinsend. _„Aber ich finde was, keine Sorge. Ich bin in," er sah kurz auf die Uhr in der Lobby. „Einer Stunde da, okay? Und ich bringe was zu Essen mit."_

„Lecker," sagte Stephen. „Ich stell schon mal den Sekt kalt. Bis gleich, Mac. Ich liebe dich."

„_Ich liebe dich auch,"_ erwiderte der Cop, grinste und legte auf.

Stephen legte auf und warf das Telefon auf den Esstisch. Dann nahm er die Flasche Champagner aus der Kühlschranktür und legte sie in das darüber liegende Eisfach. Die roten Rosen, die Mac ihm heute Mittag geschenkt hatte, standen in einer schwarzen Vase auf dem Küchentisch. Er roch kurz daran, schob sie dann näher an die Wand, damit die Tischmitte frei war. Er ging zu einem der Oberschränke, holte zwei weiße, eckige Teller heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann nahm er zwei dunkelrote Servietten und legte sie auf die Teller. Daneben positionierte er je eine Gabel und ein Messer. Die beiden Gläser für den Champagner stellte er in die Tischmitte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er sah auf die Uhr und nahm hektisch das Telefon. Er drückte eine Schnellwahltaste und wartete ein paar Sekunden. „Dr. Connors," rief er in den Hörer, als abgenommen wurde. „Ich habe für heute Abend einen Tisch reserviert. ... Ja, genau für sieben Uhr. Die Reservierung würde ich gerne stornieren. ... Ja. ... Wir haben es uns anders überlegt und essen zu Hause. Genau, vielen Dank. Bye."

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, brachte er das Telefon auf die Ladestation zurück und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Als er vor Alex` Tür stand, klopfte er. Dann trat er ein und ließ die Tür offen. Er sah sich kurz um und entdeckte seinen Sohn auf dem Bett liegend mit einer Zeitung in den Händen.

„He," sagte Alex und legte die Zeitung neben sich.

Stephen erwiderte die Begrüßung, sah sich kurz in dem Zimmer um und setzte sich dann auf das Bett seines Sohnes. „Meinst du, du kannst Morgen in die Schule gehen? Wenn ich dir Tabletten mitgebe, müsste es eigentlich gehen, oder?" Alex nickte langsam. „Gut," sagte Stephen und nickte ebenfalls. „Wir werden Morgen Nachmittag bei Mr. Frey zu Hause vorbei schauen. Ich will mir selber ein Bild von dem Auto machen. Und dann werde ich ihn fragen, wann du die Arbeit nachschreiben kannst. Ich denke, dass es diese Woche noch klappen müsste. Es ist ja erst Dienstag."

„Oh, nein." Sein Sohn verdrehte die Augen, was seinem Vater natürlich nicht entging.

Stephen räusperte sich drohend. Alex schloss sofort den Mund und sah ihn an. Der Arzt stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. „Gleich kommt Mac vorbei. Und wir wollen nicht gestört werden, kapiert?"

„Klar, Dad," sagte Alex. Stephen nahm die Klinke in die Hand. „Ich bring dir nachher was zu Essen und die Tabletten. Und wenn du Schmerzen hast, sag Bescheid." Mit diesen Worten ging der Arzt aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und klopfte an Davids Zimmer.

Dort sah er fast das gleiche Bild wie bei Alex. Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass David auf dem Bauch lag und er ein gleichmäßiges und tiefes Atmen hörte, was daraus schließen ließ, dass er schlief. Stephen setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes, strich seinem Jungen über den Kopf und rief leise seinen Namen. David bewegte sich langsam und drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Stephen an.

„Was ist los," nuschelte der Junge leise.

Sein Dad nahm die Hand weg und stützte sich auf dem Laken ab. „Alles okay," fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja," antwortete David und lehnte sich so weit zur Seite, dass er seinen Dad ansehen konnte.

„Wirklich," fragte der Arzt noch einmal. Diesmal etwas eindringlicher als zu vor.

„Ja, klar! Ähm, haben wir noch Eis?"

„Ich glaube schon," antwortete sein Vater und stand auf. „Ach so, gleich kommt Mac vorbei. Und wir würden ganz gerne unter uns sein, okay? Ich bring dir nachher was zu Essen."

Mit diesen Worten ging der Mann aus dem Zimmer, ließ die Tür offen stehen und lief die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Dort wühlte er kurz in dem großen Eisfach und fand unter den bunten Eispacks einen durchsichtigen Plastikbeutel mit etwa zehn kleinen Eiswürfeln. Der Beutel war oben zugeknotet. Bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, griff er nach dem gut gekühlten Champagner und stellte ihn an seinen angestammten Platz in der Kühlschranktür zurück. Mit dem Eisbeutel und einem weißen Küchenhandtuch bewaffnet, stieg er die Treppe wieder hinauf und saß keine zehn Sekunden später wieder auf Davids Bettkante. Dort zog er die Decke zurück und die Unterhose herunter. Er nahm das Handtuch, legte es auf Davids Po und dann vorsichtig den Eisbeutel darauf. Die Bettdecke zog er bis zu dem Eisbeutel nach oben.

„Okay," fragte Stephen dann und stand auf. Sein Kind nickte nur und ließ den Kopf erleichtert in das weiche Kopfkissen sinken. Nachdem er aus dem Zimmer gegangen war und leise die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah Stephen noch mal auf die Uhr. Es war halb acht. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Hier hatten wir die erste off-screen spanking Szene! David hat jetzt wieder eine weiße Weste :) Und sein Bruder hat noch Schonfrist! Mal sehen was der Abend noch für Stephen und Mac bringt, der nachher vorbei kommt :) Wir lesen uns im nächsten Kapitel! Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	28. Romantic Moments

**AN:** Ja, gestern war es dann soweit :( Meine _Mac&Stephen Reihe _ist von der Website gelöscht worden :( Die kleinere Geschichte _Mac&Stephen: The Shoplifting Affair_ ist dort noch zu finden, aber sobald ich da das erste Spanking-Kapitel hochlade, wird diese Story auch bald nicht mehr existieren! Das heisst, ich werde jetzt einfach hier weiter machen mit dem Posten und mich bemühen, dass ihr bei MS Teil II und auch bei TSA so schnell wie möglich weiter lesen könnt :) Und jetzt viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

Kapitelname wurde geändert

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen und Mac verabreden sich und treffen sich beim Doc zu Hause für ein paar romantische Stunden ...

* * *

In der Point-Road Nummer 15 trat Mac aus der Dusche. Er trocknete sich kurz ab und schlich dann über den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort öffnete er seinen geräumigen, schwarzen Kleiderschrank, der die ganze rechte Seite des Zimmers einnahm und überlegte. Sein Blick fiel von den schwarzen Hemden, die an einer Kleiderstange hingen, über die wenigen weißen, die er besaß, auf ein hellblaues, das auf der rechten Seite hing. Er nahm das Hemd, zog es an und knöpfte es zu. Den obersten Knopf ließ er offen. Er ging zwei Schritte weiter nach links und nahm eine schwarze Hose, die er sich überstreifte. Nachdem er sich für schwarze Socken und ein schwarzes Jackett entschieden hatte, stellte er sich vor den großen Spiegel, der im Zimmer stand. Er war zufrieden. Mac ging zurück ins Badezimmer, legte etwas Parfüm auf, kämmte seine kurzen Haare und trat wieder auf den Flur hinaus.

Er öffnete leise Jasons Zimmertür und spähte hinein. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett, hatte die Decke bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen und atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig ein und aus. Der Cop nickte, schloss die Tür wieder leise von außen und stieg die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby.

Eine kleine Lampe brannte auf dem Tisch und die Küche war erleuchtet. Er sah sich kurz suchend um. _Wo ist denn ... _Er ging in die Küche und kramte in einer der vielen Schubladen. Er zog einen Kugelschreiber und einen Zettel heraus. Das Papier legte er auf den Tisch und begann zu schreiben:

_He! Ich hoffe du hast einigermaßen gut bin bei Stephen, komme aber spät zurück. __Wenn du Hunger hast, im Kühlschrank steht ein kleiner Rest von gestern. Ich habe dir eine Pepsi dazu gelegt. Falls du Schmerzen hast oder sonst etwas ist, ruf SOFORT an! Love You Dad_

Mac überlegte kurz und schrieb dann noch einen Satz darunter.

_PS: Du hast Hausarrest, aber ich denke das versteht sich von selbst ..._

Er nahm den Zettel, ging in die Lobby und legte ihn gut sichtbar auf das kleine Tischchen, das an der Tür stand. Dann griff Mac nach seinen schwarzen Schuhen und zog sie an. Er streifte sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über, griff nach der vollen Tüte, die auf dem Boden stand und die er vor einer viertel Stunde fertig gemacht hatte und fischte die Schlüssel aus der Manteltasche. Er sah noch einmal kurz die Treppe hinauf, die in den dunklen ersten Stock führte, drehte sich um, knipste eine weitere kleine Lampe an, die auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer stand und löschte den Deckenfluter in der Lobby. Mac seufzte, ging dann auf die Eingangstür zu, öffnete, sah noch einmal zurück ins Haus und schloss dann die Tür von außen. Kalter Wind blies ihm entgegen.

_Verdammter Winter! _

Langsam setzte der Cop einen Fuß vor den anderen, öffnete seinen Wagen, stieg ein, warf die Tüte auf den Beifahrersitz und startete den Motor. Nachdem er rückwärts aus der Einfahrt gestoßen war und jetzt langsam die Point-Road hinunter fuhr, musste er lächeln.

Stephen hatte sich ebenfalls geduscht und umgezogen. Er hatte das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt und die Küche. Jetzt stand er in der Küche vor dem Backofen und begutachtete die große Lasagne, die er seinen Kindern ausgesucht hatte. Die eingestellte Uhr an dem Backofen tickte laut vor sich hin. Der Arzt sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stellte den Ofen aus, nahm ein Handtuch und öffnete die Ofentür. Nachdem er die Nudeln gerecht auf zwei Teller verteilt hatte, nahm er Besteck aus der Schublade und zwei Servietten und legte beides auf das bereitgestellte große Tablett auf der Arbeitsplatte.

Dann nahm er aus dem Kühlschrank zwei Dosen Pepsi und stellte sie neben die Teller auf das Tablett. Stephen brachte das Essen seinen Söhnen, wiederholte noch mal, dass sie gleich nicht gestört werden wollten, außer es wäre ein absoluter Notfall und schlenderte wieder zurück ins Untergeschoss des Hauses. Dort sah er in den Spiegel, der über dem Sekretär an der Wand hing und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Der Arzt grinste breit und öffnete die Haustür.

„He," begrüßte er Mac und ließ ihn eintreten.

Als Mac die Tür geschlossen hatte, fiel er auch schon über seinen Freund her und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ein paar Zungenküsse später nahm Stephen ihm endlich die Tüte ab und beide gingen in die Küche.

„Hast du etwa schon gekocht," fragte Mac erstaunt. Ihm war der Nudelgeruch natürlich nicht entgangen und er sah sich in dem Raum um.

Stephen stellte die Tüte auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Das war nur eine Lasagne für die Kinder."

Mac nickte. „Okay. Also wollen wir?"

Der Polizist öffnete die weiße Tüte und begann die Lebensmittel auf der Arbeitsplatte auszubreiten. Stephen sah ihm zu. Mac kramte eine große Packung Spaghetti, Tomatenmark, eine rote Paprika, eine Knoblauchzehe, vier rote Peperoni, ein eingepacktes Stück Putenschnitzel und ein paar kleine Dosen Mais hervor.

Stephen leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. „Lecker! Und das alles lag noch bei dir im Kühlschrank?"

„Fast alles," antwortete Mac ihm, während er eine Pfanne aus einem der Schränke hervor holte und sie auf das Zerahnfeld stellte. „Die Pute habe ich gerade noch im Supermarkt geholt."

Stephen goss etwas Olivenöl in die Pfanne und stellte die Platte an. Dann begannen die beiden Männer das Gemüse zu waschen und zu schneiden, Packungen auf zu reißen und Dosen zu öffnen. Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später kochte die Soße alla Taylor vor sich hin und die Spaghetti kochten im sprudelnden Wasser. Stephen nahm die Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank und begann an dem Verschluss herum zu fummeln. Dann hielt er kurz inne und sah Mac an, der sich die Hände wusch.

„Oder willst du lieber Wein," fragte der Arzt. Mac trocknete sich die Hände ab und drehte sich um.

„Nein, der ist völlig okay," antwortete er. Stephen öffnete die Flasche und goss erst seinem Freund und dann sich ein volles Glas ein. Die beiden Männer küssten sich, stießen dann an und tranken einen großen Schluck.

„Mmh, lecker," sagte Mac und trank noch einen weiteren Schluck. Dann stellte er das Sektglas auf die Arbeitsplatte neben sich und warf einen Blick auf die Soße und die Nudeln. Plötzlich spürte er Stephens Körper, der sich von hinten an ihn drückte und seine Arme, die sich um seinen Brustkorb legten. Mac drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sie küssten sich wieder.

„Wie lange braucht das Essen noch," flüsterte Stephen leise und schmiegte sich noch näher an den Cop. Sie küssten sich noch einmal.

„Leider ist es jetzt fertig," gab Mac zurück.

„Schade." Connors löste sich langsam wieder von seinem Freund und suchte dann nach einem Sieb, das er in die Spüle stellte. Mac stellte alle Platten aus, füllte die Soße in eine weiße Schüssel und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Stephen schüttete die Nudeln ab und gab sie ebenfalls in eine Schüssel. Dann warf er ein kleines Stückchen Butter darauf und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Der Arzt überlegte kurz, huschte dann ins Wohnzimmer und kam wenig später mit zwei silbernen Kerzenständern und zwei roten Kerzen zurück. Er stellte sie auf den Tisch, einen auf die linke und einen auf die rechte Seite und zündete die Kerzen an.

„Romantisch," stellte Mac fest und küsste Stephen noch einmal. Dann füllte der Polizist die beiden Sektgläser auf und setzte sich an den schön gedeckten Tisch. Sein Freund füllte die Teller mit Nudeln und Soße und sie fingen an zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Mac ins Wohnzimmer und sah Stephens beeindruckende CD Sammlung durch. Er nahm eine CD aus dem Stapel, der auf der Stereoanlage lag, stellte den Player an und tauschte die Platten aus. Dann drückte er die _Play-Taste_ und stellte den Lautstärkenregler ein. Leise Musik kam aus den Boxen, die auf dem Parkettboden standen. Er hörte seinen Freund in der Küche das Geschirr zusammen räumen. Mac hatte ihm seine Hilfe angeboten, doch Stephen wollte das alleine machen. Der Cop setzte sich auf das kleine beige Sofa, zog die Schuhe aus, die er hinter den Sessel stellte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Sektglas. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung Küche.

„Stephen," rief er ungeduldig. „Kommst du? Soll ich doch noch helfen?"

„Nein, ich komme," gab Stephen als Antwort zurück.

Plötzlich hörte Mac die Kühlschranktür und hastige Schritte, die sich näherten. Stephen kam ins Wohnzimmer, in der einen Hand einen Teller mit Vanilleeis und zwei Löffel und in der anderen eine neue Flasche Sekt. Mac grinste. Der Arzt schloss vorsichtig die Schiebetüren und setzte sich dann neben seinen Freund, der gierig auf das Eis starrte. Er stellte die kalte Flasche auf den Tisch, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und kuschelte sich nah an Mac heran.

„Hast du noch Hunger," flüsterte Stephen und ließ den Löffel durch das kalte Eis gleiten. Mac gab ihm als Antwort einen Zungenkuss und sein Freund fütterte ihn mit dem Löffel. Taylor nahm dann den anderen Löffel und füllte ihn mit Eis. Stephen öffnete gierig den Mund und schloss die Augen, doch der andere Mann leckte bereits genüsslich den Löffel ab.

„He," rief Stephen und sah Mac an, der breit grinsend seinen Löffel wieder füllte. Doch diesmal war Mac zu langsam und Stephen schnappte sich den Inhalt noch bevor der Cop etwas dagegen machen konnte. Jetzt war es der Arzt, der breit grinsend vor seinem Freund saß und sich über die Lippen leckte.

Kurze Zeit später war das Eis verschwunden und der leere Teller stand neben den halb vollen Gläsern in der Mitte des Tisches. Mac lag auf dem Sofa, trug nur noch eine schwarze Unterhose und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Stephen saß auf ihm und streifte sich das schwarze Hemd von den Schultern. Er warf es auf den Boden, auf dem bereits die Sachen von Mac und die Jeans von ihm lagen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, küsste Mac und begann ihm langsam über den Oberkörper zu streicheln. Mac stöhnte. Seine Hand bewegte sich langsam Stephens Rücken hinunter und verschwand dann in seiner Unterhose. Sie küssten sich wieder.

„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte der Arzt leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch," gab Mac genau so leise zurück und öffnete die Augen.

Stephen nahm eine Hand von Macs Schulter, griff zur Seite und öffnete die Schublade des kleinen Tisches. Kurz darauf hielt er eine angebrochene Packung Kondome zwischen den Fingern. Nun ließ er ganz von Mac ab und öffnete die Packung. Mac sah ihm zu. Der Arzt fischte ein eingepacktes Kondom heraus und ließ die anderen einfach auf den Teppich fallen.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das _hier_ machen sollen? Deine Kinder sind oben," fragte der Cop plötzlich.

Stephen sah ihn irritiert an. Er hielt immer noch das verpackte Kondom in der linken Hand.

„Natürlich, Schatz," gab er flüsternd zurück. „Die Kinder stören uns nicht, keine Angst. Ich _will_ dich!"

Und um diese _Ich will dich_ noch einmal zu verstärken, gab Stephen seinem Freund einen langen und intensiven Zungenkuss. Mac begann heftiger zu atmen. _Stephen beeil dich!_

„Okay," sagte der Cop schließlich. Stephen nickte, nahm das Kondom und biss die Verpackung auf. Er spuckte das abgebissene Stück auf den Fußboden. Dann beugte sich Mac nach vorne und zog seinem Freund langsam die Unterhose aus ...

Stephens Atem ging schwer. Etwas lag auf ihm. Etwas sehr schweres. Er spürte Wärme. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte. Sein Freund lag auf ihm und darüber eine Decke. Der Kopf des Polizisten lag an seinem Hals. Ihm war unglaublich warm. Stephen versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch Mac lag so auf ihm, dass er bestimmt sofort aufwachen würde, wenn der Arzt seine Beine oder Arme heben würde. Aber es half nichts. Stephen musste aufstehen. Seine Blase drohte zu explodieren. Er drehte sein Gesicht vorsichtig nach links, so dass er Mac sehen konnte.

„Schatz," flüsterte er leise. Doch der Cop reagierte nicht.

„Mac," versuchte Stephen es diesmal etwas lauter. Er hörte ein unverständliches Gemurmel. Taylor bewegte kurz den Arm, der auf Stephens Oberschenkel lag, nur um ihn dann auf Stephens Oberkörper wieder abzulegen. Er atmete tief und fest. Stephen verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Schatz, ich muss mal!"

Sein Freund schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an. „Was?"

Stephen nahm Macs Arm von seiner Brust und bewegte die Beine. „Ich muss mal ... ganz dringend."

Mac hob den Kopf und kletterte dann vorsichtig von seinem Freund herunter. „Entschuldige."

Nachdem Mac aufgestanden war, sprang Stephen nackt vom Sofa, ging durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer, öffnete die Schiebetür einen Spalt und verschwand in der Lobby. Mac setzte sich hin und schlang die Decke um seine nackten Beine. Er knipste die kleine Lampe an, die auf der linken Seite des Tisches stand. Dann griff er nach seiner Armbanduhr, die auf dem Couchtisch neben der leeren Sektflasche lag. _Schon halb eins_. Mac überlegte einen Augenblick. _Ich sollte nach Hause fahren und sehen wie es Jason geht. _Er hörte die Toilettenspülung des Gäste-WC. Ein paar Sekunden später stand Connors wieder im Wohnzimmer. Der Cop hatte sein Handy in der rechten Hand.

„Alles okay," fragte Stephen ihn und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

Mac sah auf. „Ja, klar. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob sich mein Sohn gemeldet hat oder etwas anderes ist."

Er legte das Mobiltelefon wieder auf den Tisch zurück und ließ sich neben ihm in die Kissen fallen. Stephen sah ihn von der Seite an. „Willst du gehen?"

„Ich denke schon," antwortete der Polizist. „Ich werde Morgen vorbei kommen und den Wagen holen."

Der Arzt nickte. Dann umfasste er Macs Kopf mit der rechten Hand, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Mac erwiderte den Kuss. Der Polizist stand auf, nahm seine Sachen vom Boden und zog sich an.

Stephen zog sich den Slip an und das schwarze Hemd. Dann verschwand Mac nach oben ins Badezimmer um sich ein bisschen frisch zu machen.

Als Stephen sich komplett angezogen hatte und allein in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, begann er zu lächeln. Er ging auf den großen Schrank zu, der in der Ecke stand, öffnete und holte von dem oberen Brett ein, mit grauem Geschenkpapier eingepacktes flaches _Etwas_ hervor. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte, die durch die Lobby hallten. Schnell verschloss Stephen den Schrank wieder, versteckte das Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken und trat grinsend in die Mitte des Raumes. Mac trat angezogen ins Wohnzimmer und ließ die Schiebetüren ganz auf. Verdutzt sah er seinen Freund an.

„Was ist," fragte der Ermittler verwirrt. Stephens Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Mac kam näher.

„Ich habe da noch was für dich," flüsterte der Arzt leise und gab Mac einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ohne ihn lange auf die Folter zu spannen, reichte er ihm das dünne Geschenk. Mac begann jetzt ebenfalls zu grinsen. Er setzte sich auf das größere Sofa und sein Freund ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Couchtisch nieder. Gespannt sah er Mac in die Augen.

„Mach es auf," forderte er Taylor grinsend auf.

„Okay." Vorsichtig öffnete er die dunkelgraue Schleife und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann machte er sich an dem hellgrauen Papier zu schaffen und wickelte das flache Geschenk aus. Als er es ganz ausgepackt hatte, ließ er das Papier zu Boden fallen.

„Stephen, das sind zwei Flugtickets," sagte er verblüfft und erschrocken.

Der Angesprochene nickte grinsend. „Alles Liebe, Mac."

Mac starrte immer noch auf die blau-roten Tickets von _American Airlines_. Dann öffnete er eines und begann zu lesen.

_Startflughafen: John F. Kennedy International Airport (NY) JFK  
__Zielflughafen: Miami International Airport (FL) MIA_

Mac stoppte augenblicklich und sah Stephen an. Dieser grinste immer noch vor sich hin.

„Miami," fragte Mac mit offenem Mund. „Florida? _Das_ Florida?"

Stephen beugte sich zu Mac hinunter und küsste ihn. „Ja, genau _das_ Florida, Miami! Überraschung! Sonne, Strand, surfen. Drinks! Ein großes, gemütliches Bett. Und das ganze findet statt in-"

„Zwei Wochen," unterbrach der Cop ihn grinsend. Taylor hatte bereits weiter gelesen, starrte immer noch auf das Ticket in seiner Hand und das zweite, was auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wow das ist-"

Doch zwei feuchte Lippen unterbrachen ihn abrupt und er schlang seine Arme um Stephens Schultern. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließen die beiden Männer wieder voneinander ab und Mac stand auf.

„So gern ich jetzt noch hier bei dir bleiben würde, aber ich muss wirklich los."

Der Arzt stand ebenfalls auf. „Ja. Jason wartet bestimmt schon auf dich. Ich liebe dich, Mac."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz."

Taylor griff nach seinem Motorola und steckte es in seinen Mantel, den Stephen ihm geholt hatte. Er schlüpfte in seine schwarzen Schuhe, tastete die Manteltaschen nach dem Schlüssel ab und griff nach dem Ticket. Connors begleitete ihn bis zur Haustür und öffnete. Sie küssten sich noch einmal, wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Mac verschwand in der kalten, dunklen Nacht, die sich schwer über Woodside gelegt hatte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** "Florida? _Das_ Florida?" Ja, Maaaac! Kennst du noch ein anderes Florida in Miami? Die schöne Überraschung ist dem Doc ja gelungen :):) Bravo! Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es einen Zeitsprung und David ist wieder toootal David, lol ... Der Kleine hat wieder die Arschkarte, aber er ist selbst Schuld, lol ... Wir lesen uns! Wie gesagt, ich werde versuchen mich hier zu beeilen, damit wir bald wieder schön up-to-date sind und es weiter gehen kann :) ... Eure Vanessa


	29. Preparing

**AN: **Und schon geht es weiter mit Stephen und Mac :) Viel Spass bei diesem Kapitel!

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

Zum Kapitel:  
Bevor es in den verdienten Urlaub geht, gibt es leider noch ein Problem ...

* * *

Zwei Wochen später stand Alex mit einem grauen T-Shirt, einem schwarzen Kapuzenpullover von AC/DC und einer blauen Jeans bekleidet, vor seinem offenen Kleiderschrank und spähte hinein. Er hatte ein rotes T-Shirt in der linken und eine Badehose in der rechten Hand. Er überlegte, sah auf sein gemachtes Bett auf dem ein großer, schwarzer Reisekoffer drapiert war und legte das Shirt auf die fünf anderen, die bereits fein säuberlich gefaltet in der rechten Ecke lagen. Daneben waren drei paar Socken, eine Baseballkappe, Unterwäsche und vier Bermudas in verschiedenen Farben. Alex grinste.

_Nur noch einen Tag ... _Er sah sich kurz in seinem Zimmer um, ob ihm irgendetwas auffiel, das er für diese Reise unbedingt noch brauchen würde. Dann sah er wieder auf das Bett, griff nach dem Zettel, der neben dem Koffer lag und überflog ihn kurz.

„He," rief plötzlich Jemand von der offen stehenden Tür. Alex drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder, der nur in karierten Shorts und einem weißen T-Shirt bekleidet im Türrahmen stand.

„Was ist," fragte Alex und sah noch einmal auf seine Liste. „Bist du grade erst aufgestanden?"

Sein blonder Bruder sah kurz auf den Flur hinaus, trat dann langsam in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür von innen. Alex beobachtete ihn interessiert und etwas verunsichert. Er war anders als sonst und schien sich nicht gut auf den Beinen halten zu können.

„Was," fragte der Ältere mit etwas mehr Nachdruck noch einmal und ging auf David zu.

Dieser legte schnell einen Finger auf die Lippen, um seinen Bruder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Alex begann zu grinsen.

„Dad ist nicht hier," informierte er ihn. „Er ist kurz einkaufen. Wobei ich mich frage, warum er noch mal einkaufen fährt, wenn wir eh Morgen Nacht weg sind. Na ja, egal."

Dann sah er noch einmal seinem Bruder in die Augen. „Jetzt erzähl schon ... Was hast du gemacht? Hast du irgendwas kaputt gemacht was ihm gehört?"

David schwieg.

Alex fuhr fort. „Hast du Jemandem eine rein gehauen? Oder ... ach sag es einfach! Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu raten. Außerdem wird er jeden Moment wieder hier sein und dann werde ich es so wie so erfahren!"

David räusperte sich. „Ich," begann er vorsichtig. „Ich war letzte Nacht nicht hier."

Alex hob interessiert die Augenbrauen. „Was? Warte mal ... Du stinkst nach Alk. Wo warst du?"

„Mit ... mit Scott unterwegs," antwortete der Junge leise stotternd und strich sich über das Gesicht.

„Eh, WAS," rief Alex und schlug sich die Hand vor die Augen. Dann begann er im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Scheiße! Warum machst du das!" Er ging auf David zu. „Bist du total bescheuert? Vor zwei Wochen wolltest du nichts von ihm wissen und jetzt!"

David schluckte. Alex begann wieder eine Furche in den Teppich zu laufen – von der Tür zum Fenster und wieder zurück. „So ein Mist! Dad tötet dich, wenn er das raus kriegt! Was habt ihr gemacht?"

Sein Bruder setzte sich langsam auf den Drehstuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand.

„So rum gealbert," sagte er leise und sah auf die geschlossene Zimmertür. „Du weißt schon ... Aber-"

Alex schwang überrascht herum und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Was _aber_? Was ist passiert?"

„Scott hatte die Idee, dass wir auf diese Baustelle gehen, vor dieser Fabrik. Wir haben ein paar Scheiben eingeworfen, die eh schon fast kaputt waren."

Alex verdrehte die Augen.

David fuhr fort. „Wir haben was getrunken und geredet und so. Dann plötzlich hörten wir Rufe und Hundegebell. Das war der Wachschutz von der Fabrik, denke ich. Wir sind dann abgehauen und dabei bin ich gestolpert."

Sein Bruder strich sich durch das kurze Haar. „Was getrunken! Ja, das rieche ich! Die Fahne kommt ja nicht von ungefähr. So eine ..."

Alex konnte den Alkohol schon fast schmecken, den sein Bruder intus hatte. Es war zwar nicht viel, da er noch gut auf den Beinen stand und ihm scheinbar nicht übel war, jedoch roch man den Wodka und das Bier schon von drei Metern Entfernung. Was bedeutete, dass ihr Dad, noch schneller merken würde, dass sein Sohn wieder an der Flasche gehangen hatte und das würde für David äußerst unangenehm werden.

Alex sah erschrocken auf, denn ihm war gerade eingefallen was David vor ein paar Sekunden zu ihm gesagt hatte. _Ich bin gestolpert._ „Warte, du bist gestolpert? Bist du verletzt?"

David nickte. Er stand auf und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem großen Bruder. Alex kam näher heran. Als er hinter ihm stand, zog er vorsichtig das weiße T-Shirt nach oben. Was er sah, verschlug ihm zuerst die Sprache. Davids Rücken war von blauen und grünen Flecken übersäht. Es waren einige rote Kratzer zu erkennen und einige Stellen waren geschwollen.

„Scheiße," rief Alex leise. „Auch das noch! Wo bist du draufgefallen?"

David zog das Shirt langsam wieder herunter und drehte sich um. „Keine Ahnung. Es war dunkel. Ich bin irgendwann aufgewacht und lag auf dem Kiesboden."

Alex unterbrach ihn durch ein Handzeichen, dass er den Mund halten solle. Er hatte etwas gehört. Langsam ging er zum Fenster, schob das Rollo nach oben und spähte hinaus auf die Einfahrt. Er konnte den vertrauten grauen BMW erkennen, der gerade vor dem Garagentor zum Stehen kam _Dad! Mist! _Er trat wieder zurück.

„Das ist Dad! Sag keinen Ton," befahl er David. „Und danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast, wenn er es rauskriegt, werde ich wegen Mitwisserschaft verurteilt."

David blickte zu Boden und trat auf die Zimmertür zu. Er öffnete, horchte, konnte aber nichts hören und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen auf sein Zimmer. Alex verdrehte wieder die Augen, ging über den Flur und die Treppe hinunter. _Fuck!_ Doch er musste seinen Dad irgendwie aufhalten, doch wie und vor allem: Wie lange?

Dr. Connors schlug die Wagentür zu und ging über die Veranda zur Haustür. Er hatte sich heute Morgen für eine hellblaue Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen ebenso schwarzen Pullover entschieden. Der schwarze Mantel war geöffnet. Es war Gott sei Dank nicht mehr so kalt und der Schneefall hatte heute Morgen auch aufgehört. Stephen balancierte zwei braune Papiertüten in den Händen. Als er vor der Tür stand, überlegte er, ob er die Tüten abstellen und den Schlüssel aus der Tasche heraus suchen oder klingeln sollte. Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn die Tür wurde sofort von innen geöffnet. Sein Ältester stand vor ihm und grinste.

„He," sagte Stephen, nickte ihm dankend zu und trug die Einkäufe durch die Lobby.

Alex erwiderte den Gruß, schlug die Tür zu und folgte seinem Dad in die Küche, wo er die Tüten auf die Arbeitsplatte stellte. Stephen drehte sich um. „Alles klar hier?"

„Ja, klar," sagte Alex und sah interessiert in die erste Papiertüte. „Was gibt's zu Essen?"

Der Arzt zog seinen schwarzen Mantel aus und warf ihn über einen der Stühle, dann begann er die zweite Tüte auszuräumen. Er öffnete den großen Kühlschrank und nahm zwei Joghurts, deren Verfallsdatum bereits seit zwei Wochen abgelaufen war, heraus und warf sie in den Mülleimer, der unter der Spüle stand. Dann nahm er einen neuen Joghurt, ein Paket Kaffee und eine Tüte Milch und stellte alles in den Kühlschrank.

„Oh," rief Alex plötzlich. Stephen grinste. Er konnte sich schon denken, was sein Sohn gefunden hatte.

„Du kannst sie nachher mit nehmen, wenn du hoch gehst und sie mir ins Schlafzimmer legen, okay," sagte der Arzt, während er die weiteren Einkäufe aus der Tüte räumte. Sein Sohn nickte, nahm die zwei Packungen Kondome, ging durch die Lobby und legte sie auf den Rand der Treppe, damit er sie nicht vergaß. Dann kam er zurück und begutachtete die weiteren Mitbringsel seines Vaters.

„Hast du auch Batterien gekauft," fragte er dann. Stephen griff in die Tüte, die vor Alex stand, wühlte kurz darin herum und zog zwei Päckchen Batterien heraus.

„Hier," rief der Arzt und drückte sie dem Jungen in die Hand.

Alex nickte dankend. „Cool."

Nachdem sie die beiden Tüten leer geräumt und die Einkäufe an ihren Platz verbannt hatten, stellte Stephen die Kaffeemaschine an und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Alex beobachtete ihn eindringlich. Stephen spürte den Blick und sah genervt auf. „Was ist? Ist alles in Ordnung? Oder hast du was auf dem Herzen?" Die Küchenuhr an der Wand tickte.

„Äh, nein," antwortete sein Sohn ziemlich schnell. „Alles okay. Was machen wir zu Essen?"

Der Arzt überlegte. „Wir können Brot machen." Stephen wartete einen kurzen Moment.

Alex nickte schnell. „Okay!"

Sein Dad stand verwirrt auf. „Eh, _okay_? ... Warte mal ... was ist hier los, Alex?"

„Nichts!" _Mist! Verdammte Scheiße! Ich hab schon alles versaut!_

„Wo ist dein Bruder," fragte Stephen dann interessiert. Alex sah kurz weg.

„Der ist oben und schläft. Glaube ich," antwortete sein Sohn dann schnell.

„Er schläft," fragte Stephen ungläubig. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Alex! Wieso lügst du mich an?"

Alex schluckte. „Okay, wir essen Brot. Bis gleich, Dad."

Der Junge ging aus der Küche, durch die Lobby, nahm die Kondome und lief die Treppe hinauf. Er musste seinen Bruder schnell warnen, dass ihr Dad vielleicht was gemerkt haben könnte. Als er im ersten Stock stand, drehte er sich kurz um, doch sein Vater war unten geblieben und ihm nicht nach gekommen. Erleichtert ging Alex durch den Flur und klopfte an Davids Zimmertür. Als er nichts von innen hörte, öffnete er einfach und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sein kleiner Bruder saß im Schneidersitz auf dem gemachten Bett, neben ihm lag eine angebrochene Tüte Chips. Vor ihm summte die Playstation vor sich hin. Er kaute und sah dann Alex an. Dieser ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, bückte sich und drückte auf einen Knopf an dem schwarzen Kasten. Das Summen hörte augenblicklich auf und das Bild auf dem kleinen Fernseher verschwand und wich einem schwarzen Bildschirm.

„Was soll das," fragte David verwirrt, doch dann begriff er. Schnell warf er die Chipstüte unter sein Bett und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Alex stellte den Fernseher aus und räumte die Kabel der Spielkonsole ordentlich bei Seite. Er sah noch einmal auf David, der sich auf den Bauch gelegt und die Decke bis zum Kopf hochgezogen hatte.

_Das auf dem Bauch liegen kann er schon mal üben, wenn Dad das raus kriegt, ist er so gut wie tot. _

Alex zog noch schnell das Rollo herunter, dann ging er zur Tür, öffnete leise und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Als er sich umdrehte, um zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen, stieß er mit Stephen zusammen, der die Treppe hinauf kam.

Alex schluckte nervös. „He," sagte er und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Stephen sah ihm hinter her, überlegte einen Moment und klopfte an Davids Tür. Er wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, doch er hörte nichts. _Vielleicht schläft er wirklich noch!_

„Der schläft noch," sagte Alex schnell, als er seine Tür öffnete.

„Wirklich," rief Stephen erstaunt und sah ihm in die Augen. „HÖR AUF MICH ZU VERARSCHEN, ALEX! Ich weiß, dass irgendwas passiert ist und jetzt will ich wissen _was_!"

Alex stand immer noch wie gebannt auf dem Flur und starrte seinen Vater an, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Die gute Laune, die er noch vor zehn Minuten hatte, war verschwunden. „Geh weiter packen. Los!"

Stephen griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn nach rechts. Etwas verunsichert über den kleinen Wutausbruch seines Dads, ging der ältere Connors schnell in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Arzt wollte gerade eintreten, als er unten die Klingel der Haustür hörte. Schnell ließ er den Türknauf los und eilte die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby. Dort angekommen öffnete er die Haustür.

Er schluckte. Mit diesem Besuch hatte er ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Jedoch erklärte _das_ die Nervosität seines Sohnes.

„Officers," begrüßte der Arzt die beiden Streifenpolizisten freundlich, die vor ihm standen.

Einer der Cops hatte braune, kurze Haare und grüne Augen. Nicht älter als 40 Jahre, schätzte Stephen. Er trug ein Klemmbrett in der linken Hand und tippte mit der anderen kurz an seine Mütze, um zu grüßen. „Dr. Connors," fragte er vorschriftsmäßig, obwohl er natürlich genau wusste, wen er vor sich hatte.

Stephen nickte. „Ja? Was gibt es denn, Officer?"

„Dr. Connors, haben sie einen Sohn?"

„Ja. Ich habe zwei," antwortete Stephen nervös und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar.

Dann trat er ein wenig von der Tür weg und bat die beiden Polizisten herein. „Bitte!"

Der jüngere Polizist mit den schwarzen Haaren, nickte dankend und beide traten in die Lobby. Stephen schloss die Tür, sah kurz die Treppe hinauf und ging dann mit seinen Gästen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte sich der ältere Streifenpolizist auf die große Couch, der andere blieb stehen und sah sich um. „Ich bin Officer Duncan," stellte sich der Ältere vor. Dann wies er auf seinen jüngeren Kollegen, der die Begutachtung von Stephens Wohnzimmer scheinbar beendet hatte. „Das ist Officer Bauer."

Der Arzt nickte.

„Okay wir kommen sofort zum Punkt," sagte Duncan und spähte auf sein Klemmbrett, das er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hielt. „Einer ihrer Söhne heißt David?" Stephen nickte. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde rapide. Duncan fuhr fort. „Er wurde gestern Nacht dabei beobachtet wie er auf einer abgesperrten Baustelle mit anderen Jugendlichen Scheiben eingeschlagen und Alkohol getrunken hat."

Connors stieß scharf die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Was genau wird ihm vorgeworfen, Officer Duncan" fragte er dann vorsichtig.

„Hausfriedensbruch und Sachbeschädigung, Sir."

Stephen nickte verstehend. „Okay, ... ehm ... haben sie auch Beweise, dass es mein Sohn war?"

„Ja, Sir. Die haben wir," sagte nun der jüngere Cop, Officer Bauer. Stephen hatte bis jetzt ernsthaft bezweifelt, dass der junge Mann überhaupt reden konnte oder ob er nur als Dekoration mit dabei war. Er sah ja ganz gut aus ... Bauer griff in seine Jackentasche und zog ein Foto heraus. Dann reichte er es an Stephen weiter, der es genau betrachtete.

Es war scheinbar von einer Überwachungskamera aufgenommen worden. Das Foto war etwas dunkel, aber man konnte das Baustellengelände ausmachen. Und zwei Jugendliche, die auf einen Maschendrahtzaun zu liefen. Stephen sah genauer hin. Einer der beiden war tatsächlich sein Sohn. Doch der andere? _Nein, das glaub ich jetzt nicht! _

„Scott?" Stephens schlechte Laune sank noch weiter in den Keller, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Sie kennen den anderen Jungen, Dr. Connors," fragte Duncan interessiert.

Stephen sah ihn an. Hatte er das eben laut gesagt? „Ehm, ja. Meine Söhne kennen ihn wohl etwas besser als ich. Er heißt Scott Barringer und ist der neue Freund meines Sohnes, Alex. Jedoch habe ich ihm den Umgang untersagt, weil es in jüngster Vergangenheit einige Probleme gab."

„Verstehe," sagte Duncan leise. „Sind ihre Söhne gerade hier?"

Der Arzt nickte langsam. „Ich hole sie."

Stephen stand langsam auf und trat aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Lobby. In seinem Kopf raste es. Gedanken schwirrten herum. _Erst die Verhaftung von Alex und jetzt sind die Cops in meinem Haus und wollen zu David. Das glaube ich alles nicht. _Er stieg die Treppen empor und trat dann in Davids Zimmer - diesmal ohne anzuklopfen. Stephen ließ die Tür wohl wissend offen. Er sah auf das Bett. David bewegte sich nicht.

Stephen stöhnte verärgert. „David!"

Sein Sohn bewegte sich langsam und hob den Kopf. „Was?"

Er drehte sich etwas herum und sah erschrocken auf seinen Vater, der mitten im Zimmer stand und ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Kommst du mal, wir haben Besuch," erklärte Stephen leise und wies mit der rechten Hand auf die Tür. David sah verdutzt seinen Vater an, stand dann jedoch auf und folgte ihm auf den Flur. Dort klopfte Stephen kurz an Alex' Zimmertür und trat ein. Alex erschrak etwas mehr als David. Ihm blieb das Stück Schokolade fast im Hals stecken. Er schluckte. „He."

Stephen lockte ihm mit dem Finger, wies dann ebenfalls auf den Flur. „Komm! Wir haben Besuch, der unten wartet."

Der Arzt grinste, ging dann aus dem Zimmer ohne noch ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung abzuliefern. Alex stand von dem Stuhl auf und folgte seinem Bruder und seinem Dad nervös nach unten in die Lobby. Dort angekommen ging sein Vater sofort ins Wohnzimmer und seine Kinder folgten ihm langsam. Stephen stellte sich auf die rechte Seite des Zimmers und sah die Polizisten an, die aufgestanden waren. David wurde leichenblass und Alex sah nervös von den Cops zu seinem Dad und wieder zurück. _Jetzt sitzen wir richtig in der Scheiße!_ Officer Duncan räusperte sich, um alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und ging dann einen Schritt auf David zu. „Du bist David Connors?"

„Ja, Sir," antwortete der Junge leise und verunsichert dem Beamten.

„Wo warst du gestern Nacht zwischen ein und drei Uhr," fragte der Cop des NYPD weiter.

David schluckte. Wenn er jetzt lügen würde, brachte das bestimmt nichts, denn die Cops hatten bereits mit seinem Vater geredet und alle wussten Bescheid. Und wenn er jetzt seinen Dad anlügen würde, dann ... wäre das ganz und gar nicht gut für seine Gesundheit.

„Ich war nicht hier," sagte David deshalb leise und sah seinen Dad an, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick zu durchbohren schien. Der Officer nickte und sah wieder auf das Klemmbrett in seiner Hand. „Dr. Connors, es wird sie vielleicht interessieren, dass wir Blut auf dem Baustellengelände gefunden haben."

„Was?" Stephen war fassungslos. Jetzt war David auch noch verletzt worden?

„Welche Blutgruppe hat ihr Sohn," fragte der Cop weiter und unterband so jegliche Gedanken von Stephen. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und fixierte weiter seinen Sohn. „AB negativ."

„Passt," sagte Duncan grinsend und sah noch einmal auf seine Notizen. „Und das Foto passt auch, würde ich sagen. David, du hast ein großes Problem."

„Wie hoch ist die Kaution, Officer Duncan," fragte Stephen langsam und ging auf den Sekretär zu, der in der Lobby stand. Dort öffnete er die Schublade und kramte einen weißen Umschlag heraus. Er sah kurz hinein und drehte sich dann zu dem Trio um. Duncan sah wieder auf seinen besten Freund –

das Klemmbrett. „Hausfriedensbruch und mittlere Sachbeschädigung, das sind ... 280 Dollar, Sir."

_Vielen Dank, dass sie es noch mal so ausführlich wiederholen, Sir,_ dachte der Arzt genervt.

Alex schluckte und sah seinen Bruder an, der auf den Parkettboden starrte. Stephen nickte und griff in den Umschlag in seiner Hand. Er zog einen Bündel Geldscheine heraus, zählte genau 280 Dollar ab, legte den Umschlag wieder in die Schublade und schloss sie wieder.

„Hier, bitte," sagte er, als er wieder im Wohnzimmer neben David stand und Duncan die Kaution reichte. Der Officer zählte noch einmal durch, steckte das Geld in seine Hosentasche und schrieb Stephen eine Quittung. Dann nickte er und spazierte mit seinem Kollegen auf die Eingangstür zu.

Der Arzt begleitete sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Danke, Sir," sagte Duncan und trat hinaus. Sein Kollege nickte Stephen zum Abschied zu und folgte dann seinem Partner auf die Veranda. Stephen stöhnte genervt. Er sah von den Polizisten auf den Bürgersteig auf dem der Streifenwagen des NYPD geparkt war.

_So eine verdammte Scheiße! Wenn die David erwischt hätten, hätte er da drin sitzen können. Und jetzt hat er einen Eintrag in einer Polizeiakte. Auch das noch! _Stephen wartete bis die beiden Cops mit ihrem Wagen die Jefferson-Street davon gefahren waren, dann schloss er die Tür und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Alex stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, wie vor drei Minuten. Er sah seinen Vater an, als dieser herein kam. Stephen hatte den Durchschlag der Quittung und einen Durchschlag des Polizeiberichtes in der linken Hand. David hatte sich auf das kleine Sofa gesetzt. Stephen ging auf ihn zu. „STEH AUF, SOFORT!"

Der Junge sah ihn verschreckt an und sprang von seinem Platz. Stephen kam noch einen Schritt näher und fixierte ihn enttäuscht und wütend. Dann rümpfte er die Nase und kam einen weiteren Meter näher. Alex biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Scheinbar hatte sein Dad den Alkohol in der Nase. Stephen packte David am Kragen seines T-Shirts und brachte ihn so dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „HAST DU WIEDER GETRUNKEN?"

Alex zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, schluckte und hielt den Mund. Stephen sah ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder an David, der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. „David, ich warne dich nur einmal! Rede endlich! Hast du gestern Nacht wieder an der Flasche gehangen, obwohl ich dir jegliche Art von Alkohol untersagt hatte? UND obwohl du dir beim letzten Mal die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt hast? Erinnerst du dich?"

Sein Sohn schwieg sich immer noch aus.

„DAVID! VERDAMMT," brüllte sein Vater wieder. „MACH DEN MUND AUF! ICH WILL WAS HÖREN UND ICH WILL ES JETZT!"

David schluckte. „I ... ich ... ich hab, ... es war nicht so viel, ehrlich-"

„ES IST MIR EGAL WIEVIEL ES WAR," schrie Dr. Connors seinen Sohn an und unterband so jegliche Versuche der Rechtfertigung sofort. „PUNKT IST, DU HAST GETRUNKEN UND DAS NICHT ZU WENIG! Ich rieche das! Aber wir können sehr gerne einen Alkoholtest machen um sicher zu gehen!"

„Nein," antwortete David leise, sah auf seine Füße und versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Alex fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in seinem Zimmer, ganz weit weg von seinem Dad, seinem Bruder und diesem Tag, der bereits schlecht angefangen hatte, als David vor hin in sein Zimmer gestürmt war. Stephen fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar und stöhnte. Er musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht noch mehr auszuflippen und sofort auf seinen Sohn los zu gehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Dad," sagte David plötzlich und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange.

Stephen nickte. „Das wird es noch, glaub mir! Es wird dir noch sehr, sehr leid tun!"

Dann begutachtete der Mann seinen jüngeren Sohn sorgfältig von oben bis unten. Officer Duncan hatte doch gesagt, dass er Blut auf dem Gelände der Fabrik entdeckt hatte, doch der Arzt fand kein Blut oder eine Verletzung. „Wo bist du verletzt?"

Der kalte Ton in seiner Stimme ließ David zusammen zucken. Er schluckte.

„Ehm ...am Rücken. Ich bin auf irgendwas draufgefallen, als ich weggelaufen bin," antwortete der Junge leise und ließ seinen Dad nicht aus den Augen. _Ich bin so gut wie tot!_

„Umdrehen," befahl Stephen. Der Junge tat sofort was ihm gesagt wurde und drehte sich um.

Stephen griff nach dem T-Shirt und zog es grob nach oben. David zuckte zusammen. Nachdem er sich die Verletzungen angesehen hatte, ließ er das Shirt wieder fallen.

„Komm mit," befahl er seinem Sohn und ging langsam und verärgert auf seine Praxis zu.

Er schloss die weiße Tür auf und ließ David eintreten, dann drehte er sich noch mal zu Alex um. „Du," sagte er wütend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Alex. „Bleibst genau da stehen und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir," antwortete der Junge unsicher und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann sah er zu, wie sein Dad mit seinem Bruder in der kleinen Praxis verschwand.

_Wieso hab ich ihn nicht aus meinem Zimmer geschickt, als er da war? Dann würde ich jetzt nicht so tief in der Scheiße sitzen! _

Er sah in die offen stehende Praxis hinein. Das große Licht war an. David lag bäuchlings auf der Liege, das T-Shirt lag zusammengeknüllt auf einem der beiden Hocker. Sein Dad stand neben der Liege, trug weiße Latexhandschuhe und hatte eine große Pinzette in der rechten Hand. Während er Davids Rücken behandelte, sah Stephen immer wieder auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass Alex noch an der selben Stelle stand. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmitteln und nach Blut. _Das Jod kann er direkt schon draußen stehen lassen, _fuhr es Alex durch den Kopf. _Für nachher!_ _Oh Gott! Ich darf da jetzt gar nicht dran denken ..._

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Warum macht David immer so idiotische Sachen? Aber ich mag das ja, lol ... Wir lesen uns beim nächsten Kapitel! Danke für die Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	30. Duty and Secrets

**AN:** So und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

Dr. Tom Callaghan und die Flying Doctors gehören ja auch nicht mir ... Schade aber auch :(  
Special Guest Starring: Dr. Tom Callaghan von dem Royal Flying Doctors Service of Australia

Zum Kapitel: Stephen hat leider noch vor dem Urlaub Dienst! Und Mac widerum hat Geheimnisse ...

* * *

Gegen Mittag, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, die beiden Jungs in ihren Zimmer und Stephen in der Küche, stand Connors in seiner Praxis. Auf der weißen Liege stand sein geöffneter Arztkoffer. Der Arzt hatte eine seiner Glasvitrinen geöffnet und räumte Medikamente in den Koffer. Zwischendurch sah er kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein leises Klopfen. Er hielt die Aspirin in der Hand und drehte sich um. Alex stand in der Tür und wartete.

„Ja," fragte Stephen müde und steckte die Tabletten an ihren Platz in seinem Koffer.

Sein Sohn trat über die Schwelle. „Ehm, ich wollte dich nur kurz was fragen."

Stephen sah auf. „Frag!"

Er nahm ein zweites Päckchen Kopfschmerztabletten und steckte es in die Gummihalterung neben das erste Päckchen. Dann nahm er eine kleine, durchsichtige Plastiktüte, in der sich ein Paar Latexhandschuhe befand und warf sie in den Koffer.

„Kann ich zu Jason," fragte Alex vorsichtig und schenkte seinem Dad einen seiner Hundeblicke.

Stephen stöhnte. „Versprich mir, dass ihr keinen Scheiß macht, okay? Meine Pumpe verkraftet im Moment keine weiteren Eskapaden, Alex!"

Sein Kind nickte schnell. „Klar! Außerdem ist Mac ja da."

„Gut," sagte sein Vater und schloss die Vitrine wieder ab. „Bist du heute Abend wieder hier?"

„Nope," rief sein Sohn und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Doch sein Vater hielt ihn auf. „Was? He! Warte!"

Alex stoppte und drehte sich um. Stephen fuhr fort. „Du schläfst also da? Du bist Morgen um 12 Uhr wieder hier, hast du verstanden? Das Taxi kommt gegen 18 Uhr und bringt uns zum Flughafen."

Der Junge nickte verstehend. „Und wehe ihr baut irgendwelchen Mist, Alex! Ich warne dich!"

„Nein, Dad," rief sein Sohn von der Lobby aus. _Ich hab erst mal genug ..._

„AHH, ALEX," brüllte Stephen ihm hinter her, doch er konnte seinen Jungen schon nicht mehr sehen. „Das Krankenhaus hat mich gerade angepiept! Ich hab leider Bereitschaftsdienst! Das heißt, ich werde Morgen gegen 11 Uhr wieder hier sein, okay? Und du bist pünktlich und keine Minute zu spät!"

„JA, KLAR, DAD," brüllte Alex und sprang dann die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Stephen nickte und ging wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer. Dort packte er seinen Koffer zu Ende, schloss die Tür von außen und ging durch das Wohnzimmer in die Lobby. Er stellte den Koffer an die Tür, nahm seine Hausschlüssel vom Sekretär und lief die Treppe hinauf.

Oben angekommen klopfte er an Davids Zimmertür und trat ein. Sein Jüngster lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett und las in einem Buch. Neben dem Bett stand eine schwarze, geschlossene Reisetasche. Der Raum war aufgeräumt. Stephen nickte anerkennend.

„He," rief er und spielte mit dem Schlüssel in seiner Hand. Sein Kind sah auf und legte das Buch auf die Matratze.

„Hi," antwortete David und starrte auf die Hausschlüssel in Stephens Hand.

Stephen hatte die Tür offen gelassen und kam ein Stück näher. Als er vor dem Bett stand, sah er auf seinen Sohn herab. „Ich hab Bereitschaftsdienst und muss jetzt weg," erklärte der Arzt leise. David nickte. Stephen fuhr fort. „Ich bin bis Morgen 11 Uhr nicht hier und Alex auch nicht, aber-"

„Was," unterbrach David aufgebracht seinen Vater. „Wieso? Wo ist er?"

_Okay, das wird jetzt nicht einfach, _dachte Stephen und ließ sich auf Davids Bett nieder.

„Er ist bei Jason ... er schläft da und kommt Morgen Mittag zurück." Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Connors. Stephen sah ihn an und David starrte zurück.

„Wieso darf er zu Jason? ... Darf ich auch," fragte David plötzlich hoffnungsvoll und lächelte seinen Vater an, der jedoch nicht zurück lächelte, sondern ihm über den Kopf strich. „Nein, du darfst nicht! Und ich denke, du kannst dir auch vorstellen warum! Oder?"

David stöhnte. Einen Versuch war es wert. Er überlegte kurz. Sein Dad war über Nacht nicht da und sein großer Bruder auch nicht ... Das bedeutete, dass ... er das ganze Haus für sich hatte! Er grinste innerlich, zeigte es aber nicht seinem Vater.

„Okay," sagte er deshalb traurig und ließ den Kopf auf seine Arme und das Kissen sinken.

Stephen stand auf und fummelte wieder an den Schlüsseln herum. „Mach keinen Mist, ja?"

Er ging zur Tür, dann drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich bring dir auch was mit!"

David konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Was denn," rief er. „Eine Krankenschwester?"

Sein Dad zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen! Bis Morgen. Wenn was ist, ruf an, ja?"

Dann schloss der Mann die Zimmertür, sagte schnell Alex auf Wiedersehen und sprang die Treppe hinunter in die Lobby. Dort zog er sich seinen Mantel an und steckte seine Brieftasche in die Innentasche. Er schnappte sich sein Handy, kontrollierte kurz das Display und stellte die Tastensperre ein. Dann griff er nach dem Koffer und verließ das Haus. Etwas Schnee lag noch auf dem Bürgersteig und den Straßen, doch es hatte nicht gefroren. Der Arzt öffnete den Wagen, warf den Koffer auf den Rücksitz, stieg ein und ließ den Motor an.

Das Handy legte er auf den Beifahrersitz. Er fummelte kurz an dem Radio herum und suchte einen passenden Sender. Die Sitzheizung stellte er aus, ebenso wie das Navigationssystem. Dann spähte er noch einmal auf sein Haus, sah dann in den Rückspiegel und setzte aus der Einfahrt hinaus auf die Strasse.

Nachdem Stephen den BMW auf seinem persönlichen Parkplatz unter einem der Bäume des Krankenhauses geparkt und abgeschlossen hatte, spazierte er langsam zwischen den anderen Autos hindurch. Er passierte die gläserne Schiebetür der Notaufnahme und stand wenig später an der Anmeldung und nahm seine ID-Card und ein Klemmbrett entgegen. Er ging an der Anmeldung vorbei, durch eine weitere Glastür, nahm dann den Gang rechts von ihm, öffnete die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite - sein Büro - und warf das Klemmbrett und die Identifikationskarte mit seinem Foto auf seinen Schreibtisch. Stephen atmete tief durch. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass man ihn nicht anpiepen würde, doch er hatte nun mal Bereitschaft und das hieß, man musste ihn zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit erreichen können. Wenigstens hatte er ab Morgen Mittag ein paar Tage frei, die er mit seinen Kindern und mit seinem Freund verbringen würde und das war die Hauptsache!

Langsam zog er den Mantel aus, hängte ihn und den Schal an einen Kleiderhaken, der an der weißen Wand befestigt war und stellte den schwarzen Koffer in seinen Schrank mit seinen persönlichen Sachen. Dann griff er nach dem Kleiderbügel, auf dem sein weißer Kittel hing, nahm ihn herunter, hängte den Bügel wieder in den Spind und schloss ihn. Danach streifte er sich den Kittel über sein dunkelblaues Hemd, nahm die ID-Card vom Tisch und befestigte sie ordentlich an der Brusttasche des Kittels.

Seufzend ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, startete den Computer und nahm das Klemmbrett in die Hand. Als der PC hochgefahren war, öffnete er durch einen Doppelklick die Patientendatei und verglich die Daten mit denen auf dem Klemmbrett, das er an der Anmeldung von Schwester Miller bekommen hatte. Wenig später klopfte es an seiner Bürotür.

„Ja," rief der Chefarzt und sah auf. Tom Callaghan trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hi," begrüßte er Stephen und ließ sich auf einen der beiden schwarzen Besucherstühle fallen, die vor dem Tisch standen. Stephen beugte sich vor. „He!"

„Entschuldige, dass wir dich angepiept haben, aber Dr. Cofield hat sich heute krank gemeldet und es sind wieder neue Patienten rein gekommen," erklärte Tom vorsichtig.

Sein vorrübergehender Chef nickte verständnisvoll. „Kein Problem, Tom. Solange ich Morgen um 11 Uhr hier verschwinden kann, ist alles okay!"

Dr. Callaghan grinste. „Wie lange bleibt ihr eigentlich?"

„Übers Wochenende," antwortete Connors und sah wieder konzentriert auf seinen Flachbildschirm. „Wir werden am Montag Nachmittag wieder hier sein. Also ein Kurztrip!"

„Hast du dir die Daten angesehen?"

Der andere Arzt nickte und stand auf. „Ja, wir können!"

Er stellte den PC auf Sleep-Modus, so dass man ihn nur durch das richtige Passwort wieder aktivieren konnte und ging mit Tom zur Tür. Gemeinsam traten sie aus Stephens Büro hinaus auf den leeren Flur, der wie alle übrigen Flure mit tristen, grauen Linoleumplatten ausgestattet war. Connors nahm seinen Schlüssel und verriegelte sein Büro. Dann wandten sich die Männer nach links und spazierten einen weiteren langen Flur entlang bis zu einem der Aufzüge. Sie stiegen ein, Stephen drückte die zwei, für das zweite Obergeschoss und die Türen schlossen sich. Tom lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der zwei Spiegelwände, und sah Stephen an, der scheinbar noch müder war, als er selbst.

„Schlecht geschlafen," fragte der _fliegende Arzt_ deshalb vorsichtig.

Stephen sah auf. „Nein, nur wieder ein paar Probleme mit den Jungs."

Er stöhnte. Tom überlegte, ob er nachfragen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dafür, dass das Stephens Privatsache war und schwieg. Ein paar Sekunden später öffneten sich die beiden Türen und sie traten auf den Gang, der, über der gläsernen Eingangstür, mit der Aufschrift: _Station A_ in roten Lettern gekennzeichnet war. Hier lagen die Patienten, die stationär behandelt werden mussten. Es waren etwas zwanzig Zimmer, die entweder als Einzel- oder Zweibettzimmer eingerichtet waren. Sie gingen an dem Schwesternzimmer vorbei, das links vom Flur lag und grüßten die drei Krankenschwestern, die Kaffee trinkend an einem Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. Ein paar Schritte weiter lag das erste Patientenzimmer auf der rechten Seite, davor hatten sich schon eine Schwester, ein Pfleger und zwei weitere Ärzte versammelt und warteten auf den Chef.

„Guten Tag, meine Dame, meine Herren," begrüßte Stephen alle Anwesenden und nickte.

Die Schwester, die Ärzte und der junge Pfleger grüßten höflich zurück und die Assistenzärzte sahen noch mal in ihre Unterlagen, um dem Leiter der Notaufnahme keine falschen Informationen zu geben.

Tom griff nach der Klinke und sah seinen Kollegen an. „Können wir," fragte er Dr. Connors.

Stephen ging noch einmal schnell die Krankengeschichte des hier liegenden Patienten in seinem Kopf durch und nickte dann Tom zu. „Ja, es kann los gehen."

Die anderen anwesenden Personen nickten ebenfalls und Callaghan öffnete die Tür.

Alex war inzwischen im Haus der Taylors angekommen, hatte seine Tasche nach oben gebracht und zusammen mit Jason die Luftmatratze aufgepumpt, die heute Nacht sein Schlaflager sein würde. Mac war vor zehn Minuten von seinem Lauftraining nach Hause gekommen, hatte geduscht und saß jetzt in der Küche. Vor ihm stand eine heiße Tasse Kaffee und daneben lag die _New-York-Times_. Er trug einen grauen Pullover und eine bequeme blaue Jeans. Sein Blick schweifte zum Kühlschrank, an dem mit einem grauen Magneten zwei rot-blaue Tickets von _American Airlines_ befestigt waren.

Der Detective grinste. Die beiden Männer hatten sich kurzfristig doch entschlossen ihre Kinder mit zu nehmen, denn Stephen war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Alex und David noch mal ein ganzes Wochenende allein zu lassen. _Das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln, wenn man bedenkt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist! _

Mac griff nach der Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Er musste heute Gott sei Dank nicht ins Büro und hatte somit genug Zeit zu packen und noch ein paar andere Dinge zu erledigen. Nachdem er den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, spülte er die Tasse und stellte sie wieder in den Küchenschrank zurück. Er überlegte kurz, trat dann aus der Küche in die Lobby und ging rechts ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er sich kurz suchend um, entdeckte dann das Telefon auf dem Sofa, nahm es an sich und setzte sich auf den schwarzen Sessel. Er grinste. Dann drückte er die Taste für das Telefonbuch und eine weitere Taste. Das Telefon wählte und er bekam ein Freizeichen. Es hatte nur zwei mal geklingelt, da wurde bereits der Hörer abgenommen.

„He, ich bin es Mac," rief der Cop fröhlich in den Hörer. „Wie läuft es so bei euch?"

Er schwieg und hörte zu. „Okay," sagte er dann. „Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen? Wird alles klappen?"

Wieder horchte er lautlos seinem Gesprächspartner. „Sehr gut. Da bin ich erleichtert! Okay, wir sehen uns ja dann! Ja ... viele Grüße auch von mir! Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte. Danke! Bis dann!"

Mac legte auf. Er sah sehr erleichtert aus. Er blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, dann sprang er auf und ging wieder in die Küche, um doch noch einen Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Wenig später kamen Jason und Alex die Treppe hinunter. Sie gingen sofort in die Küche. Mac saß wieder am Tisch und tippte auf seinem Notebook herum. Er sah auf. „He," begrüßte er die beiden Jungen. Sie grüßten zurück und Jason öffnete den großen schwarzen Kühlschrank. „Dad, wir machen uns ein Sandwich, okay?"

„Ja, klar," antwortete der Polizist und öffnete einen weiteren Link durch einen Klick mit der schwarzen Maus. Jason packte unterdessen Weißbrot, eine Tomate, Käse, ein Glas mit Gurken, Wurst und Majonaise auf die Arbeitsplatte. Alex nahm zwei flache Teller aus dem Oberschrank und zwei Messer aus der Schublade und stellte sie neben die Lebensmittel. Nachdem die beiden Teenager gegessen hatten, verschwanden sie wieder in Jasons Zimmer.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Der arme Stephen muss noch mal ran, weil jemand krank geworden ist :( Mit wem Mac wohl telefoniert hat? Hmm, das werden wir etwas später herausfinden! Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann endlich in den Flieger und ab nach Miami :) Wir lesen uns, Leute! Eure Vanessa


	31. Welcome to Miami

**AN:** So es sind nur noch wenige Kapitel, Leute! Und ab diesem Kapitel hier spielt alles in dem sonnigen Bundesstaat Miami *freu* Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer: **CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die TV Serie CSI Miami gehört ebenfalls nicht mir ...

Special Guest Starring: Detective Tim Speedle und Lt. Horation Caine vom CSI Miami!

Zum Kapitel:  
Der Flieger mit der Patchworkfamilie landet sicher auf dem Airport! Und dann geht es ab zum Hotel ...

* * *

„_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren! Willkommen auf dem Miami International Airport. Wir hoffen, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug und beehren uns bald wieder! Wir wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt. Auf Wiedersehen!" _

Die plötzliche Durchsage der Stewardess dröhnte laut und fast aufdringlich in Stephens Ohren. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf, während er ausgiebig gähnte und seine Beine ausstreckte, was in dem beengten Platz in der Economy-Class fast unmöglich war. Der Arzt spürte wie die Boing 747 im Schritttempo über den Asphalt rollte und dann langsam nach links drehte, um wahrscheinlich ihren Parkplatz zu erreichen. Er räusperte sich und sah dann nach links auf den Sitzplatz neben sich. Mac hatte eine Zeitung, die er bei ihrem Abflug von einer Stewardess entgegen genommen hatte, vor sich und las.

„He," sagte Stephen leise und blickte auf die Zeitung. Mac grinste und beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Stephen wandte sich dann nach rechts und sah aus dem kleinen Flugzeugfenster hinaus. Es war dunkel. Er konnte einen Teil des riesigen Flughafens ausmachen. Er sah Landebahnen, die mit Lichtern gekennzeichnet und auf dem Asphalt montiert waren, um den ankommenden Flugzeugen auch bei Nacht den richtigen Weg zu weisen.

Nachdem die Maschine ihre Parkposition erreicht hatte und ausgerollt war, erloschen mit einem Signalton die Anschnallhinweise an der Decke des Flugzeuges. Sofort sprangen die ersten Reisenden auf, stellten sich in den Gang und griffen nach ihrem Handgepäck, das in den oberen Gepäckablageräumen deponiert war. Stephen und Mac sahen sich an und mussten grinsen. Sie wollten so lange warten und sitzen bleiben bis sich die Masse Menschen an ihnen vorbei ins Freie gedrängt hatte. Die beiden Männer hatten Zeit und würden noch früh genug einen Fuß auf den Miami Airport setzen.

„Was meinst du, wie es den Kindern geht," fragte Mac plötzlich und reckte seinen Kopf, um an einer Blondine vorbei zu sehen, die mit ihrem rosafarbenen Handtäschchen bei ihnen im Gang stand und gähnte. Stephen stand auf und ließ seinen Blick über die sechs Sitzreihen, die ihre Plätze von denen ihrer Söhne trennten, nach vorne schweifen. Stephen hatte natürlich telefonisch bei der Fluggesellschaft versucht die anderen drei Plätze ihrer Kinder so nah wie möglich an ihren eigenen zu buchen, doch leider hatte es unvorhergesehene Komplikationen mit einer anderen Familie gegeben und so mussten sich die Connors und die Taylors mit diesen Sitzreihen zu Frieden geben.

Der Arzt konnte Alex schwarze Igelfrisur ausmachen, er saß noch auf seinem Platz und schien sich mit Jason zu unterhalten, der den Platz am Fenster hatte. Neben Alex müsste eigentlich David sitzen, doch da dieser kleiner war, als sein großer Bruder, konnte sein Dad ihn von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen.

Stephen setzte sich wieder und drehte sich zu Mac, der die Zeitung in die Sitztasche des Vordersitzes gleiten ließ.

„Ich denke, Ihnen geht es gut," sagte Connors. „Wir haben doch keine Beschwerden von anderen Urlaubern oder der Crew gehört, oder?"

Die Menschenmasse bewegte sich langsam weiter. Mac grinste. „Nein, Gott sei Dank nicht."

Ein wenig später war die Masse auf ein Minimum geschrumpft, so dass kleinere Lücken zwischen den einzelnen Personen entstanden waren. Mac nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit, stand auf, ging auf den Flugzeuggang und öffnete die Klappe von dem Gepäckablageraum, der sich direkt über ihnen befand. Er reichte seinem Freund dessen kleine schwarze Tasche, die Stephen auf Macs Sitz abstellte. Dann schloss der Ermittler die Luke und warf sich sein Handgepäck über die Schulter. Mac ging einen Schritt vorwärts in Richtung Ausstieg und sah sich nach Stephen um, der jetzt fast auf dem Gang war.

Eine ältere Dame kam von links und stoppte, als sie Stephen sah, der auf eine günstige Gelegenheit wartete, um sich der Masse anzuschließen, die weiter auf die beiden Türen des Jumbos zusteuerte.

„Bitte, gehen sie ruhig," sagte die Frau mit der Brille freundlich und lächelte den Arzt an.

Stephen lächelte freundlich zurück. „Oh, vielen Dank," sagte er, packte seine Tasche und eilte Mac hinter her, der bereits ein paar Meter weiter war. Mac wandte sich noch einmal um, nur um zu sehen, dass Connors bereits hinter ihm war und zwängte sich dann weiter durch den schmalen Flugzeuggang. Ein paar Sekunden später passierten sie das Flugzeugpersonal, verabschiedeten sich und stiegen über die herangerollte Treppe nach unten auf den Asphalt von _Miami International_.

Das Erste was Mac auffiel, war, dass eine angenehme kühle Außentemperatur herrschte. Ein leichter Wind pfiff über ihre Köpfe hinweg und er konnte am Nachthimmel einige Sterne ausmachen. _Perfekt! Einfach perfekt! _Drei Meter weiter trafen sie auf ihre Kinder, die gähnend und unausgeschlafen mit ihrem Handgepäck neben dem Flieger standen und warteten. Stephen schlang einen Arm um Alex Schulter und dirigierte ihn in Richtung Flughafengebäude.

„Und wie waren die drei Stunden Flug," fragte der Arzt. „Habt ihr geschlafen?"

„Ich schon," rief David seinem Dad fröhlich zu, während er in eiligem Tempo auf die Schiebetüren zu ging. Alexander verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ja, _er_ schon."

Das Quintett bewegte sich durch die verglaste Schiebetür und blieb dann etwas Abseits stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Stephen sah sich nach Jason um, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war und sich mit der Hand an den Kopf fasste. Der Arzt ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich vor ihn und fasste ihn an den Schultern, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „He, ist alles okay, Jason?"

Der Junge war blass und atmete heftig. „Mir ist schlecht," sagte er nur und schwankte.

Stephen sah auf. „MAC!"

Der Cop war einige Schritte weiter gegangen, um sich zu orientieren. Er war zwar schon mal hier gewesen, jedoch lag das bereits zwei Jahre zurück. Damals hatte er mit Lt. Horatio Caine, dem Leiter des CSI-Teams hier in Miami an einem Fall zusammen gearbeitet. Als er Stephen rufen hörte, drehte er sich sofort um. Er sah seinen Freund auf dem Boden kniend. Vor ihm stand sein Sohn und rührte sich nicht. _Wenn Stephen in seiner Tasche herum sucht, dann ..._ Der Detective lief sofort zurück zu seiner Familie.

„Was ist," fragte er, als er vor Jason stand. Dann sah er seinen Freund an, der in seiner Tasche wühlte. Stephen stand auf. In der Hand hielt er ein Päckchen Tabletten.

„Kein Grund zur Panik. Ihm ist nur von der Landung schlecht geworden." Er sah auf die Packung und gab sie Mac. „Hier! Am besten ihr geht noch mal raus an die frische Luft. Ich suche einen Wasserspender oder Getränkeautomat und bin gleich bei euch, okay?"

Mac nickte, stellte sein Handgepäck auf den Boden und ging dann langsam mit seinem Sohn wieder durch die Tür hinaus an die frische Luft. Stephen wandte sich an seine beiden Söhne, die sich angeregt in dem großen Gebäude umsahen.

„Ihr bleibt genau hier stehen und passt auf, dass niemand unsere Sachen klaut, okay?"

Alex nickte. „Ja, klar, Dad! Wir rühren uns nicht vom Fleck."

„Okay," sagte der Arzt, dann bahnte er sich mit seiner Tasche einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse, um einen Getränkeautomat zu finden. Stephen sah konzentriert nach links und nach rechts und entdeckte ein paar Minuten später endlich einen schwarzen Automaten mit der Aufschrift _Coca-Cola_, der an einer Wand neben einem kleinen Cafe stand. Schnell ging er darauf zu, stellte seine Tasche ab, kramte aus seiner Hose ein paar Münzen und warf eine ¼ Dollarmünze ein. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann für eine Dose Pepsi.

_Koffein! Genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Damit bringen wir den Kreislauf wieder auf Touren._

Nach ein paar Sekunden rollte mit lautem Gepolter eine eiskalte Dose aus dem Automaten in den Auswurf. Connors nahm sie, entschied sich dann für noch drei Dosen, schwang sich die Tasche über die Schulter, steckte die anderen drei rot-blau-silbernen Dosen Pepsi in die Tasche und eilte zurück zu seinem Patienten.

„Tief durchatmen," sagte Mac ruhig und strich seinem Sohn durch das Haar. Der siebzehnjährige Junge saß einige Meter vor dem Gebäude auf einer Bank. Sein Dad hockte vor ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können und notfalls schnell einzugreifen, wenn er sich übergeben müsste. Neben Jason lag die Schachtel Vomex, die Stephen seinem Freund in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Plötzlich hörten sie hastige Schritte hinter sich. Mac drehte sich um und sah Connors durch die Glastür des Flughafens auf sich zu kommen. Als er bei Jason ankam, stellte Stephen seine Tasche vor die Bank und hockte sich vor den Jungen, der wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hatte.

„Und? Wie sieht es aus," fragte der Arzt, während er die Dose Pepsi öffnete und sie Jason in die Hand drückte. „Hier trink einen Schluck! Aber nur einen kleinen!"

Der Teenager tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Dann öffnete Connors die Tablettenpackung und drückte zwei Kapseln Vomex in seine Hand, die er dann an Jason weiter reichte. Der Junge sah auf die Drogen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Na, los, Jason, nimm sie schon," befahl Mac ihm leise aber direkt.

_Ich will so schnell wie möglich ins Bett und mein Rücke tut höllisch weh, wegen dieser beschissenen Beinfreiheit! Die gar keine war!_

Jason stöhnte. Doch dann nahm er sie doch und spülte sie mit der Limonade hinunter.

Stephen nickte. „Gut. Wir warten jetzt einen Moment bis das Mittel einsetzt und dann gehen wir langsam zu unserem Gepäckband, okay?"

Die beiden Taylors nickten. Mac setzte sich neben seinen Sohn auf die Bank und legte einen Arm auf seine Schultern.

„Das war dein erster Flug," flüsterte der Cop einfühlsam. „Dass dir schlecht geworden ist, ist ganz normal. Es war sehr warm in der Maschine und die Luft ist ekelhaft. Ich kann mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, wenn ich fliegen muss."

Sein Sohn sah ihn an, ließ sich dann zurück fallen und legte seinen Kopf an Macs Brust. Langsam atmete er wieder gleichmäßig. Stephen stand auf, packte die Tabletten in seine Tasche zurück und ging dann wieder in das Flughafengebäude um nach seinen Jungs zu sehen. Die beiden Connors Brüder standen neben ihren Rucksäcken und beobachteten die anderen Passagiere, die gemächlich durch die Passkontrolle gingen und dann höchstwahrscheinlich an dem Gepäckband ihre Koffer und Taschen entgegen nehmen würden. Die schwarze Tasche von Mac stand ebenfalls bei ihnen. Als Stephen bei ihnen ankam, tuschelten sie leise und sahen zu einem jungen Mann hinüber, der von der Flughafenpolizei befragt wurde.

„He," sagte der Arzt und sah ebenfalls zu den Polizisten hinüber.

_Was da wohl los ist? Aber das ist nicht unser Bier! _

Er griff nach der Tasche von Mac und sah in Richtung Eingang. Endlich gingen die verglasten Schiebetüren auf und sein Freund und Jason kamen herein. Der Junge hatte wieder Gesichtsfarbe und ging langsam neben seinem Vater her, der sofort Stephen ansteuerte.

„Okay, wir können," sagte der Cop, nahm seine Tasche entgegen und führte die Anderen durch das Gebäude zur Passkontrolle. Von dort aus spazierten sie durch einen Gang in eine riesige Halle, in der fünf Gepäckbänder montiert waren. Nachdem sie ihre Koffer und Taschen entgegen genommen hatten, mussten sie eine weitere Passkontrolle über sich ergehen lassen und traten dann in die Ankunftshalle. Dort blieben sie kurz stehen und steckten die Pässe in ihre Taschen.

Plötzlich sah Mac interessiert und angespannt geradeaus. „Hast du irgendwas verbrochen, Schatz?"

Stephen musterte ihn, wusste jedoch im ersten Moment nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. „Wieso?"

Der Cop zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste und wies dann mit der Hand geradeaus in Richtung Ausgang. „Weil die Polizei da ist und auf uns zu warten scheint."

Jetzt wusste Stephen was sein Freund meinte. Langsam drehte er sich um und suchte die wartenden Menschen mit den Augen ab. Etwas weiter hinten, an einer der Drehtüren, die den Flughafen mit der Außenwelt verband, stand ein großer Mann mit rötlichem Haar. Er sah genau zu ihnen hinüber. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein blaues Hemd und darüber ein ebenfalls schwarzes Jackett und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Noch dazu trug er eine Sonnenbrille. Einzig allein die Marke an seinem Gürtel und die Waffe, eine Sig-Sauer P229 wie sie auch Mac benutzte, wiesen ihn als Polizisten aus.

Mac gab seiner Familie ein Zeichen und sie spazierten durch die Menschenmenge hindurch auf den Ermittler des _CSI Miami_ zu, der sie lächelnd empfing. „Polizeieskorte zum Hotel gefällig meine Herren?"

Mac nahm seinen Kollegen in die Arme. „Schön, dass du uns abholst, Horatio."

Der Lieutenant grinste. „Ich war sowie so in der Gegend. He, Stephen! Wie geht's dir?"

„Sehr gut. Wir haben endlich ein paar Tage, die wir zusammen mit den Kids verbringen können."

Stephen stellte Caine seine Kinder vor. Dann nahmen sie ihr Gepäck in die Hand und traten durch die verglaste Drehtür ins Freie. Sie liefen über den Bürgersteig und standen wenig später vor einem silbernen Wagen der Marke _Hummer H2_, Horatios Dienstwagen. Die Kinder staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das Auto sahen.

„Wow," rief Jason erstaunt. „Dad, wieso hast du nicht so eine flotte Karre?"

Horatio sah Mac an. „Weil das Department in New York nicht so viel Geld hat, um damit anzugeben," antwortete Taylor seinem Sohn grinsend. „Außerdem mag ich meinen Cadillac!"

„Okay," sagte der Cop aus Miami, als sie am Wagen standen. „Drei können mit mir fahren, die anderen fahren mit Speed." Horatio öffnete die Türen, ging dann einmal um den Wagen herum zum Heck und öffnete den großzügigen Kofferraum. Dann luden die Connors ihr Gepäck ein und stiegen in den Dienstwagen. Caine ging mit dem Rest der Gruppe zu dem anderen Hummer, der hinter ihm geparkt hatte. Er war genau identisch mit seinem. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und ein junger Mann mit einer schwarzen, kurzen Igelfrisur stieg aus. Er nickte seinem Chef kurz zu und grüßte dann seinen Kollegen und Freund aus New York City. „He, Mac! Wie läufts?"

„Sehr gut, Speed! Danke," antwortete Mac und stellte ihm seinen Sohn Jason vor.

Tim Speedle sah den Jungen an. „He, Jason! Wie geht es dir?"

Der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern sah sich lieber auf dem Parkplatz um.

„Ihm ist vor hin schlecht geworden. Hat die Landung nicht gut verkraftet Entschuldige, Speed," entschuldigte Taylor das Verhalten seines Sohnes.

Tim Speedle lud das Gepäck seiner Fahrgäste in den Kofferraum. Mac ließ sich stöhnend in den Beifahrersitz sinken, sein Kind saß auf dem Rücksitz, öffnete das Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann stieg Speed ebenfalls ein, schloss die Fahrertür und ließ das Fenster hinunter. Sein Chef beugte sich kurz hinein. „Speed! Es geht zum _Beacon South Beach_!"

„Klare Sache, H.," rief sein Detective und kurbelte das Fenster nach oben.

Nachdem Horatio in seinen Hummer gestiegen war, erwachten die beiden Polizeiwagen zum Leben, stießen aus der Parklücke und fuhren hintereinander vom Parkplatz. Wenig später verließen sie das Flughafengelände von _Miami International Airport_ und reihten sich in den nächtlichen Verkehr ein.

Vom Flughafen aus fuhren sie auf die 836, am rechts liegenden _Blue Lagoon Lake_ vorbei, dann über den North River, bis sie zu einem Autobahnkreuz kamen. Der Verkehr um den Flughafen herum war unerträglich, doch Horatio manövrierte den Hummer sicher und schnell durch die vielen Autos und Motorradfahrer hindurch. Während er fuhr, sah Caine einige Male in den Rückspiegel, doch sein Kollege hing weiter an seiner Stoßstange, was der ältere Beamte auch nicht anders erwartet hätte. Ein paar Minuten später nahm Horatio die 395 wobei sie die _Biscayne Bay_ überquerten und die 395 zu einer kleineren Straße, namens 41 wurde, die sie über mehrere kleine Inseln und Brücken führte und schließlich zum _Macarthur Causeway_ wurde. Diese Straße brachte die beiden Wagen direkt auf eine große Landzunge, die durch mehrere Zufahrten, Brücken und kleinere Inseln vom Festland unterbrochen wurde. Dort angekommen bogen die beiden Fahrzeuge von der 5th Street scharf links auf die _Collins Avenue_ ab. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Jason das Fenster wieder geschlossen. Ihm schien es besser zu gehen. Horatio stellte das Radio aus, setzte den rechten Blinker und hielt wenig später vor einem von zwei sattgrünen, hohen Palmen eingerahmten, weißen Hotel. Der Wagen ruckelte etwas, als er auf den Bordstein fuhr und abrupt stoppte. Speed tat es Horatio gleich und parkte direkt hinter ihm. Jason drückte seine Nase an das Fenster und staunte.

„Wow," rief er beeindruckt. „Das Teil ist echt cool!"

Sein Dad sah kurz zu Caine, der zustimmend nickte und Mac warf dann einen zweiten Blick auf das Beacon South Beach. Von außen sah es nicht sonderlich groß aus, jedoch verlieh ihm der weiße Anstrich und die leuchtenden blauen Lichter etwas Geheimnisvolles oder Mystisches. Jedenfalls sah es sehr edel, aber auch ziemlich cool aus, wie Jason bereits bemerkt hatte. An der Straße waren einige große, weiße Sonnenschirme gespannt und kleine Tische waren gedeckt. Horatio stieg mit seinen Gästen aus dem Wagen und ging zu den Connors hinüber, die bereits mit ihren Koffern vor der Eingangstür standen. Mac ging auf seinen Freund zu und küsste ihn.

„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Schatz," raunte er Stephen zu, der seinen Koffer in die Hand nahm.

„Du hast es ja noch nicht von Innen gesehen! Was machst du, wenn es total hässlich ist?"

„Umziehen," gab Mac lächelnd zurück und griff ebenfalls nach seinem Koffer.

Dann trat die Familie mit Lieutenant Horatio Caine an der Spitze durch die ovale, in einem dunkelbraunen Holz gefasste und in der Mitte mit von Hand gearbeiteten Milchglas verzierte, Eingangstür die Lobby des _Beacon South Beach_. Stephen sah sich erstaunt um. Er wusste natürlich wie das Hotel aussah – als er die Buchung per Internet vorgenommen hatte, war er von den Bildern überwältigt gewesen – doch dies alles jetzt und hier live zu sehen, war schon etwas anderes.

„He, Lieutenant," rief Jemand von der Bar aus und hielt eine Hand zur Begrüßung hoch.

Caine lächelte den Mann an, ging dann auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben einen der freien Barhocker, die mit schwarzem Leder umspannt waren. Mit zwei Fingern zog er die immer präsente Sonnenbrille von der Nase und legte sie vor sich auf die Bar. Schnell kamen die beiden Männer ins Gespräch.

Direkt auf der rechten Seite neben der Eingangstür, lag die Rezeption, nur zwei Schritte von der Tür entfernt. Stephen ging an Mac vorbei, stellte seinen Koffer vor der glänzenden Holzfassade der Theke ab und reichte der weiblichen Angestellten die Buchungsunterlagen. Die junge Frau lächelte kurz höflich, drückte dann ein paar Tasten an ihrem Computer und suchte nach der Reservierung. Mac wandte sich unterdessen an seinen Sohn, der sich auf ein Sofa, das zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke mit runden, braunen Tischen gehörte, gesetzt hatte und sich langsam umsah.

„Ist alles okay mit dir," fragte der Cop leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, es geht mir wieder gut, aber ich habe Durst," antwortete Jason Taylor und lehnte sich zurück. Macs Blick fiel auf die kleine Bar, die direkt gegenüber der Sitzecke lag. Zwei Hotelgäste saßen nebeneinander, tranken Bier und unterhielten sich in angemessener Lautstärke. Etwas weiter links saß der fremde Mann mit dem sich Horatio unterhielt. Mac drehte sich wieder kurz zu seinem Sohn um. „Was willst du trinken?"

„Ich denke, ich nehme ein Wasser," sagte der Junge müde und gähnte.

Der Cop nickte, trat dann an die Bar heran, die in dem gleichen Holz gehalten war, wie die Rezeption und die kleinen runden Tische und winkte dem Barkeeper. „Zwei Mineralwasser, bitte."

„Ja, Sir. Kommt sofort."

Horatio beendete das Gespräch wieder und drehte sich zu Mac um.

„Das ist ein guter Freund, der ... viele Kontakte hat – hier und da. Er kann vieles besorgen, wenn du weißt was ich meine, Mac?"

Mac nickte grinsend. Der _gute Freund_ von Horatio stand auf, klopfte dem Bekannten kurz auf die Schulter, steckte ihm einen zusammengefalteten, kleinen Zettel zu und verließ dann die Bar.

Taylor sah ihm nach. „Okay," sagte er. „Hat er alles besorgt?"

Sein Kollege nickte und setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf. „Jup! Alles! Und du willst das wirklich durchziehen, Mac?"

Sein Kollege nickte müde.

Jason kam zu ihnen hinüber und ließ sich auf einen der schwarzen Barhocker fallen, die neben Mac noch frei waren und sie warteten zusammen auf das Wasser. In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Dame am Empfang die Reservierung gefunden und verglich die Daten schnell mit Stephens Papieren. „Ich benötige ihre Pässe, Dr. Connors."

„Ja, natürlich," sagte Stephen und drehte sich zu seiner Familie um, die sich in zwei Lager aufgeteilt hatte. Mac und Jason saßen mit dem Leiter des CSI: Miami an der Bar und tranken ein Wasser. Seine Kinder standen brav in der Lobby und passten auf das Gepäck auf. Caines Kollege, Tim Speedle, hatte sich in der unteren Lobby an einer der prunkvollen Säulen, die einen weiteren Gang flankierten, aufgebaut. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete den Eingangsbereich und die Tür. Als er sah, dass Horatios Freund das Beacon sicher und ohne einen Zwischenfall verlassen hatte, nahm er sofort Blickkontakt mit seinem Boss auf und nickte. Horatio erwiderte das Zeichen. Stephen hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen, er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte fünf blaue Pässe hervor, die er über die Theke reichte. Die Frau sah kurz in jeden Ausweis und verglich die Daten noch mal. _Mann! Die sind aber sehr übervorsichtig hier_, dachte der Arzt und lächelte wieder.

Nachdem Stephen noch ein paar Formulare unterschrieben und sein Freund seine Unterschrift unter die Anmeldung gesetzt hatte, griff die Mitarbeitern in eine Schublade und übergab Stephen drei Zimmerschlüssel.

„Das sind ihre Schlüssel, Dr. Connors," erklärte sie überflüssigerweise. Stephen sah natürlich, dass _das_ Schlüssel waren! Die Mitarbeiterin fuhr fort. „Sie haben ein Einzel-, ein Doppel- und ein Deluxe-Zimmer gebucht. Die Zimmer befinden sich alle nebeneinander auf einer Etage."

Stephen nickte. Plötzlich spürte er einen Finger, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte und er drehte sich um. Mac stand lächelnd hinter ihm, genau wie die Kinder, die etwas genervt und müde aussahen. Die Empfangsdame fuhr, ohne auf die kleine Störung zu achten, unbeirrt fort. „Sie bleiben bis Dienstag, das heißt drei Tage-" _Rechnen kann sie auch noch!_ „Sie haben All-Inclusive gebucht. Das Frühstück, kontinental, nehmen sie bitte im _Johnny Rockets_ ein, es befindet sich gleich nebenan. Das Mittag- und das Abendessen wird gleich hier in unserem Restaurant serviert."

Sie machte eine Handbewegung nach rechts. Mac sah an Stephen vorbei und sein Blick fiel auf einen Gang, der in einen größeren Speiseraum führte. Er nickte.

„In unserer Lobby im Zwischengeschoss bekommen sie morgens gratis Kaffee," fuhr die Dame fort. Stephen verdrehte die Augen. Die Ausführungen nahmen kein Ende.

„Falls sie einen Mietwagen haben oder anmieten möchten, ist in unserer Garage ein Stellplatz frei. Er kostet 20 $ pro Tag und wird bewacht und-"

„Kein Auto," unterbrach Taylor die Dame etwas barsch und griff nach dem Zimmerschlüssel von Jason, den er ihm in die Hand drückte. Die blonde Frau lächelte wieder etwas unsicher und sah Stephen an, der scheinbar bessere Laune hatte.

„Dr. Connors. Da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit. Beim Check-Out wird eine Hotelgebühr von 5 $ pro Tag berechnet."

Mac nickte und nahm demonstrativ seinen Koffer in die Hand, um der Dame zu signalisieren, dass sie jetzt gerne auf ihr Zimmer würden. Sie lächelte – wieder mal. Stephen nickte kurz und bedankte sich für die netten Ausführungen. Dann gab er einen Schlüssel an Alex weiter, der ihn grinsend entgegen nahm. „Okay, los geht's!"

Die Familie verabschiedete sich kurz von ihren Fahrern, Horatio und Speed, und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht. Während Speedle schon auf der Straße bei seinem Wagen stand, steckte Caine seinem Kollegen aus New York schnell den kleinen Zettel in die Hosentasche. Die kleine Aktion blieb von den anderen Familienmitgliedern unbemerkt.

Nachdem sie die Koffer in den ersten Stock geschleppt hatten, liefen sie einen kleinen Flur entlang und standen wenig später vor ihren Zimmern. Dort gab es, wie Stephen es vermutet hatte, eine kleinere Debatte über die Zimmeraufteilung seitens der Connors Brüder.

„Wieso bekommt Jason eigentlich ein Einzelzimmer," fragte David verdutzt und stellte den Koffer auf dem Flur ab. Jason begann zu grinsen und Alex hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, wenn sein Dad nicht eingeschritten wäre.

„Wir hatten diese Diskussion doch bereits zu Hause," flüsterte Stephen leise, um die andern Gäste nicht zu wecken. Es war ja immer hin schon halb eins. „Jason bekommt das _Einzelzimmer_, weil er das _Einzelkind_ ist! Und ich denke, dass ihr beide euch so gesittet verhalten könnt, dass ihr keinen Ärger macht, oder?"

Die kleine Drohung wirkte. Alex zuckte die Schultern, nahm seinen Koffer und spazierte ein Zimmer weiter, wo er seinen Schlüssel in das Schloss steckte und die Tür öffnete. Sein Bruder klopfte Jason beim Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. „Viel Spaß in deinem neuen Reich. Was du ganz für dich _allein_ hast. Wobei _wir_ uns ein Zimmer _teilen_ müssen und-"

Stephen sah ihn warnend an. „David! Lass es!"

„T`schuldigung," erwiderte der Junge sarkastisch von der Tür aus. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht," gaben Stephen und Mac synchron zurück, wünschten Jason ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und verschwanden grinsend in ihrem Hotelzimmer. Dort legten sie ihre Koffer auf das säuberlich gemachte Ehebett und sahen sich um. Der Raum war recht groß und war wie alle anderen Hotelräume im Art dèco-Stil gehalten. Das hieß, alle Möbel aus dunklem Holz und der Fußboden bestand aus grauem, glänzendem Marmor. Das Bad war mit einer Toilette, einer Badewannen/Duschkombination und einem Waschbecken ausgestattet und ebenfalls mit Marmor gefliest.

Stephen ging zu dem Fenster und spähte hinaus. Er konnte die Terrasse und den dahinter liegenden _Ocean Drive_ sehen. Doch hören konnte er rein gar nichts. _Sehr gut isoliert! _Er öffnete das Fenster, während Mac im Badezimmer verschwand. Die kühle Nachtluft drang in das Zimmer und der Arzt atmete tief ein und aus. Dann drehte er sich um und begann die wichtigsten Sachen aus seinem Koffer in einen der Schränke zu räumen. Danach ging er zur Tür, hängte das rote „Bitte-nicht-stören-Schild" von außen an den Türknauf und schloss sie ab. Als sein Freund wieder bei ihm war, öffneten sie die Minibar und genehmigten sich eine kleine Flasche Sekt, die neben zwei Dosen Pepsi, Mineralwasser, Wasser ohne Kohlensäure, Fanta und einigen kleinen Snacks, den Kühlschrank füllte. Stephen kippte das Fenster und setzte sich neben Mac auf das gemütliche Ehebett.

„Auf den Urlaub," sagte Mac grinsend, hob sein Glas und streckte es Stephen entgegen. Die kleine Flasche hatte genau für zwei Gläser gereicht. Stephen stieß mit ihm an. „Auf Miami!"

„Und darauf, dass ich den besten Freund der Welt habe," flüsterte der Cop und küsste Stephen auf den Mund. Nach dem zweiten Kuss, stellte Stephen die Gläser auf den Nachttisch und zog sich aus. Mac tat es ihm gleich und kaum fünf Minuten später lagen die beiden Männer unter den dünnen Laken und kuschelten sich liebevoll aneinander. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Plötzlich reckte Stephen seinen Kopf nach hinten, so dass er Mac ansehen konnte, der hinter ihm lag.

„Meinst du wir hätten die Kinder zu Hause lassen sollen?"

Taylor grinste. „Wenn du damit klar kommst, dass eine wild gewordene Horde Halbwüchsiger in deinem Wohnzimmer Alkohol trinkt und die Möbel kurz und klein schlägt und wenn du dir eventuell ein neues Auto kaufen willst? Ja, Schatz, ich glaube dann wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn wir sie zu Hause gelassen hätten - in Queens."

„Ich hab ja nur gefragt," nuschelte Connors leise und beleidigt, drückte sich mit dem Rücken näher an Mac heran, um Körperkontakt zu halten und schloss müde die Augen. Mac küsste ihn in den Nacken, legte den linken Arm über Stephens Schulter und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Von dem wenigen Verkehr, der vor dem Hotel herrschte, hörte man hier oben gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal den Ocean Drive oder die Nachtclubs, die sich in diesem Gebiet angesiedelt hatten. Nein! Es war ruhig und still! Genau so wie ein Urlaub hätte sein sollen – genau so und nicht anders!

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Juhu jetzt sind alle in Miami angekommen und es kann am nächsten Tag mit dem Urlaub los gehen! Ob das alles so nach Plan laufen wird? Wir werden sehen was passiert ... Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	32. Plans and Lies

**AN:** Und es geht weiter! Schön, dass ihr noch lest ... Viel Spass mit den Connors / Taylors in Miami!

**Disclaimer:** Die Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker und nicht mir!

Zum Kapitel:  
Der erste Morgen in Miami bringt breits die ersten Problemchen!

* * *

Alex war müde und er wollte immer noch schlafen, doch irgend etwas oder besser gesagt _Jemand_ rief seinen Namen. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Das Erste was er sah, war eine weiße Zimmerdecke, doch es war nicht seine Decke, das erkannte er sofort. Vorsichtig sah er nach rechts und erkannte weiß-beige Vorhänge, die zugezogen waren. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie waren im Urlaub, die ganze Familie war in ... Miami! Er grinste und drehte sich nach links.

Sein Bruder saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett nebenan, bekleidet mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt von AC/DC und einer beigen Shorts, die ihm etwas über die Knie ging und beobachtete ihn.

„Was ist," fragte Alex müde und warf die dünne Decke zurück. „Wie spät ist es?"

David stieg von dem bequemen Bett hinunter, trat an das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zur Seite. Greller Sonnenschein durchflutete das Hotelzimmer. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um, der die Augen zusammenkniff. „Zeit fürs Frühstück, Mann. Dad hat eine SMS geschickt, dass sie in der Lobby warten. Beeil dich, okay! Du willst doch nicht, dass er am ersten Tag schon ausrastet, oder?"

Alex schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Augen. „Scheiße! Wie spät ist es denn jetzt?"

„Halb neun," informierte ihn David endlich und zog sich Sandalen an die nackten Füße. „Und es ist verdammt warm, also zieh keine Turnschuhe an, die im ganzen Restaurant stinken, okay?"

Der Junge wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen, doch ein großes Kissen, das ihn mit voller Wucht am Hinterkopf traf, ließ ihn den weiteren, bissigen Kommentar vergessen. Er drehte sich wütend um und nahm sein Kopfkissen in die rechte Hand.

Er grinste. „Wenn du es so haben willst. Dann sollst du es so haben!"

Das weiße Kissen flog das kurze Stück zwischen den Betten und traf sein Ziel genau.

„Ich zieh mich jetzt an," rief Alex dann, stand von seinem Bett auf und begann sich Klamotten aus seinem Teil des Schrankes heraus zu suchen. Nachdem er schnell geduscht hatte, trat er mit seinem Bruder aus dem Zimmer heraus, nahm das Schild _Bitte-nicht-stören_ von dem Türknauf, drehte es um, so dass jetzt die grüne Seite zu erkennen war und verschloss die Zimmertür von außen. Langsam gingen die Brüder den Hotelflur entlang, dann die Treppen hinunter und in die Lobby.

Alex trug jetzt ein weißes T-Shirt mit einem schwarzen Druck auf dem Rücken und eine schwarze Shorts, dazu eine gleichfarbige Baseballkappe. Als sie die letzte Treppenstufe genommen hatten, sahen sie sich kurz um und entdeckten dann ihren Dad, Mac und Jason an der Bar. Als sie heran kamen, drehte Stephen sich um. Bei ihm war die Wahl auf ein olivgrünes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln und einer dunkelblauen Jeans mit schwarzen Schuhen gefallen.

„Okay, sie sind da, wir können," informierte er seinen Freund und sprang von dem Hocker. Mac und Jason standen ebenfalls auf. Stephen schlang die Arme um seine Söhne, während er sie durch die Lobby und an der Rezeption vorbei dirigierte – Richtung Ausgang.

„Und? Gut geschlafen," fragte er, als sie aus dem Hotel traten und das _Johnny Rockets_ ansteuerten, in der Hoffnung ein wirklich gutes Frühstück zu bekommen.

„Gut," antwortete ihm dann David. „Es ist ruhig."

Stephen nickte zustimmend. In dem Restaurant bekamen sie sofort einen freien Tisch und bestellten sich das Frühstück. Nachdem sie sich satt gegessen hatten, bestellte sich Mac noch einen Tee und Stephen noch einen Kaffee.

„Okay," sagte Mac und setzte die Tasse ab. „Auf was habt ihr Lust? Wir könnten an den Strand gehen! Oder in den _Lummus Park_! Der soll wirklich cool sein."

Stephen sah die Kinder an. Wirkliche Begeisterung kam bei den Ideen seines Freundes leider nicht auf. Doch dann hob David die rechte Hand und wedelte damit herum. „Ähm, ich wär für den Strand!"

Mac nickte hoffnungsvoll. „Gut! Ich bin auch, dass wir uns in die Sonne legen oder schwimmen gehen. Was ist mir dir, Jason?"

Der Junge nickte langsam. „Jup, okay! Von mir aus."

Er sah nach rechts zu Alex, der sich zu der ganzen Sache noch nicht geäußert hatte. „Und du?"

Stephen hatte bereits gesehen, dass sein Ältester von dieser ganzen Ausflugsgeschichte überhaupt nicht begeistert war. Doch er musste mitziehen - ob er wollte oder nicht. Stephen beugte sich über den Tisch, der ihn und seinen Sohn voneinander trennten. „Komm schon, Alex! Tu mir den Gefallen," sagte der Arzt. „Nur heute Vormittag. Ich verspreche dir, du musst mich auch nicht eincremen."

Mac grinste und küsste seinen Freund auf die Wange. Connors trank seine Tasse Kaffee aus. Alex grinste ebenfalls. „Okay."

Damit war der Vormittag der Connors und Taylors verplant ...

„Ich werde nicht mitgehen, okay! Ich habe überhaupt keinen Bock an diesen blöden Strand zu gehen, nur weil Dad und Mac in der Öffentlichkeit herumturteln wollen," rief der Junge aufgebracht.

„Du hast aber keine Wahl," erwiderte sein Bruder gleichgültig und packte seinen Rucksack weiter. Alex saß auf seinem Bett und betrachtete miesgelaunt die Wand mit dem Spiegel gegenüber. Dann sah er kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war gleich zehn Uhr. In einer viertel Stunde wollten sie sich wieder in der Lobby treffen, um dann gemeinsam zum Strand runter zu gehen. Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, dass er mit seinem Bruder teilen musste. Während sie im _Johnny Rockets_ gefrühstückt hatten, war das Zimmermädchen hier gewesen und hatte die Betten gemacht, die schmutzigen Handtücher, die auf dem Badezimmerboden lagen, mitgenommen und den kleinen Mülleimer geleert. Der Raum sah wieder so sauber und ordentlich aus, wie vor zehn Stunden, als sie über die Schwelle getreten waren.

David steckte eine Tube Sonnenmilch in seinen schwarzen Rucksack, legte ihn auf sein Bett und sah seinen Bruder an, der immer noch keine Anstalten machte, seine Taucherbrille, ein Handtuch und die Kekse in seine Tasche zu packen.

„Los mach schon," sagte David genervt. „Sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Alex begann zu grinsen.

„Was hältst du davon," begann er und sprang so schnell von dem Bett, dass sein Bruder, der noch ein Handtuch in den Rucksack stopfte, mit dem Packen inne hielt und ihn anstarrte. „Wenn wir was anderes machen," fuhr Alexander grinsend fort. „Zum Beispiel zu den _Coral Gables_ und Berg steigen?"

David sah ihn überrascht und verständnislos an.

„Ja, klar," antwortete der jüngere Connors sarkastisch und warf einen prüfenden Blick in seine Tasche. „Und Dad wird uns auch ganz bestimmt gehen lassen. ... Nach Coral Gables ... Auf einen _Berg_."

„Er bekommt doch nichts mit," sagte Alex grinsend.

Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Brüdern. David schien zu überlegen, ob er das durchziehen wollte und _sollte_! Er stöhnte leise. „Nein, vergiss es. Das mach ich nicht!"

David stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Er konnte den Strand sehen und einige Touristen, die es sich bereits in der heißen Sonne bequem gemacht hatten.

„Außerdem ...," begann er ernst und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Du hast ihn nicht packen sehen, oder? Ich aber schon!"

Alexander schluckte, denn er verstand sofort, worauf David anspielte. „Du meinst doch nicht, dass er-"

„Doch," rief David und unterbrach ihn sofort. „Er hat!" Der Junge warf verärgert die Hände in die Luft. „Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag ihn doch!"

„Ja klar! Den Teufel werd ich tun!" Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann lass es halt," sagte David und griff nach seiner Baseballkappe, die auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er setzte die graue Kappe auf und zog sich die Turnschuhe an. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah Alex an, der unter lautem Protest begonnen hatte, seinen Rucksack für den Strand fertig zu machen.

„Was ist," fragte der ältere Connors leise.

David grinste. „Mir ist was eingefallen. Und ich denke, dass wird dir auch gefallen. Ich bin gleich wieder da! Warte hier, okay."

Er stand auf und trat aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur, noch ehe Alex fragen konnte, was er vor hatte. Ein paar Minuten später, schloss er die Tür und hielt ein dickes, gelbes Buch in der Hand. Er kam wieder zu seinem Bruder und setzte sich auf sein Bett gegenüber.

Alex sah auf. „Was willst du mit den Gelben Seiten von Miami?"

„Wart es ab, Bruderherz!"

Neugierig beobachtete Alex seinen kleinen Bruder, der interessiert und zielstrebig das Buch durchblätterte, auf der Suche nach einer ganz bestimmten Telefonnummer oder einer Adresse. Eine Minute später hielt er Alex eine Seite hin und tippte mit dem Finger grinsend auf eine Nummer _mit_ Adresse. Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen stand erstaunt der Mund offen, doch dann lächelte er.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Junge," rief er und las den Abschnitt noch einmal.

„Es ist helllichter Tag," rief Alex und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf das Fenster. „Außerdem ... Wie viel kostet es? Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Sein Bruder zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber das krieg ich raus."

Bevor Alex noch etwas erwidern konnte, griff David nach seinem Handy, sah auf die Anzeige und wählte eine Nummer. Dann, nachdem es einige Male geläutet hatte, wurde der Hörer abgenommen.

Zwei Zimmer weiter, schloss Mac seinen schwarzen Rucksack und schwang ihn sich über die Schulter. Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille von dem kleinen Tisch und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Sein Freund nahm die Zimmerschlüssel von dem gemachten Bett und trat hinter Mac hinaus auf den Flur. Sie schlossen ab und Mac klopfte an Jasons Zimmertür. „Polizei! Machen sie bitte auf!"

Stephen grinste. Dann wurde abrupt die Tür geöffnet und ein peinlich berührter Jason stand im Türrahmen. „Dad! Lass den Scheiß, okay. Das ist echt peinlich", sagte der Junge grinsend und schloss das Zimmer hinter sich. Er trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und hatte eine Kappe in der linken Hand.

„Okay, fehlen noch zwei," sagte Stephen und klopfte an dem Zimmer seiner Söhne.

Kurz darauf stand Alexander in der Tür. „He! ... Dad?"

Stephen sah von seinem Ältesten auf die Betten und David. Er konnte nirgendwo eine gepackte Strandtasche oder etwas Ähnliches entdecken. Er ging an Alex vorbei in das Zimmer. David stand auf. „Dad. Können wir nicht hier bleiben," fragte er vorsichtig. „Komm schon. Wir ... wollen mal unter uns sein. Außerdem habt ihr dann nur ein Kind, das ihr im Auge haben müsst."

„Was soll das denn heißen," rief Jason vom Flur aus und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem wütenden Blick. Stephen nahm kurz Blickkontakt mit Mac auf. Der Cop stand auf dem Flur, überlegte kurz und nickte dann langsam. Taylor war es ganz egal, wie viele Kinder mit kamen. Hauptsache er war nicht von Stephen getrennt. Und _Connors_ musste wissen, ob er die beiden Jungs allein im Hotel zurück lassen konnte. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, gab Stephen dem Betteln seiner Söhne dann doch nach.

„Okay," sagte er leise. „Aber ihr bleibt hier auf der Hotelanlage."

David und Alex sahen sich ungläubig an. „Aber Dad," rief der jüngere Connors aufgebracht. „Hier ist doch nichts! Wir können doch nicht-"

„Das ist mir ganz egal, David," rief Stephen wütend. „Ihr bleibt auf der Anlage. Miami ist sehr gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass ihr alleine irgendwo hin geht! Hier laufen mehr Irre und Verrückte rum, als bei uns in New York. Also, ihr macht es euch hier gemütlich, trinkt was und esst was, geht alles aufs Haus. Aber ... ihr verlasst unter keinen Umständen das _Beacon_!"

Die beiden Brüder sahen ihren Dad an. Scheinbar meinte er das todernst. Doch jetzt konnten und wollten sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Es war alles schon geplant! Alex nickte. „Gut, Dad. Wir bleiben hier." Stephen trat auf den Flur hinaus, wo sein Freund und Jason warteten. „Bis nachher," sagte der Cop. „Und macht keinen Scheiß!"

Stephen bedachte jeden seiner Söhne noch mal mit einem stechenden Blick, der so was ähnliches sagen sollte wie - _wagt es ja nicht dieses Verbot zu umgehen, ihr werdet es zu tiefst bereuen, glaubt mir_. Dann verabschiedete der Arzt sich und verschwand mit den beiden Taylors in die Lobby des Hotels, um ihre Schlüssel ab zugeben.

„Irgendwie hab ich jetzt doch etwas Bedenken," sagte Alex und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders. „Hast du seinen Blick gesehen? Das war ein _Ich-werde-euch-umbringen-Blick_! Was hat er eingepackt? Den Stock oder den Gürtel? Ich will nicht dumm sterben."

David gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste.

Alex seufzte. „Los, sag schon! Ich will mich seelisch drauf vorbereiten."

Sie standen in der kleinen Diele in ihrem Hotelzimmer und starrten auf die Tür, hinter der vor wenigen Sekunden ihr Dad verschwunden war.

David drehte sich zu seinem Bruder. „Das sag ich dir nicht, Alex. Ist ne Überraschung."

Sein Bruder gab ihm eine Kopfnuss und machte drei Schritte zurück in das Hotelzimmer.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir uns das Ganze doch noch mal überlegen," bemerkte Alex etwas kleinlaut und unsicher und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Das war ein direkter Befehl. Aber andererseits will ich mir den Spaß nicht nehmen lassen."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns am vereinbarten Treffpunkt! Und die erwarten, dass wir kommen!"

David sagte nichts mehr. Er dachte nur noch an die Konsequenzen, die ihnen bevorstanden, wenn ihr Vater sie erwischen würde. Stephen wäre ganz bestimmt nicht erfreut, über die Pläne seiner Söhne ...

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Tja, wenn man sich bereits die Konsequenzen vor Augen geführt hat, sollte man es dann noch durchziehen? Also, wir werden sehen, ob die Drohung von Herrn Doktor gereicht hat, oder nicht :) Bis dahin! Eure Vanessa


	33. Männerspiele

**AN: **Es geht weiter! Viel Spass :)

**Warning:** Language!

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Mac, Stephen und Jason haben Spass am Strand und die Connors Brüder verwirklichen ihre Idee ... Alles nur _Männerspiele_!

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Alex und David vor dem _Eastern Motel_ in der 36th Street in Miami Springs. Ihr Gesprächspartner am Telefon hatte ihnen diese Adresse genannt. Sie waren still und heimlich aus dem Beacon verschwunden und hatten sich am belebten Ocean Drive ein Taxi bis zum Eastern genommen. Sie sollten sich einfach ein Zimmer nehmen, möglichst nahe an der Strasse und warten. Etwas unsicher traten die Brüder an die kleine Rezeption - wenn man sie so nennen konnte – und mieteten sich ein Zimmer, nahe an der Strasse, wie man es ihnen aufgetragen hatte - für zwei Personen. Der Angestellte war etwas irritiert, da sie keinerlei Gepäck besaßen, doch er gab ihnen ohne Umschweife den Zimmerschlüssel und deutete in eine Richtung. Die Jungen bedankten sich schnell, bezahlten bar im Voraus und liefen an den geparkten Autos vorbei, über den Bürgersteig und durch einen überdachten Gang.

Einige Gäste, die aus den Zimmern kamen oder die sie auf dem Gang trafen, sahen sie beiden Jugendlichen etwas irritiert und komisch an, doch sagten nichts. Wenig später saßen sie auf zwei gemachten Betten in einem billigen, kleinen Zimmer, das nach Rauch und Alkohol stank und warteten.

„Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass wir das hier tun," rief David und ließ sich rückwärts auf das muffige Bett fallen. Sein Bruder öffnete das kleine Fenster, um etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen und den Gestank zu vertreiben.

„Ja," sagte er. „Und _ich_ kann nicht glauben, dass ich für diese Scheißbude 30 Dollar bezahlt habe. Und wir wissen noch nicht mal wie lange das Ganze dauert und wie lange wir hier bleiben werden. Geschweige denn, ob _die_ überhaupt kommen!"

Alex steckte seine Hand in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Er suchte etwas und sah unsicher zu seinem kleinen Bruder hinüber, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag. „Hast du was dabei?"

Sein Bruder erhob sich, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen kleinen Spalt, um nach Draußen auf den Parkplatz zu sehen. „Natürlich," antwortete er Alex. „Du etwa nicht?"

„Hab ich im Hotel vergessen," gestand der jüngere Connors grinsend. _Ich bin ja so verdammt dämlich!_

„Ich leih dir gleich was," beruhigte er Alex. „Sie sollten doch jeden Moment kommen, oder? Es ist doch schon viertel nach elf!"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, vom Bett bis zum Fenster, dann zur Tür und wieder zurück. _Ich glaub so nervös wie jetzt, war ich noch nie ... Oder doch! ... _

_Als ich mir vor zwei Jahren Dads alten Mustang, an dem er so hing, geschnappt habe und eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd mit den Cops gehabt hatte. Mann, die haben mich durch ganz Queens gejagt. Dann an der Straßensperre bin ich in einen Wagen vom NYPD gekracht, der auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist und der Mustang war Schrott! Als die mich dann auf das Revier gebracht hatten und Dad zehn Minuten später aufgetaucht ist, um mich abzuholen, da war ich so nervös wie jetzt ... _

„He, Alex!"

Alex zuckte zusammen und drehte sich vom Fenster weg, aus dem er hinausgesehen hatte. Er war mit seinen Gedanken völlig weg gewesen. „Was," fragte er etwas gereizt und verstört.

David stand an der braunen Tür, die einen kleinen Spalt offen stand, spähte hinaus und grinste.

„Sie kommen!"

Alex atmete noch mal tief durch, ging dann auf die Tür zu, stieß seinen Bruder beiseite und blieb stehen. Er wollte warten, bis sie anklopften. Das war höflicher, als sofort die Türe aufzureißen, wenn sie in Reichweite waren und sie dann in das kleine Zimmer zu scheuchen. Jedenfalls dachte Alex das. Und es war nicht so auffällig!

Am Hotelstrand des Beacon war es etwas leerer geworden. Die meisten Familien waren beim frühen Mittagessen, im Hotel oder an einem der kleinen Restaurants hier am Strand. Einige Gäste lagen in der Sonne auf ihren Strandtüchern oder auf Liegestühlen. Sie dösten vor sich hin oder schliefen tief und fest, um noch etwas Schlaf nach zu holen, oder den Jetlag zu überwinden. Manche aßen kleine Snacks, die sie sich im Supermarkt besorgt hatten oder tranken Pepsi, Wasser oder ein kaltes Bier. Etwas abgelegen von dem Trubel und den kleinen Kindern lagen drei Strandtücher nebeneinander am Wasser. Daneben stand, im heißen Sand eingegraben, ein weißer Sonnenschirm, der etwas Schatten spendete.

Eine kleine, weiß-blaue Kühlbox, die mit Eis, blauen Kühlakkus, Bierdosen und Wasserflaschen gefüllt war, stand hinter Stephens Kopf. Er lag auf dem linken Strandtuch, trug ein hellgraues T-Shirt von Queens Basketball und ebenfalls eine schwarze Bermuda. Der Arzt hatte die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin. Mac lag in der Mitte. Der Polizist trug seine Sonnenbrille und eine schwarze Bermuda. Sein Kopf lag auf der Seite, so dass er Stephen ansehen konnte. Das Strandtuch neben Taylor war leer. Jason war im Wasser um sich abzukühlen.

„Willst du auch noch ein Bier," flüsterte der Arzt leise, öffnete die Augen und grinste Mac an.

„Jup," antwortete Mac und setzte sich auf. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über den Strand und das blaue, kristallklare Meer schweifen. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden hatte er seinen Sohn gefunden. Er war ein Stück hinausgeschwommen und tauchte.

„Hier," sagte Stephen und reichte ihm eine kalte Dose Fosters.

Mac nickte dankend, nahm die Dose und öffnete sie. Dann stieß er mit seinem Freund an und sie tranken einen großen Schluck. Mac stellte die halb leere Dose Bier neben sich in den Sand, damit sie nicht umfiel. Stephen stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und reichte dann seinem Freund die linke Hand. Taylor ergriff sie und zog sich auf die Füße.

Connors zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf sein Strandtuch. Dann schlenderten die beiden Männer Hand in Hand langsam durch den feinen Sand auf das Wasser zu. Sie traten durch die mittel hohen Wellen, die sich um ihre Füße und Beine legten und auf den Sandstrand liefen, tiefer ins Meer hinein und ließen sich dann einfach treiben.

„Glaubst du, dass Alex und David schon das Hotel verwüstet haben," fragte Mac während des Wassertretens und grinste vor sich hin. „Vielleicht kriegen wir gleich einen Anruf von der Hotelrezeption, dass wir sofort auschecken sollen! Oder vom Sicherheitsdienst oder den Cops, oder-"

Doch weiter kam Mac mit seinen Gedanken nicht mehr, denn Stephen presste seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ der Arzt von Mac ab.

„Schatz! Ich denke, sie haben meine Drohung verstanden und werden sich hüten irgendwas dergleichen zu machen. Hoffentlich ... Und, wenn doch, dann können sie was erleben!"

Sie küssten sich. Dann tauchte auf einmal Jason vor ihnen auf. „Da unten sind riesige Muscheln, aber ich komm nicht so weit runter."

Stephen sah kurz auf die Wasseroberfläche, aber er konnte die Muscheln, von denen der Junge gesprochen hatte nicht ausmachen. Sie lagen zu tief und die Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem Meer.

„Soll ich es mal versuchen, Jason," fragte Stephen trotzdem.

„Ja, klar," sagte Jason und nahm die Taucherbrille ab. „Sie liegen ungefähr hier."

Er zeigte mit der Hand auf eine Stelle neben sich. Stephen nickte und setzte die Brille auf. Dann holte er tief Luft und legte sich auf das ruhige Wasser. Wie ein Brett lag er da und beobachtete was unter ihm geschah. Dann plötzlich tauchte er mit einem hastigen Ruck ganz unter und bewegte sich langsam auf den, acht Meter entfernten, Meeresgrund zu. Er sah einige Korallenriffe und viele bunte Fische schwammen vor und neben ihm. Es war totenstill. Der Arzt genoss diese Stille in vollen Zügen.

Langsam glitt er völlig schwerelos durch das kalte Wasser. Dann, ein paar Sekunden später, war er da wo er hin wollte. Vor ihm lag ein kleines Korallenriff und davor lagen einige Muscheln im Sand. Er tastete nach einer der großen Muscheln, nahm sie an sich, drehte sich einmal herum, so dass er fast aufrecht im Wasser stand und stieß sich dann mit voller Kraft vom Meeresgrund ab. Stephen konnte zwar seine Atmung gut kontrollieren, doch jetzt ging auch ihm die Luft aus. Mit kräftigen Stößen schwamm er der Wasseroberfläche entgegen.

„Wo bleibt er denn," fragte Jason seinen Dad, der wassertretend neben ihm schwamm.

Mac sah sich auch etwas besorgt an der Oberfläche um. Stephen war jetzt schon fast eine Minute unter Wasser und die Uhr tickte.

„Keine Sorge," sagte der Cop, obwohl die Besorgnis, die in seiner Stimme lag, nicht zu überhören war. _Stephen komm schon!_ „Der kommt schon."

Dann plötzlich, als ob er seinen Freund gehört hätte, tauchte Connors neben ihm auf. Er spuckte Wasser, nahm die Taucherbrille von seinem Kopf und gab sie wieder Jason.

„Ich glaube einen Meter weiter draußen wär mir die Luft ausgegangen," keuchte Stephen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Dann hielt er Mac und Jason grinsend zwei der wunderschönen, weißen Muscheln, die er unten gefunden hatte, vor die Augen. „Hier seht mal."

Mac nahm ihm eine Muschel ab und Stephen gab Jason die andere. „Und verlier sich nicht."

Der schwarzhaarige Cop gab seinem Freund einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Ich wollte schon einen Suchtrupp los schicken, Schatz."

Dann sah er sich die Muschel genauer an. Sie war so groß wie seine Hand, strahlend weiß und gerollt. Der Ermittler warf einen skeptischen Blick in die Öffnung, dann schüttelte er sie und hielt sie prüfend an sein rechtes Ohr. Er konnte nichts hören und sah Stephen an, der vor ihm schwamm und ihn beobachtete. „Wenn da ein Tier mit großen Scheren drin steckt, bring ich dich um!"

Stephen grinste.

„Versuchs doch," erwiderte er und begann sich langsam von Mac zu entfernen.

Das ließ sich Mac nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er gab die Muschel seinem Sohn. Dann nahm er beide Hände und drückte seinen Freund unter Wasser, noch bevor sich dieser weit genug entfernen konnte. Doch Stephen tauchte einfach ab und kam hinter Mac wieder an die Oberfläche. „Eins zu Null für mich."

Die Männer küssten sich wieder.

„Sollen wir uns noch was in die Sonne legen, bevor wir was Essen gehen," fragte Stephen. Seine beiden Begleiter nickten einstimmig. Dann schwammen sie zurück an den Strand, um sich noch eine viertel Stunde in die heiße Sonne von Miami zu legen.

David hatte sofort die Tür aufgerissen, nachdem es das erste Mal geklopft hatte. Jetzt standen die beiden Jungs in dem kleinen Zimmer und wussten nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in dieser Situation waren und es würde vielleicht auch das letzte mal sein. Alex sah nervös zwischen ihren Gästen hin und her. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Bruder, der neben ihm stand und bis über beide Ohren grinste. „Okay," sagte Alex dann endlich. „W ... welche ... also, ich meine, welche willst du? Trisha oder ... Sunny?"

David starrte die blonde Sunny schon seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten an. Die beiden Prostituierten des _Bianca Escort Service Inc. _waren etwas über zwanzig, mittelgroß und schlank. Sunny hatte lange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Sie trug schwarze Stiefel, einen schwarzen Minirock und eine weiße Bluse. Sie war nicht aufdringlich geschminkt, was David gut gefiel.

„Ich nehme Sunny," antwortete er endlich seinem Bruder. Dann sah er erschrocken das Mädchen an. Er hatte von ihr, wie von einer Ware gesprochen, die man jetzt ausprobieren konnte.

„Ehm, sorry. Ich ... Das sollte nicht so rüberkommen, ehrlich!"

Sunny kicherte. „Keine Sorge, ist schon okay. Du bist echt süß."

Sie kicherte wieder und Trisha kicherte mit. Sie war genau so groß wie Sunny, hatte grüne Augen, die Alex an eine Katze erinnerten und war brünette. Das lockige, volle Haar ging ihr bis zu den Schultern. Sie trug eine blaue, enganliegende Jeans und ein schwarzes Top. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht großzügig in den Schminktopf gegriffen.

„Das Zimmer ist nicht schön, aber ich denke, es erfüllt seinen Zweck," sagte Alex und setzte sich neben Trisha auf das Bett, was am Fenster stand. „Sollen wir jetzt anfangen, sonst ... ich meine, ihr habt doch bestimmt noch andere Kunden, die auf euch warten, oder?"

Die Mädchen nickten. Sunny stand auf und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. David stand vor ihr, den Mund weit geöffnet und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Als sie nur noch in einem roten Slip und BH da stand, wurde ihm klar, dass er noch seine Klamotten trug. Schnell streifte er sich die Schuhe, Socken und das Shirt vom Körper. Sunny ging zu ihm und machte sich an seinem Hosenknopf und dem Reißverschluss zu schaffen, doch David nahm ihre Hand, um sie zu stoppen. Er sah zu seinem Bruder, der ihn beobachtete. „Würdet ihr jetzt bitte rausgehen!"

Alex lachte, nahm Trisha´s Hand und zog sie vom Bett. „Ja, klar! Und beeil dich, wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, Mann."

David schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Er war schon nervös genug! Musste Alex ihn auch noch hetzten? Sein Bruder und Trisha schlenderten wie ein verliebtes Paar zur Tür, öffneten und gingen hinaus an die frische Luft, um seinem Bruder etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Etwa eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde später verschloss Alex die Tür von außen und ging mit seinem Bruder den Gang des Motels entlang, an den geparkten Autos vorbei, bis zur Rezeption. Dort gab er den Schlüssel ab und sie gingen zur Hauptstraße, wo sie sich auf den Bürgersteig setzten. David sah etwas blass aus. Alex war das bereits aufgefallen, als sie die beiden Nutten zum Wagen begleitet hatten.

„Was ist mir dir," fragte er vorsichtig. Er schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seines Bruders und sah ihn an. „He, komm schon! Du hast grade Sex gehabt und musst dich gut fühlen!"

David sagte nichts. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die Autos, die vorbei fuhren.

„Nein, hatte ich nicht!"

Alex sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was? Wieso nicht? Hast du keinen hoch gekriegt?"

Der Junge nickte langsam. „Halt bloß die Klappe!"

Sein Bruder stand auf. „Du hast echt keinen hoch gekriegt? Die war doch total scharf! Willst du mich verarschen?"

Er lachte. Lärmende und stinkende Autos und Motorräder fuhren an ihnen vorbei. Dann bog ein Taxi um die Ecke. Alex hielt den Arm hoch, um dem Fahrer zu signalisieren, dass er halten solle. Das Taxi wechselte die Spur und kam langsam näher.

„Du hast echt keinen hoch gekriegt," feixte Alex weiter und David wurde wütender.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst die Fresse halten!" Er packte seinen Bruder am Shirt und riss ihn herum, als dieser gerade die Tür des Taxis öffnen wollte. Dann hörten sie eine Hupe neben sich.

„He," rief der Fahrer und nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund. „Wollt ihr jetzt mitfahren oder nicht?"

David ließ Alex los, funkelte ihn wütend an und stieg in das wartende Auto. Sein Bruder stieg vorne ein. Das war sicherer. Sie gaben ihr Fahrziel bekannt und das gelbe Taxi fuhr Richtung Beacon South Beach Hotel davon.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Lol, ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr an diese Szene mit den Prostituierten erinnern :) Aber ok, ist ja auch schon drei Jahre her ... Also "fast" alle Beteiligten hatten viel Spass! Mal sehen, was uns im nächsten Kapitel erwartet ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	34. Dinner for Five

**AN: **Es geht weiter! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

Zum Kapitel:  
Die Männer und Jason kommen vom Strand zurück ins Hotel ... und am Abend gibt es ein Dinner, was leider etwas aus dem Ruder läuft :)

* * *

Die Männer schlenderten Hand in Hand durch die Eingangstür des Hotels. Beide trugen T-Shirts und Shorts. Stephen hatte den Rucksack von Mac auf dem Rücken. Als sie vor der Rezeption standen, ließ Mac seinen Freund los, zog die Sonnenbrille von der Nase, um sie dann an seinen Kragen zu klemmen und drückte auf die kleine Klingel, die auf der Theke stand. Ein greller Glockenton ertönte in der stillen Lobby. Stephen sah sich um. Gäste saßen an der kleinen Bar und tranken Bier und Wein. Manche saßen in der ersten Etage, wo eine zweite Lobby untergebracht war. Sie unterhielten sich leise. Einen Augenblick später erschien eine junge Mitarbeiterin des Beacon und lächelte die beiden Männer und den Jungen höflich an. Ihr Namensschild wies sie als Jenny Pearson aus.

„Ja, bitte, Sir," sagte sie und strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

Mac lächelte zurück. „Die Schlüssel für die Zimmer 16 und 17 bitte."

Ms. Pearson nickte kurz, wandte sich um und durchsuchte eine Schublade, in der sämtliche Zimmerschlüssel der Gäste aufbewahrt wurden, die sich außer Haus aufhielten. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie die richtigen Schlüssel gefunden und übergab sie dem Detective.

Mac und Stephen bedankten sich und stiegen mit Jason die geschwungene Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Als sie vor ihren Zimmern standen, verabschiedete sich Jason von seinem Dad und Stephen und verschwand, um ein bisschen Zeit für sich zu haben. Sein Dad hatte ihn fast die ganze Zeit beobachtet und das war Jason doch ziemlich auf den Keks gegangen.

_Manchmal nervt es ganz schön, wenn man einen Cop als Vater hat, der einen rund um die Uhr kontrollieren will! _

Zwar hatte er den heutigen Vormittag genossen, das Tauchen, Schwimmen, in der Sonne liegen und Faulenzen, jedoch war es jetzt an der Zeit auch mal etwas allein zu sein. Nachdem sich Jason zurückgezogen hatte, öffnete Mac die Tür und ging hinein. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Stephen an, der auf dem Flur stehen geblieben war und auf die geschlossene Zimmertür seiner Söhne starrte.

„Ich denke, ich werde mal sehen, was David und Alex so machen. Irgendwie hab ich ein komisches Gefühl," sagte der Arzt und ging an Jasons Tür vorbei bis zur Nummer 15. Dort blieb er stehen und klopfte sanft. Doch es öffnete niemand. Nach dem zweiten Klopfen wurde die Tür aufgerissen. David stand vor ihm, in Shorts und T-Shirt.

Er sah etwas überrascht aus. „He, Dad! Schon zurück?"

„Ja," antwortete Stephen nachdenklich und spazierte wie selbstverständlich in das Zimmer. David sah ihm hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Auf den ersten Blick konnte Stephen nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Die Betten waren gemacht, so wie heute Morgen. Es lag nichts Außergewöhnliches herum. Das Fenster stand offen. Alex saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett. Vor sich hatte er ein Schachbrett und Figuren aufgebaut. Sie waren wohl gerade mitten in einem Spiel. Stephen ging auf Alex zu und ließ sich auf Davids Bett gegenüber fallen.

„Und," fragte er seinen Ältesten. „Was habt ihr so gemacht?"

„Schach gespielt," erwiderte Alex kurz, nahm einen Läufer hoch und setzte ihn ein Stück weiter auf dem Feld wieder ab. David hatte sich neben seinen Dad gesetzt, starrte konzentriert auf das Spiel und überlegte. Connors ließ seinen Blick kurz durch das Zimmer schweifen. Es war aufgeräumt. Fast _zu_ aufgeräumt für seinen Geschmack! Doch er wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Er wandte sich wieder an Alex. „Ihr habt doch nicht nur Schach gespielt, oder?"

Der Arzt konnte fast spüren, dass die Kids etwas zu verbergen versuchten, doch was war es?

„Nein," sagte David dann doch und beugte sich vor, um Alex Zug genau zu verfolgen.

_Hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder ..._ „Wir haben uns geschlagen und uns die Haare ausgerissen, Dad."

Stephen sah an die Decke und stöhnte. „Also ihr wart so wie immer, ja," sagte er skeptisch.

_Hier ist irgendwas faul ..._ „Okay, wir treffen uns um halb sieben in der Lobby zum Abendessen."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dann sah er noch einmal auf seine Söhne, die wieder in ihr Schachspiel vertieft waren. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Flur.

Nachdem ihr Vater aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, ließ sich David rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Er legte seine Hand auf sein Gesicht und stöhnte laut. „Oh, Mann! Das war ganz schön knapp. Wenn wir fünf Minuten später gekommen wären, hätte er uns erwischt."

Er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah seinen Bruder an, der die Schachfiguren, die nur als Fake aufgestellt waren, um ihren Dad in die Irre zu leiten, mit einer hastigen Bewegung umfallen ließ.

„Jup," sagte Alex und räumte die Spielfiguren in eine Holzkiste. „Der wär total ausgerastet."

David begann zu grinsen. „Aber der wird noch mehr ausrasten, wenn er merkt, dass ihm was fehlt."

„Hör schon auf. ... Ich hab fast verdrängt, dass ich die noch hab. Ich muss sie ihm heute Abend irgendwie wieder zurück geben, ohne das er was merkt. Außerdem hast du mir gesagt, dass wir die brauchen werden! Also, eigentlich ... ist es _deine_ Schuld, Kleiner!"

„Hör auf mich _Kleiner_ zu nennen, du Arsch!" David konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Alex ihn so nannte.

„Versuch doch mich daran zu hindern, _Kleiner,_" sagte Alex und streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus. Sie keiften sich noch eine ganze Weile an und stritten. Sie rissen sich an den Haaren und warfen sich Kissen oder andere Gegenstände an den Kopf. Es dauerte nicht lange und das schön aufgeräumte Hotelzimmer sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.

Doch als es langsam Abend und halb sieben wurde, saßen beide schweigend auf einem der Betten. Die Zeit war viel zu schnell vergangen. Alex starrte auf seine rechte Hand. Er hielt eine kleine, goldene Karte aus Plastik fest. _Gold MasterCard_ stand in großen, schwarzen Lettern gut sichtbar quer auf der oberen Hälfte. Rechts unten waren ein roter und ein gelber Kreis, die ineinander verschmolzen, abgebildet. Darauf war wieder das Wort _MasterCard _zu lesen, diesmal in weißen Lettern. In der Mitte der Kreditkarte waren ein Zahlencode und der Name des Inhabers aufgestanzt. In diesem Falle: _Stephen Connors_!

_Ich hab ihm noch nie so etwas wertvolles geklaut ... Aber es gibt immer eine Premiere!_

„Okay, du weißt was du machen musst," fragte Alex seinen kleinen Bruder nun schon das dritte Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten.

Sie waren auf dem Hotelflur und machten sich auf den Weg in die Lobby, wo ihr Dad, Mac und Jason bestimmt schon warteten. Sie waren ihren Plan noch einmal zusammen durchgegangen und Alex war überzeugt davon, dass er funktionieren könnte. Leider gab es doch ein paar Probleme, ein paar Variabeln in der Gleichung, die alles zum Scheitern bringen konnten. Eines dieser _Probleme_ war, dass Jason, der natürlich mit am Tisch saß, nicht eingeweiht war. Anders herum, würde Jason es nie wagen seine Freunde zu verpetzen, oder?

Es konnten natürlich auch unvorhergesehene Sachen passieren, auf die niemand Einfluss hatte. Zum Beispiel, konnte Stephen seine Brieftasche gar nicht dabei haben! Doch ... bisher hatte er immer und überall sein Geld und seine Papiere mit herumgetragen. Also warum nicht auch jetzt und hier? Sie aßen zwar hier im Beacon zu Abend, da es all-inclusive war, aber er würde doch nie ohne sein schwarzes Lederportmonee aus dem Haus oder dem Zimmer gehen! Er hatte es sogar am Strand mitgeschleppt!

Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe erreicht und sahen sich kurz um. Das gesuchte Trio stand am Eingang des Speisesaals und unterhielt sich. David folgte seinem Bruder durch die Lobby. Dann schlossen sie sich ihrem Dad an, der die Familie in den Speisesaal führte.

Einer der drei Kellner, die für die Getränke der Gäste zuständig waren, brachte sie zu ihrem Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Mac, der auf einem Stuhl außen saß, drehte den Kopf und starrte dem gutaussehenden Kellner aufmerksam hinterher.

„He, Detective," sagte Stephen, als er den Blick seines Freundes bemerkt hatte. „Hör auf ihn anzuglotzen." Macs Kopf ruckte sofort wieder in Stephens Richtung und er lächelte.

„Entschuldige, Schatz. Aber du musst zugeben, der sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus, oder?"

Dr. Connors lächelte und suchte mit den Augen den Raum ab. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden hatte er den Angestellten wieder gefunden und musterte ihn kurz. Er war groß und hatte schwarze mittellange Haare. Grüne Augen und ein schmales Gesicht. Er trug schwarze Hosen und ein weißes Hemd und ein Namensschild, das ihn eindeutig als Kellner auswies.

_Er sieht Tom Callaghan etwas ähnlich ..._

Connors zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Mac wieder an, der die Hände auf dem weißen Tischtuch gefaltet hatte und ihn grinsend anstarrte.

„Und," fragte der Cop interessiert und zog die rechte Augenbraue nach oben.

Stephen beugte sich vor. „Ich finde ... ich seh viel besser aus, als _der_. ... Oder nicht Jungs?"

Die Kinder grinsten und Stephen warf ihnen einen Blick zu, der sagen sollte _stimmt das etwa nicht?_

Sie warteten einen günstigen Moment ab, um das reichhaltige Büffet anzusteuern, befüllten ihre Teller und gingen wieder zu ihren Plätzen. Stephen saß gegenüber von Mac. Alex hatte sich den Stuhl neben Mac geschnappt und David saß neben seinem Dad. So musste Jason an das Kopfende, was ihm aber nicht viel ausmachte. Während sie die Vorspeise, bunter Salat, Suppe und andere Kleinigkeiten, aßen, nahmen Stephens Söhne immer wieder Blickkontakt auf. Stephen fiel nichts davon auf, doch Mac, der als Polizist eine ziemlich gute Beobachtungsgabe besaß, bemerkte es sofort. Doch er schwieg und versuchte sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren.

Doch als sich David und Alex dann plötzlich unter dem Tisch gegenseitig gegen die Beine traten und der Tisch zu wackeln begann, konnte Mac nicht mehr wegsehen.

„He," sagte der Cop scharf und stellte sein Glas ab. Die Kids stoppten sofort und sahen den Ermittler des CSI New York an. „Was soll das," fragte Taylor ernst. „Ist was zwischen euch?"

Stephen sah sofort auf, schluckte die Tomate hinunter und legte die Gabel weg. Er räusperte sich bedrohlich. „Sollen wir drei mal kurz raus gehen oder kriegt ihr das hin, Jungs?"

Die beiden Connors wussten natürlich sofort, was ihr Dad mit _rausgehen_ meinte ...

Alex sah seinen Dad kurz an und aß dann schnell weiter, so als wäre nichts passiert. David flüsterte ein _sorry_, sah kurz zu seinem Bruder und widmete sich dann auch wieder seinem Vorspeisenteller.

Etwa zehn Minuten später, nachdem sie sich das Hauptgericht geholt hatten, ging das Ganze wieder von vorne los. Blickkontakt, dann gegenseitiges Treten unter dem Tisch. Doch ehe Stephen etwas sagen konnte, war der kleine improvisierte Kampf auf höchster Stufe angelangt. Sie rissen sich an den Haaren und beschimpften sich lautstark. Als nächstes fielen Gläser mit Getränken um. Unter anderem auch Stephens Weinglas. Der Rotwein überzog die weiße Tischdecke und tropfte auf Stephens schwarze neue Hose und das Hemd. Der Arzt raste vor Wut.

„Gott, verdammt," schrie er und sprang von seinem Stuhl. Er stellte das umgekippte Rotweinglas wieder hin. Es war leer. „WAS IST MIT EUCH LOS?"

Die anderen Gäste starrten zu ihnen hinüber. _Na, toll! Jetzt haben wir auch noch Publikum. Wie ich das hasse! _Der gutaussehende Kellner, den Mac vor einer halben Stunde so lüstern angestarrt hatte, kam besorgt zu ihnen hinüber gelaufen.

„Sir, was ist passiert," fragte er verdutzt und starrte auf den schmutzigen Tisch. „Kann ich etwas tun?"

Stephen hatte große Mühe sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er sah zu seinen Söhnen, die sich gegenüber saßen und sich wütende Blicke zu warfen. Mac nahm eine der Servietten, die bei dem kleinen Unfall trocken geblieben waren und begann vorsichtig, die Hose seines Freundes vom Gröbsten zu befreien. Stephen schlug seine Hand weg.

„Lass," stöhnte er leise und seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn. „Ich geh nach oben und zieh mich um."

„Okay," sagte sein Freund leise und warf die Serviette auf den Tisch zurück. Der Kellner verschwand wieder, um sich nach einem neuen Tisch für seine Gäste um zu sehen. Stephen griff in seine hintere Hosentasche, nahm sein Portmonee heraus und legte es auf eine saubere Stelle des Tisches. Dann ging er langsam in Richtung Tür, nicht ohne noch mal einen äußerst wütenden Blick auf seine Söhne zu werfen. Als Stephen weg war, stand Mac ebenfalls auf. „Ich bin auf der Toilette. Räumt das Chaos hier auf, bevor euer Dad zurück ist, okay?"

Nachdem sich auch Mac von dem Schauplatz entfernt hatte, atmeten beide Connors Brüder erleichtert auf. Jason sah sie irritiert an. „Was ist los mit euch," fragte er. Dann fügte er leise hinzu. „Ihr riskiert eine richtig große Tracht Prügel, wenn ihr versteht. Nein, wartet! So wie Stephen aussah, bekommt-"

„Wissen wir," antwortete Alex seufzend, starrte noch einmal in Richtung Ausgang, ob Mac und sein Dad auch wirklich weg waren und sah dann seinen Bruder an. David nickte. Alex stand kurz auf und holte aus seiner Hosentasche die Mastercard von seinem Dad heraus. Jason bekam große Augen und Panik machte sich in ihm breit, obwohl er mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun hatte.

„Ihr habt euern Dad beklaut," fragte er ungläubig und starrte auf die Kreditkarte. Alex sagte nichts dazu, griff nach der Brieftasche und öffnete sie. Schnell suchte er den angestammten Platz der Karte, zwischen der Bankcard und der Kundenkarte eines Kaufhauses. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Räuspern und eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vor kam. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Alex!"

Der Junge drehte sich langsam um und sah Mac hinter sich stehen. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und fixierte die drei Jungen mit einem finsteren Blick. Alex ließ den Kopf hängen und gab Mac resigniert die Karte. Dieser drehte sie kurz von einer auf die andere Seite und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Mal sehen was Stephen dazu sagt."

David wurde blass. „Mac, komm schon. Mach das nicht. Wir wollten ... wir wollten sie gerade wieder zurück legen, ehrlich. Er merkt doch nichts!" Alex stöhnte und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

Mac war fassungslos. „Zurücklegen! Das glaube ich alles nicht."

Er sah beiläufig hinter sich und sah seinen Freund an der Tür des Speisesaales. Er trug ein neues schwarzes Hemd und eine frische Hose. Mac grinste ihn an. Dann wandte er sich noch mal an die Kinder und das Grinsen verschwand. „Zu spät. Da ist er. Ihr bleibt hier sitzen und rührt euch nicht, verstanden?"

Er sah drei langsame Kopfbewegungen, die ihn irgendwie an ein Nicken erinnerten. Der Cop wandte sich um, ging durch die Tische auf Stephen zu und hielt ihn auf. Sie trafen sich in der Mitte des Raumes. Einige Meter von ihrem Tisch entfernt. Alex und David beobachteten die beiden Männer genau. Mac sagte etwas zu Stephen. Ihr Dad sah zu ihnen hinüber und Alex wurde ebenfalls blass.

Stephen schubste seinen Freund sanft zur Seite, der noch etwas zu ihm sagen wollte. Er kam auf den Tisch zu und baute sich davor auf.

Der Mann zeigte auf David. „Du," sagte er in einem scharfen, aber leisen Ton, so dass die anderen Gäste nach Möglichkeit nichts mitbekamen. „Und Du." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Alex. „Aufstehen und mitkommen! Jetzt!"

Alex sprang von seinem Stuhl. Der Junge kannte einen Befehl, wenn er ihn hörte. Und _das _war eindeutig einer! David tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte seinen Dad jetzt so wenig wie möglich provozieren und er wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Stephen wandte sich wütend um, trat durch die gaffenden Gäste hindurch Richtung Ausgang. Seine Kinder folgten ihm langsam. Als sie durch die Tür des Speisesaals hindurch und in die Lobby traten, dachte David daran, wie er seinem Bruder gesagte hatte, dass sie die Kreditkarte unbedingt brauchen würden. Alex hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt bei der ganzen Sache, aber dann hatte er es doch getan. Und jetzt war es zu spät.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Oh ohhh :) Der gute Wein und die gute Hose! Das gibt jetzt aber Ärger meine ich mich zu erinnern! Stehlen geht ja gar nicht! Mal schauen was im nächsten Kapitel mit den Jungs passiert und was Mac noch so vor hat *zwinker* Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	35. Taten sagen mehr als Worte

**AN: **Es geht weiter mit dem vorletzten Kapitel! Viel Spass :)

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning:** Spanking in diesem Kapitel! Don't like - don't read, please!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen steckt seine Söhne in sein Hotelzimmer und versucht sich zu beruhigen, während Alex und David sich Gedanken machen. Dann kommt der Arzt zurück und knöpft sich die Beiden vor ...

* * *

Stephen ging schnellen Schrittes durch die Lobby, zog während er lief seinen Zimmerschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und versuchte ruhiger zu werden, was natürlich nicht gelang. Seine Söhne folgten ihm unsicher, ohne eine Vorstellung davon zu haben, was gleich passieren würde. Natürlich hatten sie ihn schon oft auf die Palme gebracht und jedes Mal dafür bezahlt, jedoch konnten sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck diesmal nicht ganz deuten. Sie wussten, dass er ziemlich wütend war. Und David hatte ihn packen sehen, jedoch war sich der Junge nicht ganz sicher, ob ihr Dad _das_ hier in einem fremden Umfeld durchziehen würde.

_Abwarten_, dachte David. _Vielleicht brüllt er uns nur wie verrückt an und die Dresche bekommen wir zu Hause ... aber ... der Blick, den er mir zugeworfen hat, war eigentlich ganz unmissverständlich. _

Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete Stephen seine Zimmertür. „Los rein!"

Alex und David taten was ihnen gesagt wurde. Sie traten in das Zimmer und sahen dann fragend ihren Vater an, der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war.

„Ich," begann der Arzt langsam. „Ich werde jetzt etwas spazieren gehen, um mich zu beruhigen."

Alex sah ihm genau in die Augen. David betrachtete schuldbewusst den Marmorboden des Zimmers.

Stephen fuhr fort. „Ihr werdet euch auf dieses Bett setzen und keinen Scheiß mehr machen, verstanden? Mir ist auch ganz egal, ob ihr euch absprecht oder nicht. Es wird nichts ... rein gar nichts an der Situation ändern Ist das klar?"

„Okay," sagte Alex leise und ließ sich auf dem Ehebett nieder. David tat es ihm gleich. Er konnte seinem Dad immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen.

Stephen sagte nichts mehr, zog mit einem lauten, heftigen Ruck die Tür zu und schloss ab. Auf dem Flur atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. Er konnte es nicht fassen!

_Erst schlagen sie sich! Dann schubsen sie ein volles Rotweinglas über mein Hemd und die Hose, so dass ich beides hier irgendwo in eine Reinigung bringen muss!_ _Das wird teuer! So eine Scheiße! Ich bring sie um!_

Zu guter Letzt hatten sie ihm noch seine Kreditkarte gestohlen, was Stephen ganz besonders schwer im Magen lag.

_Wer weiß wie lange sie die schon haben? Was sie damit schon bezahlt haben? Was haben sie heute Vormittag wohl gemacht, als sie unbedingt hier im Hotel bleiben wollten? Dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist ..._

Hinter der Zimmertür stand David und lauschte. Doch er hörte nichts. Auch keine Schritte mehr. Er musste schon weg sein. Der Junge griff nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn, aber nichts geschah.

„Er ... hat uns eingeschlossen," sagte er ängstlich, als er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß.

Alex sah überrascht auf. „Was? So eine ... Scheiße! Wir sind tot! Wir sind toter als tot!" Er stand auf. „Bruderherz! Das wird richtig übel, glaub mir."

David sah ihn ängstlich an und schluckte. Schnell ging er auf das Fenster zu, öffnete es und sah hinaus. Alex grinste. _Der wird doch nicht rausspringen wollen, oder? _Er stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hör auf damit! Das ist zu hoch um zu springen. ... Außerdem ist er jeden Augenblick wieder hier, glaub mir! So weit kommst du nicht!"

„Woher weißt du das so genau," fragte David verstört und schloss enttäuscht wieder das Fenster.

Alex stöhnte. „Weißt du noch wie ich vor einem Jahr in der Küche gekokelt habe und dabei was schief gelaufen ist?"

Sein Bruder drehte sich zu ihm, als er sich erinnerte.

„Da ist nichts _schief gelaufen_," sagte David grinsend. „Du hast ein Experiment gemacht und sie in Brand gesetzt. Nur weil du wissen wolltest wie schnell die Feuerwehr von Queens wirklich ist! Aber die waren leider nicht so schnell ... Ein Glück, dass Dad früher von seinem Dienst gekommen ist und mit dem Feuerlöscher schon mal ein bisschen Vorarbeit geleistet hat, sonst hätten wir jetzt keine Küche mehr, Mann!"

Alex zuckte die Schultern, so als ob dieses klitze kleine Detail nicht von Bedeutung wäre. „Ja, okay. Ich hab sie angezündet und die Feuerwehr ist gekommen, nur leider später, als ich gedacht hatte."

David nickte. „Dad hat mich zu Marc geschickt, damit ich nichts mitkriege."

„Jup," sagte Alex und nickte. „Und mich hat er am Arm gepackt und in mein Zimmer gesteckt. Dann hat er die Tür abgeschlossen und hat das Haus verlassen, um sich zu beruhigen. ... Ungefähr fünf Minuten später ist er wieder gekommen und hat mir 50 mit dem Gürtel übergezogen."

David schluckte.

„Danach," fuhr Alex unbeirrt fort. „Hab ich nie wieder ein Feuerzeug angefasst. Nie wieder!"

„Darum willst du auch nicht, dass ich im Haus rauche oder," folgerte David grinsend.

Alex zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ja."

Ihre kleine Unterhaltung wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sie einen Schlüssel hörten, der in das Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde. Die Brüder sahen sich erschrocken an und setzten sich sofort wieder auf das Bett, so als wären sie niemals aufgestanden. Als die Tür aufflog, entspannten sie sich etwas. Es war nur Mac.

Er schloss die Tür und ging zu einem der Schränke. „Keine Panik! ich bin es nur!"

„Wo ... ist ... Dad," fragte Alex unsicher und begann nervös an seinen Händen herum zu fummeln.

Mac nahm ein Kartenspiel aus einem kleinen Fach des Schrankes und schloss ihn wieder. „Der ist an der Bar und genehmigt sich einen Whisky ... oder auch zwei, wenn er denkt, dass er sie braucht."

Alex rollte mit den Augen. „Ach du Scheiße! Auch das noch!"

Taylor ging auf diesen Kommentar nicht ein und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Habt ihr euch schon eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen. Falls nicht ... würde ich mich beeilen. Sein Glas ist schon fast leer, also müsste er jeden Moment wieder hier sein."

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es leise. Alex und David sahen gleichzeitig mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür. Mac öffnete, gab Stephen kurz einen Kuss auf den Mund und nahm seine Hand.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," witzelte er dann und grinste. Doch seinem Freund war nicht zum Grinsen zu mute und er konnte im Moment auch keine Scherze vertragen.

„Hör auf damit," sagte er müde und ließ Macs Hand fallen.

„Alles okay? Hast du dich beruhigt," fragte der Cop leise, so als ob die Jungs nichts von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen würden, obwohl sie keine zwei Meter entfernt auf dem Bett saßen.

Stephen ging an Mac vorbei in das Zimmer. „Nein," antwortete er dann auf die Frage von Taylor. „Würdest du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen, Schatz? Ich muss da einiges mit den beiden klären, denke ich."

Mac nickte verstehend und machte noch einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, doch Stephen hielt ihn auf. „Und," sagte er, griff nach dem roten _Bitte-nicht-stören-Schild_, das auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag und reichte es Mac. „Kannst du _das_ hier draußen aufhängen? Danke!"

Mac nahm das Schild und nickte. „Ich bin mit Jason unten an der Bar, wenn ihr hier _fertig_ seid."

Mit diesen Worten trat er aus dem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und hängte das Schild gut sichtbar für jeden an den Türknauf. Er sah noch einmal auf die geschlossene Zimmertür, seufzte und ging dann langsam den Flur hinunter, um in der Lobby mit seinem Sohn einige Runden Poker zu spielen. Irgendwie hatte er etwas Mitleid mit den Connors Brüdern. Aber nur etwas ... Er dachte daran, was er tun würde, wenn Jason ihm seine Karte gestohlen hätte ...und Stephen würde jetzt bestimmt genau so reagieren. Ganz sicher sogar ... wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer!

„Oh, Mann," begann Stephen und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Das gerade da unten war alles ein Fake, oder? Das war alles geplant!"

Er blieb vor Alex stehen und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann griff er hinter sich und nahm die MasterCard von dem kleinen Tischchen. Langsam ließ er die goldene Kreditkarte durch seine Finger gleiten, nur um sie dann aufzufangen und von vorn zu beginnen.

„Zuerst habt ihr einen kleinen Streit angefangen, um mir dann den Wein über die Hose zu kippen-"

„Wir ... wir wussten ja nicht, dass du Wein bestellst, wir-"

Eine heftige Ohrfeige unterbrach jegliche Äußerung bezüglich des bestellten Rotweins sofort wieder. Stephen nahm die Hand wieder herunter. „Halt die Klappe, David! Ich rate dir dringend nur etwas zu sagen, wenn du gefragt wirst," sagte der Arzt drohend. „Und _das_ wollte ich nicht hören."

David hielt sich die Hand an die schmerzende Wange und nickte stumm. Alex schielte kurz zu ihm hinüber, wurde dann aber von seinem Vater, der ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts packte, auf die Füße gerissen. „SEIT WANN HATTEST DU SIE?"

Der Junge schluckte, sah zur Seite und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er die MasterCard aus dem Portmonee seines Dads genommen hatte. Doch Stephen wollte ihn nicht zu lange überlegen lassen. „HE!"

Sofort ruckte der Kopf wieder nach vorne. „Ehm," stammelte der Sechzehnjährige nervös. Er wollte nicht auch noch eine geklebt bekommen. „Seit gestern. Ich hab sie heraus genommen, als wir am Flughafen waren und auf das Gepäck aufgepasst haben."

So absurd die Erklärung auch klang – es war die Wahrheit! Nachdem ihr Dad sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, um einen Getränkeautomaten zu finden, um Jason mit Koffein zu versorgen, hatten sich seine Söhne kurz abgesprochen. David hatte an einer Säule Schmiere gestanden und seinen Dad im Auge behalten. Alex hatte sich an Stephens Tasche zu schaffen gemacht. Die schwarze Brieftasche herausgesucht und die Kreditkarte unauffällig in seiner Jeans verschwinden lassen. Danach hatte er die Tasche wieder verschlossen und so hingestellt, dass Stephen nichts gemerkt hatte.

Stephen sah an die Decke und stöhnte. „Oh, nein."

Er ließ ihn los und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die kurzen Haare.

„Habt ihr irgendwas damit gekauft," machte Stephen mit dem Verhör weiter.

Alex und David sahen sich an.

„Nein, Sir," antwortete Alex sofort und schüttelte den Kopf um seine Aussage noch zu untermauern.

Stephen überlegte, ob er ihm glauben sollte. „Wenn du mich anlügst, krieg ich es raus. Und du weißt was dann passiert, oder?"

Der Junge nickte.

Connors drehte sich um und spazierte langsam zur Tür, nur um dann kehrt zu machen und wieder zurück zu kommen. Er hatte genug überlegt, jetzt war es an der Zeit Taten sprechen zu lassen.

Er wandte sich an seinen Jüngsten. „David! Geh ins Badezimmer und schließ die Tür!"

Der Junge schluckte, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Dort warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf seinen großen Bruder, der regungslos auf dem Bett saß und auf seine Hände sah.

David schloss die Badezimmertür von innen und knipste das Licht an. Dann setzte er sich auf den Klodeckel, legte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und den Kopf in die Hände. Angespannt starrte er auf die geschlossene Tür, hinter der sein Bruder mit großer Sicherheit gleich ziemliche Schmerzen erleiden würde.

Der Arzt nahm die Karte und steckte sie an ihren Platz zurück. Dann warf er die Brieftasche auf das Bett, ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ihn. Alex beobachtete ihn nicht. Er konnte sich denken, was er gerade machte. Stephen sah nach oben und nahm zwei Kopfkissen aus dem oberen Fach. Er warf sie aufs Bett und packte die Wolldecke, die ebenfalls dort oben lag unter den Arm. Dann wandte er sich an Alex, der immer noch schweigend da saß. „Aufstehen!"

Er tat es und drehte sich zum Bett. Alex wusste was sein Dad vor hatte. Stephen nahm die Decke und legte sie, gefaltet wie sie war, an die Bettkante. Dann griff er nach einem Kopfkissen und legte es auf die Decke. Er überlegte kurz und entschied sich dann aber doch für beide Kissen. Alex wurde nervöser.

Der Mann sah auf das Bett, drehte sich dann wieder um, hockte sich vor seinen Schrank und öffnete seinen Koffer. Innerlich betete Alex, dass er nicht den Stock eingepackt hatte. Nein, das würde er nicht machen. Es wäre viel zu auffällig ...

Als er wieder zu seinem Dad sah, hielt dieser den eingerollten, hellbraunen Ledergürtel in der Hand. Stephen schloss schweigend den Koffer und den Schrank.

Alex stöhnte erleichtert auf.

„Was," fragte Stephen verwundert und sah ihn an.

„N ... nichts, alles okay," antwortete ihm sein Sohn und begann den Knopf seiner Jeans und den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, ohne dass sein Dad es ihm befohlen hatte. Stephen ging zu dem kleinen Fenster und schloss die Vorhänge, damit sie genug Privatsphäre hatten. Alex zog die Jeans und die Unterhose ein Stück herunter und legte sich bäuchlings auf den Kissenstapel, so dass sein Becken auf den Kissen lag. Stephen trat heran, stellte sich an Alex linke Seite, nahm den Gürtel doppelt und hielt ihn an der Gürtelschnalle aus Eisen fest. Dann hielt er kurz inne, ging wieder zum Koffer und warf seinem Sohn ein paar Sekunden später einen sauberen, trockenen Waschlappen vor die Nase.

Alex sah den Waschlappen eine Sekunde lang ungläubig an, drehte sich dann nach rechts und sah verdutzt zu ihm auf. „Den brauch ich nicht!"

„Doch den brauchst du! Ich will nicht das Irgendetwas diesen Raum verlässt, verstanden?"

Der Arzt wusste zwar, dass die Wände in diesem Hotel ziemlich dick waren, jedoch wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Andere Gäste, die ihm oder den Kindern irgendwelche Fragen stellten, konnte er heute am Wenigsten gebrauchen. Zu Hause hatten sie den Lappen vielleicht drei oder vier Mal benutzen müssen, aber das war eine andere Geschichte, die hier nicht hergehörte. Jetzt und hier befanden sie sich in einem _fremden Umfeld_. Mit fremden Menschen, Gästen, Hotelpersonal etc. und sie waren in einem fremden Raum, den er nicht kannte. Die anderen Menschen konnte er auch nicht einschätzen ...

Was würde eine Frau tun, wenn sie plötzlich Schreie eines Jungen aus einem Hotelzimmer hören würde? Einfach weghören? Das konnte er sich nicht denken! Jemandem Bescheid sagen natürlich! Und wem? Der Putzfrau? Einem Mitarbeiter? Vielleicht sogar den Cops! Und dieses Risiko wollte und durfte Stephen auf keinen Fall eingehen! Der Arzt wusste auch, dass man die Schläge des Gürtels nicht hören würde, wenn jedoch Alex doch plötzlich die Kontrolle verlieren und los brüllen würde, wär damit niemandem geholfen.

„Ich kann mich unter Kontrolle halten," rief Alex empört und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Bettlaken auf, um seinen Vater besser ansehen zu können. „Das weißt du! Ich schreie nicht, ehrlich!"

„Diesmal kannst du es vielleicht nicht ... ," erwiderte Stephen böse und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und jetzt schieb dir den Lappen zwischen die Zähne, damit wir anfangen können! Du willst deinen Bruder doch nicht so lange im Bad versauern lassen, oder?"

Alex nahm den blauen Lappen auf, faltete ihn einmal in der Mitte und steckte ihn sich zwischen Ober- und Unterkiefer, um im Notfall darauf beißen zu können, wenn der Schmerz unerträglich werden würde. Dann ließ er sich wieder auf die Kissen und das Bett herab und legte das Kinn auf das Laken. Er schluckte schwer, faltete die Hände und hakte seine Finger ineinander. Dann bedeckte er damit seinen Kopf, so dass seine Handflächen auf seinen Haaren lagen.

„Fertig," fragte Stephen leise.

Sein Sohn nickte nur.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später war alles vorbei. Alex zitterte etwas. Langsam löste er seine Hände voneinander und legte sie flach auf das Bettlaken. Dann nahm er den blauen Waschlappen aus seinem Mund und hielt ihn in der Hand fest. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschmeckt. _Aber besser das, als wenn mich Jeder in diesem verdammten Hotel hätte schreien hören ... _Er warf seinen Kopf zurück und versuchte normal durch den Mund zu atmen. Langsam ein und aus, ganz ruhig. Er war immer noch angespannt und der heftige Schmerz in seiner Hinterseite, ließ es auch nicht besser werden.

_Wie viele hat er mir verpasst? 40? Oder 50? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, hab nicht mitgezählt. Ist auch egal ... Jetzt ist es vorbei und ich habe meine Schuld beglichen. _Wo war sein Vater?

Er drehte sich nach rechts und sah nichts. Dann wandte er sich zur linken Seite. Stephen stand seitlich am Fenster. In der rechten Hand hielt er sein Mobiltelefon und tippte hektisch auf den Zahlen herum.

_Was? Na, toll! Ich liege hier und habe Schmerzen und mein Vater schreibt ganz in Ruhe eine SMS! An wen denn? Mac? Dass er schon früher runter kommt? Vielleicht wollte er ja nur mich bestrafen und lässt David noch mal davon kommen? Gut wärs ja – für David zumindest._

„Alles okay," fragte Stephen plötzlich vom Fenster aus und sah seinen Sohn kurz an.

„Ha, ha," antwortete Alex sarkastisch und ließ sein Gesicht wieder kraftlos auf das weiße Laken fallen.

Stephen konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während er weiterschrieb. Zum Schluss schickte er die Nachricht mit einem Tastendruck ab und ein Signal ertönte, das anzeigte, dass die SMS erfolgreich verschickt worden war. Stephen stöhnte leise, steckte das Handy in seine Hosentasche und ging auf das Bett zu. Sein Sohn nuschelte etwas in sich hinein, was der Arzt nicht verstehen konnte.

„Was," fragte Stephen deshalb und beugte sich zu Alex Gesicht hinunter. Sanft sreichelte er ihm über das schwarze und kurze Haar.

„Entschuldige," nuschelte Alex noch einmal, doch diesmal hatte sein Dad ihn gehört.

Stephen strich ihm weiter sanft über den Kopf und die Haare. Alex hob den Kopf hoch und sah ihm in die Augen. „Entschuldige, dass ich deine Karte genommen, dir mit dem Wein die Hose versaut und mich mit David beim Dinner gestritten habe. Wir haben euch den Abend versaut! Dad, es tut mir echt leid!"

Stephen stöhnte auf. „Die Hose und das Hemd bezahlt ihr mir! Für den Rest hast du gerade schon bezahlt. Es ist alles okay. ... Aber ... wenn du so eine Scheiße noch mal abziehst, wird dir _das hier_ wie gar nichts du kapiert?"

Alex nickte. „Kapiert."

„Gut," erwiderte sein Dad leise. „Komm her zu mir. Lass deinen alten Vater dich mal drücken!"

Sein Sohn stemmte sich hoch und Stephen setzte sich ganz nah zu ihm.

"Wo ist denn hier ein alter Vater," fragte Alexander grinsend und schlang seine Arme um Stephens Körper.

Der Arzt grinste breit und drückte sich fest an ihn, während er liebevoll Alex' Rücken streichelte. Minuten vergingen. Alex genoss die Nähe und Zuwendung, die er jetzt bekam.

Nach weiteren Minuten legte Stephen ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und drückte Alex sanft von sich weg. Seine Stimme war leise und ruhig. "Komm jetzt! Steh mal auf, zieh dich an und dann geh in euer Zimmer, damit du dich was hinlegen kannst, okay? Ich komme nach!"

"Gute Idee, Dad!" Sein Sohn stand vorsichtig auf und zog sich die Hosen wieder an. _Verdammt tut das weh!_

Stephen schlang seine Arme um ihn, bevor er sich von ihm entfernen konnte und drückte Alexander noch mal fest an sich. Sanft streichelte er ihm durch die schwarzen Haare, während Alex sein Gesicht in die Schulter seines Dads drückte. Er schniefte leise. Stephen rieb ihm noch mal über den Rücken und flüsterte trotzdem beruhigend auf ihn ein. Als sein Sohn sich dann von ihm löste, drückte Stephen ihm noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wuschelte ihm durch die Frisur, bis Alex mit den Augen rollte und einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Alex ich liebe dich. Tu mir das nicht noch mal an, okay?"

„Nein, Dad," gab er zurück und versuchte seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Dann nickte er seinem Dad zu, ging zur Tür und öffnete. Er warf kurz noch mal einen Blick auf die geschlossene Badezimmertür hinter der sein Bruder saß und wartete.

_Ob David was gehört hat? Bestimmt! _

Stephen, der an dem Bett stand und die beiden weißen Kopfkissen wieder gerade rückte, sah auf. „Na, los! Geh endlich. Ich würde gleich ganz gerne noch einen Happen essen und das Restaurant hat nur noch eine halbe Stunde geöffnet."

Alex ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Niemand war auf dem Flur. Der Junge wandte sich nach rechts, ging an Jasons Zimmer vorbei und trat wenige Sekunden später in das Zimmer, das er mit David teilte. Dort zog er seine Sachen aus und eine bequeme Boxershorts und ein Schlaf-T-Shirt an und legte sich bäuchlings auf das Bett. Es war ganz gut mal ein paar Minuten allein zu sein. Aber lange würde es mit David bestimmt nicht dauern.

Und lange dauerte es auch nicht. Alex war auf seinem Bett fast eingeschlafen, doch als er einen Schlüssel im Schloss hörte, war er sofort wieder wach und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er in die kleine Diele sehen konnte. Seinen kleinen Bruder sah er zu erst. David ging langsam auf seinen Schrank zu, kramte wie in Trance ein Shirt und eine Shorts hervor und zog sich um. Alex ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken und sagte nichts. Als nächstes hörte er hastige Schritte auf dem Hotelflur, die näher kamen. Stephen kam in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür sofort wieder. Er ging durch die Diele und David sprang sofort kommentarlos in sein Bett. Stephen hatte eine weiße Plastiktüte in der Hand, in der sich Medikamente befanden, die er von Queens wohl wissend mitgenommen hatte.

„Bist du wach," fragte er Alex leise, während er sich auf dessen Bettkante nieder ließ.

„Mmhhm," antwortete sein Sohn undeutlich durch das dicke, weiße Kissen hindurch und gähnte.

Dem Arzt reichte das als Antwort. Er griff in die Plastiktüte, die er dabei hatte und zog ein Fläschchen mit Jod heraus. Es folgten ein eingepackter Wattebausch und ein paar Latexhandschuhe, ebenfalls steril verpackt. Zum Schluss stellte er eine runde Dose mit Wund- und Heilsalbe auf das Nachttischchen an Alex Seite. Stephen nahm die durchsichtige Tüte mit den Handschuhen, riss sie auf und streifte sie sich über die Hände. Dann packte er vorsichtig die Shorts seines Jungen und zog sie ein Stück nach unten. Er überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann gegen eine Behandlung mit einem Desinfektionsmittel, da es weder Striemen noch andere offene Verletzungen gab und räumte das Jodfläschchen schnell wieder zurück in die Tüte. Als er nach der Salbe griff, hörte er plötzlich ein leises, aber heftiges Schluchzen, das aus dem benachbarten Bett kam.

„David," fragte er vorsichtig und sah skeptisch hinüber. David lag auf dem Bauch, weinte und schluchzte in sein Kissen. Er zitterte heftiger als Alex und hatte sich ein Stück von seinem Vater weggedreht. Doch Stephen musste sich erst mal um seinen Ältesten kümmern. Er wandte sich wieder ab, ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren und öffnete die runde Dose. Dann nahm er etwas von der weißen Salbe auf drei Finger der rechten Hand und begann sie gleichmäßig zu verteilen. Die Dose behielt er in der anderen Hand, um sich noch etwas herauszunehmen. Das Schluchzen aus dem anderen Bett hörte nicht auf.

Alex drehte genervt seinen Kopf nach rechts. „David, hör endlich auf! Du bist ja schon fast wie ein Mädchen! Soll ich dir gleich noch die Windeln wechseln oder-"

Stephen sah auf. „HE," rief er laut und unterbrach seinen Ältesten schroff. Alex zuckte ängstlich zusammen. „Sei froh, dass ich jetzt keine Hand frei habe, Alex!"

Alex Kopf sank sofort wieder auf das Kissen zurück. Er schielte zu David hinüber, während Stephen zwei mittelgroße Mullbinden auspackte und sie auf seinen Hintern legte. Dann zog Connors sich die schmutzigen Handschuhe von den Händen und warf sie in den kleinen Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Stephen griff mit beiden Händen vorsichtig nach der Unterhose von Alex, zog sie wieder nach oben und stand auf.

David hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Sein Dad nahm die Salbe, eine neue Packung Mullbinden und eine ebenfalls neue Packung Handschuhe und setzte sich auf Davids Bett. Der Junge sah nicht auf, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kopfkissen. Stephen strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Mit der rechten Hand streichelte Stephen seinem Kind den Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen.

"Sch," machte der Arzt leise und mitfühlend. "Ist doch schon gut, mein Kleiner. Sch ... beruhig dich."

Dass sein kleiner Bruder oft von seinem Dad bevorzugt behandelt wurde, insbesondere nach einer Bestrafung, ging Alex ziemlich auf die Nerven. Er ließ den Blick wieder zum Nachbarbett schweifen.

„David, hör endlich auf damit, Mann!"

Noch bevor er den Satz zurücknehmen konnte, war sein Dad bereits auf den Beinen. Stephen sprang auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Dann stellte Stephen einen Fuß auf die Bettkante, trat mit dem anderen Bein einen Schritt zurück, damit er genug Halt hatte und drapierte seinen Sohn über den Oberschenkel. Stephen sagte keinen Ton, während er mit der linken Hand in Alex Nacken griff, um ihn unten zu halten. Mit der rechten Hand holte er weit aus und ließ sie hart auf Alex Hinterseite krachen. Der erste Schlag traf Alex sichtlich unvorbereitet, denn er schrie los und bäumte sich auf, was Stephen jedoch nicht abschreckte. „Halt den Mund!"

Der Junge verstummte augenblicklich. Die nächsten Fünf waren genau so hart. Und die letzten zehn noch härter, was Alex dazu veranlasste, Stephen anzuflehen und um Gnade zu betteln. Der Arzt nahm nach dem zehnten Schlag seine Hand herunter, packte Alex am T-Shirt und zog ihn auf die Beine. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. „Ich hab dich gewarnt, Alex und du weisst ganz genau, dass ich so was nicht leiden kann. Also, hör bitte auf damit!"

Stephen gab ihm einen sanften Stoß in Richtung Bett, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihm zu wechseln und setzte sich wieder zu David, um ihn zu verarzten.

Nachdem auch David versorgt war, packte Stephen die Arzneimittel wieder in die Tüte und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann trat er zwischen die beiden Betten, die etwa einen Meter auseinander standen und hockte sich hin, so dass er beiden Jungen in die Augen sehen konnte und ließ je eine Hand auf einer Bettkante liegen.

„Ihr hört mir jetzt ganz genau zu," begann er leise, aber drohend. David und sein Bruder bewegten ihre Köpfe und sahen ihn an. Stephen fuhr fort. „Was ich von diesem kurzen Urlaub erwartet habe, war Spaß! ... Mit meinem Freund, Spaß mit meinen Kindern, Sonne, gutes Essen! ... In einem Wort _Erholung_. Davon habe ich bis jetzt nicht sehr viel mitbekommen."

Die Kinder sahen sich an und schluckten. Jetzt fühlten sie sich richtig mies. Stephen fuhr fort. „_Keine Erholung_! Und alles nur weil _ihr_ etwas Spaß haben wolltet!"

Sein Blick schweifte von Alex zu David und wieder zurück. Er stöhnte auf. „Ich kann euch ja nicht mal mein Gepäck anvertrauen, ohne daran denken zu müssen, dass ihr Geld oder eine Kreditkarte klauen könntet."

_Oh, nein,_ dachte Alex. _Jetzt fühl ich mich richtig beschissen!_ _Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen? Er hat zwar gesagt, mit der Strafe ist alles wieder bereinigt, aber ... _

Ein plötzlicher Summ- und Piepton aus Stephens Hose ließ die Unterredung abrupt stoppen. Der Arzt stand auf, griff sofort in seine Hosentasche und fischte sein Handy heraus. Er klappte es auf, drückte zwei Tasten und las die Kurzmitteilung: _He Schatz! Bin noch an der Bar, aber sehr allein. Bist du fertig? Ich warte hier auf dich. Mac_

_Oh, oh! Kein „Ich liebe dich" oder „Ich sehne mich nach dir" oder „Ich bin im Bett und warte auf dich"! _

_Nur ein „BIN NOCH AN DER BAR" und „BIST DU FERTIG?" So eine Scheiße! _

Stephen konnte an dieser kurzen SMS erkennen, dass sein Freund, der jetzt mutterseelenallein an der kleinen Hotelbar saß, ziemlich angepisst sein musste. Und das Schlimmste oder Unangenehmste was einem über den Weg laufen konnte, war ein angepisster Cop. Aber noch viel Schlimmer als ein angepisster Polizist - war ein extrem angepisster Detective Mac Taylor! Stephen stöhnte und tippte ein kurzes _He Mac! Bin gleich da. 5 Min. ILY Stephen _in sein Handy.

Er verschickte die SMS, klappte das Telefon zu und stopfte es wieder in seine Hosentasche zurück. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kindern und zog die Vorhänge zu. Connors nahm die Tüte, schaltete das Licht aus und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort warf er die Tüte in seinen Koffer, sah kurz in den Spiegel, ob er nicht zu fertig aussah und verließ schnell das Zimmer, um hinunter an die Hotelbar zu gehen und sich zu Mac zu setzten.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **So das war zwar mehr ein _off-screen_ als ein _on-screen spanking_ aber zu mehr hat es bei mir vor drei Jahren noch nicht gereicht :) Aber wir hatten ja die kleine Szene mit Alex, der wieder die Klappe nicht halten konnte, lol ... Das nächste Kapitel ist dann auch schon das Letzte :( Es wird romantisch! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	36. Something Out There

**AN:** Viel Spass beim letzten Kapitel :)

**Disclaimer:** Die TV Serie CSI NY gehört den Produzenten Bruckheimer / Zuiker!  
Die TV Serie CSI Miami gehört ebenfalls nicht mir, sonder den Produzenten!

**Special Guest Starring: **Das Team von CSI Miami!

Zum Kapitel:  
Stephen geht endlich zu Mac, doch der Cop hat noch andere Pläne ...

* * *

„Wollen sie noch ein Bier, Sir," fragte der Barkeeper und legte eine Hand an die Zapfmaschine. Sein Gast nickte grinsend und schob ihm das Glas über den Tresen. Der junge Mitarbeiter fing es gekonnt auf, hielt es schräg unter die Düse und füllte es mit Fosters. Dann stellte er es Mac wieder vor die Nase und grinste. „Ihr Freund kommt wohl nicht mehr, oder?"

Mac verging das Grinsen und er setzte das Glas ab.

„Der kommt schon," sagte er knapp, nahm sein _Motorola Palm Trio_, das auf dem blank geputzten Tresen vor ihm lag und steckte es in seine hintere Gesäßtasche.

Der Barkeeper nickte, drehte sich um und begann einige Flaschen mit Alkohol, die in dem Regal an der Wand standen, neu zu sortieren. Mac trank noch einen Schluck.

_Ja, kümmer dich um deinen Scheiß! _

Dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich, die auf dem Marmorboden klapperten. Es waren hastige Schritte und sie kamen näher. Aber es musste ja nicht Stephen sein. Also drehte der Cop sich _nicht_ um, sondern nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Fosters.

_Doch_ ... er war es! Mac konnte das Parfüm riechen, das er ihm geschenkt hatte. Er setzte das halb volle Glas ab und genau in diesem Moment spürte er zwei Arme, die sich von hinten um seine Brust legten.

„Da bist du ja endlich," begann Mac das Gespräch und umfasste Stephens linke Hand. „Das hat lange gedauert. Sind die Beiden noch am Leben?"

Stephen stöhnte und legte sein Kinn auf Macs Schulter. „Entschuldige," flüsterte er müde. „Es hat leider länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe. Mein Sohn kann ein richtiges _Arschloch_ sein. Ich denke, ich brauch jetzt erst mal einen Drink."

Der Arzt löste seine Umarmung und ließ sich auf den Hocker neben seinem Freund nieder. Er sah ihn von der Seite an und überlegte, ob Mac sauer war oder nicht. Dann schenkte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem jungen Barkeeper, der scheinbar irgendwelche Flaschen sortierte und umräumte.

„Entschuldigung," sagte Stephen ruhig. „Einen Wodka Lemon, bitte. Mit viel Wodka."

Der Barkeeper drehte sich um und nickte. „Natürlich, Sir."

Während sein Drink gemixt wurde, drehte sich Stephen zu Mac, der sein Bier gerade ausgetrunken hatte. „Willst du noch was, Schatz?"

Mac nickte und Stephen bestellte noch ein Fosters dazu. Stephen legte seine linke Hand auf die Innenseite von Macs Oberschenkel und der Cop sah ihm in die Augen.

„Komm schon," flüsterte der Arzt, so dass der Barkeeper ihn nicht hören konnte. „Es tut mir leid. Sei nicht sauer, bitte. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? ... Warten bis wir zu Hause sind? Das hätte keinen guten erzieherischen Effekt gehabt, oder?"

Mac nickte. Dann grinste er und reckte seinen Kopf vor. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Der darauf folgende Zungekuss war leidenschaftlicher und intensiver. Der Barkeeper sah diskret in eine andere Richtung und füllte das Bierglas. Als Stephen die Augen öffnete, grinste Mac vor sich hin. Stephen schlug ihm auf den Oberschenkel. Sein Freund zuckte.

„Du Arschloch," flüsterte Connors und nahm seine Hand weg. Ihre Drinks kamen ein paar Sekunden später und die beiden Männer stießen zusammen an.

„Ist Jason im Bett," fragte Stephen, nachdem er den Wodka fast in einem Zug hinuntergestürzt hatte.

„Ja," antwortete Mac ihm. Er sah auf sein Bierglas und trank noch einen Schluck. „Und er hat beim Pokern gewonnen."

Stephen nickte grinsend. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen hinter sich und sahen drei Männer und eine Frau, die sich auf sie und die Bar zu bewegten. Stephen rollte mit den Augen.

_Und aus ist es mit der Privatsphäre!_

Mac hatte den Blick seines Freundes gesehen und sofort verstanden.

„Sollen wir noch was spazieren gehen, Schatz? Nur wir zwei? Am Strand?"

Stephen grinste. „Ich wollte dich grade genau das Selbe fragen."

Mac trank sein Bier aus, sie wünschten dem Barkeeper eine gute Nacht und ließen ein Trinkgeld da. Die beiden Männer gingen langsam an der Rezeption vorbei und Mac stoppte plötzlich. „Ich geh noch schnell hoch und hol mir einen Pullover. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?"

„Ja, den schwarzen Pullover, der im Schrank unter der blauen alten Jeans liegt, danke."

Mac nickte, wandte sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock des Hotels. Als er vor seinem und Stephens Zimmer stand, sah er kurz nach links und nach rechts. Doch er war allein. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy hervor. Dann klappte er es auf, drückte die Kurzwahltaste und horchte.

Das Telefonat war kurz. Mac schloss die Tür auf, holte Stephens Pullover und öffnete seinen eigenen Schrank. Taylor griff nach einem Kleiderbügel, auf dem sein Pullover hing und zog ihn sich an. Er überlegte kurz, griff dann in seinen Koffer, holte etwas kleines, eckiges heraus und steckte es sich in die rechte Hosentasche. Dann noch ein letzter, prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, etwas Parfüm und ein Griff in die Haare. _Perfekt! _

Der Cop grinste, verließ das Zimmer, schloss ab und lief die Treppe hinunter, wo sein Freund an der Rezeption stand und wartete.

„Hier," sagte Mac, reichte Stephen den Pullover und sie verließen gemeinsam das Beacon durch den Haupteingang.

Vor dem Hotel, nahm Stephen Macs Hand und sie liefen langsam die Straße hinunter. Es war bereits dunkel. Ein paar Straßenlaternen erhellten die _Collins Avenue_ und die meisten Clubs hatten noch geöffnet. Kein Wunder! Es war ja erst halb zehn. Sie hörten Musik, aber Stephen konnte die Richtung, aus der sie kam nicht zuordnen. Der Arzt hatte sich mittlerweile komplett entspannt und ließ sich von seinem Freund durch die Straßen Miamis führen.

Nach zehn Minuten verließen sie die Straße und gingen Richtung Strand.

_Sex on the Beach? _

Stephen grinste in sich hinein, doch sagte nichts. Mac ging langsam, aber zielsicher einen schmaleren Weg entlang und Stephen konnte das Meer schon fast riechen und schmecken. Kurze Zeit später sah der Arzt den Strand und das Meer. Dieser Strand war viel größer als der vor ihrem Hotel. Er konnte das Salzwasser riechen. Wellen schlugen gegen die Felsen und den hellen Sand. Doch er stoppte plötzlich, denn etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

„Was ist da los," fragte Stephen leise und sah an den schwarzen Felsen vorbei, zur Strandmitte.

Mac sah ebenfalls in die Richtung und grinste, was Stephen jedoch nicht bemerkte. Der Arzt sah drei Wagen, die an einem kleinen Zaun, der den Strand von einem breiteren Weg trennte, geparkt waren. Den schwarzen Lexus kannte er nicht, jedoch standen dahinter zwei große, silberne Geländewagen der Marke Hummer H2. Als sie dann noch ein Stück näher heran kamen, sah Stephen die vertraute, schwarze Beschriftung auf den Türen: _Miami Dade Police – Crime Scene Investigation._

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Mac um.

„Das ist Horatio, oder," fragte er. „Ob hier was passiert ist? Vielleicht sollten wir einen anderen Weg benutzen, wenn du unbedingt zum Strand willst?"

Mac ging einen Schritt voraus, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Ich werde mal nach sehen, okay? Wartest du hier, Stephen? Vielleicht brauchen sie Hilfe. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?"

„Ja, klar," erwiderte der Arzt.

_Ich hab ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier draußen rumzustehen und auf dich zu warten, nur weil du nicht abschalten kannst, Schatz! _

Mac nickte ihm zu und ging dann auf die Polizeiwagen zu. Als er sie erreicht hatte, trat er zwischen ihnen hindurch und verschwand aus Stephens Blickfeld. Fünf Minuten verstrichen und Stephen stand immer noch an der Stelle, an der Mac ihn hatte warten lassen.

_Es riecht gar nicht nach Blut oder Tod,_ dachte er._ Seltsam. _

Er trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere und begutachtete den Weg unter seinen Füßen. Als er drei Schritte nach rechts trat, konnte Stephen in knapp 15 Metern Entfernung das gelbe Absperrband erkennen, dessen Anfang um einen Baum oder eine Palme geschlungen war. Und er konnte Menschen sehen, die im Sand standen. Doch warum waren hier keine anderen Polizeifahrzeuge? Normalerweise waren Streifenpolizisten doch immer die Ersten an einem Tatort, oder? Das hatte Mac ihm zumindest mal erzählt ...

Er sah hinter sich.

_Nein! Kein einziger Polizeiwagen oder andere Cops. Wo bleiben die denn nur?_

Nachdem fünf weitere Minuten verstrichen waren, hielt Stephen es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte zu seinem Freund! Doch gerade als er zwei Schritte in die Richtung der Hummer setzten wollte, sah er eine Gestalt auf sich zu kommen. Stephen blieb sofort stehen. Es könnte ja Mac sein ...

Doch als die männliche Person näher kam und nur noch zehn Meter entfernt war, sah Stephen, dass es nicht Mac war, sondern Tim Speedle, der junge Kollege von Horatio trug eine nagelneue blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes langärmliges Hemd, das bestimmt teuer gewesen war. Speed ging grinsend auf ihn zu und nickte, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

„He, Stephen," sagte der Forensic-Experte und gab ihm die Hand.

„He, Speed. Wie läuft`s," fragte Stephen im Plauderton. „Was habt ihr hier? Was ist passiert?"

Doch ohne auf die Frage einzugehen, wechselte Tim das Thema.

„Ehm ... Mac will dich sehen. Er ist da hinten. Komm."

_Der Junge scheint irgendwie nervös zu sein_, fuhr es dem Arzt durch den Kopf. _Und warum lässt mich Mac so lange hier warten, wenn er mich doch dabei haben will? Oh, Gott! Ob was mit den Kindern ist?_

Stephens Herz- und Pulsschlag begann zu steigen. Sein ganzer Körper war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Ohne noch eine Frage zu stellen, ging Stephen dem Detective hinter her. Als sie bei den Autos waren und durch die beiden Hummer hindurch traten, die ihm vorher die Sicht versperrt hatten, blieb Stephen stehen.

_Oh nein! Was ...? _

Er vergaß sofort seine dunklen Gedanken, die er vorher gehabt hatte, denn was er jetzt sah, ließ ihn sprachlos werden und nervös. Er konnte angezündete Fackeln sehen, die in den feinen Sand gerammt worden waren. Langsam folgte er Speed über den Sand. Dann wandte sich Speed ab und blieb stehen. Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung signalisierte er Stephen weiterzugehen.

Connors spazierte weiter auf die lodernden Fackeln zu. Er ging durch zwei hindurch und stand vor dem Absperrband des CSI, das zwischen zwei Palmen gespannt worden war. Stephen blieb stehen und stutzte, als er las was in schwarz auf dem gelben Plastikband stand: _Private Investigation – Do not cross!_

_Private?_ Dachte er._ Okay! _

Calleigh und Eric, ebenfalls Mitarbeiter von Horatio Caine, wie Stephen wusste, standen dort und hoben grinsend für ihn das Plastikband an, so dass er hindurch gehen konnte. Und wieder blieb Stephen stehen. Die restlichen Fackeln, die im Sand steckten, bildeten einen Kreis. Horatio stand außerhalb dieses Kreises. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein weißes Hemd. In der rechten Hand hielt er eine brennende Fackel und nickte Stephen grinsend zu. Stephen nickte ebenfalls und trat dann durch die Fackeln hindurch in den Kreis.

Der Arzt konnte nicht sehr viel erkennen, nur Jason und seine Kinder, die grinsend und je mit einer Fackel bewaffnet, auf einer Seite standen. Seine Kinder? Und Jason? Stephen kam noch drei Schritte näher und blieb dann stehen, denn ein Mann kam von der anderen Seite aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Seine Kinder und Jason hielten wie auf Kommando ihre Fackeln in die Höhe. Der Kreis wurde schlagartig in helles Licht getaucht. Stephen schluckte, als er den Mann erkannte. Es war Mac! Doch Detective Mac Taylor trug nicht mehr die selben Sachen, wie vor zehn Minuten. Die Jeans war verschwunden. Stattdessen war er in einer schwarzen Hose und einem schwarzen Jackett gekleidet, darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd. Die nicht mehr sauberen Schuhe hatte er ebenfalls gewechselt.

Mac blieb in der Mitte des Kreises stehen, auf einer quadratischen vier mal vier Meter großen Holzplatte, die mit weißem Stoff bespannt war. Er sah Stephen an. Dieser ging auf seinen Freund zu und blieb dann etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen. Mac lächelte und sah ihm in die braunen Augen.

„Schatz," begann Mac, so laut, dass es alle Anwesenden hören konnten. „Vor vier Monaten saß ich in diesem Cafe, hatte einen schwierigen Fall im Kopf und auf einmal ging die Tür auf. ... Du kamst rein und ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren, geschweige denn, an etwas anderes denken."

Stephen schluckte und versuchte gelassen zu wirken. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, obwohl es hier draußen noch einigermaßen warm war.

Mac fuhr fort. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich nach dem 11. September noch einmal Jemanden so lieben könnte. Doch ... du hast mich eines besseren belehrt. Durch _dich_ habe ich die Liebe wieder neu entdeckt und durch _dich_ kann ich wieder leben. Danke! Für Alles!"

Stephen lächelte ihn an und formte mit den Lippen ein _Ich liebe dich_.

Mac sah kurz nach unten. „Okay," sagte er nervös und schaute seinem Freund wieder in die Augen. Die Augen, die _dem_ Mann gehörten, den er so liebte. „Kommen wir jetzt zum offiziellen Teil."

Der Cop grinste wieder - er war sichtlich nervös. Taylor trat noch einen Schritt vor und ging dann auf ein Knie herunter. Stephen ließ ihn für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er hielt den Atem an. Mac sah zu seinem Freund auf, griff in seine rechte Jacketttasche und zog ein rotes, viereckiges Kästchen aus Samt heraus. Mac öffnete es und hielt es hoch, so dass Jeder den Inhalt sehen konnte.

Es war ein Verlobungsring! Stephen schluckte und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Dr. ... Stephen ... Connors," fragte der Ermittler dann langsam und deutlich. „Willst du mich heiraten?"

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es wirklich tut. _

„Ja, Mac! Ja, ich will," flüsterte Stephen unter Tränen der Rührung.

„Lauter," brüllten Alex und David. „Wir haben nichts verstanden!"

Ein Lachen ging durch die kleine Runde. Stephen grinste und hielt eine Hand an den Mund. „JA! ICH WILL!"

Die Anwesenden klatschten und jubelten. Stephen nahm Mac in die Arme und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Dann nahm Mac Stephens linke Hand in seine und steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger. Stephen starrte auf den Ring aus Mattgold.

_Er ist wunderschön! _

Mac griff lächelnd in seine Hosentasche und zog noch einen Ring hervor, der identisch mit Stephens war. Er steckte ihn sich ebenfalls an den Ringfinger der linken Hand und küsste seinen Freund.

_War bestimmt nicht billig,_ dachte der Arzt, während sich seine Lippen an die von Mac schmiegten_._ Die Fackelträger stellten ihre Fackeln in den Sand und kamen in den Kreis. Stephen ging zu seinen Kindern und umarmte sie.

„Und ihr habt alles gewusst, ja," fragte er lächelnd und drückte die beiden Jungen noch fester an sich.

„Jup," sagte Alex grinsend, als sein Dad ihn losgelassen hatte. „Und wir hätten es fast vermasselt."

Mac stand bei Jason und Horatio. „Danke für die Hilfe, Horatio," sagte der Ermittler. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich, dein Team und deinen Bekannten gemacht hätte. Richte ihm einen schönen Gruß und Dank von mir aus, ja? Er hat wirklich einen wunderschönen Privatstrand!"

„Kein Problem, Mac. Ich werde es ausrichten," antwortete der ältere Mann.

Der Fremde, der Freund von Horatio aus dem Hotel, war der Besitzer einzelner Privatstrände hier in Miami und er hatte Mac diesen Strand freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt.

Horatio sah zu seinem Wagen. Speed und Calleigh kamen ihm entgegen. Speed trug ein Tablett auf dem ein weißes kleines Tischtuch lag. Darauf standen acht Sektgläser. Calleigh, die ihm folgte, hatte zwei Flaschen Champagner und eine Flasche Orangensaft in den Händen. Eric Delko baute ein kleines Tischchen in der Kreismitte auf. Stephen ging zu Mac hinüber.

„He," sagte er fröhlich.

„He, Schatz," antwortete Mac sanft. „Hat es dir gefallen?"

Als Antwort gab Stephen ihm einen heftigen Kuss auf den Mund. Macs rechte Hand glitt unter Stephens Pullover, mit der anderen drückte er ihn noch fester an seinen Körper. Stephen umfasste den Kopf seines Freundes, um ihn noch inniger zu küssen.

Doch ein Räuspern und eine Stimme unterbrach die Liebkosungen.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Unterbrechung, Jungs," sagte Caine grinsend. „Der Champagner wird warm."

Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten und sich umsahen, war der Tisch aufgebaut. Horatio reichte den beiden je ein volles Glas. Die anderen Gäste bedienten sich am Tisch und die Kinder tranken Orangensaft mit Champagner, wie auch Calleigh und Horatio, da beide noch fahren mussten und ihre frisch vermählten Gäste gesund an ihr Ziel bringen wollten. Stephen stieß mit Mac an und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Mac! Ich liebe dich!"

_Und ich werde dich immer lieben, das weiß ich!_

Der Cop lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz!"

_Es hat alles geklappt ... Ich bin so glücklich!_

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später löschten Eric und Speed die Fackeln und packten sie in den Lexus. Das Gleiche geschah mit den Gläsern, den leeren Flaschen und dem Beistelltisch. Calleigh rollte das Absperrband auf und gab es Mac als Erinnerung. Horatio öffnete den Verlobten seine Wagentür.

Stephen und Mac nahmen lächelnd auf dem Rücksitz Platz und küssten sich. Ihre Kinder fuhren in dem _Lexus_ mit Calleigh. Eric und Speed nahmen den zweiten Hummer. Der Tross wendete einmal und fuhr dann die Straße hinauf und vom Strand weg, die Stephen und Mac vor knapp einer Stunde gekommen waren.

Als sie den, nun stockfinsteren Strand gegen halb elf verließen, deutete nichts darauf hin, dass sich hier zwei Menschen verlobt hatten.

Tbc in _Mac & Stephen: Trouble!_

* * *

**AN2:** Ahw war das schön oder was? *seufz* Mac hat es echt drauf Stephen zu überraschen! Auch super, dass die Kollegen aus Miami voll mitgezogen und sie diesen Privatstrand organisiert haben :) Ja, die beiden Herren wären jetzt verlobt! Und was kommt nach einer Verlobung? Die Hochzeit natürlich, die dann in New York stattfinden wird :) Aber bis es in Teil II so weit ist, wird noch so einiges passieren - mit den Kindern, Mac und Stephen! Also bleibt dran! Ich werde so schnell wie möglich mit dem Posten von Trouble beginnen, damit es da endlich weiter gehen kann! Ich weiss ja, dass ihr alle schon sehr gespannt seid :) Ehm, es tut mir jetzt natürlich etwas leid, für die Leute, die diese Story wegen des Spanking lesen wollten :( Ich meine, ja, ich hab die Warnung vorab geschrieben, weil ich mir hier wirklich nicht mehr sicher war, ist jetzt eine oder sogar mehrere Szenen drin oder nicht! Da die Story schon älter und eine meiner ersten Geschichten ist, habe ich mich noch nicht wirklich getraut, also nicht sauer sein :) Auf jeden Fall müsst ihr deswegen unbedingt den Nachfolger _Trouble_ lesen! Da geht die Post ab! Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen und die schönen Reviews! Ihr wisst ja, ich freue mich immer sehr :) Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


End file.
